In my Mind?
by Luigi the Ruler
Summary: Part four of part six of my 'Fall of Smash' series. Ness feels the reemerging of an old enemy, but Master Hand and everyone else doesn't believe him. Is a danger coming, or is it all inside Ness's head? Rated Teen for blood and some content that may not be suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the characters rights, all rights belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Namco, Square Enix, and Konami._

 _(Author's pre-note)_

 _Before you get into the story, please let me tell you something. This is the fourth part of my six part story that I am beginning to write about now. If you want to continue this story within being confused, please read my first three parts before this one. I know they may be_ _ **really**_ _hard to read through at times, but if this one really catches your attention, I would recommend you read those first(they can be found in my stories, Luigi the Ruler). If you do not want to read them, feel free to continue with this story, but please understand that some characters actions are explained in my previous stories. Well, without further ado, let's begin!_

The night sky with the bright moon shone down on the smash mansion, all were asleep and in their dreams. It had been two months since their vacation and the smashers were back into the life of fighting in the tournament. Master Hand was relieved by how the smashers were willing to pitch in and help with the financial problems that plagued the disembodied hand. However, out of all the smashers, Mario, for whatever reason, was never giving some of his victory money. Why this confused Master Hand was because that the plumber was always someone who would look out for everyone else in the mansion. Not everyone got along, but Mario was someone that everyone else could like with the exception of Bowser and Bowser Jr. Thankfully, Master Hand didn't have to worry about it too much since Link and Marth would help him out by giving the creator of the tournament their hard-earned money. After some tedious hours, Master Hand was finished with all of the finances for now and the smashers were done for the day as everyone went to bed. But on this night, certain events would send them into danger. As everyone dreamt away, a shadow moved about the hallway of the mansion.

 _"So this is the Smash Bros tournament? How pathetic.",_ the shadow thinks to himself as he crawled along the wall and entered a room and sprout back up. The shadow was shaped like a man and had red eyes with black pupils, his hands were also something to fear as they stretched incredibly far in front of him and landed on the side of the bed of a certain someone. The shadow then crawled over and looked at who was the occupant of the room. It was the hand himself. The shadow couldn't help but laugh mentally as he watched the unconscious hand turn over on his side.

" _Fool! If you could only sense me, then you would tremble in fear!",_ the shadow thinks to himself as he heard a snore from the other side of the room and looked around. The shadow then saw the other hand as he snored loudly, but somehow not waking anyone up in the mansion.

" _Well, looks like the brother of this failure is even more of a welp than I thought!"_ , the shadow thinks as he moved over towards him and hovered above him. The shadow then put his hand on...uh...the giant one...and closed his red eyes as he used some of his energy.

 _"Beer, Wine, Whisky, Oh, I should just have you all!"_ , the shadow then pulls back and shakes his head at the drunken hand.

" _Heh! He should be no problem at all!",_ the shadow thinks before he becomes nothing more than a spot on the floor as he shrunk down and crawled under the door and back out into the hallway. The shadow then moved down the hallway, holding out his hand as if he were searching for something with a piece if equipment.

" _Oh! What do we have here?",_ he thinks as he crawled under the door and entered another room. The shadow then spots the bed of another person and makes his way over towards it. However, he then realized that it's not just one person, but two. The shadow then smirks as he recognized the two, the plumber from so many legends, and the princess that the plumber would always rescue. The two were smiling as they laid there and held onto each other, unaware of what was above them.

" _So this is the mighty Mario? If so, then that must be Peach. Heh, they are nowhere near what people describe them to be! This plumber surely can't beat the King of the Koopas every time, can he?"_ the shadow elaborates as he placed his hand on the plumber's forehead and began to read his memories.

" _So long-a Bowser!"_ , the plumber said as the shadow saw the previous battles that the plumber and Bowser had over the years. The shadow then sees more of Mario's other memories as he shakes his head again.

" _Hmm, this plumber actually walks the walk and talks the talk. No matter, his power can never catch up to mine, only a select few could ever hope the face me.",_ the shadow thinks as he looked at the princess and placed his hand on her forehead. _"Let's see what you have."_

 _"Oh Mario, I know with you, **nothing** bad could happen!", _the shadow then opens his eyes and steps back as Peach gives out a yawn and hugs onto Mario tighter. If the shadow could smile, he would smile ever so evilly as he looked upon the couple.

 _"Sorry, but your Mario won't be able to stop what is happening.",_ the shadow laughs as he slid under the door again and went further down the hallway. He then picked up another sense and followed its 'scent' as a dog with meat. The shadow then felt the sense behind another door, he then crawled underneath again and found two creature's there as they snored ever so lighty. The shadow then moved to one if the creatures, the one in particular was a round, pink marshmallow with two red feet. The shadow then recognized the creature as the ever-so popular Kirby, the warriors from Popstar. Kirby rolled over onto his back and faced towards the ceiling as the shadow drew closer.

" _Well Kirby, I've heard that you're powerful. How powerful, however, I do not know, care to show me?",_ the shadow thinks as he placed his hand on Kirby's forehead and read his memories. The shadow saw most of the battles that Kirby had fought against the villains of Dreamland, but one memory in particular had caught his attention. He then focused more on the memory that sparked his interest.

" _Poyo!", Kirby said as he handed Jigglypuff a piece of cake, all the while his red cheeks began to turn even more red. Jigglypuff then took the piece of cake, but instead of eating it by herself, she got up and brought with her two forks. She then sat back down and handed Kirby a fork. Kirby then looked at her before smiling sheepishly as the pokemon giggled at his blushing._

 _"Poyo...", Kirby said._

 _"So, in love with the balloon pokemon? Tell me Kirby, you've foughten nightmares before, will you be able to awake from this one? Especially since you are nowhere strong enough, but she might suffer with everyone else.",_ the shadow thinks as he got up and went towards the other creature. The shadown had no trouble recognizing the creature due to its yellow fur, black stripes, and its tail shaped as a lightning bolt. The shadow watched as the most famous pokemon, Pikachu, rolled over and grabbed his tail as he snored lightly again.

" _Well well Pikachu, you are certainly something.",_ the shadow thinks as he put his hand on the mouse's forehead and dived into Pikachu's memories. After a minute, the shadow stood back up and shaked his head.

" _So, you've found friends in Mario, Luigi, Samus, and Bayonetta as you have stayed here while Ash is still trying to become a Pokemon master. It also seems that everyone adores you, both smasher and fan. Heh heh, will they miss you as this place will be annihilated?",_ the shadow thinks as he crawls under the door again and went down the hallway. He went down a couple of doors before coming into another room, this time, it appeared to be filled with small people as the shadow went over towards the bed of a certain cartoon character.

" _So, the Hero of Time, only even more of an embarrassment as a young child.",_ the shadow thinks as he looks at the pirate. Toon Link then rolled over and pulled the covers over his face, as if he had felt a cold breath hit him. The shadow then looked at the other side of the room and walked over and saw a little blonde with his hair at the top put into a curl.

" _Oh, you must be Lucas, even more of a sap and loser than I heard.",_ the shadow thinks as Lucas's eyes shut even tighter and rolled away as the shadow began to laugh internally to himself.

" _They let you in here, how can you fight? You could barely save your own world! Heh heh! I don't need to read your memories, I already know enough! Too bad, you probably wouldn't have to cry as much if it weren't for..."_

"Uh..."

The shadow then stood erected as he turned his head and saw another boy roll over and try to sleep pleasantly. The shadow then widened his eyes as his black pupils shrunk as he saw the boy. The boy had Raven black hair and a red cap at the post of his bed. The shadow then moved from the other side of the room to the boy's bed in half a second as the boy just close his eyes tighter. However, the shadow was practically shaking in excitement.

" _So, we meet again! I can assure you, it won't go the same way as last time! You are who I'm after! You can't stop it! Let me show you of what's to come, Ness..."_ the shadow thinks as he placed his hands on the psychic boy's head as Ness began to let out some sounds.

 _"Ugh...*yawn* must be morning.", Ness thought as he got up and jumped out of bed. However, when he landed his feet on the ground, he noticed something unusual, he was already fully dressed with his clothes on, his shoes tied, and his cap on his head. Ness just studied himself over a bit before shrugging his shoulders._

 _"Huh, must have forgotten to change last night.", he said as he opened the door and went out into the hallway. However, when he went out, he found out that the hallway was dark and quiet. Ness looked around for a second before shrugging it off and walking down the hallway._

 _"Hmm, maybe it's still nighttime. Oh well, at least I'll change correctly this time when I come back.", he thought as he made his way down the hallway. He then turned the corner and saw a figure in the middle of the hallway. Ness looked confusedly at the figure before recognizing the figure by its tail._

 _"Oh, Pikachu! What are you doing?", Ness asked as he made his way up towards the pokemon. However, as Ness got closer and closer, he saw that Pikachu had not moved as much as a inch since calling out towards to him._

 _"Uh...Pikachu, are you al..."_

 _Splash_

 _Ness then stopped in his steps as he heard the sound that is heard when a step is made in a inch to an inch and a half of rain when walking in the rain. He then thought back in his mind that there was no reported leak, and if so, Mario and Luigi would have taken care of it. Ness then looked down and widened his eyes at the sight, he was standing in a puddle of blood. He then jumped backwards in fear before noticing that the puddle of blood had come from Pikachu. Ness then began to shake in fear before charging around the pokemon and running towards the living room._

 _"Help! Pikachu is bleeding! Somebody help him!", Ness yelled as he came into the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks. He then looked on in horror at the sight in front of him. Mario was laying down on the floor, though there was no mark of violence on him, it was pretty clear that he was dead due to the lack of color in his skin. Sonic was laying face first on the table as a cup at the bottom of the table let out its content of whatever it was he drank. Samus in her zero-suit was laying on the couch, she too was like Mario and had no mark, but instead no color. Cloud had his Buster Sword impaled through his chest, however, since there was no blood, it seemed as if this was a long time ago. Megaman lay in pieces as his head was split in half with his arms ripped from his body, his torso spraying a little bit of oil. Bayonetta looked like a mummy as she was missing one eye and had her skin withered off her face. Fox had a sword driven right through his head, and Yoshi had his skin dehydrated, leaving only a couple of tissues, bones, and his eyes left. Ness nearly vomited in disgust as he saw his fellow dead smashers as he knelt down and grabbed his head as he curled up into a ball._

 _"This is not happening! This is not happening!", Ness continued saying as he tried to look away from the bodies._

 _"Ness?"_

 _Ness then looked up and jumped back in horror as he looked at who had called his name. The person was Mario, who looked at Ness with stares that said 'why?'._

 _M...Mar...Mario!? But...but...how...you...you...", Ness sputtered in disbelief._

 _"Ness, why didn't-a you tell us?", Mario asked. Ness then looked at Mario with a cautioned look._

 _"What?", Ness asked._

 _"Why didn't-a you tell us?", Mario repeated. Suddenly, Mario began to stand up, revealing that he had lost more color than Ness had suspected. Ness just backed away in fear, scared by what he saw of Mario._

 _"Yes.", Ness then spun his head around and saw Cloud get up, his Buster Sword still impaled through his chest, but it looked like it didn't bother Cloud."Why didn't you warn us?"_

 _"Tell us Ness.", Ness then widened his eyes even further as the corpse of Bayonetta stood up and looked at him with her remaining eye."Tell us."_

 _Ness then began to hyperventilate as everyone else began to stand up. Fox had his eyes crossed as he moved forward with his arms reached out, as like the previous corpses. Yoshi then stood up and walked slowly towards Ness, this scared Ness even more since Yoshi's tissues began to disintegrate into nothing, letting some bones hang out and an eye hanging from his head. And while Sonic was the most normal of the bunch, Ness was still scared of him as he sensed with his PSI the dangerous toxin in the hedgehog's body system that Sonic had drank. Ness then ran out into the the main entrance, only to find out that he was surrounded. Ness saw Snake crawl up to him as a zombie with no legs, for Snake's torso was missing. Ness then saw a zombie of Captain Falcon make his way towards him as Luigi with his skin white as snow came in closer. Ness then backed up towards the door as all of the smashers then began to close in on him. Ness then realized that no matter what way he saw it, he had to fight. He then felt his hand heat up as a spark of fire grew._

 _"PK FIRE!", Ness yelled as he threw it towards a decomposed Mewtwo. However, instead of stopping the pokemon, Mewtwo continued walking towards him while his skin began to burn to a crisp as Ness screamed in horror as Mewtwo's burnt face was revealed. Ness then began to pound the doors as the smashers closed in on him._

 _"Ness. Ness. Ness.", the all chanted as Ness began to sweat bullets as he struggled with the door._

 _"MASTER HAND! PLEASE SAVE ME!", Ness yelled as the smashers were just a foot away. Suddenly, the door opened and Ness shot out as he began running away._

 _"SOMEONE HELP ME!", Ness yelled. Suddenly, Ness stopped running as he felt himself being lifted into the air as he looked back and saw a zombie Lucas use his telekinesis to pick him up. Lucas then made the hand motion towards him as Ness widened his eyes and saw himself going back towards the smashers._

 _"NO! NO! NO!", Ness yelled as he felt himself being thrown onto the ground. Ness then looked up, only to widen his eyes before covering his head as the smashers circled and got closer to him._

 _"Ness. Ness.", the said as they reached out their arms._

 _"NO! KEEP BACK!", Ness yelled._

 _"Ness...", they chanted again._

 _"NO! GO AWAY!", Ness yelled in fear._

 _"Ness...NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS!"_

 _Ness then looked up and saw that the smashers were gone he then stood up as he looked around, wondering where they had gone._

 _"Huh? Wh...where are they?"_

 _"NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS!"_

 _Ness then heard his name being continuously being chanted as Ness looked around on the ground for a few more seconds before looking up towards the sky. Ness then jumped back in fear as his eyes couldn't believe what they saw._

 _"NO! IT CAN'T BE! I... I KILLED YOU!", Ness shouted as he looked at the sky. The sky was all red, but even more scarier than that, it was filled with all these distorted faces as they looked down at Ness._

 _"NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS!", the chanting continued. Ness then built up the courage to stand before his old foe._

 _"GIYGAS!", Ness shouted at the sky. The faces then began to distort themselves even more as Ness began to build up his PSI powers in his hands._

 _"I STOPPED YOU ONCE, AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!", Ness shouted as he held his hands out and let a little spark of green energy flow in his finger tips._

 _"PK..."_

 _"Oh look at you Ness..."_

 _Ness then immediately stopped his charge up as he dropped his hands and stared at the sky._

 _"What!? Did...did you just..."_

 _"Yes, I did just talk. Surprised that I wasn't saying the same thing over and over again?", Giygas asked as Ness looked in awe at his old enemy. Ness couldn't believe it, Giygas was_ ** _talking_** _to him. Ness then shook his head as he stepped another step forward._

 _"But...but how..."_

 _"Oh, you see, I was able to restore my mind. I am no longer that out if control person anymore.", Giygas said so naturally, as if this was just a friendly conversation. Ness then blinked a couple of times before narrowing his eyes boldly at the distorted faces._

 _"You may have regained your mind back, but I still sense the evil within you!", Ness shouted. Ness then heard a laugh as the faces began straightening themselves out._

 _"So what? You'd think I would just leave you alone? The one who **killed** me? No no Ness, it's much more than that. Now that my mind is restored, I am going to finish what I started. Just think of it Ness, red skies, all life enslaved, the universe finally under my power! But the best part is... there's nothing you can do Ness, you can't stop me."_

 _Ness then tightened his fists as he heard the plan that his enemy had stated, he then narrowed his eyes as he took another step forward."I'LL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT!"_

 _Giygas then chuckled as he heard the boy's response,"Silly Ness, I'm afraid you can never stop it, or me.", he said as he gave out a wave of laughter as Ness felt his head get dizzy and fell over._

"AAAHHHH!"

Ness then stood up, he looked at himself and saw that he was wearing his pajamas. He then looked over and saw Toon Link and Lucas, still asleep in their beds. Ness then took a deep breath...before narrowing his eyes and walking over towards his clothes drawer. He then threw some clothes around as he put on his shirt, shorts, socks and shoes, before putting on his iconic cap as he looked at the doorway.

"He's coming."

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry, I was going to upload this yesterday, but I'm lazy, no excuse around it. Anyways, a new adventure has just begun, and this time with Ness! What will Ness encounter on this adventure? Will he defeat Giygas? Or is it something else? I hope to have this story at least about twenty five chapters long, so don't expect the story to end soon. Well, to those who have read the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and hope that you will continue on this adventure. Until next time, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	2. Chapter 2

Master Hand was sleeping most peacefully, most of his worries about the finances were taken care of and he could sleep better now. Yes, even with his crazy, drunk brother, the creator of the tournament could sleep.

"Ahh...so this is happiness...", Master Hand sleep talked."Oh...nothing could disturb this..."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Master Hand then shot out of bed, only to hit the ceiling before he fell back down on the bed again. He then got up as Crazy Hand, who strangely enough was wearing a sleeping hat(?), got up as well and looked at his brother. Crazy Hand then lifted his...uh...body...and held it out as he spoke.

"Hey bro, just because I may be an alcoholic, that doesn't mean **I** made that sound.", Crazy Hand defended. Master Hand then looked suspiciously at Crazy Hand before hearing some more noise.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand then looked at the door leading into their room then looked back at each other.

"Do you think that the smashers are doing something for us?", Crazy Hand asked. Master Hand then looked at the clock before turning red from anger.

"WHO WOULD BE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN TWO IN THE MORNING!?", Master Hand shouted. Master Hand then turned towards the door and yanked it open before flying down the hallway with Crazy Hand following behind him.

"Now bro, maybe they're working on a secret project.", Crazy Hand suggested. Master Hand, however, was having none of that. Someone had woken him up, and that someone was going to pay, **severly**.

"I don't care who it is!", Master Hand said,"Why, it's probably, no shadow of a doubt, Mar...Ness?"

Master Hand and Crazy Hand looked at the boy in the kitchen, dumbfounded by what they saw. Out if all the smashers, Ness was one of the least likely to suspect. Master Hand then noticed Ness bit into a cookie, therefore making him believe that he was getting a midnight snack, but Ness then was drawing something on some paper while using his telekinesis to grab himself another pencil.

"What's going on?", Pokemon Trainer Red yawned as he came in, all dressed in red pajamas.

"Who caused the racket?", Falco asked as he came in his grey t-shirt and sport shorts.

"I want to know who caused it.", Captain Falcon said as he came in with a pair of F-ZERO pajamas on with a bunch of pictures of him surrounding the clothes. Falco and Red then gave him a questioning look, to which Captain Falcon looked at them with a confused look.

"What?", the racer asked.

"Seriously? I mean, I know that you haven't had a game in a while, but still...", Falco said.

"What's-a going on?", Mario asked as he and Peach came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we want to know too.", Link said as he and Zelda stepped in, Link in a pair of shorts whilst Zelda was in a sleeping dress.

"What was the noise?", Fox asked as he and Samus followed. Fox was also wearing a grey t-shirt and sport shorts while Samus wore some blue shirt and shorts.

"Who made the racket?", Marth asked as he, Ike, Rosalina, Kirby, Pikachu, Snake, Cloud, and Bayonetta came in, all of them in their pajamas (except Kirby and Pikachu) and looking pretty drowsy.

"We were about to get to that.", Master Hand said as he looked at the psychic boy scribbling something down at a very fast pace."Ness, why are you up at this hour?"

Ness then turned around and gave a concerned look,"It's Giygas! He's going to return!"

"Giygas...is isn't-a that the one person you-a beat?", Mario asked.

"Yes! And if we don't stop him, he'll destroy everything!", Ness said as he went back to scribbling down on his paper.

"Oh come on Ness, Giygas can't be **that** bad can he?", Link asked.

"WHAT!?", Ness yelled as the lead broke from his pencil. Ness then turned around and glared at Link, who was sweating due to Ness's icy glare."LINK, HE IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT HE WASN'T 'THAT BAD'!? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, WE HAVE TO STOP HIM NOW!", Ness yelled as he slammed his fist into his open palm. The smashers looked terrified at Ness, he had never acted this way before, they were unsure about what to do in this situation.

"Uh...you aren't exaggerating just a teensy bit there are you?", Ike asked.

"IKE! HOW CAN YOU DOUBT THAT!? GIYGAS IS NOTHING LIKE YOU EVER SEEN!", Ness yelled.

"Ness, no-a one here has ever seen Giygas.", Mario said. It was true, outside of the smash villains and some stage bosses, no one had ever seen a villain from another smasher's world. Ness then dropped his jaw as he looked at Mario in unbelief.

"M...MMM...MARIO, DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!", Ness said. Mario then shrugged his shoulders as the boy from Onett couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"Sorry Ness, but there's-a no evidence that suggest that Giygas is-a here.", Mario stated.

"Ness, if there was something wrong, Master Hand would sense it.", Marth said. Ness then looked at the prince with a doubtful look.

"Are you sure about that?", Ness asked in what sounded like a sarcastic tone. The older smashers just gasped in shock, Ness had never acted this rude before.

"Ness!", Bayonetta scolded.

"How could you doubt Master Hand?", Ike asked angrily.

"Yeah, can you believe that Master Hand?", Falco asked."Uh... Master Hand?"

The smashers turned around and saw Master Hand just floating there in place. He had not spoken a word after what Ness had explained what he was doing. It seemed as if he was thinking about something, but due to being...well...a hand, no one could read any expression coming off of him. Master Hand remained quiet for about thirty more seconds before realizing that he was being looked at.

"Huh? What is it?", Master Hand asked.

The smashers looked at him in shock as they pointed at Ness,"Didn't you hear him!?", Captain Falcon asked dumbfounded.

"He questions your powers! He doesn't believe you would be able to sense Giygas!", Ike said as Ness glared at the mercenary. Master Hand then looked at the boy before turning red again.

"Ness, you think I **can't** sense Giygas, even **if** was in this world?", Master Hand asked angrily.

"Master Hand, Giygas has unbelievable power! He can practically do...wait, what do you mean by 'if'?", Ness asked.

Master Hand then began to return to his original color as he looked sympathetically at Ness,"Ness, I..."

"WHO DISTURBED OUR SLEEP!?"

Master Hand then groaned as Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Dark Pit entered the room, Ganondorf and Dark Pit in their sleeping clothes. Master Hand then turned towards the smash villains as the rest of them came up.

"Bowser, there was something that...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Master Hand screamed as if he had seen a ghost. The smashers then turned around before screaming themselves as they looked at what was possibly the most frightening thing known to man as it came into the room.

"What is-a everyone screaming about?", a peeved Wario asked as he came into the room. However, the smashers were screaming because of Wario, or, what a **lack** of what he was wearing. In fact, the only thing that Wario was wearing was a pair of white underwear. The smashers could only try their best not to spew their vomit onto the floor as they watched the disgusting fat droop down Wario's body, it also didn't help that the pair of underwear that Wario was wearing was a tight fit, making everyone uncomfortable by what they could **nearly** see.

"WARIO! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!", Master Hand barked as he looked away and tried not to see the disgusting figure in front of him.

"BAH! Why? I-a always sleep like this!", Wario said as he began to 'flex' his muscles, awing at them while everyone else was repulsed.

"WARIO! THIS IS **WORSE** THAN THE SPEEDO!", Ike yelled. Wario was about to say something back, but he then looked at Rosalina and Palutena as she and Pit were coming into the kitchen.

"Who woke the goddess from her sleep?", she asked, before looking at the face that Wario was making. Palutena then gulped as Rosalina stepped back."Now...Wario...stay..."

"OOH! BABES!", the fat man yelled as he ran towards them. Palutena and Rosalina then turned tail and ran back off into the hallway as Wario chased after them, leaving behind a river of drool from his mouth as he chased them. Everyone then looked at each other before looking at Master Hand, who was already guessing what they were all thinking.

"No! I am not cleaning it up! Pit and Captain Falcon will clean it up!", Master Hand said.

"WHAT!?", Pit asked in a scared voice.

"NO!", Captain Falcon wallowed as he fell before Master Hand."Please Master Hand, please spare me!"

"I'm sorry, but no can do! I wish you the best of luck my friend!", Master Hand said as he floated away from Captain Falcon, who began crying from underneath his helmet. Master Hand then floated over towards Ness and sat down in a chair next to him.

"Ness, I don't think Giygas is here. In fact, I don't think that he's alive. I think that you were dreaming, and that the dream was too real.", Master Hand explained. Ness looked at the disembodied hand, unsure what to say.

"You think, I just dreamt it all? But... everything I saw, it was..."

"That's the way dreams are, they are supposed to be as nearly real as possible.", Master Hand said. Ness then looked down at the floor as he shook his head.

"Are you sure?", Ness asked.

"Positive.", Master Hand said. Ness then sighed as he hopped off the chair.

"Okay.", Ness said. Mario then smiled at the young boy.

"See, that-a was all it was! There's-a nothing to..."

"Wait a minute...", Master Hand said as he turned around and looked at the plumber and the princess." **Why** did you two come **together**?", Master Hand asked like he was having a interrogation right there and now. Mario and Peach then widened their eyes as they glanced at each other before smiling sheepishly at Master Hand.

"Uh... I was-a...checking on Peach!", Mario said as Peach nodded her head.

"Yeah!", Peach said as she put on a nervous smile. However, **everyone** could see right through that.

"YOU LIE!", Master Hand shouted. He then turned towards Link and Zelda as he hovered over towards the two Hylinian, who were just as scared as the previous suspects."AND YOU TWO! WHY DID TWO COME **TOGETHER** AS WELL!?"

Link then smiled nervously before rubbing the back of his head,"Uh... I thought Zelda was under attack, and I went to rescue her...?", it didn't help that Link made it sound like a question more than a statement as Zelda facepalmed herself at his answer. Master Hand then turned towards the two space warriors that came behind them.

"AND YOU TWO! YOU ALSO CAME AT THE **EXACT** SAME TIME!", Master Hand said accusingly as Samus blushed while Fox made circles on the floor with his foot.

"Uh...we were working on our space ships...and...", Fox said.

"While in your **sleep** clothes?", Master Hand asked sarcastically. Fox then widened his eyes as he had forgotten what they were wearing. Master Hand then loomed over the three groups of two as steam came off of him.

"You all know the rules, **no** sleeping with each other!", Master Hand shouted,"Oh, I am so going to..."

"Phew! At least I have some whiskey to help me forget what I saw on Wario!", Master Hand then spun around and saw Crazy Hand take out a bottle of whiskey as he began pouring himself a glass.

"CRAZY! **NO** ALCOHOL AT NIGHT!", Master Hand shouted as he turned around,"Now, for you six, I'll...huh?". Master Hand had just taken his eyes off of them for a second, and they just vanished. He then heard slams down from the hallway before realizing what had happened. At first, he was about to go after them, but after seeing Crazy Hand about to drink some alcohol, he decided it would be best and deal with them later as he charged at Crazy Hand.

"DRINK THAT AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Ha ha! He will-a never catch us!", Mario exclaimed as he and Peach laid back down on the bed, both of them snuggling back onto each other.

"Mario, maybe we **should** listen to him once, he doesn't want me to get pregnant you know. That would cost him even more money, and it's already bad enough with Falco and Katt, **I'm** an actual fighter.", Peach reasoned.

"Aw, don't-a worry Peach, at least we are-a engaged!", Mario said as he wrapped his arm around her. Peach then laid her head down on Mario's chest.

"Well, it's not that, but what will happen if I get pregnant before we're married.", Peach said.

"Peach, we've done this-a thousand times, I don't-a think that you should worry.", Mario said.

"What does that mean? Are you saying we **can't** have a child?", Peach asked.

"No, it's-a...oh mama mia, I don't know how to-a explain it, let alone understand it. But, since you do have some concern, I promise that-a we won't do anything else before we're-a married.", Mario finally agreed.

"You promise on your life?", Peach asked.

"Well, I **have-a** always kept those promises every time-a you get kidnapped by Bowser.", Mario chuckled as Peach joined in as well. The two then closed their eyes before falling asleep again.

* * *

" **FINALLY**! I thought he would **never** catch them!", Link said as he leaned back in his bed as Zelda crawled under the covers next to him.

"I am surprised too by how long it took for Master Hand to found out about Mario and Peach, but we shouldn't be doing this either.", Zelda said.

"Oh come on princess, can't you have a little fun?", Link grinned as Zelda looked away and blushed.

"No! You remember the rules from Hyrule, none of that until we're married, and you haven't even proposed to me yet!", Zelda snapped as Link groaned in despair.

"Aw, but **why** do we have to obey that law? Can't we just go ahead with it?"

"Link, I understand that you want this, but I must be responsible and say no for the time being.", Zelda said."Besides, this is the first time I have ever slept with you."

"Hey, we're sharing a bed, not sleeping with each other.", Link said as he grinned at her blushing.

"Just go to sleep.", she commanded as Link laughed and turned out the lights.

* * *

"So, **why** am I here again?", Fox asked as Samus laid her head on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"Well, due to the Metroid DNA infused in me, I am susceptible to the cold and can be chilled very quickly.", Samus explained.

"And you didn't grab Pikachu because...", Fox asked.

"Because he isn't as tall as me and have as much fur as you do.", Samus said as the two giggled at that (I'm going with the 5'8 version of Fox and the 5'8 version of Samus, Falco will be 5'9).

"Oh, so you like my fur?", Fox grinned.

"Yes, it's all nice and warm.", Samus teased as Fox wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, I'm just being used, how sad.", he said as the two chuckled. Samus then thought of something as she looked at Fox.

"Hey, do you think that Ness will be alright? I mean, he did seem pretty shaken up."

"Don't worry Samus, I think he'll be just fine.", Fox smiled at her.

"Well, okay.", Samus said.

"Come on, let's get some shut eye. Just try not to think of Wario in his underwear."

"Fox!", Samus said as she playfully punched him in the shoulder as Fox just laughed in response.

* * *

"Hey Ness, are you feeling alright?", Toon Link asked as the boys made it back to their room. Ness had been quiet since leaving the kitchen, unsure of what was really going on. He was sure that Giygas had visited him, but now he wasn't sure since Master Hand did remind him that nightmares can fool people.

"Well...uh...I am a little nervous, I was so certain that Giygas was coming back.", Ness said.

"Well, there's nothing wrong about being nervous, you just have to tell what's a illusion from reality.", Lucas encouraged. Ness then smiled at his fellow PK user as the boys made it back into their bedroom.

"Thanks guys, maybe later in the morning I can find out what'' going on.", Lucas and Toon Link then shook their heads at Ness.

"Still believe there's something going on, well, we'll see about that. Goodnight.", Toon Link said as he got back into his bed and closed his eyes. Lucas did the same as Ness changed back into his pajamas and crawled into his bed. Ness then rolled over and closed his eyes as he tried to drift off to sleep.

 _"Ness..."_

Ness then shot up out of his bed and frantically looked around the room from where he sat, seeing if there was any sign that his nemesis was there. Sweat poured down his face as he continued looking on into the darkness, no sign of anyone else was there. Ness then laid back down before rolling over and looking out the window and narrowing his eyes.

 _"Giygas, if you truly are back, I'll make sure that I will put a stop to you before you can cause any harm!"_

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry it took a while and that this chapter is short, but I will be doing a longer chapter on Saturday, so please wait! Well, for those of you who are new to my stories, I told you to read my earlier ones so that they would explain things, so please don't be weirded out, they were previously established. Don't worry guys, I'll make sure to write this story whenever I get the chance, but it may take a while, just hang on! Until next time, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters all, characters belong to their respective owners._


	3. Chapter 3

_(Quick Author's note)_

 _HOLY COW GUYS! I'm_ _ **so**_ _sorry that I haven't uploaded a chapter. Last Friday was an all nighter, the server wouldn't connect Saturday, of course Monday and Tuesday were school, now as of Wednesday I have caught a strep throat for the first time and I'm still sick(I'm usually the carrier). Sorry that I couldn't upload last Saturday, but it was like life said nope. Thankfully, I am able to upload today and tomorrow (hopefully), so thank you again for your patience. Onward with the story!_

 _"_ Ness, Ness..."

"Urgh...er huh?"

"Come on Ness, it's breakfast time."

Ness then opened his eyes and saw both Lucas and Toon Link staring at him as the raven haired psychic sat up and stretched his arms out. Ness then gave another yawn as Lucas and Toon Link then followed with theirs before grinning at Ness.

"Hey Ness, stop that! Don't you know that yawns are contagious?", Toon Link joked as Lucas laughed while Ness smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry guys, just tired from last night. Well... since you know..."

Toon Link then shook his head as he reached out and grabbed Ness's arm and pulled him up on to his feet,"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, if there was something there, we would be glad that you woke us up."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to be taken out while we sleep as whatever thing takes over the Smash mansion.", Lucas said.

Ness then smiled at his two friends as he rubbed the back of his head,"Thanks guys, but I'm sure that you **did** mind about waking up last night."

Toon Link then gagged as he held his hand up towards his mouth,"Well, yes. Seeing Wario in just that underwear was both the most horrifying **and** disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life."

Lucas then shuddered at the thought also,"Yeah, and there was something else that looked weird that happened to Wario."

Ness and Toon Link then looked at each other before turning to Lucas with inquisitive looks,"What did you see?"

"I don't know, but it looked like it wasn't natural.", Lucas said.

"What?", Toon Link asked.

"Well, it looked like something moved in his underwear.", Lucas said. Ness and Toon Link then put their hands underneath their chins as they pondered at what Lucas had just described.

"Something... **moved**?", Ness asked.

"That's strange.", Toon Link said,"Do you have any idea what it was?"

"No, I was so disgusted by what he was in that I didn't look hard enough.", Lucas said.

"Hmm, this is a mystery.", Ness said. Toon Link then snapped his fingers as his smile brightened.

"I know! Maybe Zelda will know something about this! We should ask her!"

"Yeah!", Ness and Lucas joined in,"But first, let's get changed."

Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link then began to throw their pajamas off as they changed into their regular attire. However, they did not put their pajamas back into their drawers, for after all, they are kids. Soon after changing, they all left their room and walked down the hallway towards the living room where they hoped that Zelda was. As they were walking down the hallway, a drowsy Luigi with a cup of coffee in his hands walked pass them.

"Oh, hi Luigi!", Toon Link greeted. The plumber then looked at them through his squinted eyes as he turned around. Luigi looked at them for a few more seconds before realizing who they were.

"Oh, good-a morning children.", he said before walking back down the hallway again. Ness then turned around and gave a puzzled look.

"What took him so long to respond?", Ness asked.

"Sorry man, but I think everyone is still tired after you woke them up last night.", Toon Link said.

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize that.", Ness said as he looked at the ground.

"Hey, it's okay.", Lucas said as he placed his hand on Ness's shoulder,"I don't think everyone is that bad."

"Yeah, let's not focus on that, we still have to find Zelda.", Toon Link said as he lead the way. The three children smashers then entered the living room and found out that it wasn't quite what they thought it was. Link was asleep in his oatmeal, Ganondorf had a coffee shake in his hands, but he still looked angry (well, besides **all** of the time). Ness then looked over at the couch and saw Samus clothed in her dark blue zero-suit, she was chatting with Bayonetta. But also on the couch was Fox, who was still in his grey t-shirt and sport shorts, Fox was snoring with his tongue sticking out. Captain Falcon could be seen dozing off in a chair, still in the pajamas with pictures of him on it. Cloud was fully dressed in his Advent Children costume, but he was asleep as he held his head against the handle of his Buster Sword. Ness just gaped at the sight, people still drowsy even though it was nine in the morning.

"Oops, it seems that everyone is still asleep.", Ness said.

"Nah, not everyone is drowsy.", the three then turned around and saw Megaman walk by them as he was checking on his Mega-buster."Thanks to being a robot, I have very little sense of drowsiness."

"Lucky robot.", Bowser growled as he went back to drink which was a glass of milk. Bowser then noticed Ness before letting some steam out of his nose, Mewtwo and Wolf(who was still in his sleep clothes) then noticed them before glaring at the psychic boy.

"Oh look, it's Mr. Alarm clock!", Wolf mocked.

"Foolish human, you disturbed my sleep! You should be thankful that I don't kill you here and now." Mewtwo said in his always, arrogant tone.

"Uh, you do realize that we can beat you right?", Toon Link said.

"BAH! No human can defeat me!", Mewtwo scoffed.

"Except Mario, Luigi, Snake, Captain Falcon, Samus...oh, still can't get over her, can you?", Toon Link teased as Mewtwo crushed the fruit in his hand due to annoyance.

"She will soon be mine.", Mewtwo said.

"Phh! In your dreams... wait a second, oh guys, **this** is why Mewtwo is mad, because Ness ruined his dream that he was having!", Toon Link said as he and the two psychic boy's bursted out into laughter at Toon Link's remark. Mewtwo, however, was not amused.

"Don't push me child...", Mewtwo warned.

"Speaking of which, we better ask Samus to see if she knows where Zelda is.", Toon Link said as the boys stopped laughing and went over towards the couch where the two strongest women of smash were. Samus and Bayonetta were still chatting away until they were interrupted by another snore from Fox. The two women then looked at each other before breaking into fits of giggles.

"Oh, I didn't know he would be this cute when he's asleep.", Bayonetta said.

"Yeah, it's even funnier when he sleep talks.", Samus giggled as Fox rolled over onto his side.

"What kind of things does he say?", Bayonetta asked. Fortunately, the alien vulpine answered for her while he still slept.

"No Slippy, get the guy off your own tail.", Fox mumbled as he rolled over onto his stomach. Samus and Bayonetta giggled even harder as they watched Fox dream about his space battles.

"Why don't we record him? This could provide us laughter for years.", Bayonetta said with a wicked smirk. Samus was about to reply when shen noticed the three boys coming up to her.

"Oh, hello boys, what do you want?", Samus asked.

"Hey Samus, do you know where Zelda is?", Ness asked.

"Huh?", Fox said as he woke up and squinted his eyes at the boys. He then sat up before resting his head on his hand and shaking his head at them.

"Ness, Ness, Ness, you sure know how to get us in trouble.", Fox mumbled drowsily.

"What do you mean?", Ness asked.

"What do I mean? Master Hand accused us of sleeping with each other!", Fox said as he pointed between him and Samus.

"Uh, but you **were** sleeping with Samus, right?", Toon Link asked. Fox was about to say something before Samus covered his mouth and smiled sheepishly.

"That's not what he meant.", she said.

"What did he mean?", Lucas asked. Samus then went pale as she looked at the three boys, she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one.

"Um...um...y...you should...talk to your parents about this.", Samus stammered. The boys then looked at each other before turning back to the bounty hunter.

"What do you mean? Is it something awful?", Toon Link asked.

"YES! NO! It's...um...", Samus stammered some more.

"It's something that should be discussed between you and them.", Bayonetta said. Samus then looked at the Umbran Witch before turning back towards the kids.

"Yes! Ask them, we other adults shouldn't talk about these things.", Samus said as she removed her hand from over Fox's muzzle as he began to drift off again.

"Ugh...too tired.", Fox said before he collapsed back onto the couch, waking Cloud up for about a second before the SOLDIER went back to sleep.

"Well, okay.", Lucas said as they looked over at the other couch and saw that Zelda had arrived and was giggling at Link, who was still asleep in his oatmeal.

"Oh, there's Zelda! We got her now! Bye Samus and Bayonetta!", Toon Link said as the two women waved at them.

"Phew! That was a close one!", Samus said as she wiped some sweat off of her that had formed during their questions.

"Those poor boys shouldn't know stuff like **that** at a young age.", Bayonetta relieved.

"Yeah, at least Fox was tired instead of intentionally telling them.", Samus said.

"We'll just have to see about that Star Wolf!", Fox said, making Samus and Bayonetta turn towards each other as they smiled and pulled out their phones to record the pilot's sleep talk.

The boys continued their way towards Zelda until they noticed that she was speaking with Mario, who was fully dressed and laughing about something.

"After-a all these years, he **finally** caught-a on to us! What a dumb-a hand! He really thought-a me and the princess were innocent!", Mario bragged as Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Mario, I don't think that this should be something you should be gloating about.", Zelda said. Mario then snorted a laughter as he looked at the princess if Hyrule.

"Oh please, it's-a totally worth it!", Mario said."You-a just don't know since you haven't-a done it!"

"I follow the rules of engagement, I will not allow myself to do such action until marriage.", Zelda said.

"But you will-a sleep with Link?", Mario asked sarcastically.

"Well, I am curious to what it's like.", Zelda said.

"Ah, don't-a worry Zelda, if that's-a your rules, then I-a won't pressure you.", Mario said. Zelda then smiled at the mascot of Nintendo.

"Thank you Mario."

"Hey Zelda!", Zelda then looked up and saw Toon Link rushing over towards her with Ness and Lucas trailing behind.

"Oh, what is it that you seek me for?", Zelda asked.

"Well, Lucas said he saw something weird last night and we want to know if you know anything about it.", Toon Link explained. Zelda then looked at Lucas and smiled at him while Mario sipped his coffee.

"What is it Lucas?", Zelda asked politely.

"Well, it was with Wario last night. I saw something in his underwear move and..."

Mario then spat out all of the coffee in his mouth as Zelda's eyes widen in fear before Lucas could finish his question.

"LUCAS! STOP!", Zelda shouted. Lucas looked at Zelda with a confused look as Zelda shook whatever thoughts went into her head."Lucas, let's just not talk about it. It's too...uh...difficult to talk about...AND you should talk about it with your parents!"

"Huh, Bayonetta and Samus said something very similar to that...", Toon Link said as he looked back at the two women who were busy recording the vulpine pilot.

"Uh...what do you mean?", Zelda asked.

"Well, Fox said he was in trouble with Master Hand because he slept with Samus. When we asked him what he meant by it, Samus and Bayonetta cut him off. They said it was what we thought, but Master Hand thought it was something else. Do you have any idea what they were trying to hide?", Lucas asked. Mario and Zelda looked nervously at each other before smiling sheepishly back at the boys.

"Well... it's best just to ask your parents, they'll explain in time.", Zelda said. The three boys then looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Okay...", they all said. Zelda then sighed as Mario joined in as well.

"Why don't you guys go see what else is going on.", Zelda said as the three boys left as she looked back at Mario.

"Good thing they aren't dirty minded, who knows what that will do to them.", Zelda said.

Mario then shuddered his entire body,"The thought of-a Wario sickens me! By the way, he was-a banned from getting anywhere near Rosalina and Palutena. Thankfully, Master Hand was-a glad to forward it."

"Oh thank goodness!", Zelda said as she slid down the couch,"I thought those girls were in so much trouble."

"As-a long they didn't see it, as-a long as they didn't see it...", Mario said.

* * *

Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link were walking out of the living room when they suddenly heard a knock from the front door. Master Hand and Crazy Hand then floated by as Crazy Hand opened the door.

"Ah! You must be the people that I contacted.", Crazy Hand said.

"Yes, yes we are.", a person said. This person looked about to be twenty, he had black hair that went down his forehead and near his shoulders, he had brown eyes, he was wearing a red and white work shirt and jeans. Master Hand then looked at Crazy Hand as he looked at the man in front of the mansion.

"Crazy Hand, what is this?", Master Hand asked.

"Well, you see that we usually can only watch movies from our TV screen and not any TV channels. Well, I was searching the web a few days back, and I saw the main company for Smash City's TV programming was selling some of their satellites dishes. Since I know that some people aren't happy without their TV, I decided to set the satellite dish so that we can watch without having to pay for certain websites.", Crazy Hand explained. Master Hand was taken back for a second, but he then soon recovered as he looked at his brother.

"Well, that is actually nice. And was it cheap?", Master Hand asked.

"Only three hundred dollars.", Crazy Hand said. Master Hand then stopped moving when he heard the price, he then turned towards the man who was from the company.

"Well, actually you bought **three** of them. They should give you a much easier time to watch shows without any lag.", the man said. Master Hand then sighed in relief when he heard this.

"Okay, let's...oh, wait a minute, I just remembered I had to call someone real quick, I'll be right back.", Master Hand said as he went back into the mansion. The man then looked inside and awed at what he saw.

"Whoa! The Smash mansion! I've always wanted to see the inside of it!", the man said.

"Sorry, but we aren't taking any tourists right now.", Crazy Hand said.

"Aw...", the man said. The man then noticed the three boys and stared wide-eyedly at them."Oh my goodness, you're Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link! This is so awesome!", the man screamed.

"Oh, nice to meet you!", Ness said as he shook the man's hand as Lucas and Toon Link followed. Master Hand then came back and pointed towards a certain area on the roof.

"There's a good place to put it.", he said.

"Oh, uh...sorry sir, but our company's satellite dishes don't go on top of houses.", the man said. Master Hand then looked puzzled at the man as if he heard something wrong.

"What?", Master Hand asked.

"Yeah, our company specializes in quality, so we make ours huge. In fact, I have only one dish with me in the truck as if now.", the man said as he pointed back towards his truck. Though the smashers usually used the smash train sytsem, there was still a road that led to the mansion from the city. The man then smiled nervously at Master Hand as he pointed out towards the back of the mansion.

"There's a spot I could hook it up to.", the man said. Master Hand thought about for a minute, he didn't want a huge satellite dish out in his yard, but he also didn't want some angry smashers when they realized he would not comply. After a needless pros and cons check, Master Hand sighed as he nodded his body.

"Fine, just give me the contract.", the disembodied hand said.

"Alright, as soon as you have that written down, I can get started.", the man said as Master Hand sighed the contract."Thank you, now all I need to do is..."

"WATCH OUT!", Toon Link shouted as he dove and pushed the man onto the ground. Master Hand was about to say something, but suddenly the man's truck came by and nearly ran the man over. Master Hand then raced over towards the front of the truck and pushed against it.

"Ugh... somebody help me.", he said as he tried with all of his strength to stop the truck. Ness, Lucas, and the man then ran over towards the truck as the man pulled out his keys and jumped onto the footstep that was outside the door. The man then unlocked the door and crawled in as the truck then stopped as Master Hand sighed in relief that the hedges that the truck was rolling to weren't damaged.

"Phew! That was a close one!", Master Hand said.

"Yeah, but **what** just happened?", Crazy Hand asked.

"I can't believe it!", the hands and the three boys then looked inside of the truck as they saw the man looking dumbfounded at his controls.

"What? What happened?", Toon Link asked. The man then turned around and pointed towards the emergency brake.

"The brake, it just...let go somehow! I always put it up, I don't know how it unhooked!", the man said frantically.

"There, there...", Master Hand said as he helped the man out,"We'll see what went wrong, maybe your brakes aren't in good condition."

"Impossible! I just had this truck inspected yesterday!", the man said,"It was almost as if someone used some kind of telekinesis to lower it." Master Hand then moved back as he looked at the truck and began thinking to himself. Master Hand then turned towards the boys and pointed towards the mansion.

"Best that you boys go inside, it's maybe more dangerous out here.", he said. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link then nodded their heads as they turned around and walked back towards the mansion. Still, they were bugged by what had happened.

"Man, that truck moved like it was in complete control!", Toon Link said.

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with it.", Lucas said.

"Hmm, it moved as if it was under telekinetic control huh?", Ness pondered as he neared the front door of the mansion.

 _"Ness..."_

Ness then spun around and looked around the front of the mansion. He began to breath heavily as he looked for a few more seconds before going into the mansion. However, whatever he heard set the sparks back on fire from last night as he narrowed his eyes and looked outside the window.

"I know you're there, and I'll stop you, even if it means by myself!"

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I promised, but the next one will hopefully be at least four thousand to five thousand words. Again, tommorow is my deadline for the next chapter, but don't be surprised if I say something comes up, life apparently likes to do that to me now. Well, hope that you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hmm, how should I go to protect the mansion from Giygas's telekinetical attacks?"_

"Hey Ness, aren't you coming?"

Ness was then brought out of his thoughts as Toon Link motioned towards him, Lucas, and the rest of the children smashers. Ness wondered at what Toon Link was doing before it donged on him. He had promised that he would play a game of hide and seek with them inside of the mansion while Master Hand and Crazy Hand helped the man outside set up the satellite dish for their TV. Ness then shrugged his shoulders back at Toon Link who had a face of disappointment.

"Um...I'm sorry...but... I...have to do something!", Ness shouted over towards the little Hylinian. Toon Link could be seen with a frown on his face, but he nodded his head as he and Lucas went over to the other children smashers and discussed who would be first to seek. Ness then made his way towards the the kitchen to see if he could find anything he could use to set up a defense system for the mansion. He knew he wouldn't be allowed into the tool room or the garage for tools due to his age, but he knew he could substitute for some of the tools with the cooking utensils. Ness then reached the kitchen and opened the door, only to find Mario and Luigi already preparing for lunch time. Luigi looked much more alive than before, in fact, everyone in the mansion had finally woken up and were busy. Mario and Luigi were preparing some sausage meat and making noodles while they danced to some Italian music that was playing in the room.

"Oh Luigi, doesn't it-a take you back?", Mario asked dreamily as he spun around and used the meat tender to, well, soften the sausage.

"Oh yes! Back with our Mama Mia...", Luigi said as he sighed happily and looked into the air as he rotated the noodle maker's handle. Luigi then looked down and saw Ness walk into the kitchen,"Oh Mario, we have a guest!"

Mario then turned around before smiling as he waved at Ness,"Hello! Is there-a anything you need Ness?"

"Well, I'm looking for some specific items, can I just look around until I find them?", Ness asked.

"Sure! Just-a call if you need any help.", Mario said as he went back to pounding the sausage. Ness then walked over towards one of the cabinets and opened it up, all it had were pots and pans, nothing he was specifically looking for at the moment. Ness then opened a drawer to find some forks, spoons, and knives, he then closed the drawer, nothing of use. Ness then looked back at Mario, who was humming along with the music as he pounded the sausage.

"La-la-la hm, la-la, la-l...AAAAAGHHHHHH!", Mario screamed as he looked at a certain plate. Luigi then stopped the noodle machine and ran over towards Mario, who was turning pale.

"What is-a it Mario?", Luigi asked.

"The...the...chicken! Some of it is-a gone!", Mario said as he pointed towards a plate that was half full of golden cooked chicken, it even looked quite scrumptious to Ness, who's favorite meat was steak. Mario began to sob as Luigi patted his brother's back.

"There there Mario, we just-a have to use what we-a have.", Luigi encouraged.

"But...but **who** would-a done this!?", Mario shouted."Why...why would-a he...Ike...", Mario then said bitterly. Luigi then widened his eyes and began to give the same bitter look that his brother was giving.

"Oh yeah, he was-a in here a while ago, wasn't he?", Luigi asked.

"Why-a that swordsman...", Mario grumbled,"If-a he **ever** shows his face in here, I'll..." Suddenly, the door at the other side opened up and Ike walked in, **with the chicken in his hand**. Mario and Luigi then averted their glares to him as he went by them without noticing the glares and opened up the fridge door.

"Need some grape juice.", the wielder of Ragnoll said. Mario and Luigi were then flabbergasted by what Ike had said, only for Mario's face to turn as red as his cap as he walked over to Ike. Mario then slammed the fridge door shut as Ike jumped back and glared down at the plumber.

"What was that for?", Ike asked demandingly.

"You-a have some nerve Ike...", Mario said while pointing to him, fire could be seen in the plumber's eyes."Stealing our-a chicken, then coming back with it, only to find-a out that you want some juice?"

"Yeah? So what about the chicken?", Ike asked.

"IKE! We were going to-a use it for our-a chicken parmesan with spaghetti!", Mario said as he motioned towards the noodle machine, which had some spaghetti noodles already made. Ike, however, just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please, the chicken wasn't breaded or anything, I see why there's no reason why I can't have some." Mario then glared even harder than before as he stepped forward towards Ike.

"No reason at-a all? Is that-a some kind of a joke? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE-A TOUCHED THE CHICKEN AT ALL!", Mario yelled.

"Hey man, whenever I see chicken, I eat it. That's the way it goes.", Ike said.

"No, no it-a doesn't in this case.", Luigi joined in. Suddenly, the doors then opened again as Cloud walked in and grabbed an apple and was about to bite into it when he saw everyone looking at him.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?", the SOLDIER asked.

"No Cloud, nothing at all.", Ike said.

"NO! You-a **were** interrupting something **very** important!", Mario said as he turned around towards Ike."No food that is being made may be-a taken without consulting to me or-a Luigi first."

"WHAT!? Okay, now you're just trying to be a pain in the butt!", Ike yelled as he and Mario seethed at each other. The kitchen door then opened again as two more people came in. Mario and Luigi then turned around and saw Fox (who was fully dressed) and Samus walk in.

"Hey, we were just wondering if we could help you guys out... **and** get better cooking tips.", Samus said as she sighed. Samus had never considered herself a cook, but she couldn't just eat junk food for the rest of her life like some people at the mansion would, specifically Fox.

"Yeah, we want to...", Fox started.

"No! Out you!", Mario said as he pointed towards Fox, then the door. Fox was taken back a bit before he gave Mario a ticked off expression.

"Hey! Why are you throwing me out? What have I done to you!?", Fox shouted.

"You made that-a breakfast that nearly cost me and Luigi's positions as-a cooks! Besides, you-a can't cook!", Mario said.

"What about the cheesecake? You liked that!", Fox said.

"You had-a help from Samus, you're no good on-a your own!", Mario said. Mario then turned around and grabbed some utensils as Fox gritted his teeth and seethed at him.

"Mario, just let me help!", Fox growled. Mario then turned around and the fire that was in his eyes grew into a inferno.

"No! We have-a already had enough...", Mario then looked at the sausage before glaring back at the pilot."Give me my-a meat tender back!"

"What!?", Fox yelled,"I didn't take it!"

"Oh I know that-a you did!", Mario said as he got closer to Fox and began patting him down, which only infuriated Fox even more.

"Hey! Stop that! You have no right to do that!", Fox said.

"Make me!", Mario said as he continued. Fox then pushed Mario away from him as Mario went back at him again, Fox then closed his eyes as he breathed deeply.

"Sorry Mario, but you forced me...", Fox then punched Mario in the face as the plumber fell onto the ground. Fox then smirked as the plumber held the side of the face that he was slugged on.

"Hmph! How did you like... OOOOHHH!", Fox yelled as he clenched his stomach. Mario had kicked him in his gut, which gave Ike the opportunity to do something to Mario ever since he came in.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!", Ike yelled as he kicked Mario across the floor. Ike the crossed his arms and smirked as Mario got up,"So, you want to...GAAAHH!", Ike had failed to realize that Luigi was on the other side of the countertop and had used this opportunity to jump over and kick Ike in the face. Mario then walked over and cracked his knuckles as Luigi slammed his fist into his hand, Ike then cracked his own knuckles as Fox glared at the two plumbers.

"So it's going to be like this...", Fox said as the four charged at each other, Mario kicked Ike in the chest while Fox elbowed Mario in the back as Luigi kicked Fox in the face while Ike punched Luigi in the face. The four continued fighting against each other as they eventually fell onto the floor and continued fighting. Samus just walked over towards Cloud, who was eating his apple, and decided to talk with him.

"Hey, how have you been lately?", Samus asked.

"Eh, not too bad, still miss the old days...", he said as he remembered back to when he and Samus were dating. Samus then sighed in response.

"I know, I wish I could go back to those days sometimes, but maybe it was for the best.", she said as Cloud groaned.

"Yeah, best if I don't make Tifa mad again.", he said, making Samus chuckle. He then smiled, he remembered how he always made her laugh at whatever he said, he missed it when it was just him, her, and Bayonetta. But now all three of them were opening up and making new friends, friends that they had not made I smash ever since the beginning. He still wished for just the three of them to hang out like old times. He then turned his attention back to the four that were fighting on the floor, Cloud then looked at Samus and wondered about something.

"Hey Samus, did Fox **actually** take the meat tender?"

Samus then shot her head over towards Cloud and shook her head,"No, he didn't even move since we got in here. Well, at least **until now**.", she said as she saw Fox get another kick from the Green Thunder.

"Hmm, then where did it go?", Cloud asked.

* * *

Ness walked down the hallway, the meat tender in hand as he turned into the living room and saw Nana hiding underneath one of the couches. She then noticed Ness and motioned him to act like he didn't see her. Ness then nodded as he went looking through the living room, he wasn't interested in the game right now, he was interested in setting up a defense against Giygas. He then looked around the room and found what he was looking for, sewing needles. He then picked a couple up as Toon Link came bursting into the room with a great smile on his face. However, when he spotted Ness, that smile turned to a frown as he noticed Ness wasn't going to join him.

"Ness, what are you doing?", Toon Link asked,"We want you to join us in our game."

"I know Toon, but I can't right now. Once this is all done, then we can relax.", Ness said as he scurraged for something in the drawers. Toon Link then gave Ness a puzzling look as Ness continued his hunt for whatever he was looking for.

"Relax? What is going to make us...uh...not relax?", Toon Link asked.

"Giygas. I just heard him a while ago, I just need to get smash mansion ready and..."

"Ness, I thought you let that go.", Toon Link said as he shook his head. Ness then felt his throat choke up as he saw his friend give off a little sign of annoyance.

"T...toon...you...you don't believe me?", Ness sputtered.

"Ness, Giygas isn't here, Master Hand would have felt his presence.", Toon Link said. Ness felt as if his world had crashed, one of his best friends had just told him that he didn't believe him. Ness felt a strong rush of sadness flow through him as some liquid formed in his eyes, but he was determined not to cry. Ness then turned around in an angry mood as he continued looking through the drawer.

"Fine! Go play while we're all doomed! Oh, by the way, Nana is underneath the couch.", Ness said as he continued searching for his item.

"Hey! No fair!", Nana protested as she crawled out from under the couch.

"That's okay Nana, go hide somewhere else away from our...'friend'.", Toon Link said as Nana ran out of the room and went down one of the hallways. Toon Link then turned back and gave Ness one last angry glance before leaving and going down the opposite hallway. Ness felt sadness build up, but then quickly brushed it aside as he continued looking.

"Psh! Who needs them? They wouldn't stand a chance without me.", Ness said as he finally found what he was looking for, something from his very own world even, the Franklin Badge. Ness then looked through some more drawers as he found some more Franklin Badges, after he had collected ten of them, he went outside and sneaked around the side of the mansion. Ness then peeked his head out and saw Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the man working on setting up the satellite dish. Ness then tip-toed along the side of the mansion, hoping that he wouldn't be caught. He was almost to the end of the stretch when he heard a sound.

PING!

"OH #%\ &$ !", Ness then turned around and saw Master Hand shaking his...uh...body in the air and sticking his thumb out, which was swollen red due to pain.

"Careful brother, we don't want one of the kids to hear you say that!", Crazy Hand said. Ness then sighed in relief as he continued tip-toeing along the side of the mansion until he made it towards the back of it. Ness then looked at the back porch of the mansion, it was a stone porch with a short, stone fence along the side of the porch. The area of the porch, however, was big enough for all of the smashers to hang out on. Ness then looked along the side of the mansion as he looked for various spots for his tools. He then memorized where he wanted to go, all he had to do was get started. Ness the pulled out one of the Franklin Badges and a sewing needle.

 _"If the tool room wasn't locked, I could have done this with actual nails. But since Master Hand doesn't trust us kids, these sewing needles are the next best thing.",_ Ness thought to himself. The sewing needles were indeed a little bit larger than regular sewing needles, especially if you're going to need them to repair some clothes in smash. Ness then pulled out the meat tender that he had been carrying ever since he had left the kitchen.

 _"And since we're not allowed in the tool room, I have no access to a real hammer. Thankfully, this meat tender should be a good substitute.",_ Ness thought to himself as he looked around. He then looked up near the top of the smash mansion and groaned inwardly as he thought about his plan.

 _"Ugh, these Franklin Badges should protect us from Giygas's PSI, but I need to put some at the top of the mansion. I could use my PSI, but I may accidentally hammer them in too far or break them, maybe there's a ladder around here."_

 _"Ness..."_

Ness then froze in place, he heard the voice of his arch-nemeses again. He then looked to the left and right of him as he searched for a danger of some type.

"Where are you?", Ness said.

 _"Ness..."_

Ness then noticed the grass started to move a little, no, the **ground** started to shake beneath him! Ness then began to panick, he didn't know what was going on, but it sure wasn't good.

 _"Ness..."_

"No! Go away! No one wants you!", Ness shouted.

"Ness? Are you alright?"

Ness then turned around and saw a teenager in front of him. The teenager had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in some brown clothes with a yellow scarf around his neck. The teenager also had a sword sheath attached to his belt. Ness just blinked his eyes a couple of seconds as he recognized who it was.

"Isaac?"

Isaac then nodded his head as he smiled at Ness,"Yes Ness, it's me."

Ness looked at Isaac with a uncertain look on his face,"D...did..you...make the ground shake?"

"Oh yes, that was me.", Isaac replied. Ness then closed his eyes and sighed in relief before shooting his eyes back open again and staring suspiciously at the hero from Vale.

"Wait, **why** are you here?", Ness asked.

"Oh, Master Hand had made me his 'official' gardener if you would.", Isaac said as he let his hand up and some plants began sprouting up a bit, making the ground shake a bit. Ness awed at what Isaac did, although Ness was **far** more powerful, he couldn't help but wonder at Isaac's power.

"So, are you going to be in the tournament?", Ness asked. Isaac just shook his head in response.

"No confirmation yet, only people that we know are the Inklings.", Ness then nodded his head, Master Hand had told them(while weeping to himself) that there was going to be another tournament with new fighters. He told them that the only one he could confirm at the moment were the Inklings, but that more would soon show up. Ness was excited to hear about this, this meant that some of his friends could finally join the battle. Ness then noticed that Isaac gave him a strange look, Ness then realized that he still had the meat tender and sewing needles in his hand. Ness then blushed as he stepped back.

"Please don't tell Master Hand, he would kill me if..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell.", Ness then sighed in relief as Isaac turned around."Sorry, but I have to go right now, I'll be in Smash City where some others are waiting. Please give Master Hand a good word for me!"

"Wait, Isaac!", Ness said as Isaac stopped walking and turned around."Do you know where a ladder is?"

Isaac nodded his head and pointed towards one at the side of the mansion,"Thanks Isaac!", Ness said as Isaac walked away. Ness then grabbed the ladder and brought it on to the back porch of the mansion as he set it up against the side if the mansion. Ness then decided to do the hard work first so he didn't have to worry about the stuff at the bottom as much. Ness then climbed the ladder until he was nearly to the top of the mansion, which really wasn't that tall at all, just about twenty feet high, the mansion was just wide. Ness then pulled out a Franklin Badge and set it against the wall, he then grabbed a sewing needle and set it at the top of the Franklin Badge, he then grabbed the meat tender and was ready. He was about to hammer it in when he suddenly stopped and thought about what he was doing.

 _"Seriously? Sewing needles and a meat tender, you must have gone off the wrong edge Ness! Come on, you think that this is going to work?",_ Ness then looked at the Franklin Badge, the very thing that had saved his life on multiple occasions. Ness then looked at the sewing needle and the meat tender as he narrowed his eyes, _"Crazy or not, I have to try something! Okay, here goes..._ AAAGHHHH!", Ness screamed as he felt the collar of his t-shirt being pulled back.

"And just **what** do you think you are doing?", Master Hand asked as he held Ness from the back of his t-shirt. Ness just hung in the air as Master Hand held him there, Master Hand then noticed the Franklin Badge and the meat tender in Ness's hand.

"It seems as if you have something that belongs to someone else, come along.", Master Hand said as he floated towards the front of the mansion with Ness being dragged through the air. When the two got to the front, Crazy Hand was seeing the man off as he got back into his truck and went down the road. Outside of the mansion were Mario, Luigi, Ike, Samus, Cloud, and Fox. The four that were fighting each other were rubbing their faces as Samus and Cloud watched them grumble in pain. Master Hand then floated in front of them and dropped Ness onto the ground.

"I believe that he has something that belongs to you.", Master Hand said. Mario then widened his eyes as everyone else did like-wise when they saw what Ness had.

"Ness...", Samus said.

"So **that's** who took it!", Luigi said.

"Ness, what do you say?", Master Hand asked. Ness then looked at the adult smashers, all of them looked confused at him. Ness hid his face away from them, but he knew he had caused some trouble, intentional or not, and he had to make up for it.

"I'm sorry.", Ness said as he handed back the meat tender back to Mario.

"Now Mario, what do you say?", Master Hand asked as he pointed towards Fox, who had his arms crossed. Mario sighed as he looked at the vulpine.

"I'm-a sorry.", he said. Fox then smirked as he looked at Master Hand.

"See, I didn't do...OOOWWW!", Fox yelled. Mario had taken this opportunity and whacked Fox across the face with the meat tender. Fox then rubbed his face as he glared back at Mario.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?", he yelled angrily.

"Just what I needed.", Mario said smugly before whacking Ike in the knees with it, earning a glare from his as well. Mario and Luigi then rushed back towards the kitchen in order to get lunch ready in time.

"Stupid plumber, that really hurt.", Fox grumbled. Samus then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the side of the face where he was whacked.

"Better?", she asked. Fox just melted in her arms as Samus giggled.

"Angel...", Fox slurred as the two walked in, leaving the two swordsmen outside. Ike and Cloud then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they entered inside. Ness then turned around and saw Master Hand floating over him.

"Ness, I know a **lot** of weird things have been going on today, but please realize that this isn't Giygas's doing. He is dead.", and with that, Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated into the mansion. Ness then stood up and was about to enter the mansion when he heard the wind in weird tone as it blew across the mansion.

 _"Ness..."_

Ness then turned around and looked around, only to find nothing in near sight. Ness then closed the doors behind them, but not without taking one last peek just to make sure that nothing was there.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well, it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but at least it was maybe a little bit more interesting. Since the new Smash Bros was announced, I knew that there were a couple of characters that I wanted, and I think it's high time that the Golden Sun rises again and that Isaac should be in Smash. In fact, Golden Sun is one of my favorite video games of all time. Well, since there is only one(technically two) characters announced for Smash Bros Switch, I will not write any new characters in until the final part of my series.(Well, and because I had already planned for the original characters in Smash to be in it, new characters would be a problem for my story) Hmm, I hope you guys like long stories, because I'm going to have a hard time to make this story last twenty five chapters, but hopefully it won't bore you. Well, until next chapter, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ness..."_

 _"Huh? Who said that? Where are you?"_

 _"Ness..."_

 _"Where are you?"_

"NESS!"

Ness then snapped back into reality, there was a team battle going on, five smashers for both sides. Ness then saw Mario use his cape to send back a green fireball as he grabbed Ness by the shirt and dragged him along. Sweat was pouring down Mario's face as he looked around, he then saw a platform that they could hide behind and ducked behind it. Unfortunately, their other three teammates, Fox, Marth, and Corrin were also behind it, making it obvious where they were hiding. Mario then turned around towards Ness and looked concerned at him.

"Are-a you alright Ness?", Mario asked. Ness then shook his head a couple of times, as if he was coming out of a trance.

"Yeah, but where are we?", the boy asked as he looked around his surroundings.

"We're-a at Arena Ferox.", Mario explained. Ness then looked around and recognized the platforms and other objects that were used for this stage. He then noticed the crowd as they cheered the fight on. Ness then looked back at Mario with a look that said that he had questions.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember what's going on. Could you give me a recap?", Ness asked. Marth, Corrin, and Fox then immediately gave an agitated groan as they facepalmed themselves.

"UGH! All this Giygas stuff is getting to his head!", Marth whined.

"Ness, we need you to concentrate!", Fox said as he peered his head from out of the platform to spy. Mario then gave a puff as he looked at the boy.

"Don't-a listen to them, I understand that it's-a hard to deal with this arch-nemeses stuff."

"Please! Bowser could hardly be considered a 'villain' with that brain of his!", Corrin scoffed. Mario shot a glare at the warrior before turning back to Ness.

"Well, since you need a reminder, Link challenged-a me to a team battle with five people. I was confident that-a my team would work, but Link had-a his own plan..."

"More like you were just having one of those rivalry moments again and he used this towards his advantage!", Fox scowled as he came crawling back as the two swordsmen nodded their heads, making Mario's face turn red.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T-A KNOW WHAT IT'S-A LIKE BETWEEN THE TWO OF US!"

"Oh, would you listen to that fellows, Mario has been cheating on Peach!", Marth snickered as Fox and Corrin held their mouths as Mario fumed at the Prince of Altea.

"Uh, back onto the subject.", Ness said. Mario then snapped out of his anger as he looked back.

"Well, we chose our-a teams and met here, but there was **one** teensy-tiny problem..."

"And that is?", Ness asked.

"Who Link chose.", Marth said. Ness then gave a confused look at Mario as Mario began to sweat again.

"So, remind me how that is a problem again?"

"The one who shows his face in a fight has proven himself as a true warrior.", someone suddenly said. Mario, Fox, Marth, and Corrin eyes the widened as they began scooching away as Ness suddenly remembered.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

"HADOKEN!"

A sudden burst of energy broke the platform that they were hiding behind and sent them flying. They all then turned around and saw Ryu standing in front of them as Link came on to the scene.

"AH HA! We've got you now!", Link smirked evilly as he pointed his Master Sword at the enemy team.

"Oh yeah, he chose Ryu...", Ness muttered. Link then stared at Ness with a beguiled look on his face.

"Is he alright?", the Hero of Time asked.

"Giygas.", Mario said, Link then clicked his tongue as his brain figured out what was going on.

"Gotcha.", Link said. Link then looked at Ryu and nodded his head, which Ryu replied with a nod off his head as the Wandering Warrior grinned evilly as he stepped towards them. From what Ness could gather from Ryu's face and Mario's teammates faces, Ryu was having fun with this fight.

"You just **had** to let Link chose, didn't you Mario!", Marth yelled at his team captain as Mario grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, and even worst, he's really feeling it in this battle!", Fox said dreadfully.

"Of course he is, he has the Hom with him as well!", Corrin shouted. Then just on que, Shulk joined up as he smirked and activated his Monado, switching through its different arts.

"Hmm, speed? Or smash? No, definitely buster!", Shulk taunted as he continued flipping through his different arts. Ness then began to sweat as the three closed in onto them.

"This can't get any worse...", Ness said.

"Oh yeah? Link even picked someone I can't fight!", Fox whimpered as he backed up.

"Who?", Ness asked, but he soon got his answer as Samus in her dark blue zero-suit came over and adjusted her Paralyzer as she smirked as well. Ness then felt the sweat greaten as he saw all four of them closing in on them. He then looked over at Mario with one more question.

"So's who's the fifth?", Ness asked. Mario then looked up as the final team member from Link's team jumped from a distance away and landed next to them.

"Sometimes, your enemy just-a wants to make your life miserable.", Mario said as the figure then stood up and revealed that it was Luigi. Luigi then cracked his knuckles as Link's team drew closer, cornering Mario's team like a bunch of cats and mice. Ness drew his baseball bat as Marth and Corrin readied their swords while Fox held his gun and Mario held onto his cap. Link then grinned as he pointed his Master Sword at the plumber.

"Well, any last words?", Link said. Mario then moved his hand along his cap as he looked at Link with a uneasy stare.

"Yes...THINK FAST!", Mario yelled as he threw his cap at Link. Link was shocked at this at first, but Ryu came in enough time and grabbed the cap out of the air as Link put his smirk back on.

" **That** was your great plan?", Link asked mockingly. Mario, however, stayed cool as ever as he smirked back at the Hero of Time.

"No, this-a is.", Mario said bluntly as Link's team looked confusedly at the plumber. Suddenly, Mario's cap began glowing in Ryu's hand as it suddenly attached to his head.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!?", Ryu asked worringly as Mario began to float in the air, his body then began to stretch and swirl around as he zoomed towards Ryu and disappeared. Ryu struggled for a little bit until he stopped struggling and stood up. Link's team looked suspiciously at Ryu until Ryu turned around and made Link's team jump back in shock. The cap that Mario was wearing was none other than Cappy and he had possessed Ryu now, who had a Mario mustache and cap on him. Ryu, or Mario in this case, then grinned as he looked at his new body.

"HA HA! Looks like you're-a down on one of your teammates Link! Too-a bad I already planned for this and was just-a waiting for the right time!", Mario's voice said as he began inspecting his new muscles. Link and his teammates looked at each other as they were unsure of what to do as Mario then took a stance.

"It also doesn't help that-a I now have access to all of Ryu's martial art abilities! So, TASTE MY-A SHORYUKEN!", Mario suddenly yelled as he charged towards them and threw a uppercut. Unfortunately, all of Link's team managed to dodge it as Mario's team began cheering the plumber on. Mario then smirked as he saw Shulk and Samus running away as he began charging up some energy in his hands.

"HADOKEN!", Mario yelled as he shot a ball of energy at the two. Shulk and Samus, however, heard the attack being thrown out and were just able to dodge the attack as it exploded, sending both of them flying across the arena. Mario then turned back to Link as Link cowered in fear as Mario stomped towards him in his new body.

"Hmm, Ryu's power is-a something to behold, but even-a better to have!", Mario said as he began charging up a Hadoken as Link curled up into a ball and gave Mario some puppy eyes, only to make Mario laugh instead.

"HA! You-a think that would work on **me**!? Then you-a have another thing...AAAGHHH!", Mario yelled as he suddenly went flying through the air. Mario's teammates then stopped their cheering as they watched in fear as Mario struggled to get back up. Mario then looked at what had happened and his pupils then shrunk as he saw Luigi coming up to him with his hands glowing **much** different from his usual fire attack. Mario then held his hands up as Luigi continued forward.

"Wait bro, you can't-a use that!", Mario yelled as he began to sweat. Luigi just smirked at his brother as he let another glow of energy come from his hand, he was using the legendary Thunderhand.

"Oh, and you aren't-a allowed to use Cappy!", Luigi shouted as he pointed towards the cap on Ryu's head."I-a think it's time I taught my-a brother a lesson." Luigi then began to charge up his hands with electricity, cracking with the blue light it was giving. Ness could only look on in awe, he had always thought that Luigi could only use fire, but apparently thunder was also an ability for the plumber as well. Ness then felt the rush of the air as Fox, Marth, and Corrin ran to save Mario from his brother.

"NO!", Marth yelled as he ran with great speed with Fox a little bit ahead of him and Corrin tagging behind.

"Not when we are so close to victory!", Fox yelled. Corrin then changed his hand into the Dragon Fang as he got closer.

"No way am I losing this!", he said as he pointed his hand towards Luigi. But before he could fire, someone jumped out in front of him.

"SURPRISE! BACKSLASH!", Shulk yelled as he jumped and hit Corrin with his attack, sending the dragon-blooded human across the arena. Marth and Fox then caught on and stopped in their tracks.

"CORRIN!", Marth shouted at his fellow warrior.

"Wait, where's Samus?", Fox asked nervously as he looked around. Fox then felt someone behind him as he turned around and looked into the bounty hunter's eyes as Samus smirked at him. Samus then turned her Paralyzer into its whip form and grabbed the scared vulpine as she held him by his shirt as Fox looked at her in fear.

"You're mine!", she said as she pushed him back and began to rapidly kick him all around his body. Marth saw his two teammates get taken out, however, he was determined to win the battle. He then turned around and began running back towards Luigi as he drew his Falchion from its sheath.

"NO! NO DEFEAT!", Marth yelled as he was seven feet from Luigi and struck out his sword to spear the plumber.

SHINK!

Marth's face turned pale as he realized that he had forgotten a certain someone, he just breathed quietly as Link smirked and used his strength to push Falchion away from Luigi, who was done charging up his thunder. Link then locked swords with Marth as he drew close to him and stood in the prince's face.

"Nope! Team Link never loses!", Link yelled as he slashed at Marth, who broke away and began running away while screaming as the Hero of Time chased him down. Luigi then put his hands in front of him as he felt the power of thunder shoot out and across the arena as it closed in on the possessed Ryu. The thunder attack was powerful enough to knock Mario out of Ryu, making the odds even again. Mario's body twitched as he felt the surge of electricity flow through him, he then stood up(although with some difficulty) as he tried to regain body control.

"It's-a okay Mario, you just have to wait out and...", Mario then saw a shadow looming over him as he turned around and saw Ryu standing above him, grinning evilly as the plumber eyes bulged out.

"Sorry, but a cheater never wins. SHORYUKEN!", Ryu yelled as he gave Mario his iconic uppercut.

"NOOOOO!", Mario yelled as he went flying through the air and out of the blast zone. Ness then saw Mario in the star k.o. mode as Mario was then seen as a white speck as he disappeared from Arena Ferox. Mario's teammates looked on in horror as they saw their captain get eliminated from the game.

"MARIO!", Fox yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll see him in a second; as well as the rest of us.", Samus said as she back flipped-kick Fox into the air and followed with seven kicks to his body before finishing him off with her famous two kicks up special. Fox was then eliminated as the two Fire Emblem fighters and the Boy from Onett were left.

"FOX!", Marth yelled as he continued running from Link, who was slowly gaining up on him.

"What do we do?", Corrin asked as he dodged the Monado's attacks. Ness then began to go into panick mode as he thought of a plan.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!", Ness said to himself as he held his hands against his head and closed his eyes, hoping that the plan would pop up in his head.

 _"Ness..."_

Ness then shot his eyes back open as he looked around the arena, the voice was there again.

"Huh? Where are you!?", Ness yelled as he looked into the crowd confused stadium. The spectators watched as Ness narrowed his eyes as he looked in the crowd to find someone off. Marth came running up to Ness as Link was about three feet behind him.

"NESS! HELP ME!", Marth yelled frantically.

"WHERE ARE YOU GIYGAS!", Ness demanded as the Prince of Altea looked at Ness with a nasty glare.

"THAT AGAIN!? WHY I OUGHT TO..."

"HEADS UP!", Link yelled as he threw a bomb at Marth, which exploded and sent him flying. As Marth went flying through the air, he crashed into something that was hard as a rock. Marth then stood up and looked at what stopped him, only to realize that it wasn't something, but someone, and that someone was Ryu.

"Mario and Fox are waiting for you.", Ryu said as he gave Marth a Shoryuken and made him fly out of arena, leaving only Ness and Corrin. Corrin then changed his hand into its dragon tip as he lunged it at Shulk.

"DEAL WITH THIS!", he yelled. Unfortunately, Shulk **could** indeed deal with it as he used his Vision counter. Corrin was then stuck as he saw Shulk jump back and activate his Monado after he used his counter. Shulk then slashed Corrin hard enough to send him of the arena and fall out of the blast zone. Shulk then smirked as he turned around.

"Better remember who had the **original** broken counter.", Shulk said as he turned to his team. The rest of them nodded their heads as they turned around and stepped towards Ness. However, as they got close, they realized that Ness wasn't quite himself as he looked at the crowds. In fact, he was...angry. Link's team then looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"I hate to get a cheap kill, but he needs to be snapped out of it.", Link said as Samus used her whip to grab Ness and bring him towards her. Ness then realized that he was grabbed and turned around towards Samus. When he finally reached her, he did something out of the blue, he grabbed her and began shaking her.

"GIYGAS! I KNEW YOU WERE HERE!", Ness yelled as he continued shaking her violently. Samus, completely caught off guard by the attack, struggled to get him off of her.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!", Samus yelled as she pointed the whip forward and it shot him away. Ness then went flying towards Link and Shulk, who then slashed him with their swords towards Luigi and Ryu. The two then readied their fists as Ness came flying to them.

"SHORYUKEN!", they both yelled, colliding their fists with Ness's chest as the boy was sent flying through the air and out of the arena.

"GAME! The winner is...LINK'S TEAM!", Master Hand shouted over the intercom. Link then looked at his team and smiled victoriously at them.

"ALL RIGHT, WE WON!", Link shouted as he began his victory dance as they were teleported out of the arena where Mario's team was waiting for them. Mario's team wasn't so happy as Mario fumed at Link, Fox sat on the floor with his amrs and legs crossed, Corrin continuously pounded his head against the wall, Marth held his hand in his face, and Ness was blinking rapidly.

"I...huh...wh...what just happened?", Ness asked, as if he had blacked out.

"I'll tell you what happened, WE WON!", Link yelled as he continued with his victory dance, making Mario get angrier by the second.

"We-a get it Link, NOW STOP-A DANCING!", Mario yelled as he turned around with his arms crossed. Ryu then laughed a the plumber's down look as Luigi shook his head at his brother, Crazy Hand then came bursting into the room.

"OOOOOHHHHH! YOU CHEATED AND **STILL** LOST! YOU GUYS ARE LOSERS!", the hand shouted as Mario's team glared at him with the exception of Ness who was still trying to figure out what happened to him.

"Hey, we didn't plan to cheat, that was all Mario!", Corrin yelled. Master Hand then floated in and chuckled as Mario continued to give his downcast.

"Well well well, Mario cheating, I thought I would **never** see the day. What kind of an example are you setting for the kids?", Master Hand teased. Mario then turned around and shook his fist at the creator of the tournament.

"YOU-A KNOW WHAT, **STAY OUT OF-A MY LIFE**!", Mario yelled as he stormed out of the room. Everyone, including Ness, watched in shock as the usual happy plumber turn into a angry man.

"What's with him today?", Link asked.

"I don't know, he cheated, is losing his temper much more easier now, even this morning he didn't want to make breakfast! It's like if somebody has influenced or possessed him!", Master Hand said. Ness's head then shot up, he was now more then certain that he knew where the voices were coming from.

" _Could Giygas have possessed Mario? That could explain the dream I had where Mario acted like a zombie, acting on Giygas's will. It must be the answer! I have to save Mario!",_ Ness thought to himself as he ran off. Marth and Corrin then walked out of the room with sadness written all over their face.

"Well, better luck next time.", Corrin said.

"Just remember not to ask Ness.", Marth said as they walked down the hallway. Samus then walked over towards Fox, who was still sulking as Samus giggled at him. Fox then gave her a dirty glare as she giggled at that as well.

"What?", she asked.

"You attacked me...how could you? I thought we were special! I **demand** that you do whatever I want when I ask you!", Fox said. Samus then chuckled as she came over and sat down next to him, she then kissed Fox on the cheek, which made him lose some of his stern.

"I'm sorry, but we wanted to win. How about we make up by teaming up against Charizard? I could use some help.", she said.

"Oh fine, but that's not my wish!", Fox said as he pointed up a finger.

"I know, but I thought it would be nice to ask anyway.", Samus said as the two got up and left the room.

"So...do you know why Ness acted all weird there for a sudden?", Samus asked. Fox just shook his head in response.

"Sorry, but I have no idea. Maybe this Giygas stuff is getting towards his head.", Fox responded. Samus then looked behind her where the boy ran down the hallway to.

"I just hope that this doesn't cause any more trouble...", she said as the two continued their way.

* * *

Ness tip-toed down the hallway as quietly as he could, making sure that Mario wouldn't spot him. Ness then hid behind a corner as Mario looked back with a angry face, his eyes burning red. Suddenly, Pokemon Trainer Red came by and waved at the plumber.

"Oh, hey Mario!", Red said. The next thing Red saw were those burning eyes as Mario glared at him. Red looked like he was melting after he nervously backed away from Mario, sweat pouring down his face at a fast rate. Mario then turned around and went back his way towards the kitchen. Red then turned around and began to ran, only to bump into Ness as the boy began following Mario again.

"Oh, sorry Red! I was just coming this way!", Ness said as he looked down the hallway where the kitchen was. Red then widened his eyes as he saw where Ness was looking at and began to frantically flaw his arms through the air.

"Ness! Don't you dare follow him! Mario has been in a crabby mood all day, it's...it's like...he **possessed**!", Red said. Ness then widened his eyes at those words, he wasn't the only one seeing that possibility! Ness then grabbed Red's shirt and brought the trainer down towards his level as Ness gave him a stern look.

"Red, if Mario is somehow possessed, don't you think that it's best that we save him?", Ness asked liked a drill sergeant. Red sweated even more at the thought of Mario giving him the glare again. He was foolish to think that he could cheer the plumber up a minute earlier, now Ness wanted him to join him in his quest to de-possess the plumber. Red then began to shake his head.

"NO! Let Master Hand do that, I want to live!", Red cried as tears began to form up. Ness then shook Red's shirt as he began to eye down his friend.

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF! DO YOU THINK THAT IS WHAT MARIO WOULD DO!?", Ness yelled. Red then felt a twinge of bravery build up, the plumber would **always** try to help someone out, no matter what the cost. Red then felt his face tighten up as he gave a determined look back at Ness.

"No. That's not what Mario would do.", Red answered.

"Then what would Mario do?", Ness asked inquisitively.

"He would find a way to save the person who's in trouble.", Red said. Ness nodded his head and pointed back to the kitchen door before looking Red square in the eyes.

"Red, I have reason to believe that Mario is possessed by my old arch-nemeses."

"You mean Giygas?", Red asked as Ness nodded his head.

"Yes, and he is probably planning something that could spell disaster. We need to rid Mario from his grasp and save the mansion, now are you with me!?"

"Yes sir!", Red said as he saluted.

"Good, now let's get in there!", Ness said as they looked at the door in front of them. Ness and Red then tip-toed over towards it and slightly opened it a crack as they looked into the kitchen. From the crack, they could see Mario at the other side of the room, mumbling about something as he cut some vegetables. Ness then looked back at Red and pointed towards a countertop island table as they quietly opened the door and crawled over behind it. They then peered from out of one of the sides as they saw Mario pick up the meat tender, before slamming it hard over the meat patty.

"Oh, we-a need you to do this! Oh Mario, could-a you please do my work, **the work that-a I'm too lazy to do**!", Mario yelled as he rapidly hammered the meat patty with the utensil. Ness and Red watched in fear, hoping that Mario wouldn't be somehow be able to sense them as he huffed and puffed the air out of him. Mario then took a deep breath as put the meat tender aside.

"Well, no matter. After tonight, he will-a regret this, and everyone will suffer!", Mario said as he walked towards the kitchen door leading to the storage room."Now to get some-a ingredients for the meat.", the plumber said as he opened the door and went into the storage room. After he was gone, Ness and Red crawled out from their hiding spot and looked at each other.

"What does he mean by 'everyone will suffer'?", Red asked nervously.

"I don't know, but what ever he means, we have to stop him!", Ness said,"We know that Mario would **never** talk about making people suffer, so that must mean that Giygas is controlling him."

"Are we sure? Maybe he means something else?", Red tried to reason. Ness, however, just shook his head.

"No, the Mario I know would never want someone to suffer..."

"Except Bowser.", Red pointed out.

"That's besides the point! Whatever has him wanting to make everyone else feel pain must be something of great evil.", Ness said.

"So... **how** do we get it out of him?", Red asked. Ness then began to think for a second before snapping his fingers. He then ran over towards a cabinet and opened it, only to take out a seasoning powder.

"Maybe some garlic would work, it does work on other evil monsters.", Ness reasoned.

"Ness, we're not dealing with vampires, this is Mario.", Red said bluntly.

"It's only a suggestion!", Ness defended,"But you're right, we need something else!"

"Say, what are in those bowls over there?", Red asked. Ness then turned around and saw some bowls lined up on the countertop where Mario was preparing dinner. Ness then saw what the bowls were holding as he looked back at Red.

"It's the vegetables that he was cutting up!", Ness said. Ness then looked at the bowls and noticed that the one he was looking at had a M on it.

"This must be Mario's personal bowl!", Ness said as Red came up to him.

"Great, so now we know which one is his, but what now? What do we need to get the evil spirit out of him?", Red asked. Ness then looked at Red and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I never had to guess Giygas's weaknesses by cooking.", Ness said. Red then looked around the kitchen and noted at how many cabinets there were in the room.

"Maybe we have to force it out of him by making him sick.", Red suggested.

"Great idea Red! Let's collect a bunch of material that we can put into this bowl that would make Mario sick, then Giygas won't have that much control over him!" Ness and Red then ran around the kitchen, collecting anything that could be used to make Mario sick. Ness had collected some laundry powder and sprinkled just a few flakes onto the salad, just to hide it well. Red then brought some caster oil and a clear cleaning fluid with him. The two then poured a little bit of both onto the salad, disguising the salad as a delicious looking entree with some sauces on top of it. Ness and Red then smiled triumphantly at each other as they heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. The two then quietly ran over towards one of the other kitchen's doors as they sneaked out just in time as Mario came back, as grumpy as before.

"Stupid hand believes that he can-a just do what he wants, I'll...huh?", Mario said as he smelled a little scent of sort in the room. Mario then looked at the salad and noticed that there was something drizzled over it, suddenly, Luigi came into the kitchen with some dressings in his hand.

"Here we-a go Mario, more dressing!", Luigi said as he put the dressings down and went over towards the other side and began to cook. Mario then smiled as he put some of the ingredients and seasonings that he got down on the countertop.

"Phew! Already started on the salad dressing for me! What-a would I do without-a you Luigi?", Mario asked as he got back to preparing dinner.

* * *

After a couple of hours, everyone met up in the dining room and were getting into their seats as Mario and Luigi brought out the dinner on the carts and set them on the table. Ness and Red looked at each other with sly grins, they knew what was going to happen.

"About time!", Sonic said as he grabbed his salad bowl and ravioli and ran back towards his table.

"You'd think that you could **at least** get it out in time!", King Dedede said as he grabbed a **large** amount of food and went towards the villain's table, earning glares from Mario and Luigi, who were taken back at such a comment.

"Thank you Mario, I sure am hungry!", Pit said as he took his food. After everyone had gathered their food and sat down, Ness and Red payed their upmost attention to Mario, who was a couple of tables away from them. Master Hand was enjoying the salad and ravioli that Mario had prepared while Crazy Hand was enjoying the Italian wine that Mario had brought, though Master Hand had told him not to.

"Well Mario, I must admit that I am very much enjoying your dinner tonight, **especially** after all that trouble you caused today.", Mario then sighed as Master Hand took another bite of his salad, how the two hands do this remains a mystery.

"I know Master Hand, it's-a just... I was very rude and said some things that-a shouldn't have been said.", Mario confessed.

"That's okay Mario, we all say those things some times.", Master Hand said.

"Yeah! You should have heard him when we were putting up the satellite dish!", Crazy Hand laughed," He accidentally hammered himself on the thumb and said..."

" **SHUT UP**!", Master Hand boomed at his brother, who withered down and played with his fork as Master Hand turned back to Mario.

"Well...besides **that** , everyone makes a mistake from time to time. The important thing is to not beat yourself about it,but also control yourself."

"You're-a right, but I have to do-a something.", Mario said as he stood up and dinged his drinking glass, gaining everyone's attention."Fellow smashers, I must-a apologize for my behavior earlier today. I **know** perfectly well that's-a not how someone should act. It's just some stuff has-a been going on recently today that seems like the universe hates-a me."

"Like what?", Palutena asked.

"Well, in the morning, me and Luigi's Mama Mia called. When she-a asked what day it was, me and Luigi were-a stumped. She the had to-a remind us that it was-a her birthday, to which it made us feel bad. After-a that, I learned that there were some-a bills I still have to pay, then I stumped my foot against a door, making my-a big toe swell, then Toadsworth yelled at me for-a not telling him about Peach's and I engagement, then I had to listen through all of-a the rules, and...and... I just-a couldn't hold it in any longer."

The rest of the smashers then gave Mario sympathetic looks as they saw Mario hang his head in shame, making them think about what they have done.

"You know, I shouldn't have done my victory dance, I'm sorry Mario.", Link said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not helping you out with other chores.", Megaman said.

"I'll make sure Toadsworth knows how you felt.", Peach said. Mario then gave a relaxed smile, he was very glad that no one held a grudge against him for his attitude.

"Thank-a you so much.", Mario said.

"And thank you for this delicious meal.", Master Hand said as he took another bite of the salad. Ness and Red then looked at each other and gave sympathetic stares, they were wrong in judging Mario.

"Hey, we need to tell Mario that we're sorry.", Red said.

"Yeah, I thought that...oh no! The stuff that we put in his salad!", Ness said as he and Red shot their heads towards the plumber and watched in horror as Mario was about to take a bite of the salad. The two then jumped from their seats and charged at Mario in hope of stopping him.

"NO! DON'T!", they both yelled. Unfortunately, Mario did not hear them in enough time and ate the salad that was on his fork, making Ness and Red stop in their tracks and scream in despair. Everyone except Master Hand and Crazy Hand then drew their attention to the two boys, the two hands were too busy with their meals.

"What's-a the matter?", Mario asked. Ness and Red then came up to Mario and got onto their knees with their heads hanged in shame as Mario looked on in confusion.

"Oh Mario, please forgive us!", Red pleaded.

"Forgive you? Why do I need-a to forgive you?", Mario asked.

"Well... you see...we thought that you were possessed by Giygas...and me and Red tried to make him come out of you...", Ness sputtered. However, instead of rage, Mario just laughed instead, confusing the two boys. Mario laughed so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Oh boy, that-a tells me to hopefully never get-a angry again!", Mario laughed as he wiped a tear away."Don't-a worry boys, I'm-a not possessed. It sounds funny that you two were-a scared by my anger and thought I was-a possessed!"

"Uh...Mario...we **literally** thought you were possessed and tried to force Giygas out of you.", Ness confessed.

"What?", Mario asked.

"You see...we snuck into the kitchen while you were in the storage room...and we heard you say something about making people suffer..."

"Oh Mama Mia, I was in a cranky mood!", Mario said as he facepalmed himself."I'm sorry boys, but I wasn't-a going to hurt anyone, I was-a considering going on a strike."

"WHAT!?", all of the older smashers yelled at Mario, who was shrugging his shoulders and smiling sheepishly.

"You dare quit and I will kill you!", Robin threatened.

"Yeah, we don't need Palutena cooking in your place!", Sonic said.

"Yes! Wait...hey!", Palutena yelled at a snickering hedgehog.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't, or else I wouldn't have paid you! How's that!?", Master Hand said.

"...You don't-a pay me at all for cooking...", Mario said bluntly and tonelessly.

"So what, I **still** have to pay you all. At least you make good meals, like this one.", Master Hand said as he ate his ravioli. Mario then turned back to Ness and Red,"Anyways..."

Ness then continued his story,"Well...we thought that there was only one way to rid you of Giygas...by making you sick and loosening his grip upon you."

" **WHAT**!? YOU WERE-A GOING TO MAKE ME **SICK**!?", Mario asked flabbergasted. Ness and Red then hid their faces again, they knew this was going to be tough to explain.

"It...it was the only thing we could think of... I thought it would work... I... I wanted to save you...", Ness said.

"Oh Ness...oh Ness...", Mario said as he got up and patted the boy on the back."I-a know that somethings sound-a good and heroic, but you must-a realize that I would have-a gotten very sick if I ate whatever you-a put in my food."

"But you don't understand, you **ate** the food already!", Ness cried as tears came out of his eyes.

"Huh? But I-a don't feel sick at all. In fact, I-a feel great.", Mario said. Ness then stopped his tears and looked at the plumber.

"Huh? But I thought you would get sick. We put our ingredients in your salad bowl and..."

"Wait a minute, **my** salad bowl?", Mario asked.

"Yeah, the one with the M on it.", Ness said.

"Ness, I-a use the regular bowls here. The only two bowls that are special are the M and C bowls.", Mario said.

"M and C bowls?", Red asked.

"Yes! M for Master Hand, and-a C for Crazy Hand.", Mario explained. Ness and Red then turned very pale as they looked at each other.

"Wait...", Ness said,"But that means..."

"OH! WHAT ON EARTH!? OH!", Master Hand cried out in pain. His fingers began to curl and twitch as his body began to shake. Ness and Red then looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"Uh oh...", both of them said.

"OH! MARIO, WHAT DID YOU PUT IN...IN...IN **THIS**!? ARGH! OH #$%#$$! $#%&$!", Master Hand cried as the older female smashers put their hands over the other children smasher's ears.

"Yep! That's what he said yesterday!", Crazy Hand said. Master Hand then felt something wrong inside of him, suddenly, he felt the urge to rush towards the bathroom as he zoomed out of the dining room. Ness, Red, and Mario then followed behind him as Master Hand opened the bathroom door and slammed it behind him. Before the three could reach the door, they heard the disgusting sounds of someone regurgitating their food. Mario then opened the door and could hear Master Hand over a toliet bowl.

"Master Hand, are-a you alright?", Mario asked.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS **THAT**!? **OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT**!", Master Hand shouted before puking up even more food from his...uh...stomach."NESS, I'LL...I'LL...I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!", Master Hand yelled before puking some more. Mario then closed the door and looked at the two boys.

"Uh...it-a be best if you go to bed now. I'll try to talk-a to him tomorrow.", Mario said. Ness and Red then looked at each other before nodding their heads and turning around and going back down the hallway.

"Okay, goodnight Mario!", Ness said as he waved his hand, as Mario did like wise. However, Mario then began to think back on the day.

"Hmm, strange, now that-a I think about it, it felt as if-a my attitudes were a little bit influenced...maybe it's-a just all in my head.", Mario said to himself as he walked down the hallway, leaving behind the sick Master Hand.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to publish a chapter last week, nor a bonus chapter for making up, but thankfully a chapter is here at all! Well, looks like things are getting more than a little out of hand here with Ness, there's definitely something going on here, but what? I guess the only way to know is to wait(Ok, I won't deny it, that was extremely cheesy)! Well, until next time, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh..."

 _"Ness..."_

"Huh?"

 _"Ness..."_

"Wh... what's going on?"

"Ness."

Ness suddenly popped open his eyes and saw Toon Link in front of him, the Hylinian looking down at the psychic boy with a little smile.

"Ness, wake up! We have the whole day for ourselves!", Toon Link said in an excited tone.

"What?", Ness asked as he sat up in his bed.

"We have the day for ourselves! Remember how you poisoned Master Hand's food? Well, since he has food poisoning, he can't run the tournament today, meaning we can do whatever we want!", Toon Link said as he raised his hands over his head and gave a great wide grin.

"Oh...", Ness said as he recalled the previous night. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, on one hand, he was free to do whatever he wanted for the day; on the other, **he** was the reason that Master Hand was out today. Ness felt the guilt inside of him, he never was one to turn down a free day, but he was also one that would never try to gain it through some hurtful way. Ness then put his hands on his chest as he looked back up at Toon Link.

"But aren't you mad at me? I have been practically telling you that we are doomed and that we shouldn't have time to play and instead should be prepared. I was mean to Nana! Why are you acting this way?"

Toon Link then put his hand on Ness's shoulder and gave him a smile as he helped Ness stand up,"Ness, I'm not going to let one incident ruin our friendship. Besides, I would probably feel the same way if the Ganondorf from my timeline started appearing in my dreams in a repetitious action."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'repititious action'?", Ness asked.

"Well, you've suddenly started having these nightmares about Giygas, yet, he hasn't shown up. Don't you think that he would have shown up by now if he was that confident in his power?", Toon Link asked. Ness then began to think about it, it is true that Giygas hadn't shown up, there was no sign of him any where. Surely something must be there to support evidence of Giygas being there, yet, there was none. Ness then looked back at Toon Link and offered a weak smile.

"Well, maybe I **have** been seeing and hearing things that may be easily explained."

"See? You don't have anything to worry about! I'm sure if Giygas was here, Master Hand would sense him and take him on! No one is more powerful than him!", Toon Link said.

"Yeah, no one... I think.", Ness said with a hint of uncertainty. However, Toon Link didn't notice it and pushed Ness over towards the psychic boy's drawer.

"Now come on and get changed, we have a whole lot of stuff to do today!", Toon Link said enthusiastically as he walked out of their room and and closed the door. Ness just chuckled to himself as he began pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, Master Hand would defeat Giygas... wouldn't he? I mean, he **does** say that he takes away some of our power; and since I defeated Giygas and Master Hand takes away my power, that must mean that he is stronger...right?", Ness then looked into the mirror and saw the face of worry on his reflection. He had never had the thought that there was something that Master Hand couldn't do, but now it seemed as if there was nothing Master Hand could do to prevent Giygas. Ness had never seen the full extent of Master Hand's power, was it enough if something ever happened? Ness shook these thoughts away from himself as he put his shorts on.

"No. There is no way I'm letting my thoughts ruin my day.", he said to himself as he buckled his belt on, tied his shoes, and put his cap on before walking out of his room and going down the hallway. Ness then entered the kitchen to grab a apple to eat when he saw Mario and Luigi at the counters, watching as Mr. Game and Watch was throwing food around onto the plates. Mario then turned around and smiled at Ness.

"Good-a morning Ness.", the plumber said.

"Good morning Mario...uh...you're not...", Ness stammered. Mario just shook his head in response.

"No, I'm-a not mad. In fact, thanks to-a Master Hand being sick, Luigi and-a I can see who are able to help-a us cook. And it-a appears that Mr. Game and Watch is doing a fine job!", Mario said as he looked back and gave a wink and a thumbs up to the two-dimensional figure, who beeped in response.

"Breakfast will-a be ready in a little bit, why don't-a you go to the living room. I-a hear that there's a battle going on.", Luigi said.

"Huh? But I thought that no battles were happening today.", Ness asked in a puzzled tone.

"Not-a that type of battle, a different battle is happening.", Mario said. Ness then grabbed an apple as he left the kitchen to the three 'elders' of Nintendo.

"Okay, I'll see what it is.", Ness said as he left and took a bite into the apple, tasting its tart, yet sweet flavor. As Ness made a turn at the corner he saw Lucas and Toon Link outside of the living room, they looked as if they were surveying the area for someone. Toon Link then noticed Ness and motioned him with his hand to come towards them.

"Hey Ness, you're missing out on the race!", Toon Link shouted.

"What race?", Ness asked.

"What race? The Mario Kart race of course!", Lucas yelled. Ness then found himself standing right next to them in a instant.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say **Mario Kart**?", Ness asked as he tried to hold his excitement in.

"Yeah! We're having a Mario Kart 8: Switch Deluxe tournament to see who is the greatest racer of all of the smashers!", Lucas exclaimed.

"The adults are also participating in the tournament as well!", Toon Link interrupted.

"Why are they doing it?", Ness asked.

"Well, since it's their day off as well... **and** a big bet has been made to find the greatest racer out their.", Toon Link explained. Ness's head then struck up, not only a tournament, but money that he can gain to buy ice cream as well? This was like a dream come true.

"How much money?", Ness asked eagerly with a sly grin. Lucas and Toon Link returned with their sly grins as they rubbed their hands.

"Let's just say that there's enough to buy nothing but ice cream for about a week.", Toon Link said with an smirk.

"Where do I sign up?", Ness asked.

"You don't have to, you just have to wait your turn, their still busy right now.", Toon Link said as he and the boys entered the room. Ness then saw that a lot of the smashers were not dressed in their usual attire, in fact, some of them were in clothes that would be worn inside the mansion. But since they didn't have to do any battles, that was fine by them. Ness then walked by Little Mac, who was wearing a regular blue t-shirt and jeans shorts, his hands were also freed from his boxing gloves. Ness then saw Peach with a pink t-shirt on, accompanied with jean shorts as well. Zelda, however, was still her usual dress. The three were chatting when they saw the boys walk by them.

"Hey boys, what's up?", Peach asked.

"Hello Miss Peach, we're just showing Ness the Mario Kart tournament that is going on.", Lucas said.

"Oh, well sorry boys, but I'm afraid that **I'm** going to win that tournament!", Little Mac said as he made a victory pose. Peach, however, just laughed at him.

"Sorry, but when you have been playing Mario Kart as long as **I** have, you can't lose to a wannabe driver.", she giggled as Little Mac shot her a glare.

"Uh, do you mean actual Mario Kart or the Switch deluxe?", Ness asked. Peach then smiled at the boys with a smug look.

"Both.", she said. The boys then looked at each other. They never had that much time to practice their Mario Kart Switch skills due to Master Hand always having a schedule for them to follow. Now hearing that Peach was as good of a player as well as a driver only raised the stakes for their ice cream money. The boys then looked back at Peach, nervousness in their eyes.

"Uh...may you please go easy on us? We're **so** not as good at this as you!", Lucas pleaded. Peach, however, just giggled in response.

"Naw, I've seen you guys play a little before, you're not that bad. Besides, I need some more money after I lost all of it on a bet a while ago."

"Who'd you lose it to?", Ness asked.

"Me.", the boys then turned around and saw Bayonetta walking towards them, she was wearing her white dress and had her white hat on, making her look like she was some kind of upper-class person.

"You look nice Miss Bayonetta.", Lucas said. Bayonetta smiled in response as she patted his head.

"Oh thank you Lucas, that's so sweet of you.", she said.

"So, what are you going to do with **my** money?", Peach asked with a little venom in her voice. Bayonetta then smirked at the princess as she pulled out a lollipop, her favorite candy.

"Why, I'm going dress shopping, what else dear?", Bayonetta said smugly. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link then reeled back in horror. Shopping was always one of their most hated things to do since it was boring, but **dress shopping** , this was a whole nother level.

"What!? But why would you do that when you can get ice cream!?", Toon Link asked in a dumbfounded manner, shocked that someone would prefer buying dresses than delicious ice cream.

"What I'm more concerned is **who** is accompanying you, everyone that has helped you has declined from it ever again.", Peach said.

"That would be me.", a new voice said as the smashers looked around and jaw-dropped at what they saw. Cloud came up to them in something that they thought they would never see, regular attire. Cloud was wearing a long-sleeved, white T-shirt and jeans while having a pair of white sneakers on. The smashers then looked up at him as if he had his entire face cut off.

"Cloud, what did she **do** to you?", Little Mac asked.

"She just said to wear something different. I don't agree with it, but I'm not going to turn down the request of a friend. Besides, shopping with her can't be **that** bad.", Cloud said. Bayonetta then turned around and walked out of the living room.

"Come on Cloud, time to go to the Smash City stores.", she said as Cloud waved his hand goodbye as they went down into the garage towards the Smash train system. Little Mac then lowered his head and put his hand over his heart.

"May there be mercy on his soul...", he said.

BOOM!

"OWOWOWO!

"BOOYAH!"

"Oh right, the tournament!", Ness said as he, Lucas, and Toon Link turned around and headed towards the smaller of their TVs. In front of it was a couch, and surrounding it were other smashers. Ness then walked around the couch and saw that a special eight player cup was going on, for you see, since being a Nintendo character gives you extra modes that aren't in the regular releases. Ness then turned his head and saw the eight smashers that were playing: Captain Falcon, Samus, Fox, Megaman, Sonic, Snake, Pac-Man, and Bowser Jr. The eight were not in their usual attire.

Captain Falcon wasn't wearing his helmet and was instead wearing clothes that had poses of him on the clothes. Megaman had his helmet off, which showed his spiky, brown hair. He too, like Cloud, was wearing a long-sleeved, white T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers instead of his battle armor. Snake was wearing a camo-green shirt and jeans, while having his headband still on his head. Fox and Samus were just wearing black t-shirts, a male tank top for Fox, and black sweat pants; however, Samus still wore socks while Fox was barefoot. Sonic, Pac-Man, and Bowser Jr. didn't have to worry about clothes since they didn't have any. The eight were all deadlocked in their race as they they made their way around Rainbow Road.

"I think you all should surrender while you can!", Snake said as he had his character, Toad, make a sharp right turn.

"NEVER!", Sonic shouted as he shifted his control and made his character, Yoshi, drive through some item boxes. The items kept going scrolling as the catchy music played until it landed on what was a red shell. Sonic then smiled mischievously as he drove up behind Fox's character, Mario, and was tailing behind him.

"Ah, who better than to do this to?", Sonic teased as he let the red shell loose and making it hit Mario straight in the back, making Fox lose control.

"#&%$& !", Fox yelled before getting a smack on the backside of his head from Samus.

"Hey! What was that for!?", he whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"There are kids here, remember?", Samus said as she motioned towards the children smashers around them, looking curious at Fox.

"Uh, Mister Fox, what does...", Nana was asking before Zelda pulled her away.

"Don't worry about it, it means nothing at all.", Zelda nervously chuckled.

"Besides, we have a kid who's competing against us.", Sonic said as he pointed towards Bowser Jr.

"Ugh...sorry.", Fox said as he made Mario make a right turn.

"Ohh, Fox can't take it from his girlfriend!", Pac-Man teased as he made his character, Luigi, make a left.

"That's not the only thing, if you know what I mean...", Sonic snickered as Snake and Pac-Man snickered as well.

"Hey, there are children here remember.", Megaman said as he made his character, Bowser, make a jump. After he landed though, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and made everyone but Bowser Jr. shrink.

"OH COME ON!", Sonic shouted.

"HA HA! SEE YOU AT THE FINISH LINE LOSERS!", Bowser Jr. laughed obnoxiously as he zoomed away.

"GRR! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME!", Pac-Man growled.

"Yeah, **in a row**.", Snake said as everyone else began to think about it. They then looked at the son of Bowser as he eagerly made another turn.

"Come to think of it, didn't he get a **blue** shell just a while ago?", Captain Falcon asked.

"But how? He's in first place, he shouldn't...", Megaman then stopped mid sentence as he looked and saw that Bowser Jr. had picked up a star item and was using it to speed ahead. The other seven then looked suspiciously at Bowser Jr., who then noticed everyone looking at him.

"What are you looking at you meat maggots?", he rudely asked.

"Junior, are you cheating?", Samus asked. Bowser Jr.'s eyes then widened as he looked back at the screen and made one last attempt for the finish line.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH UP IN TIME! I'VE WON!", he yelled as he was about twenty feet away from the finish line.

"That's what you think!", Captain Falcon said as he used a red shell and threw it at Bowser Jr., who was played himself. Bowser Jr. was then hit with the red shell as Captain Falcon sped by and crossed the finish line, making him first with his character, a Mii dressed like him; for you see, the only person that is worthy for Captain Falcon to play as is Captain Falcon.

"YES!", Captain Falcon shouted as he jumped up and pumped his fists into the air while Bowser Jr. was recovering from what had happened.

"WHAT!? NO! I..."

"OUT OF THE WAY!", Pac-Man said as he hit Bowser Jr. with a starman.

"HEY!"

"Excuse me.", Samus said as she used lightning and squished Bowser Jr. as flat as paper as Megaman and Snake followed up right behind her.

"NO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!", Sonic yelled as he hit Jr. with a green shell and made an embarrassing sixth place. Bowser Jr. was then getting fed up with this.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL..."

"BYE!", Fox said as he zoomed by and passed the finish line, making Bowser Jr. the loser of the race. Bowser Jr. just looked shocked at the screen for a second before jumping up and began jumping up and down in a rage of fit.

"NO! NO! YOU CHEATERS!", he yelled as he grabbed his controller and slammed it onto the ground and began stomping his foot on the floor.

"NO! I WIN! NOT YOU LOSERS! GAH! $#$#! &%\\#$ !", the other seven racers reeled back in surprise at what the Koopa boy was spouting, not even Snake would use **those** words.

"Uh...maybe I wasn't as bad as I thought I was about my mouth...", Fox said as he watched Bowser Jr. throw himself onto the floor and began kicking and screaming.

"NO FAIR! GAH! &$#\%#!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Bowser Jr. then stopped kicking and screaming when he heard **and** felt some footsteps come near towards him,"Uh oh..."

"Son, did I hear what I **thought** you say!?", Bowser asked his son sternly.

"Uh...one of them said it and said it was alright if I said it!", Bowser Jr. lied as he pointed towards the other seven. Bowser then glared at them as they glared at Jr.

"HEY! THAT'S A COMPLETE LIE!", Sonic shouted.

"OH YEAH!? I FIND IT COMPLETELY REASONABLE!", Bowser growled.

"Bowser, no one taught him those words or said it was okay to use them, not even Snake, Fox, or Sonic.", Samus said the names of the three who were most likely to curse. Bowser, however, was not convinced.

"Oh yeah, then where else would he have learned them?", Bowser aked interrogatively.

"Uh...maybe he learned it...", Sonic stuttered, making Bowser grow impatient.

"WELL!? WHERE!?", he roared, making Sonic squirm in his seat.

"Uh...I think he leaned it from your place...", Sonic said as he closed his eyes, ready to take whatever beating he was about to get. However, Sonic noticed that ten seconds had passed and nothing had happened to him. He then opened one eye to see Bowser's face, for one would never have more than three seconds if they said something about Bowser's son. Instead of looking angry at the hedgehog, Bowser was scratching his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. He then huffed a breath as he reached for the phone.

"I'll see what Kamek has to say about this. He knows not to curse when my son is around.", Bowser mumbled as he was starting to dial the phone.

"Uh... that's **not** what I meant...", Sonic said, returning back to his cowardice position. Bowser then looked at Sonic with a inquisitive glare as he put the phone down.

"Then what **do** you mean!?", Bowser asked angrily.

"Uh...Bowser, I think Sonic means that your son is not learning those words from anyone else at your castle.", Fox said as he closed his eyes as well. Bowser then glared at the alien vulpine who was also curling up into a scared position.

"THEN **WHO** IS HE LEARNING FROM!?", Bowser yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring Sonic, Fox, Pac-Man, and nearly everyone else in the room.

"Bowser, we think that he is learning it from **you**.", Snake finally spat out. Bowser then shot his head towards the soldier with an angry face, smoke was coming out of his nostrils and his eyes began to glow just a little bit as rage built up inside of him.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!? MY SON WOULD NEVER LEARN THAT FROM ME!", Bowser roared.

"... Except cheating.", Megaman said.

"SO WHAT!? MY SON IS ALLOWED TO DO THAT!", Bowser shot back.

"But he's **not** allowed to curse?", Snake asked in a confused tone.

"NO! HE'S NEVER ALLOWED TO DO THAT! HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME OF TEACHING BAD WORDS! WHERE WOULD YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM!?", Bowser continued to fume. Suddenly, the door then opened as Mario and Luigi held the two doors as Mr. Game and Watch came in with a cart of coffee.

"Coffee everyone!", Mario said with a smile. But as soon as Mr. Game and Watch came near the smashers, disaster struck. What the two-dimensional figure didn't notice was that Diddy Kong had left a banana peel on the floor like the prankster he was and this caused Mr. Game and Watch to slip on it, causing him to lean on the cart, making the coffee on the end of the cart to go flying through the air, landing directly on Bowser's chest. Bowser's eyes then flared up as he felt the hot liquid burn on his skin, creating a feeling of most discomfort.

"AAUGHHHH!", Bowser roared as his tan scales became even darker as the coffee stained his skin. He then turned over towards Mr. Game and Watch and pointed one of his clawed fingers at him.

"WHY YOU $#&#\$! YOU HAVE A LOT OF *%$#% TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO RAISE MY SON YOU &$*%$#! &\%%#$!".

The rest of the smashers recoiled as Bowser continued rolling his mouth as the elder female smashers covered the children smashers ears.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!", Palutena said as she covered Toon Link's ears. Ness just stared in awe as his ears were covered, but he could tell something that was being said was awful since he could see the older smashers faces, all of them in shock. After about a minute, Ness's ears were freed, allowing him to sense the lack of noise due to Bowser's remarks.

"Wow...", was all that Mario said as he began picking up the spilt coffee dispensers.

"Bowser...maybe you should...should...go outside for a bit.", Ike said as he looked away, yet still had a shocked face. Bowser then snorted some steam out if his nose as he stormed over towards the door and looked back at the smashers.

"FINE! JUST DON'T COME CALLING BACK FOR ME!", he yelled as he stepped out and slammed the door with all of his might, shaking the entire mansion.

"WHOEVER DID THAT WILL PAY FOR ANY DAMAGES MADE!", the smashers heard Master Hand yell from his room. The smashers then looked at each other before looking back at Bowser Jr.

"Well, it looks like you're out of the tournament.", Marth said. Bowser Jr. then looked angrily at them for a second before making a whimpering noise and throwing himself on the floor again, restarting his tantrum.

"NO! I WON! I WON!", the koopa yelled.

"Sorry, but you're out.", Pac-Man said as he turned towards the rest of the smashers."Now, who's next?".

* * *

Ness had been very careful through the tournament, he had successfully dodged every item that was thrown his way and made it pass the finish line in first every time. Now it was only eight of them left in the tournament: him, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Luigi, Megaman, Pac-Man, Rosalina, and Villager. The eight were then placed back onto Rainbow Road for the final race to see who was the ultimate racer. Ness then looked back at Lucas and Toon Link who were giving him thumbs up, Ness was the last child smasher in the tournament and he wasn't going to fail this moment. Lakitu then came onto the screen and carried a traffic light with him to signal the start of the race. The smashers each held onto their controls as they looked nervously at the lights as they changed colors. Suddenly, green became the primary color and the eight of them zoomed off.

"Go Ness Go!", Lucas and Toon Link cheered as Ness made his character, Mario, make a left turn and had him going down the multi-colored raceway with the others hot behind his tail. Ness then looked up ahead the raceway as the item boxes shined like diamonds waiting to be picked up to see what glorious things could be gained from them. Ness then zoomed ahead and grabbed one as everyone else did like-wise, Ness then noticed that his item of all things was...a banana.

"Great...", Ness mumbled as he used the rear-view mirror and shot back the banana, only for everyone to completely dodge it.

"HA! Sucks to be you with that item pick!", Sonic teased before getting a whack from Zelda, who was also watching the race. Everyone was intent on watching the race...well, everyone except Ganondorf.

"Psh, who needs this anyways?", Ganondorf grumbled.

"But Ganondorf, we can win money from this, and with money comes food!", King Dedede drooled as he thought of all the different kinds of dishes he could have if only if he had won the tournament.

"Big deal, it's not like it's **actual** racing!", Ganondorf said as he looked back at the screen. Ness had fallen back two places as Yoshi and Megaman had taken the lead, leaving him with Luigi and Captain Falcon.

"Come on Ness, you can do it! Think about the ice cream!", Toon Link said through his teeth, he was very tense due to Ness's position in the race. Ness then made Mario turn a right as he came towards a anti-gravit track and made his vehicle float above everyone else as he took off for the next exit.

"HA! You will never stop me!", Yoshi said as he turned his character, himself, across the road towards a winding road. However, before he could go any further, he was hit with a green shell as Luigi took off ahead of him.

"What the...why would you do that!?", Yoshi whined. Luigi then turned and gave Yoshi a dirty look.

"Because I-a **always** win this game.", Luigi said as he turned back towards the screen. Ness then came back down onto the regular path as he zoomed in between other racers as he made it up a hill. Out of the corner of the screen, Ness could make out the finish line that was ahead.

"YES! I JUST HAVE TO MAKE IT THERE!" Ness said as he pushed the button with all of his might. Mario then came closer and closer towards the finish line, Ness had just made the last turn and was about to cross the line.

"YES!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

BAM!

And just like that, he lost it. Captain Falcon (who was still playing as his Mii) had come up behind him and hit him with a red shell, making Ness flop around for a few second, giving Captain Falcon enough time to cross the finish line before him. Ness then regained control as he crossed the finish line, followed by Luigi, Megaman, Pac-Man, Villager, Rosalina, and Yoshi.

"YES!", Captain Falcon yelled as he jumped up and began a victory dance as the smashers began piling out their money.

"I can't believe this.", Fox grumbled.

"He beat all of us like it was no problem.", Shulk said as he gave the racer his money.

"Psh, he would-a never beat me in a **real** race.", Mario said. Captain Falcon then stopped dancing and grinned at the plumber.

"Oh, are you so sure about that Mario?", Captain Falcon smirked.

"POSITIVE!", Mario replied back.

"YEAH! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN OUT RACE **ALL** OF US!", King Dedede shouted.

"Okay, one, you are correct. But two, you would cheat.", Falco stated, making King Dedede furious at him for pointing out the truth. However, none of this deterred Captain Falcon.

"Oh really? I think we all should have a **real** Mario Kart race soon, how's that sound plumber boy?"

"Anytime. Anywhere.", Mario said proudly. Captain Falcon continued his smirking at the plumber as he recieved all of his money. Ness then looked back at Lucas and Toon Link, who had on faces of disappointment. Ness then tried to mutter some words of sorry, but couldn't find his voice to do so.

"And second and third place receive a little money as well.", Peach said as she gave Ness a couple of dollars and did the same for Luigi. Ness's eyes then shot open as he looked back at his friends who had their eyes wide open. The three then grinned as they high-fived each other.

"YEAH!".

* * *

"Mmm, chocolate ice cream taste so good!", Ness said as he Lucas looked down at the smashers below. The two of them sneaked up the stairs to the top of the mansion where they could watch the smashers from above. Of course, the mansion was only twenty feet tall and could be reached by simply going up a certain staircase that the children smashers were forbidden to go up, but they ignored the rule anyway.

"Hey Ness, great job in the tournament today.", Lucas said as licked his lemon ice cream pop.

"Thanks Lucas.", Ness said as he looked down and saw the other children smashers running around the front yard, playing a game of freeze tag.

"Heh, it seems as if they are having a good time down there.", Lucas said as he and Ness laughed at their game.

"Yeah.", Ness said, he then looked over and saw Mario and Peach walking down a path, all nice and close together. The two were making their way down towards a bench that oversaw the sunset that was coming over Smash City, one of their favorite views.

"What do you think that they are saying?", Lucas asked.

"Hmm, probably something like 'Oh Mama Mia Peach, I love-a you more than spaghetti, and judging by-a my stomach, that takes a lot'!", Ness said in his best Mario voice as the two boys began laughing at that. The two then got up and walked over towards the other side of the mansion and looked down and saw some of the adults in the swimming pool. The such as Link, Samus, Fox, Captain Falcon, Ike, and Rosalina were just relaxing in the water as they watched the sunset begin. Lucas then looked curiously at them before looking back at his ice cream pop.

"Hey Ness, do you ever wonder why the adults always make us wear clothes? I mean, it would be weird to be naked at first, but after a while it would be alright wouldn't it?"

"You know, I wonder about that too. Why do we always have to have our clothes on? Surely we're not **that** different from female and adult bodies are we?", Ness replied.

"I don't think we are.", Lucas said.

"Well, maybe we should ask Zelda.", Ness suggested,"She knows a lot about these things."

"Yeah, we should.", Lucas said as he took another lick of his ice cream. Ness then looked up and saw the sunset giving off more colors to vainly show. The bright yellow, the firery orange, the...deep red. Ness then stared at that red for a minute before looking back at Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, I have something to ask, you're still my best friend right?", Ness asked. Lucas looked puzzled as he took his ice cream out of his mouth.

"Uh...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?", Lucas replied.

"Then...do you believe me? Do you think I'm going crazy?", Ness asked.

"About what?", Lucas asked back.

"About Giygas.", Ness answered. Lucas then closed his eyes and remained still for about a minute, finally, he nodded his head.

"Well, I don't think you're crazy. I truly do believe that something is going on around here, but I don't know what."

"Y...you mean that you...trust me? You... believe me?", Ness asked as he felt a certain feeling crawl around inside of him. Lucas then nodded his head at his fellow psychic boy.

"Yes, I believe you.", Lucas said.

"Oh thank you Lucas! What would I ever do without you?", Ness said as he hugged Lucas, catching his friend off guard.

"Uh, I don't know, have to make everyone else believe you.", Lucas said.

"Psh, by this rate, only my family would believe me!", Ness said as the two laughed. Ness then sighed happily as he took another lick of his ice cream, then suddenly, a thought had popped into his head, a thought that he had never considered. Ness then turned back towards his friend as he took his chocolate ice cream out of his mouth.

"Hey Lucas, I just realized something. A lot of the smashers haven't told us about their past. Not Samus, not Cloud, not even Bayonetta, and... I...uh... realized that you haven't said anything about your past. Do...do you think... you...you could...tell me.", Ness stammered. Lucas then stopped licking his ice cream and stared at Ness. Ness couldn't quite figure out Lucas's feelings by his facial expressions, but he could see Lucas's eyes and could see as if they were feeling...pain. Lucas then stood up and walked over towards the door to the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I have to go.", Lucas said as he went over towards the door.

"No! Lucas, wait!", Ness said as he hurriedly stood up and raced towards his friend, who was already a flight down. Ness then raced down the stairs as he tried to catch up to his friend, who looked like he was about to cry at any moment.

"Lucas, wait! Please don't go! You can tell me!", Ness said as he came down to the bottom of the stairs and chased after Lucas in front of the front door.

"Lucas! Tell me!", Ness yelled. Lucas then stopped in his tracks, Ness then walked slowly towards him until Lucas turned around and had a face of sadness written all over him.

"N...no! G...g...go away!", Lucas said as he held back his tears."I... I don't need to tell anyone about me!"

"Lucas...", Ness said as he took a step forward,"Lucas...I'm...I'm sorry. Please don't be angry at me, I just want to... I just want to know."

"Why? Why do you need to know?", Lucas sputtered.

"Be... because...that's what best friends do.", Ness said. Lucas then sniffled a little before giving off a little smile.

"I'll...I'll tell you another time...just... please...not now."

Ness then smiled weakly at his fellow psychic,"Okay.".

"CONFOUND YOU WOMAN!"

Ness, Lucas, and the rest of the smashers then looked at the front door as it opened and Bayonetta walked in. Cloud followed behind her, however, he was caring six **large** boxes, which could only be presumed to be full of dresses. Cloud then put them down and huffed and puffed his breath, which was surprising since he carried the Buster Sword of all things. Bayonetta then gave a sour look at the SOLDIER as she put her hand on one of the boxes.

"Oh please Cloud, it's not **that** bad.", she said. Cloud then gave her a 'you're joking?' look before looking at the rest of the smashers.

"NOT **THAT** BAD!? THIS WOMAN RIGHT HERE BOUGHT ENOUGH DRESSES THAT IT COULD FILL FIVE OF PEACH'S WARDROBES! THOSE DRESSES WERE ALSO **VERY** EXPENSIVE! NO WONDER WITCH HUNTS WERE BIG BACK THEN, IT WASN'T BECAUSE YOU WERE DOING MAGIC, BUT BECAUSE YOU GUYS DRAINED THE ECONOMY! ", Cloud yelled.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW **I** FEEL!", the smashers heard Master Hand yelled from his room. The smashers then bursted into laughter while Bayonetta just huffed and walked away and Cloud continued to grumble. Lucas then smiled at Ness and gave him a nod off the head.

"You know what, it's times like these that I realize how good it is to have a friend to laugh with!", Lucas said. Ness then giggled as he looked back at Cloud and held in his laughter.

"Yeah, having friends is the best."

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _That's right, I'm not dead! (Que Final Fantasy 7 victory theme). I'm sorry for the **long** update, but school and life has been busy for me(and I'm a procrastinator). But don't worry, hopefully I should be able to upload next week or in two weeks(I have a **lot** of things I am being held responsible for, so no promises). I'm glad I could finally write about Lucas here, he's supposed to be a part of the story and I haven't found the place I could write him in, thankfully now I can. Well, since I have other things to do, I say au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm...", Ness said as he sat up from his bed and stretched his shoulders out before letting out a sleepy yawn."Mmm, today feels like it's going to be a great day." Ness then saw Lucas and Toon Link getting up and letting out their yawns before they began to fix their beds.

"Ugh, we have to go back into battling today, Master Hand should feel well now.", Toon Link gagged as he put his sheet down and fluffed his pillow up before setting it back in it's original spot. Ness and Lucas then gave out some groans too as they took in what Toon Link said.

"Ugh, he's probably going to make us do extra matches to gain back all of the money we haven't made yesterday.", Lucas whined as he used his PSI powers to telekinetically fix his bed.

"What do you expect from a disembodied hand that complains about his brother wasting some of the money on alcohol?", Ness asked rhetorically as he finished fixing his bed and went over to his drawer. He then pulled out his t-shirt and jean shorts from the drawer and hastily put them on as Lucas did like-wise while Toon Link fumbled around with his tunic.

"Hey Toon, why do you still wear **that**? Why don't you wear something like what me and Ness wear?", Lucas asked.

"Because Master Hand told me I still have to wear this.", Toon Link answered as he pulled his shirt over his head,"Besides, I think I greatly represent my Hyrule timeline with these clothes."

"Nah, you just like wearing them because you secretly like being a girl.", Ness teased as Lucas gave a quick snicker before covering his mouth with his hand. Toon Link then glared at the other two while the two psychic boys kept on laughing to themselves.

"You know, I **hope** Master Hand puts us against each other today. I would like to teach you a lesson with my Master Sword in hand!", Toon Link said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the two, the sword glowing with blue energy. However, Ness and Lucas looked at Toon Link with raised eyebrows and smirks on their faces.

"HA! That's nothing compared to our power!", Ness exclaimed as he and Lucas stretched out one of their hands and pointed a finger towards the Master Sword, making it shake in Toon Link's hands due to their telekinetic powers. The Master Sword continued shaking for a few seconds before Toon Link gripped his sword much harder, stopping the movement. He then looked at the other two with a determined look in his eyes.

"We'll see about that!", he said as he narrowed his eyes at Ness, who gave a smirk right back at him. The two continued their stare-off until an arrupt noise come into their ears.

GROOOOWWWL!

Toon Link's face then turned red as he gave a sheepish smile and covered his stomach."Ehh heh heh, looks like I'm hungry."

"That's okay, we need to fuel up too for the battles today as well.", Ness said. The three then left their room and walked down the hallway towards the dining room. When they got their, they saw some of the older smashers already there, either having coffee or a fruit since breakfast was still being prepared. The three then passed Cloud, who the boys saw was staring intensely at his cup of joe while muttering about something.

"Dresses... I can only see dresses now...", he said as he gripped the handle on his coffee cup. "If I see another dress, I'll...".

"Hey Cloud! How are you doing?", Peach asked as she came up to him. Cloud then looked up at her and saw the pink attire that was on her body. He then looked up at her face and began to angrily glow blue as his Limit was breaking.

"FIEND!", he yelled as he jumped and tackled her while beginning to pummel her on the ground while Captain Falcon and Ike rushed over to help the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I remember when Mario was like that. He took out all of his anger on Bowser, who had to be in a hospital bed for a week.", Ness said as he saw the two muscular men grab Cloud and pull him off of Princess Peach.

"Yeah, any man that goes shopping with Bayonetta is guaranteed to have PDSSD.", Toon Link said.

"What's that?", Lucas asked.

"Post Dress Shopping Stress Disorder.", Toon Link explained.

"Breakfast time everyone!", Mario yelled as he and Luigi rolled out the breakfast carts. The two brothers wheeled out the carts that held the precious morning breakfast at a fast pace since they knew what would happen if no breakfast appeared at all. The two then placed the carts at the respective places and turned around and gave Captain Falcon their smug faces.

"You still-a up for a kart race? With our-a mad driving skills and loyal fan base, you'll be-a left in the dust!", Mario proclaimed. Captain Falcon, however, did not waver at all.

"As if! I will be the one in first place while you guys are left in the dust! Besides, every fan of racing would be rooting for me! I'm pretty sure that they would like another F-Zero before more Mario Kart!", Captain Falcon grinned. Mario then raised a questioning eyebrow at the racer.

"What-a do you mean?", the plumber asked.

"I mean they would rather have a **real** racing game before more DLC of ridiculous costumes.", Captain Falcon said as a bunch of the people in the dining room went 'ohhh...'.

"Shots fired!", Megaman said as he grinned with Pac-Man as they watched Mario broil in anger.

"NEVER HAVE I EVER-A BEEN SO INSULTED!", Mario yelled.

"Oh please Mario, we know he's just telling the truth.", Link said. Mario then turned towards the Hero of Time and glared at him.

"How do you know what-a is true or not?", Mario sarcastically asked. Link then looked into the air and began scratching underneath his chin.

"Well, I may not know what is true or false all of the time, but I do know what is true..."

"And what-a is that?", Mario asked. Link then furrowed his eyebrows and evilly grinned at the plumber.

"I know that you have no nipples!", Link yelled, making everyone else in the room quite, for if they **dared** make a peep, they would face the wrath of Mario. Mario then widened his eyes before having them burst into flames.

"NOT THIS-A AGAIN! I **HAVE-A** NIPPLES!", Mario screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, and **for saying that** you will have to wash the dishes once we're done.", Mario then felt the fire go out in his eyes and saw Master Hand floating in front of him. "Now is this food not going to make me sick **this** time Mario?". Mario then looked over at Link, who wiggled his eyebrows at the plumber. Mario then realized that he was duped.

"Well Mario?", Master Hand asked again. Mario then sighed as he handed the...uh...hand a plate.

"No, it-a won't make you sick **this** time.", Mario said as he began to cry. He saw what the dishes looked like after a meal, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Good.", Master Hand said as he took the plate,"What are we having today?"

"Toast with-a strawberry jam.", Mario whimpered as he turned around and began handing plates to everyone, crying about his fate later that day. Ness then got his plate and went over towards his table where Lucas and Toon Link were already waiting for him.

"Oh boy, this looks delicious!", Lucas said as he stared at his toast before picking it up and taking a bite out of it.

"Tell me about it!", Ness chimed in,"It has a nice shade of red and..."

Ness then saw something shift out of the corner of his eyes, he then looked more closely at his toast. The toast seemed fine...until he saw the jam start to move, startling him in an instant.

"What the..", Ness said.

The jam then twisted and turned around itself as it began to make out a form from its slippery state. The jam then seemed to make out a face, a face that Ness well recognized. The face was all distorted and had a look of agony on it.

 _"Ness..."_

Ness then began to shake his head violently, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. This course of action then caught the attention of Ness's friends as they saw him in his behavior.

"Ness, what's wrong?", Toon Link asked.

"Guys, I think I'm beginning to see things...", Ness said as he continued shaking his head.

"What do you mean?", Lucas asked.

"M...my toast...it...it has a face...", Ness stuttered. Lucas and Toon Link looked at each other with bewildered looks before looking at Ness's toast. They then grabbed Ness's head and tried to make him stop his actions.

"Ness, there's nothing on your toast.", Toon Link said. Ness then opened his eyes and looked down at his toast only to find that whatever face it that was made by his jam was gone and left the jam in its original form. Ness then sat straight up and looked at his friends with wide eyes while breathing heavily.

"B...but...I saw something...", Ness said between breaths, unsure of what was going on now. Lucas then patted his friend's back to calm Ness down while Toon Link began to scratch beneath his chin. Toon Link then snapped his fingers in a quick motion, which startled the scared Ness.

"Ness, I think you better go to Dr. Mario's office.", Toon Link said. Ness looked wide-eyedly at his friend while Lucas raised an eyebrow at the Hylinian.

"Wh...what?", Ness asked in a scared tone.

"Ness, I believe that you might be letting this Giygas stuff get into your head. Perhaps a visit to Dr. Mario could gain an answer about whatever has been bothering you.", Toon Link explained. Ness then took a few more deep breaths before returning to a more moderate breathing cycle, albeit with some quick breaths every here and there.

"Yo...you're right. I need to know what has been troubling me for these few past days. I'll see you guys later.", Ness said as he stood up and went over towards the door exiting the dining room.

"Just be sure to be ready for a match later today!", Toon Link yelled as Ness nodded his head in reply. Soon the boy was out of the dining room and Toon Link then sat back down.

"Don't worry Ness, whatever has been bothering you, we'll take care of it!"

* * *

Ness walked down the hallway, feeling chills throughout his whole body as he made it down the towards the door of Mario's clone. Ness then opened and walked up towards the desk that was outside of a little hospital room. Ness then noticed a bell at the desk and dinged it as he heard someone from inside of the room make shuffling noises as he came out. Dr. Mario came out with a donut in his hand, he then widened his eyes when he saw Ness and immediately hid the donut behind his back.

"Don't-a tell Wii Fit Trainer.", Dr. Mario pleaded.

"Don't worry sir, I'm not here for that.", Ness explained as Dr. Mario sighed in relief.

"Then what are you here for?", Dr. Mario asked.

"I'm here because... because...", Ness choked as he struggled to say the words. Dr. Mario then looked curiously at the boy as he rolled his hand towards Ness, telling him to continue. Ness then began to breath heavily again as he struggled to let his tongue finish his sentence.

"Because... I think I'm seeing things...", Ness said. Dr. Mario then raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"So...are-a you having eye problems?", Dr. Mario asked.

"No sir... I...I'm seeing things that make me think...think... think I'm losing my mind.", Ness finished. Dr. Mario's eyes then widened before he narrowed them and began grabbing a notebook and pencil. He then motioned with his hand towards his room and gave Ness a look of concern, yet stern.

"This-a way Ness.", Dr. Mario said.

* * *

Ness then began to talk about what he had been seeing and the thoughts that have came into his mind over then last couple of days while Dr. Mario just nodded his head and wrote in his notebook. Ness also said about the feelings that have been made him feel uncertain about the safety of the mansion and the way his friends would act sometimes whenever he brought up Giygas. Dr. Mario the finished up his notes and looked at Ness before putting his pencil behind his ear.

"So, what-a you're telling me is that-a you think your old enemy is haunting you and everyone else thinks that-a you're going crazy, am I-a right?", Dr. Mario asked, receiving a nod from Ness.

"Yeah, everyone is just so concerned right now, even Master Hand is thinking I'm losing it! I don't know why he would think that...", Ness said.

"Well, he is-a responsible for you, the mansion, and the city.", Dr. Mario said. Ness then gave the doctor a beguiled look as he sat up from the examination table.

"What do you mean?", Ness asked.

"Well, you-a know how Master Hand has-a stated that he takes away some of your-a powers, right?", Dr. Mario asked as Ness nodded in response.

"Well, you see, if-a Master Hand didn't have those restrictions, Mario would be able to lift an entire city block.", Dr. Mario said to a stunned Ness. Ness knew that Mario was strong, but not **that** strong.

"Woah! You mean mister Mario can lift **everything** in that entire block?", Ness asked. Dr. Mario then nodded his head.

"Yep, Luigi and I can also do it ourselves; however, Bowser can lift the **entire** city if he wasn't restricted.", Dr. Mario explained.

"How heavy is that?", Ness asked.

"Well, Smash City is-a bigger in land size than all of-a New York City, London, Paris, and Tokyo combined. I figure that it is indeed heavier than you would think.", Dr. Mario said.

"But what does this have to do with me?", Ness asked.

"Well, since Master Hand has to-a take away your powers, this includes you Ness.", Dr. Mario said while pointing towards the boy. "If you had complete control of your power, you would-a be unstoppable. You are probably the most-a powerful smasher here aside from Shulk, Bayonetta, and Cloud."

Ness then looked at himself with awe, he knew he was strong enough to destroy his universe, but he thought that everyone else was much stronger than him. Ness then looked back at the doctor's face as he pointed towards himself.

"ME!? **I'M** ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL SMASHERS HERE!?", Ness asked gobsmacked. Dr. Mario replied then with a head nod.

"Yes Ness, you are-a one of the most powerful smashers ever. This is why-a Master Hand must be concerned. He must-a be worried that you are breaking your-a boundries.", Dr. Mario theorized.

"But how do I stop myself?", Ness asked.

 _"Attention. Ness, you are needed for a smash battle right now.",_ the two then looked at the speaker that Master Hand had said over the intercom. Dr. Mario then turned towards Ness and gestured his own hand towards the door.

"Don't-a worry, I'll inform this to Master Hand. Now go get ready for your fight.", Ness then smiled at the doctor's words as he opened the door.

"Thank you doc, I'll try to..."

"FINALLY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

Dr. Mario then widened his eyes and opened the door up widely to see that his waiting room had been filled within the last fifteen minutes.

"Good-a heavens! **Where** did all these-a people come from!?", Dr. Mario shouted as he grabbed onto his head in a motion of pure shock.

"None of that matters right now! I need you to take us to the hospital, we need a cat scan of our baby right now!", Falco yelled as he held on to Katt's hand, same said girlfriend having a larger stomach since their last visit.

"Yes! Hurry up already and let's see what it is so we can get ice cream afterwards.", Katt growled as Dr. Mario sweat dropped and looked at Falco, who was facepalming himself.

"Just hurry, the mood swings and cravings are already happening!", Falco pleaded.

"NO! HE NEEDS TO SEE ME FIRST!", Trainer Red shouted as he brought Squirtle forward, who was looking green instead of his regular blue.

"Please doctor, Squirtle isn't feeling so good and I need him back to his original self.", Red pleaded as Dr. Mario began to sweat as he felt the glares from the Cornarian couple.

"OUT OF THE WAY FOOLS! HE NEEDS TO SEE ME FIRST!", King Dedede shouted as he pushed everyone away and fell onto his knees, if he has any that is.

"Oh doctor, help me! Many people are saying horrible things about I can't take! They...they... they're calling me fat!", King Dedede cried. However, Dr. Mario **was** able to answer this question.

"King Dedede, you **are-a** fat.", Dr. Mario said bluntly. King Dedede then recoiled in shock, then began to turn deep red from anger as he pointed one of his fingers at the doctor.

"I'M FAT!? **I'M** FAT!? **YOU'RE** THE ONE WHO'S FAT HERE CHUBBY!", King Dedede yelled as he pointed at Dr. Mario's stomach, which the doctor took offense.

"PLEASE! **I** actually exercise daily! Keyword-a on the 'daily' there! You have-a recorded the worst BMI that we have ever seen here! I-a can't imagine what disgusting filth is inside-a your body!", Dr. Mario shouted. Dr. Mario then took out his unfinsihed donut and began filling out an appointment sheet for Falco and Katt.

"Okay, where-a were we? Oh right! Please-a sign right..."

"WII FIT TRAINER! DR. MARIO HAS A DONUT!", King Dedede shouted at the top of his lungs. Just then, powerful stomps were heard coming towards the office as Dr. Mario glared at the self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland.

"Why-a you filthy...", Dr. Mario never got to finish as the Wii Fit Trainer began to pummel him without mercy.

* * *

Ness came down the hallway towards the teleportation room where the rest of the smashers were waiting for their fight schedules. Ness then spotted Lucas and Toon Link standing in front of the monitor and came next to them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?", Ness asked as the two turned around and greeted him.

"So far so good, how about you? Did you find out about anything with Dr. Mario?", Lucas asked. Ness then gave a smirk as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Why yes, I learned that I'm one of the most powerful smashers here!", Ness bragged as Lucas and Toon Link jaw dropped at what he said. Toon Link then narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nu uh! I simply **refuse** to believe that!", the Hylinian said while Ness still had his smug face on.

"Sorry, but it's the truth.", Ness said as the other two lowered their heads and stomped their foot once.

"Aw man! I thought I would have been one of the most powerful!", Toon Link pouted as he kicked the ground.

"Hey, who are we going up against?", Ness asked as Toon Link and Lucas looked back up.

"All of us are going against Ike, Zelda, Wario, Fox, and Pikachu at Arena Ferox.", Lucas said as he looked back at the monitor."And it appears that we better get there right now."

 _"Smashers, get ready for the Arena Ferox brawl. It will be an eight person free-for-all."_ , Master Hand said over the intercom. The three boys then looked shocked as they looked around at one another. Ness then began to scratch the back of his head as he gave a nervous smile.

"Well...uh...to the best man win.", he chuckled nervously as Lucas quivered at the thought of fighting his friends. Toon Link, however, gave a determined look as he drew the Master Sword out.

"Don't need to worry, I'm going to win this.", he said bluntly as Ness narrowed his eyes against him.

"Don't be so certain.", Ness warned as he and every else for the battle got onto the teleporter and were taken back to the Fire Emblem stage.

* * *

The Smashers were then rematerialized onto the stage and looked at each other as they prepared themselves for battle. Ike swung his sword around his head while making fierce grunting noise to scare his adversaries. Zelda let her magic glow in her hand as she zoomed her eyes on Ike, who was doing like-wise back at her. Wario grinned evilly as he cracked his knuckles and pulled his stomach up, only to have it go back down and having the fat droop again which made the audience react in disgust, making the fat man angry.

"AW SHUT UP!", Wario yelled at them.

Fox then cracked his knuckles as he smirked at Pikachu, who was letting his electricity flow out of his cheeks.

"You know, you've **always** been a pest, even since the first tournament. But now you're even worse than I thought, I'm just going to lay it here, Samus is mine; keep your paws off of her.", Fox warned, which caused Pikachu to get even angrier.

"Pika...", Pikachu said venomously as the electricity around his cheeks grew, making Fox put on his competitive face.

"Oh, so that's the way then? THEN COME ON!", Fox yelled as he made a 'bring it on!' motion with his hand. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link then looked at each other before pulling out their weapons and steadying them in their hands.

"Don't hold back!", Ness encouraged them.

"Don't worry, been wanting to take out my frustrations on someone for a while.", Toon Link said as he glared towards Ness, who caught on to what he was saying.

 _"Great, he still has some problems with me. Too bad he'll have more once I mop the floor with him!",_ Ness thought to himself as the Smashers waited eagerly for the signal to begin.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand yelled over the intercom as the smashers charged at each other. Ike and Zelda threw some of their attacks at each other, neither getting a hit on the other. Fox and Pikachu were using their Quick Attack and Fox Illusion to zip across the arena as both tried to catch the other off guard. Ness and Lucas averted their attention towards Toon Link as the swordsman came charging towards them. Toon Link jumped into the air and swung his sword around, nearly catching both of the other two boys as he landed on his feet. Ness and Lucas then brought their baseball bat and stick around them and swung at Toon, who used his Master Sword to block both attacks. Toon Link continued alternating between the two as he blocked each attack before he charged up his Master Sword and spun around in a circle.

"HIYYYA!", Toon Link yelled as Ness and Lucas jumped back from the attack. Ness then began to let his hand light a spark as he threw his hand forward.

"PK FIRE!", Ness shouted as the flame went towards Toon Link. However, Toon Link dodged the attack and let it hit Lucas, who was planning on sneaking up on Toon Link. Lucas was then caught in the flames as Toon Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at Lucas, which exploded on impact and sent Lucas towards Ike and Zelda. Toon Link then turned around and ran towards Ness as he pulled back his Master Sword as Ness did the same with his bat. The two then swung and struck each other's weapons as they collided, creating a small shockwave. Unfortunately, Toon Link was able to react quicker and pulled his sword back and swung at Ness's hand, making Ness's baseball bat to fly twenty feet away from Ness's hand.

"UH OH!", Ness exclaimed before looking back and dodging another sword swipe just in time by backflipping. Ness then landed on his feet and threw a punch towards Toon Link, followed by another punch and a sidekick; all of those, however, blocked by Toon Link's shield. Ness then grunted in frustration as he pulled his yo-yo out and made it circle around Toon Link's legs, making the Hylinian begin to lose balance. Ness then snap-kicked Toon Link to the ground as he focused on his telekinesis to grab his baseball bat and motion towards his hand. Once it finally made it back, Ness then held it over his head as he swung down at Toon Link, who had enough time to free his feet and block Ness's bat with his Master Sword. Ness then pulled back his bat and swung again which gave enough time for Toon Link to roll backwards and get back onto his feet. The two boys then stared down at each other as each held tightly onto his weapon.

"Give it up Toon, you're no match for me!", Ness yelled.

"As if! I'm going to take you out, then Wario!", Toon Link shot back as he pointed his sword at Ness. Ness then looked around at the battlefield before realizing something that he had forgotten.

"Uh...where **is** Wario?", Ness asked as he looked behind him. Toon Link's pupils then disappeared as he remembered that Wario had vanished. The two kept looking around until a huge shadow was seen behind them.

"HERE I-A COME!", Wario yelled as he jumped down from one of the pillars and punched Ness square in the jaw. He then grabbed Ness by his legs and began swinging him around at mach speeds, making Ness's stomach content from last night come up to his mouth.

"BYE BYE!", Wario laughed as he let Ness go, making him crash into a running away Toon Link, sending them towards Ike, Zelda, and Lucas, who were intensely focused on their battle.

"PK FIRE!", Lucas shouted as he shot a bolt of fire towards Zelda. The Princess of Hyrule, however, was more than ready as she used Nayru's Love to send it back to Lucas, sending him back.

"You have to do better than that!", Zelda yelled at the boy as Ike suddenly then appeared next to her.

"Then try me!", he said. Zelda then whipped around and swung her hand at him, missing him by a mere inch. Ike then drew back his foot and kicked Zelda against a pillar, making her grunt in pain and kneel down. Ike then lifted Ragnell above his head and began to focus his strength into his attack.

"It ends here!", he said as he was about to let go of his attack.

"Certainly!", Ike then turned his head towards the origin of the voice, only to meet the sole of a sneaker as Lucas kicked him the face, making him fall onto the ground. Ike then punched the ground as he got up and steadied himself as Zelda and Lucas did like-wise. Suddenly, the three then heard a creeping noise as they turned their heads and saw two boys flying at them.

"WHAT IN THE...", Ike started to yell before getting hit with a Hylinian to the face, making him fall down.

Wario then cackled to himself as he looked at Fox and Pikachu as the two stopped zoooming around and stood near each other. Fox then drew his foot back and attempted to kick the mouse, only for Pikachu to dodge it and send Fox back with a jolt of lightning, earning a scream from the vulpine. Wario then snuck up on Pikachu and grinned as he let his fingers wiggle for what he was planning to do.

"HA! He's-a pain to you too it seems!", Wario exclaimed. Pikachu then turned around and lept at Wario, attempting to electrocute him. Unfortunately for the Pokemon, the fat man just grabbed Pikachu by the top of his head, lifting the Pokemon off the ground and making his grip tighten, making Pikachu scream in pain. Wario, however, was having a blast from this.

"What!? Can't-a take it?", Wario mocked as he drew his fist back and punched Pikachu in the stomach, causing Pikachu to cough up some blood through his mouth. Wario then laughed at this.

"PATHETIC!", Wario exclaimed as he turned around and threw Pikachu onto the ground. Wario then drew his foot back and kicked Pikachu across the stadium towards where everyone else was.

"You okay?", Ness asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I think I'll be...", Zelda then stopped her sentence as they saw a yellow blur coming towards them. Ike then shook his fists in the air.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDI...", he was then knocked down onto the ground with everyone else as Wario cheered for himself.

"YAHOO! STRIKE!", Wario said as he gave himself a thumbs up.

"Then here comes the gutter ball!", Wario did not have enough time to react before Fox snuck up behind him and drop-kicked him in the back, sending Mario's rival face first into a pillar. Fox then smirked as Wario pulled his face from the pillar and revealed that he had some metal stuck in his mouth.

"Aw, looks like you bit off more than you could chew.", Fox teased Wario. Fox then recoiled in horror and his eyes widened as Wario just opened his mouth and **ate** all of the metal in his mouth. Wario then licked his lips as he gave a hungry stare at the pilot.

"Nah! Need-a iron in my diet somehow!", Wario said as he charged towards Fox and hit him with a shoulder bash. Fox went flying backwards at great speed until he hit a pillar and crumbled towards the ground. Wario the cracked his knuckles and reached into his pocket as he pulled out a clove of garlic.

"Don't-a want you to win this, so I think I will-a end this here!", he exclaimed as he threw the clove into the air and waited for it to come back down into his mouth...and he waited...and waited...Wario then realized something, a good amount of time had passed and the clove hadn't come back down.

"Huh? Where did it-a go?", Wario asked himself as he scratched his head.

"RIGHT HERE, CHEATER!", Wario then looked behind him and saw Lucas glaring at him with his hand sticking out, having a purple glow to it. Wario then looked at Lucas's hand and saw his clove of garlic floating near the boy's hand. Wario then turned a shade of crimson red as steam came out of his ears.

"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU'RE CHEATING!", Wario yelled at Lucas. Lucas then raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the clove and crushed it in his hand, making Wario even more furious.

"And you're not?", Lucas asked sarcastically.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO DO THAT!", Wario yelled at the top of his lungs, which caused his voice to crack, giving the man a fit of hoarse coughs. Lucas then closed his, eyes, shook his head, and made some 'tsk-tsk!' noises.

"So, that's what you think eh? Well, I would advise you not to do it again.", Lucas warned. Wario then stopped his coughing and glared at Lucas yet again.

"And-a why not?", Wario demanded.

"Because **we** all don't like it.", Lucas said. Wario then raised an eyebrow at the word he emphasized.

"We?", Wario asked. Lucas then pointed behind the man as Wario turned around and was met by two legs, one belonging to Ike and the other to Ness. Wario then fell over sideways and began rolling towards Lucas, who pulled out his stick and reeled up his arms. Wario was then three feet away when Lucas let a swing and made a large cracking noise as his stick hit Wario in the back, the force of strength sending the fat man flying through the air.

"WAAAAHHHH!", Wario screamed until he hit a statue of a man, making it swerve back and forth from its foundation due to the amount of energy Wario hit it with. Suddenly, gravity decided to make Wario suffer as the statue then leaned forward towards the side Wario was on as it fell down to the ground, crushing Wario beneath it. Lucas then pumped his hand as he heard Wario groans from underneath the heavy statue.

"Cheaters never win, and winners never cheat, learn that Wario!", Lucas said in a superhero tone.

"Hate to break it to you kid, but this battle ain't over!", Lucas then turned around and ducked in enough time as Ike's Ragnell nearly swiped him across his head. Lucas then rolled away in enough time before Ike came crashing down with his sword into the ground, creating a blue eruption. Ike then noted that Zelda, Fox, Toon Link, and Pikachu came running towards him; he then pulled Ragnell from out of the ground and steadied himself as Lucas pointed his stick towards him.

"Let's get him Ness!", Lucas exclaimed as he ran towards the mercenary.

"Right with you!", Ness yelled as he pulled out his bat and began running towards Ike. However, something made him stop before he could build up enough speed.

 _"Ness..."_

Ness then stopped mid-track as he turned around and looked around the arena.

"Huh? Who said that?"

 _"Ness..."_ , the voice called out again. Ness then turned pale as he dropped his baseball bat.

"Oh no, not you!", Ness yelled out as he looked anxiously around the arena.

 _"Ness...I'm here Ness...",_ the voice then said again. Ness then felt a fire build up inside of him as he narrowed his eyes and turned his head back and forth from every angle that the arena had.

"SHOW YOURSELF!", Ness yelled. Then out of the blue, Ness felt a painful, yet strange twinge on his head. Ness then yelled out in pain as he dropped to his knees and held onto his head. He then opened his eyes and saw the world change into different colors as a painful surge rung throughout his whole body. Ness then gave a loud shriek as he felt power flow out of him. The rest of the Smashers then heard Ness's yell and looked back at him in horror by what they saw.

"NESS!", Lucas yelled in fear. Lucas was about to run towards his friend, but Fox put his hand infront of Lucas's way.

"Sorry Lucas, but whatever is going with Ness is certainly no...OOOF!", Fox then fell down onto the ground as he felt sharp pain in his back. He then heard an irritating laugh bellow out as he turned around and discovered Wario had freed himself from being trapped underneath the statue.

"HA! HOW DO **YOU** LIKED BEING DROP-KICKED NOW HUH!?", Wario laughed as Fox realized that Wario did indeed have as strong legs as he did his arms. Wario then stopped laughing as he looked at Ness and looked at the others.

"So what's the matter with-a him?", Wario asked rudely as Fox stood up from the ground.

"Don't know, he just started acting like this.", Ike said as he looked back at Ness, anguish covering the boy's face.

"So what should we do?", Zelda asked.

"AAAAHHHHH!", the Smashers then looked back and saw Ness's head twitch as lightning bolts started striking next to him. The Smashers then widened their eyes in fear as Ness's eyes began to glow yellow before his head twitched again, suddenly realising some electricity.

BOOM!

The electric surge from Ness's body then flew towards the smashers and hit every single one of them before they could even blink. The power from the electricity was so powerful, it sent them immediately into a screen K.O. as each and every one of them had a scared look on their face, wondering what just happened. They all then fell off the screen, ending the match and sending them back home, with Ness.

* * *

Master Hand was drinking his coffee when he saw Ness act weirdly. At first Master Hand wasn't going to do anything about it since Ness was acting weirdly these past couple of days with crazy plans like hammering in the Franklin Badge with a meat tenderizer and sewing needles. But as he was taking a sip of coffee, Ness then released that surge of electricity, making Master Hand spit out his coffee (?).

"WHAT THE...WHAT WAS THAT!? I BETTER GET BACK TO THE MANSION!", Master Hand exclaimed as he went towards his teleporter and moved at lightning speed to see what had happened.

* * *

The Smashers had just rematerialized back into the teleporter room as the opponents Ness faced just stared at him in fear while he looked at his hands, wondering where that power came from. Those who didn't fight against him were busy talking with everyone else since they didn't see the shocking turn of events. (And no, that wasn't meant to be a pun!) Mario, Luigi, Samus, Sonic, Megaman, and Snake were talking to each other about how their battle went on Shadow Moses Island. Mario was just smiling as Luigi was blushing.

"I'm so-a happy my bro won! Even against-a Samus in her power suit and Megaman!", Mario proudly said.

"Yeah, but I would like it better if I didn't have an explosive stuck to my head!", Megaman griped as he glared at Snake, who was smirking about what he did to Rock.

"Hey, totally worth it!", the soldier gleamed.

"Eh, I've got to go, I'm supposed to be Skyping with Tails and Knuckles today. See you later.", Sonic said as he zoomed off towards his room. The rest of the group were about to chat with each other again when they noticed Ness's group and how his adversaries were watching him with cautious eyes.

"Hey! What's-a going on?", Mario asked as he walked over. Suddenly Ike, Zelda, Fox, and Pikachu then began waving their arms in the air to warn the plumber.

"NO MARIO! DON'T!", Ike yelled. Mario then looked at Ike with a confused look.

"What? Is-a something going on with Ness here?", Mario asked as he looked back at the boy who was staring at his hands. Mario then walked over and placed his hand on Ness's shoulder.

"Hey Ness, are-a you alright?", Mario asked. Ness then quickly spun around and put his hands in front of him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", Ness yelled out. Suddenly Ness felt another power surge flow through him as he felt his telekinesis force its way out of his hand and towards Mario. Mario then felt a tremendous force send him flying back and colliding with Snake as both went back and crashed into the wall, leaving a dent. Everyone else then looked frightened at Ness as Ness began to breath heavily.

"Ness...", Megaman said with concern in his voice.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!", Ness yelled as he ran out of the room. Just before the smashers could process what had just happened, Master Hand rematerialized back into the teleporter room and looked around the room anxiously.

"WHERE'S NESS!?", he yelled.

"He just ran out of-a the room!", Luigi stated. Master Hand then began to sweat(?) as he zoomed over towards the door and went down one of the hallways.

"NESS! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HE HAS UPLOADED! HALLELUJAH! Oh, I mean *cough cough*, it's great that a new chapter has been uploaded! Sorry it took so long guys, but a little while back, I was feeling depressed. No, it wasn't being depressed about writing (I'm more of a procrastinator on that part), I've just been going through some issues that took up more time and made me feel horrible. Thankfully, I feel much better now! Hopefully, I should at least get started on the next chapter tomorrow, if not upload it. By the way, I'm afraid I'm going to cut some of the story now because some chapters would just be filler, and no one likes that. Anyway, please send some feedback on this story and how you're enjoying it and if there are some ways I can improve it. Until next time, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	8. Chapter 8

Master Hand has been worried about a lot of things, money, scheduling, Crazy Hand buying alcohol, but the one thing that frightened him at that moment was where the psychic boy was. It had been two hours and no one had seen where Ness had gone. He had sent out some people to go looking for him, but not one person had found him. Master Hand then began checking the security cameras in his office to see if he could catch where the boy had run off to.

"Come on, come on...AAARGGHHH! STUPID COMPUTER! YOU HAVE SHOWN ME **NOTHING**!", Master Hand screamed as he began punching the computer screen with his...uh...fist. After a moment of venting his anger onto the screen, Master Hand began to breath heavily as he sat back down in his computer chair.

"Where could have you gone?", Master Hand asked himself as he looked at the screen. Suddenly a knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts as he floated over and opened it to find Mario standing outside of the door.

"Have you found him?", Master Hand asked eagerly. Unfortunately, the plumber shook his head in sadness as Master Hand groaned. "Then what's the matter?"

"We were-a hoping that you found him already. Apparently it-a seems that we were-a wrong.", Mario stated as Master Hand gave a sigh.

"FINALLY!", Master Hand and Mario then jumped a little when they heard that voice. It had come from the main entry door in the hallway. The two of them rushed towards the door, hoping to finally see the missing boy. But alas, it wasn't what they were hoping for. Instead of the particular boy that they were looking for, it was Trainer Red with Squirtle in his arms, the Pokemon still a shade of green. Red was about to walk to his room when he noticed Master Hand and Mario standing by.

"Hey, what's the matter?", the trainer asked. But before the creator of the tournament or Nintendo's mascot could speak, several footsteps were heard coming towards the door.

"DID YOU FIND HIM?", out of nowhere came Little Mac, Fox, Kirby, and the Duck Hunt Duo. The five smashers (technically the duck counts as well) then saw that it was just Red and groaned in despair.

"Aw man, I thought for **sure** we had him!", Little Mac said as he shook his fists in frustration.

"What are you guys talking about?", Red asked, confused about the whole situation.

"Ness has gone missing.", Master Hand said. "We are not sure about his whereabouts or what he is doing. We are not even sure what is going inside of his head. We don't even have a clue to know where to start."

Trainer Red's eyes then flashed as he snapped his fingers,"Oh! So **that's** what he was doing!"

"WAIT...WHAT!?", Master Hand asked eagerly as he got closer towards the tween.

"Ness was in Dr. Mario's office early today while I was in the waiting room with Falco, his girlfriend, and that stupid penguin.", Red said as he mocked King Dedede. Master Hand then looked like he was brightening up from the news.

"Do you know why he was there?", Master Hand asked. Red just shook his head.

"I have no idea. He left as soon as he came out and Falco then quickly gained Dr. Mario's attention. However, the doc probably knows what's going on.", Master Hand then sighed in relief, finally a place to start looking.

"Alright! Thanks for the tip Red! Tell me whenever you want to be re..."

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

Master Hand was then pulled out of thought as he and the rest of the present smashers looked at the door and saw Falco and Katt coming in, the avion laughing while his girlfriend had a sour look on her face. The two then took note of the rest of the smashers and straightened their faces.

"Oh hey guys! What's going on?", Falco asked.

"Ness has-a gone missing. We haven't-a seen him in two hours! Thankfully, Red here just-a provided a clue for us.", Mario explained as he motioned towards Red. Falco then closed his eyes and had a face that said he was thinking about something. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he clicked his tongue.

"Oh yeah, I did see the kid at Dr. Mario's office today when Katt and I were getting an appointment filled out. We then went to the hospital after that, you know, the one we were **all** hanging out in when Akuma attacked the mansion for Ryu.", Falco said.

"Yes Falco, we know that's the one; we were just on our way to find Dr. Mario just now.", Master Hand said.

"Wait a minute, why were you getting an appointment filled out?", Little Mac asked.

"Oh, we were having a cat scan being done.", Falco stated.

"And...? How was it?", Fox asked eagerly towards his friend. Falco then grinned widely as Katt gave off her sour look again.

"It turns out we're having a boy **and** he's a bird! I won the bet!", Falco said as he began laughing again while Katt glared at him.

"Yeah yeah, you won the bet; but only because fate hates me or you got lucky.", Katt said irritatedly as Falco grinned at his girlfriend.

"Aw, sad that you lost this time? Looks like you have to do whatever I want!", Falco teased as Katt's face turned from its original pink fur to turning a low shade of red due to anger.

"So, can you guys help us right now?", Little Mac asked. Unfortunately, Falco and Trainer Red shook their heads.

"Sorry, but my girl needs to get off her feet and rest for a while. And I need to be there if she needs any help. I'll be in our room if you need anything.", Falco said to Fox as the avion grabbed Katt's hand and led her down the hallway towards their room.

"I too am sorry, but Squirtle needs **immediate** attention right now since I have the medicine for him. I'll try to help later if I have the chance.", Red said as he carried Squirtle towards his room. Master Hand then sighed as he looked back at his smashers.

"Alright, let's go to Dr. Mario's office.", he said as the group went looking for Mario's clone.

* * *

"Oh, once I-a get my hands on that penguin, he's going to regret it!", Dr. Mario said bitterly as he rubbed some medical alcohol on his face from where Wii Fit Trainer had brutally beaten him. The poor doctor could hardly sneak any confectionary sweets and such behind the ghost-like woman's back without receiving a pummeling. The doctor only shook his head as he looked through his papers.

"And to-a **think** I was going to-a ask her out!", he exclaimed out loud as he turned his papers over.

"DR. MARIO!", the doctor then grunted in frustration as Master Hand and his smasher group came into the office. Dr. Mario raised a sarcastic eyebrow at the group as he put his hands together and lifted his left foot up and onto his right knee as he leaned back in his chair.

"And what-a do you want?", Dr. Mario said in a dry tone. Master Hand then recoiled back a little, shocked by the doctor's attitude.

"What's with you today?", Master Hand asked as Dr. Mario rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Hmm... I think it-a has to do with something with a bird and a crazy athletic person who decided that-a I should be their punching bag for-a just having some food that contains a little bit of-a confectionary sugar.", the rest of the group just blinked dumbfoundly.

"What?", Little Mac asked as Dr. Mario huffed out a puff of air.

"King Dedede ratted me-a to Wii Fit Trainer that I had a donut.", the rest of the smashers then 'ahhh'-ed as the doctor explained it all. Dr. Mario then turned his attention back towards Master Hand.

"So, what was-a it again that you came here for?", he asked.

"Oh yes, Ness has gone missing and we were told that he had visited your office this morning. We are looking for clues as to his actions.", Dr. Mario the widened his eyes as he sat up straight and put his left foot back onto the ground.

"Oh, **this** is-a serious matter! Well, to give it-a to you short, Ness came-a by here this morning about something that was on-a his mind; afterwards, that was when all of the patients came by... including that Dedede...", Dr. Mario said venomously at that name. Mario then shook his head.

"Then **why** are-a you still trying to get the girl on a date with-a you?", Mario asked. Dr. Mario then leaned himself over the desk and glared at Mario.

"Because **she** actually cares-a about my health, unlike that cholesterol, carb-loving 'girlfriend' of-a yours that makes cakes for-a you almost every three days!", Dr. Mario yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table. Mario then glared at his clone as he slammed his fist as well.

"Hey! Peach cares about-a my health! It's just her way of saying thank you for saving her from-a Bowser all of the time!", Mario yelled at his clone.

"What kind of excuse is-a that!? If-a you keep eating the way you do, you will be as fat as Wario, have spinal problems, and lose-a your nipples! That is, **if** you even have nipples.", Dr. Mario said. The rest of the smashers pulled back as Mario's pupils shrunk and his face turned red. His eyes then burned with the fire from before as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ARE YOU-A KIDDING ME!? EVEN MY **CLONE** QUESTIONS IF I-A HAVE NIPPLES!", Mario screamed.

"Mario, you're taking us off track; now what did Ness say?", Master Hand asked as he tried to take control of the situation again.

"Oh yes! Ness said-a that he felt that he was losing his mind.", Dr. Mario asked. Master Hand then pulled back and began to think to himself.

"Was that all?", the creator asked.

"Well, I did-a tell him that you did hold back our-a powers.", Dr. Mario confessed. Master Hand then breathed heavily.

"His true power is coming out.", he said bluntly as Dr. Mario gave a shocked look.

"WHAT!?", Dr. Mario asked befuddled.

"He used a little bit of his true power, something is making him stronger than he needs to be. He's getting through my limits I set on him.", Master Hand said.

"Hmm...I'll write this-a down in my notes, you go find Ness and bring-a him back as soon as you can. Get all the help as well!", Dr. Mario said as he began searching through his notes.

"Right on it doctor!", Little Mac said as the smashers said as they got up.

"Oh, and if-a you see King Dedede...", Dr. Mario said,"Kick him in the butt for-a me."

* * *

"Alright, you should be feeling better in a couple hours! Just rest easy now.", Red said as he put Squirtle on the bed, the Pokemon giving out a pitiful groan. Red had just given the turtle some medicine and had now left him to recover. Just then, a knock was heard on the door and Mario opened it.

"Hey Red, we-a need your help!", Mario said. Red then gave Mario a nod as he put his backpack back on.

"Alright! Squirtle has just been treated and should be fine for a while.", Red said as he and Mario walked down the hallway.

"Let's-a find Ness!", Mario said.

* * *

"Oh...oh yeah! That feels good!", Falco said as he leaned his head back with his arms behind his head. He and Katt were on the couch in his and Fox's room. Falco had his boots and socks off and his feet on the couch as he had Katt massage them for the prize of the bet. Katt just looked sourly at him as she rubbed his foot and moved her hand up and massaged his talon toes while he just enjoyed every moment of it.

"Oh man, you should do this more often! I could live with this!", he said as he relaxed even further.

"How come **I'm** the one giving the massage, while pregnant, to someone who is just gloating about it?", Katt asked as Falco grinned at her.

"Because I won the bet! Besides, I'll give you a massage every now and then, just as long as you keep giving me foot massages often.", Falco said with a smirk as Katt began to smirk back at him.

"Oh, so you are enjoying this? Maybe I should stop just to annoy you.", she teased as Falco grinned back at her.

"Aw, I was really **was** enjoying it.", he teased back as he and Katt's hands held each other's faces.

"Yes, it appears you did.", she said as she kissed him on the lips. The two were then getting a little bit more excited when suddenly the door opened and Fox came in, making both of them break away in embarrassment. Fox then gave Falco a stern look.

"We'll talk about this later, but right now we need you to help us.", Fox said. Falco then began to put his socks and boots on as he got up and went to the door. Falco then looked back and gave Katt a wink.

"See you in a little bit.", he said as he and Fox took off.

* * *

Little Mac came down the hallway towards the kitchen door, the smell of butter reaching his nose even before he opened the door. After he opened it, he saw a **large** pile of calzones just waiting to be taken out. He then directed his attention to the laughter that he was hearing as he saw a familiar green clad plumber and a two-dimensional figure awing at their work.

"Wow! We were able to-a get this done very quick! Maybe you should-a apply for substitute cook!", Luigi said as Mr. Game and Watch let out a couple of beeps. The two then noticed the boxer and greeted him with a handshake.

"Ah Little Mac, what-a brings you here?", Luigi asked.

"I was sent by Master Hand to retrieve you two. We are looking for Ness and need all the help as we can get.", Little Mac explained. Luigi then widened his eyes and nodded his head as he and Mr. Game and Watch then threw off their chef hats and aprons as they left the kitchen. The three then begun running down the hallway to start investigating for the missing boy.

"All right Ness, we'll find you.", Little Mac said as they went searching for him.

* * *

"Now hold still."

"PIKA! PIKA-PIKA!", a screech was heard as the mouse Pokemon cried in pain.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?", a familiar robot asked. Currently, Samus and Megaman were putting some rubbing medicine on Pikachu's face from where he was still having a trickle of blood flow from. Unfortunately for the two armor clad warriors, Pikachu did **not** like the way the medicine felt like and was shaking it off of him while the two continually were putting on more medicine.

"Pikachu, you have to take it. You don't want to keep bleeding from the mouth do you?", Samus asked in a sigh. However, Pikachu kept pulling his face back, making sure that they wouldn't touch the certain side.

"Come on Pikachu!", Megaman grunted as he grabbed Pikachu's face and struggled it to turn towards Samus.

"NOW!", Megaman exclaimed as Samus put some medicine on and bandaged his face so he couldn't rub it off. Megaman then let go of Pikachu as the Pokemon vainly attempted to rip the bandage off, but it was too tight. Samus then sighed as Megaman just groaned and sat deeper in his seat.

"I know that you don't like it Pikachu, but please know that this will make you feel better soon.", she said soothingly as Pikachu stopped clawing at the bandage and closed his eyes as he gave out a huge.

"Pika...", he complied as Samus gave him a weak smile.

"There we go.", she said as suddenly Kirby came rushing into the room and began jumping up and down as he pointed out the door. The other smashers, however, were confused by the Popstar warrior's action.

"Uh...what is it Kirby?", Megaman asked as Kirby kept pointing out the door.

"Kirby, we don't understand.", Samus said as Kirby stopped jumping and looked at them. Kirby then began scratching his head, thinking up an idea while the other three were confused. Suddenly, Kirby thought of something as he pointed back out the door again.

"PK FLASH!", Kirby said in his best imitation of Ness whenever he uses his copy ability. The other smashers then got the hint as they stood up and went to the doorway as Samus held onto Pikachu while Megaman picked up Kirby.

"Good thinking Kirby! Now that we know what's going on, let's move!", Megaman said as they all zoomed down the hallway.

* * *

Master Hand floated back and forth in front of the smashers in the main entry way as if he was some type of drill sergeant. He was waiting for the last of the available smashers to come and help them out. He then heard some footsteps as Mario, Red, Marth, and Ike came over and joined the rest of the smashers. Master Hand then turned towards Mario and cleared his throat.

"Is that everyone?", Master Hand asked. Mario, however, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, but-a Sonic was too busy with his Skype call. He-a didn't even bother listening to us, he doesn't even-a know what we're doing.", Mario explained as Master Hand groaned to himself.

"Sometimes I wonder why I still allow that hedgehog here, didn't even bother to know what we're doing. Oh well, I guess he needs some friend time with his buddies. Anyways, we all know what we are doing, correct?", Master Hand asked as all of the smashers there nodded their heads.

"Good. Now, I have sent a scout out already, but he hasn't seen anything yet.", Master Hand said as he pulled out an earpiece and placed it on himself and focused in on the right contact.

 _"HUH!? How did you have in!? Wait till I tell Master Hand about this!",_ came a reply back from the other contact which the smashers recognized as Snake's voice.

"Snake, this **is** Master Hand.", Master Hand said bluntly.

 _"Oh! Sorry sir, just thought it was some hacker!",_ Snake replied.

"Quite alright Snake, now, have you seen anything that could lead us to Ness?", Master Hand asked.

 _"Nope! There's nothing that I have seen so far!",_ Snake replied as Master Hand groaned to himself.

"Snake, could you **please** take the cardboard box off of you?", Master Hand asked.

 _"Now why would I do something like that? It would give me away, it could..."_

"Urgghhh...", Master Hand groaned as he turned off the earpiece device and looked back at the smashers.

"Well, that does us no good! We should probably get started now, it would be a great to find Ness.", Master Hand sighed.

"Wait...money!?", Wario asked as the other smashers and Master Hand groaned.

"No Wario, no one brought money into..."

"Don't-a worry! I will find-a Ness! I will now-a do what the dog, Lucario, and Wolf do to pick-a him up!", Wario exclaimed as he bent over and began walking on all fours and sniffing the ground, making all of the non Mario smashers look at him with beguiled eyes, **including** Master Hand(not that he has has eyes, mind you).

"Umm... I mean...I'm technically a canine...but still...", Lucario said as he had no idea what to say about what Wario said.

"Wario, **when** have I ever done that!?", Wolf asked as he too was confused by the fat man's actions. The rest of the non Mario smashers then looked at the Mario smashers as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey, even **we-a** don't know...", Mario said as the smashers broke up into different groups and went searching for Ness.

* * *

Ness just laid there in a curled position as he held onto his knees and looked at the wall in front of him, or in this case, the edge of the oof where he and his friends usually sat. He was at the top of the smash mansion; Master Hand did not expect Ness to go up there, but that's where he was. He and his friends usually broke the rule about going to the top of the mansion behind Master Hand's back, but now wasn't the time of partying that they usually did, now was the time to wonder what was going on.

"H...how...di...did...I do...that!?", Ness kept repeating the question to himself as he rolled back and forth as he saw the sun begin to sink in the sky. Ness had remained there for a couple of hours, no one bothering to go up there. Ness then looked at his hands as he shook his head.

"NO! There must be something behind this! It can't be me..."

"AAAAHHHHH!",

Ness then sat up as he heard the screech come from inside the mansion. He then came to the conclusion that seems to make sense for him nowadays.

"GIYGAS!", Ness shouted as he got up and went down the stairs into the mansion again. Ness then stopped as he looked around to where the scream came from. He then closed his eyes and began focusing on his telekinesis to find the source of the scream.

"Come on, that scream was definitely of terror! Now where are you?", Ness said to himself.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Ness then shot his eyes back open as he heard the scream come a very close room. Ness then grabbed his baseball bat and tip-toed up to the door as he tightened his grip on the bat.

"Here we go, YAAAAHHHHHH!", Ness shouted as he flung open the door and came running in. Unfortunately for Ness, he did not find what he was looking for. Instead, he found Sonic looking at some crazy picture with him and Amy as Sonic looked like he just saw death. Ness then noticed also on Sonic's computer screen was two other people, one was a fox with light blue eyes and strangely enough two tails and the other was a red echidna with purple eyes and special gloves with what appeared to be two spikes coming out from them. Sonic then looked at Ness with wide eyes and grabbed onto Ness's shirt.

"Ness, do you remember when Mario made fun of my fan base and said it was atrocious? Well, it appears that he was right!", Sonic cried as Ness gave the hedgehog a puzzled look. However, Ness took a closed look and saw that Amy was not wearing any clothes, thankfully Sonic was in front of her so Ness couldn't see, not that Ness would understood though.

 _"Oh man, that picture of me and Rogue should have never been allowed on the internet!",_ the red echidna said he splashed some water into his eyes.

 _"Uh...Sonic, what...what were Cream and I doing in that picture?",_ the two tailed Fox asked. Sonic then sat back in his chair and clicked the photo out quickly as he saw Ness was peering at it.

"Sorry Ness, let me introduce you to my friends. Ness, this is Tails and Knuckles, Knuckles and Tails, this is Ness.", Sonic said as the two friends waved at Ness, their faces still having dread on them however. Ness then raised an eyebrow at Sonic as he noted the hedgehog was moving the computer mouse away from the picture site.

"What were you doing?", Ness asked.

"Well, I heard that my fan base made creepy drawings. At first, I didn't believe it, but now...",

 _"Their freaky!",_ Knuckles shouted over the Skype.

"Ugh, now I **know** that most things can be found on the internet.", Sonic cried as he pointed the mouse towards another site,"But I can't stop myself!" Ness, however, didn't hear that last part as he thought about what Sonic said.

"Of course! Maybe I can see if there is any evidence on the security cameras that Giygas is lurking about. Maybe something moving, someone sneaking about, I just need to get to my computer and get into the mansion's security tape! Thank you Sonic!", Ness said as he took off, leaving behind a beguiled hedgehog.

"Um...for what?", Sonic asked before turning back to the screen and experiencing the new horror all over again. Ness then ran down the hallway until he came into his room and hurried inside and closed the door behind him. Ness then ran over towards his laptop and opened the page and began typing away on the keyboard.

"Show me Giygas.", Ness said to himself as he was nearly into the mansion's security file. However, before he enter into it,his screen suddenly began crashing, making Ness confused.

"HUH!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?", Ness yelled as his computer screen continued going out of control. Suddenly, it stopped and what it stopped on made Ness's jaw drop. His computer screen was now showing distorted, red faces as his laptop gave out some groans.

"GIYGAS!", Ness shouted at the familiar for before hearing footsteps come up to his door.

"I THINK HE'S IN HERE!", someone shouted before Ness's door was opened and had Falco and Ike rushing into the room. The two then saw Ness and Ike then cupped his hands as he stepped outside of the room.

"HE'S IN HERE!", Ike yelled as he turned around and came back into the room. Falco then walked over towards Ness and grabbed the laptop from the boy.

"And what were you looking up?", Falco asked as Ness narrowed his eyes.

"IT'S GIYGAS! HE'S THERE ON MY SCREEN!", Ness yelled. However, from what Ness could tell on Falco's and Ike's faces, they weren't convinced.

"Uh...Ness...this isn't Giygas...", Ike said as he and Falco just stared at the screen, making Ness shoot his eyes open.

"HUH!? BUT I SAW GIYGAS THERE! HOW COULD...", before Ness could say anything else, he saw the most peculiar picture he had ever saw. It was of him and Paula, both were much older and were pressing against each other. But what sparked Ness's interest was that he and Paula both did not have any clothes on, thankfully Ness's bare back covered Paula's front. Ness then looked at the two older smashers and pointed towards the screen.

"Uh...what am Paula and I..."

"THERE YOU ARE!", Ness then jumped as Master Hand came into the room and hovered above the psychic boy."WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER THE PLACE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?"

"Uh... Master Hand...we think we know what he was doing...", Ike said as he showed the computer screen. Master Hand just took one look at it before turning red in shock and looking back at Ness.

"Ness...were you..."

"What is that?", Ness asked. Master Hand then straightened himself out as he grabbed Ness by the hand and led him down the hallway.

"I think you better see Dr. Mario, I will talk with the other smashers.", Master Hand said as they came to the main entry way and motioned for Dr. Mario to come over. Master Hand then let Dr. Mario take Ness's hand and pointed towards the doctor's office.

"Uh...just take him away for now... I have to speak with the others...", Master Hand said as Dr. Mario nodded his head and took Ness to his office. Master Hand then called everyone into the living room as he was preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"So, where's-a my reward!?", Wario asked rudely.

"Wario you idiot, there was no reward!", Captain Falcon shouted back.

"What's going on with Ness?", Lucina asked.

"Please tell us Master Hand.", Peach said. Finally, Master Hand found the courage to say what he thought was going on.

"Smashers, from what I can tell, Ness seems to be wanting attention, has been having power surges, and was looking at...some...'interesting' pictures.", Master Hand said.

"So what does that mean?", Red asked. Master Hand then took a deep breath.

"I think that Ness is going through puberty.", Master Hand stated. The smashers then looked at each other and began talking up a storm about the whole situation; the children smashers, however, were confused.

"Huh? What's puberty?", Toon Link asked.

"It's the transition from being a child into becoming a full-grown adult.", Bayonetta explained.

"And some of us are still going through it!", before anyone could react, Wolf had kicked Fox in between his legs and hit his sensitive area. Fox's pupils then shrunk as he grabbed onto himself and rolled over onto the floor.

"OW! **WHY** WOULD YOU DO THAT!?", Fox yelled, however, his voice was all nasally and high-pitched, making the other smashers hold their breaths in. Fox then noticed their struggling and narrowed his eyes at them.

"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!", he yelled again in the same pitch. That was all the smashers could take as **all** of them began to burst into laughter, **including** Master Hand. Fox then began to whimper as he continued rolling over in pain while everyone else caught their breath.

"But what does this have to do with Ness?", Cloud asked as he was still laughing about Fox's voice. Master Hand then stopped his laughing and just remained silent for a few seconds.

"It means my power is wearing off from him. Remember that I stop all of your aging. If Ness is going through puberty, then that means my power is diminishing.", he said very dreadfully as the smashers refocused their attention at the creator.

"And that means...?", Lucas asked with fear in his voice. Master Hand then turned to the blonde boy.

"Then it means that it's only a matter of time before I have no power left, **at all**.", Master Hand said. While the villain smashers were interested in this certain turn of events, the hero smashers were quite worried.

"So what-a do we do?", Mario asked. Master Hand then took another deep breath before turning towards Mario.

"Get rid of this Giygas illusion before it's too late."

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Uh oh, something is definitely not right about this. Is Ness really going through puberty? Is this some elaborate scheme? Or is something else going on that our smashers don't know about? Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Now, because Smash Bros Ultimate was announced, I'm pretty sure some of you guys are wondering where some of the characters are at like Inkling, Young Link, and Pichu. Don't worry, they will come in part six, but for now, we are in part four. Anyway, please comment and tell me how you like the story, I would like to have some feedback. Until next time, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	9. Chapter 9

"Hmm...what are we going to do about Ness?", Master Hand asked Crazy Hand as they say in the living room, waiting for Dr. Mario to come back and give them the results of Ness's behavior. The rest of the smashers went back to their daily lives while Mario and Luigi were called by someone to come to Smash City to help on a project. Only Master Hand and Crazy Hand were left in the living room to see what Dr. Mario has to say.

"I don't know bro, maybe we have to call a psychologist in case Dr. Mario isn't enough?", Crazy Hand suggested, but Master Hand shook himself in his seat.

"No, Dr. Mario has enough degrees to help us in every physical or psychology needs, he should be able to get through Ness."

"Then why do we sometimes send them to the hospital instead of having Dr. Mario take care of them?", Crazy Hand asked.

"Crazy, just because Dr. Mario has enough intellgence to take care of everyone, it doesn't mean that he has enough time. That's why we created the hospital, to take care of them while Dr. Mario focuses on other patients.", Master Hand explained.

"But why do we have it far away from here and not in the mansion?", Crazy Hand asked.

"Because I don't want to pay even more money if the mansion gets damaged, like it **so** often does, and have to pay for medical equipment.", Master Hand said.

"So, just like the reason we stopped using the old stadium and started using new stages that we could teleport to with out teleporter?", Crazy Hand asked one last time.

"Precisely.", Master Hand answered. Soon after that, the door to the living room opened and Dr. Mario came in with some papers; the look on his face, however, said that he was stumped which did not ease Master Hand at all.

"So doctor, what were the results?", Master Hand asked.

"Well, it-a appears that Ness does seem to be going through-a weird stages, but nothing seems to be suggesting puberty.", Dr. Mario stated as he looked back at his notes.

"What? But everything seems to be suggesting that it is.", Master Hand said. Dr. Mario then shook his head and looked at the creator of the tournament.

"Sorry, but-a everything seems fine for his physical health. Maybe you should-a do something to stimulate his mental state.", Dr. Mario said.

"Huh?", Master Hand asked back, confused by what Mario's clone had said.

"I mean-a do something else than smash. Like a party, or a fun activity.", Dr. Mario suggested. Master Hand then turned around towards Crazy Hand.

"But where are we going to find that? It would take a miracle to be able to..."

Suddenly the main entry door was heard closing as Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth came into the living room, grabbed a drink, and sat down in some chairs nearby the previous three. Mario then wiped what appeared to be sweat from off his forehead and gave a relaxing sigh as he took a sip of his drink.

"Phew! That-a was hard work!", Mario said as Luigi nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah! Who knew that so much work went into-a this!", the green clad plumber said as Toadsworth gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh you dear boys, you have no idea how long it takes just to put up **one** of these! We have been working on this one for nearly a year!", Toadsworth said. Master Hand then cleared his throat which made the three guests turn around towards the disembodied hand.

"Mario, would you please tell me what you are all talking about?", Master Hand asked in a polite tone. Mario then smiled as he motioned his hand towards Toadsworth.

"Oh yes! Please-a forgive me for being rude, this-a here is Toadsworth! He was the one who-a called us earlier.", Mario explained as Toadsworth gave a greeting bow.

"Nice to meet you sir!", Toadsworth said as Master Hand waved his...uh...body before directing his attention back to Mario.

"Alright, but what did he call you about?", Master Hand asked in and intrugint mannner.

"He-a called us about helping finish setting up a new Mario Kart track!", Mario answered as Luigi and Toadsworth gave had a pleased look on their faces.

"It's-a now finished and we can soon try it out!", Luigi said as he took a drink from his cup.

"Oh yes! The fans will love this! It's even in Smash City!", Toadsworth said as he pointed towards the city outside of the force field. Master Hand then leaned back in his seat and gave some 'oh yes's as everyone watched him as if he was coming up with a plan. Master Hand then turned towards Toadsworth.

"Do you want to test this track out tomorrow?", Master Hand asked.

"Why, that would splendid!", Toadsworth exclaimed as Master Hand gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes! This is good! But before you go, I must ask you one more question.", Master Hand said.

"What is it?", Toadsworth asked as Master Hand leaned out of his seat.

"How many karts do you have?"

* * *

The next morning was bustling as everyone was having their breakfast quickly so they could get to the living room in enough time for what Master Hand had to announce. Ness had noticed that some of the smashers had given him stares before averting their attention away when he looked back at them. Ness had been feeling awful since the way everyone was avoiding him, only Lucas and Toon Link seemed to still talk to him and hang out together. But even today was bad since everyone had to devour their breakfast in a short amount of time to see what the creator had to say. As all the smashers piled into the living room and found some seat, Master Hand floated into the room and remained in the middle of it as everyone turned their attention towards him.

"Well, it appears to be a wonderful morning for some smash battles, am I right?", Master Hand asked cheerfully. However, he soon got some booes and jeering from everyone. However, he remained cool to all that was going on all around him.

"Yeah, I agree. That's why today we aren't having any!", he exclaimed as the smasherd widened their eyes and their jaws dropped. They then stood and began hollering cheers of excitement.

"OH YEAH BABY! LET'S PARTY!", Sonic yelled as Link was about to turn on the jukebox that was in the room.

"STOP!", Master Hand yelled as everyone stopped what they were doing. "As I was saying, we are instead going to do something else that will bring in a lot of views.", he said as the smashers groaned again.

"BAH! What is it!?", Mewtwo scoffed.

"We are all going to do a Mario Kart race!", Master Hand exclaimed. The smashers then jaw dropped again while the Mario characters began hooting and cheeing on Master Hand.

"ALL RIGHT", Yoshi cheered.

"NOW WE'RE TALKING!", Bowser said as he pumped his fists into the air. Most of the other smashers seemed to like the idea, however, some were a bit worried.

"I can't drive!", Trainer Red said.

"Ken always did the driving for me, I don't know how to!", Ryu joined in.

"Some of the Pokemon can't do this!", Robin said as he looked at Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, and Jigglypuff.

"Well, not everyone is going to participate. Even Dr. Mario is staying off to the side to take care of anyone that gets hurt.", Master Hand said. However, he was soon met with raised eyebrows from the smashers.

"What do you mean 'get hurt'?", Lucas asked in a scared tone.

"Well, you see, this is a **special** kart race this time around.", Master Hand said.

"How so?", Mario asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Just know that if your kart is out, you're out.", Master Hand said. The Mario characters then looked at each other and whispered among themselves, they had never had this type of a race before.

"Now, for those who are not participating are the following: Duck Hunt Duo, Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., and Dr. Mario. They will be helping me with seeing how everyone is doing in the race. The Mario Bros will teach you all how to race. I hope to see you all do well in this fifty-four characters race.", Master Hand said before turning around.

"WAIT A MINUTE!", Wolf exclaimed, making Master Hand turn around. "Fifty-four!? There's only fifty-three of us!"

"Ah yes! There will be an extra participant!", Master Hand said as he nodded towards Peach. Peach then pulled out Toad from her dress and set him down as he began jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah! I get to **finally** join you guys!", Toad exclaimed.

" **Where** does she put him?", Roy asked as Falco and Sonic just shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright, that should be everyone. Let's get onto the train now.", Master Hand said as he lead everyone down to the Smash train station and boarded everyone onto it. The doors then closed as they made their way towards Smash City.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope that you're ready for a Mario Kart race!", Toadsworth exclaimed into the microphone earpiece as the stands went wild. There were a bunch of different species there, Humans, Hylinians, Toads, Lylatians, and a bunch of Pokemon waiting to see what place their heroes from their worlds would place. Unfortunately, not everyone was convinced that they could drive.

"Mario! Please help me! I still don't know how to do this!", Red said as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and nervously looked at the framework of his kart.

"Red, we even aren't-a out of the garage yet.", Mario said. It was true, every smasher were still in the garage as they prepped up their kart or whatever else they were using for the race. Red's face turned pale as Mario turned the key and made the engine start.

"Mario, please make it stop!", Red yelled.

"Red, it's-a easy! Just make sure you put your feet on the brake when you want-a to stop and on the gas when you want-a to go. Turn the wheel to steer the direction that you want to-a go, and remember to use-a the items whenever you want.", Mario said as he helped turn the wheel for Red, who was calming down a bit.

"O...okay...", Red said as he eased up on the gas.

"There we go!", Mario said.

"Man, these shoes feel weird!", Ryu said as he adjusted his kart.

"Well, you have to wear shoes for this race, it's a safety rule!", Link said as he tightened his wheels on his kart that he used in the past Mario Kart tournament. He then grinned at Mario as he put his tools down.

"So I guess we're racing each other again before Mario Kart 9 huh?"

"Yes, but it-a will be even better as I show Captain Falcon who's-a boss!", Mario said as he gave a competitive smirk to the racer who was working on his kart. Captain Falcon, however, shot back his competitive smirk.

"Please! Watch as I win this race with my eyes closed!", he said.

"BAH! I will-a win this race!", Wario exclaimed as he polished his bike a little.

"Naw, the winner will definitely be me!", Bayonetta said as she adjusted the mirrors on her motorcycle.

"Man, can you believe that we're actually **in** a Mario Kart race!?", Lucas exclaimed excitedly as he checked his brakes.

"Yeah! It's something I always dreamed of!", Ness said as he checked out the paint job on his kart. "It's too good to be true!...Almost **too** good. Sorry guys, I can't help but have the feeling that this is being done because it has to do with something about me."

"Aw who cares!", Toon Link said as he turned his wheel back and worth,"This is going to be the best race we've ever had!"

"Well, for you guys it will. But for me, it will be the worst!", Sonic said as he tightened a gear in his kart.

"Why?", Rosalina asked as she adjusted her mirrors on her motorcycle. She was also wearing a biker suit that was white and blue.

"Because I can't run! I have to drive this slow kart around!", Sonic complained as he slammed his fist on the hood. Everyone else then began to laugh at the hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic, you know what they say, gotta go slow!", Snake teased as Sonic fumed at him.

"SHUT UP!", Sonic yelled.

"Hey, do you guys know where the other Pokemon are?", Megaman asked as he checked his gas.

"I think I hear them outside, I hear Pikachu chanting something.", Pac-Man said.

"What's he saying?", Bowser asked.

"He's doing that 'give me a...' chant and is spelling Samus.", Mewtwo said as he checked his steering wheel.

"Aw, that's so nice of him!", Samus said as she turned the key to her kart. She was wearing her zero suit since it could be considered as a biker suit. Just then, Peach came in her pink and white biker suit and helped Zelda into one as well that was all purple and white. Link just took one look at Zelda before drooling at the sight of her.

"Oh my...", he said as Zelda just giggled at him.

"Told you he would act that way!", Peach said as she got into her kart. The door to the garage then opened and Master Hand then came in.

"Now, how are we all...RYU! PUT THOSE SHOES BACK ON!", he yelled.

"But they feel weird! Besides, Bowser and Mewtwo don't have to wear any!", Ryu complained.

"They're different! Now put the shoes back on your feet!", Master Hand commanded as Ryu begrudgingly put the shoes back on. Master Hand then turned back towards the other smashers.

"Now, this is very different from the usual Mario Kart race. As I said, if your kart is destroyed or stops working in any way, you are out. Got it?", he said as the smashers nodded their heads.

"Good. Now I'm going to join Crazy and Toadsworth as we commentate on the race. Good luck out there!", and with that, the hand was gone. The smashers then started their karts as the other garage door was opened and led them onto the race track. The smashers and Toad then pulled up to their spot and waved at their adoring fans.

"Do you-a think Master Hand somehow rigged the system?", Luigi asked as he waved at a fan.

"I don't-a know, we worked on the city track, but something tells-a me that something was held back.", Mario said as he gave a smile to his fans.

"Go get them Mac!", Doc Louis yelled as Little Mac waved at his teacher who was in the stands.

"Go babe!", Katt yelled as Falco winked and clicked his tongue at her.

"Pika! Pika pika!", Pikachu said to the other Pokemon as he pointed towards Samus who gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Pikachu!", she yelled back.

"Well everyone, I think it's time to start this race, don't you!?", Toadsworth exclaimed as the stands cried out even louder. "Excellent! Joining me today are the ones and only Master Hand and Crazy Hand!", Toadsworth said as both the hands came up to the commentators booth and sat in their chairs, both also had a microphone earpiece just like Toadsworth.

"Good evening folks!", Master Hand called out.

"How are you doing? And who bets five hundred bucks that Olimar is the first one out!?", Crazy Hand shouted as he pointed towards the little astronaut that was in his kart at the middle of the line of karts. Master Hand groaned as he looked at his brother.

"Crazy, we are not supposed to be getting...but since I don't care right now, a thousand dollars that he's the first one.", Master Hand said with a chuckle as Olimar sweated as he watched hundreds of people line up and place bets on his early elimination.

"Well, anymore bets?", Crazy Hand chuckled back.

"Yes, three thousand dollars on Mario winning the race!", Master Hand said as Mario jaw dropped, unsure how he felt about being bet on.

"Well, aside from that distraction, who's ready to see this race take off!?", Toadsworth exclaimed as the stands resumed their cheers. Suddenly Lakitu came down and brought with him a color sign as it showed red. Lakitu then put up a three finger sign as the sign turned yellow, then two and one as the light turned green, making the smashers take off.

"And they're off!", Toadsworth exclaimed. Suddenly the commentators heard a crashing noise as they looked at the back of the line.

"And it appears not everyone still understands driving!", Crazy Hand said as they saw two karts stuck to each other.

"IDIOT! YOU WENT IN REVERSE!", Wolf exclaimed as Ryu looked at his control stick.

"Oh!", the warrior said as he pushed it forward and the two went back into the race. The smashers were making sharp turns as they went down the city road, avoiding whatever obstacles that were laid before them. A couple of banana peels were on the road, but the smashers just avoided them.

"I...I THINK I GOT THIS!", Red exclaimed as he made a right turn and went down a downward hill of the city.

"See? It's not that hard! You just have to be careful!", Toad encouraged as they turned left at the bottom of the hill and passed through the items boxes. The catchy tune was then heard as it revealed that Toad had a mushroom and Red had a green shell.

"Well, this should be good!", Toad said just right when he was about to use it. But suddenly Bowser was behind him and had a red shell.

"This is for winning all those tournaments!", Bowser said to himself as he threw the shell. The red shell then began to track onto Toad as it made its way towards him as he was just using the mushroom.

"Alright! Let's..."

BAM!

Toad was then hit by the red shell right when he used the mushroom, sending him flying fast through the air...right towards a vending booth! The server, another Toad, was just giving a cup of fries to a customer as soon as he saw the kart flying towards him.

"Alright! There we...LOOK OUT!", the vender said as the customers in line looked back and jumped out of the way as the vender ducked down.

"AAAAHHHHH!", Toad screamed as he went crashing into the vending store. Sadly, due to all the grease, the place exploded on contact, creating a large fire around the store. The commentators then cringed at the sight.

"OHHH!", Master Hand said.

"Sauteed mushrooms anyone?", Crazy Hand asked. However, he received glares from Toadsworth and Master Hand.

"Too soon bro! Anyway, that makes Toad the first one out of the race!", Master Hand exclaimed.

"And you just lost a thousand dollars!", Crazy Hand said. Master Hand then tensed up before slamming his...uh...fist into the desk.

"CURSES!", he yelled.

Mario was in the lead as Luigi was on his tail with Rosalina just behind them. Mario then made a turn right at the mall in front of them. Suddenly, a flash appeared right in front of them. When they opened their eye, they couldn't believe what they saw.

"WHAT THE...!", Mario exclaimed as he saw that they were in some type of stone building with sand running through on some parts.

"Oh yes! Did anybody want to see the Venus Lighthouse from Golden Sun?", Master Hand asked as Mario made a left and began running his kart up some stone steps, making it a bumpy ride up.

"SO **THIS** IS-A WHAT MASTER HAND MEANT!", Luigi yelled as he pushed his pedal even farther down.

"Going to different worlds on this race? Quite interesting!", Rosalina said as the three turned and went across some sand before coming to a stop on a floating platform.

"AHHHH! THERE'S-A NO PLACE TO GO!", Mario exclaimed. Suddenly, the three heard some noises as they turned around and saw everyone else nearing them. Thankfully, everyone stopped just in time before any one could crash into someone else.

"What's going on?", Marth asked as he looked around.

"Did Master Hand forget to put signs up?", Bayonetta said as she stood up on her motorcycle. Suddenly, the floating platform then began to shake as it suddenly began moving up with everyone on it.

"Uh oh, this can't be good.", Megaman said as he gripped his wheel. The platform made its way all the way to the top before stopping, leaving a place where the smashers could get off to continue the race. Mario then zoomed off as everyone followed him across the top of the lighthouse. The smashers then raced across the flat top where the well of the lighthouse could be seen before they felt a violent shaking happening.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?", Fox yelled. His answer then came as the lighthouse began to break away, creating a large gap.

"The lighthouse has been lit! Be careful smashers!", Master Hand warned. The lighthouse floor then broke even further apart as some of the smashers made jumps across the gap just in time before they could fall. Some stopped and waited for the lighthouse to stop shaking to see what would happen. Unfortunately, another daring jump was made as Peach tried to jump the gap from her motorcycle. But sadly her bike's front wheel hit the side of the other side of the lighthouse and gravity pulled the lower side down. After a few seconds, Peach's front wheel let go of the lighthouse and sent the motorcycle plummeting down the lighthouse along with Peach as she flayed her arms about as she fell.

"NOOOO!", she screamed as she fell farther down until no one could see her anymore. The rest of the smashers that were stuck just looked at each other and sweated in fear by what they saw.

"SHE'S...SHE'S...", Palutena stammered.

"YOU MEAN MASTER HAND IS MAKING US RACE TO OUR DEATHS!?", Falco screeched.

"No I am not. Once Peach is done falling, she will be rematerialized in the garage where she can watch the rest of the race.", Master Hand said in his microphone earpiece. The smashers then sighed in relief knowing that Peach would be fine whenever she reached the bottom; still though, it would be a mess at the bottom for about a second. The lighthouse then began to shake again as it came back together and became one again. The rest of the smashers then started their engines again and began back onto the race.

* * *

Mario was still in the lead as he made his way around Grumble Volcano as the rest of the kart racers were catching up to him. They had made it there through a portal that was at the other side of the top of the Venus Lighthouse.

"Mario, **why** do you have a kart race in a **volacano**!?", Snake asked flabbergasted as he turned his kart to avoid molten lava from consuming him.

"Because it's-a awesome!", Mario said as he zoomed off with Luigi and Captain Falcon right behind him. The racers climbed further up the mountain of the volcano as they continually dodged flaming rocks that the volcano spewed out. Mario then made a right turn as they slowly reached the top of the mountain to where the mouth of the volcano was. Bowser Jr. was driving in his kart in front of his dad before looking back and winking at him.

"Hey Dad, I want to win! Get some of these guys off of me!", the Koopaling shouted. Bowser then smiled at his son as he stood up in his kart.

"You got it!", Bowser said as he jumped out of his kart and spread his arms out to catch some smashers who just happened to be Mewtwo and Wolf right behind him.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE...!", Wolf yelled before Bowser grabbed both of them and rolled then of the mountain side and down towards a pool of lava at the bottom. The two victims then widened their eyes in fear as they frantically tried to free themselves from Bowser's grasp.

"AAAAHHHHH!", they both yelled as all three of them submerged in to the lava, never resurfacing to the top. The rest of the smashers watched in horror as they continued up the mountain.

"Bowser sacrificed himself so that his son can win!", Pit said.

"Well, at least he is willing to do anything for him.", Little Mac said as he continued forward. Bowser Jr. then passed by Mario as he laughed evilly as he held up a **huge** pile of mushrooms with him, making everyone furious at him.

"HEY! YOU'RE-A CHEATING!", Mario exclaimed.

"So what!? So long maggots!", Junior exclaimed as he took off. But before Mario could retaliate, Wario soon zoomed by as he held a bag the same size of Junior's, filled with the same mushrooms. Bowser Jr. then noticed a sign that said 'short cut' as smirked to himself as he went down it with Wario right behind him. As soon as they made another turn, Wario zoomed up next to Junior and slammed his bike into Junior's bike.

"HEY! STOP CHEATING!", Junior yelled at Wario.

"HA HA! THIS IS-A FAIR!", Wario exclaimed. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. then pulled next to Wario and punched him in the face, making Wario angry.

"HEY! **THAT'S** CHEATING!", Wario yelled at the son if Bowser.

"NO IT ISN'T!", Junior yelled as he threw another punch at Wario, connecting with Wario's face.

"ALRIGHT WISE GUY, TAKE-A THIS!", Wario exclaimed as he kicked Junior in the stomach, making Junior's eyes bulge out. The two continued fighting with each other, punching and pulling at each moment they could until they saw a red shade coming off each other's faces. The two then looked forward before their eyes bulged out in horror, the road led right off into the mouth of the volcano! The two then sat back down in their seats as they tried to turn around, only for them to keep bumping into each other.

"HEY! MOVE MAGGOT!", Junior yelled as he tried to turn his kart.

"STEER AWAY FOOL! WE'LL-A BOTH FALL OFF!", Wario exclaimed as he turned his bike into Junior's direction. Unfortunately for them, neither could cooperate and both fell down towards the middle of the volcano where the lava was waiting to devour them.

"AAAAHHHHH!", they both yelled as they made contact with the lava and a **huge** explosion was made, making the lava burst like a geyser and spraying lava all over the place. Mario and the others in the lead were able to dodge the lava in enough time as they made their way through another portal.

"What was that?", Cloud asked.

"Something tells-a me that Wario had to do with that.", Mario said.

"How do you know?", Snake asked.

"Because only **his** gas can-a cause that violent of an eruption.", Mario said as they continued down the race track.

* * *

The commentators in their booth were laughing their heads off at the two idiotic racers driving off a volcano.

"Oh man! They really fell for the old short cut trick!", Master Hand laughed as Crazy Hand rolled along the floor while gasping for air.

"HA HA! That's going to be a great replay!", Crazy Hand said as he picked himself up and sat back down in his seat.

"HE HE! It's feels so great to see those rascals get what they deserve!", Toadsworth said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Down in the garage, Peach, Bowser, Wolf, and Mewtwo were watching the race go on. Wolf and Mewtwo, however, were very salty about what Bowser did to them.

"URGGHH! I COULD HAVE STILL BEEN IN THE RACE!", Wolf yelled at Bowser.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS BOWSER!", Mewtwo exclaimed. Bowser, however, was not taking their threats seriously.

"Hey, let's just watch the race and see how things go for my son. I can't wait to see where he places!", Bowser said as he eagerly watched the screen to find his son. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. and Wario rematerialized into the garage with angry looks on their faces.

"GAH! THOSE STUPID HANDS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME!", Bowser Jr. whined while Wario grunted about his lost. Bowser then jumped up and turned around to his son behind him.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN AFTER I SACRIFICED MYSELF, THOSE HANDS **STILL** FOUND A WAY TO MAKE YOU LOSE!?", Bowser yelled. Wolf and Mewtwo then grinned evilly at a crying Bowser.

"It's karma!", Wolf laughed.

* * *

Mario and the rest had just teleported back into Smash City raceway. The racers made their down the track as they were coming across the airport and saw all of the fans waving at them.

"MARIO!", the Toads exclaimed as Mario waved his hand at them. Mario then noticed some item boxes in front of him and zoomed ahead to grab whatever he could gain from them. Mario then smiled as he saw that he had a star with him as he hollered for joy.

"YAHOO! NOW I CAN-A FOR SURE WIN THIS RACE!", he said.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!", Mario then looked back and could only watch in horror as the Bomb Omp that Snake had received made contact with the rear of his kart before he could use his star. Mario was sent flying from his kart as he got up and watched his kart that was in flames make its way over to a gas truck before colliding with it, destroying both the truck and the kart. Mario then fell to his knees and shaked his fists in the air while looking towards the sky.

"ARE-A YOU KIDDING ME!? I CAN'T-A BELIEVE THIS!"

"WATCH OUT!", Mario then looked down to see Bayonetta nearly colliding with him. Bayonetta then pressed on the brakes as Mario began backing up as Bayonetta's front wheel was nearly hitting him in the...uh... special place. Bayonetta then helped Mario onto his feet and turned her motorcycle around.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

"I'm-a good, just continue the race.", Mario said as he began to glow and disappeared from where he stood. Bayonetta then started her motorcycle again and started off again.

"Why are all the Mario characters losing this race?", Crazy Hand asked.

"I don't know, just don't tell Master Hand that he has lost another three thousand dollars.", Toadsworth advised as Master Hand came back into the commentators booth.

"Sorry I was gone, had to contact Dr. Mario. What did I miss?", Master Hand asked.

"Nothing!", Both Crazy Hand and Toadsworth said quickly, surprising Master Hand.

"Well, okay...now let's get back to the race!", Master Hand exclaimed.

* * *

"I'm...I'm doing good...", Red said to himself as he made his way across Bowser's Castle. He was in the lead and was doing well in Bowser's Castle. The castle had a lava moat on the outside and Thwomps continually trying to crush whoever went beneath them. Those who were too slow, like Olimar and Robyn, were then sent back as soon as their bodies reformed. Red thankfully drove beneath them and escaped and was turning around into the court of the castle, which was held above a pit full of Chain Chomps. Red then noticed along the long stretch the portal up ahead and pumped a fist into the air.

"YES! I... I THINK I'M GOING TO MAKE IT!", suddenly, King Dedede then pulled up beside the Pokemon trainer and grinned evilly at him.

"Naw, you're going to be my ticket to first place!", King Dedede said, confusing Red.

"What do you mean?", Red asked. King Dedede then pulled out a remote and widened his evil grin.

"Think that I would just hand you a victory? Before we started the race, I placed an explosive onto the back of your kart that I can detonate with just a press of the button!", Red then widened his eyes as he heard a beeping sound in the back of his kart and began to cry.

"NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WAN'T TO BE TORN APART!", Red pleaded as he looked over the side and saw the Chain Chomps look eagerly at the food above them. King Dedede then laughed evilly as he zoomed next to Red.

"GOOD! NOW PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL LOSE THIS RACE AND MAKE ME FIRST! I DON'T WAN'T ANYBODY GETTING CLOSE TO US!", he said as the two were in the lead. Red then nodded his head and swallowed in fear.

"PLEASE! JUST DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON!"

"I don't think you have to worry anymore kid.", the two then turned around and saw Snake riding beside them with a smirk on his face. King Dedede then turned red as he zoomed back into the middle of the lane.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?", King Dedede demanded. Snake then smirked as he pulled out a remote similar to Dedede's.

"Didn't like you threatening the kid. Decided you need a taste of your own medicine.", Snake then pressed the button. Suddenly, an explosion came from behind King Dedede's vehicle and sent him spinning towards the edge of the track while the king was screaming.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!", he yelled as he fell off the edge and was being torn apart by the hungry Chain Chomps. Red then looked at Snake and smiled.

"Thank you!", the trainer said as Snake smiled back.

"Don't worry about it, come on! Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf are behind us!", he said as they and the same said smashers went through the portal.

* * *

The smashers then came out of the portal and saw that they were in Corneria and saw the fans cheering them on. Fox and Falco, who came right behind the main leaders, began to wave at their fellow people.

"Hey guys! Missed us?", Fox cried out as the Cornerians cried out to their hero.

"HA HA! I LOVE THIS RACE!", Falco said as he made a one-eighty turn and zoomed towards those in the lead with Yoshi and Sonic on their tails.

"Hmm, another hazard should happen, don't you agree Crazy?", Master Hand's voice was then soon heard.

"Why yes! Let's see what happens!", Crazy Hand then replied as the smashers gulped.

"What does he mean?", Samus asked. Suddenly, a bunch of Arwings flew right behind them and focused their guns on them. Fox then turned around and yelled at them.

"HEY! WE'RE YOUR HEROES!", he yelled at the formation. However, the commander just smiled as he focused his guns.

"Forgive us sir, but Master Hand told us to do it.", he said as he locked on.

"Why that...", Fox mumbled as then the Arwings then fired, completely blowing up Yoshi's kart along with the dinosaur. Sonic couldn't escape fast enough and was soon met with a fiery end. Fox tried his best, but was eventually hit and went crashing into the boundry wall, ending the race for him. The rest of the smashers were able to escape and made it to the final stretch of the race.

* * *

"Bowser, you better feed those Chain Chomps sometimes.", King Dedede said as he rubbed the side of his face where he was mauled at. Fox, Yoshi, and Sonic then rematerialized into the garage and saw most of the smashers were already there.

"Wait, how many are left?", Sonic asked as he looked around the room and nearly saw everyone.

"Luigi, Ness, Ganondorf, Samus, Snake, Ryu, Cloud, Red, and...*sniff*... Captain Falcon are-a left.", Mario said before breaking into crying. Sonic then kneeled beside Mario and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, don't take it too hard.", Sonic said. Mario then looked up at him.

"I thought I would win! Even Master Hand made a three thousand dollar bet on-a me winning! He doesn't even know that-a I'm out yet! And...and that-a racer will place higher than me!", Mario cried. Sonic then patted Mario on the shoulder.

"There there Mario, think of it this way, I stayed in the race much longer!", Sonic then pulled back and began laughing, leaving Mario in a state of shock. Mario then turned red and began to choke Sonic, who then gasped for air.

"YOU-A THINK THAT'S FUNNY!? **I'LL** SHOW YOU WHAT'S-A FUNNY!", Mario yelled as everyone tried to pry Sonic out of Mario's grasp.

* * *

Ness made it down the last track, he was in second with Luigi in front of him. Whenever Ness had gotten close to the plumber, Luigi would give Ness this stare that would even scare Ganondorf. However, none of that would deter Ness from victory. Ness then used his opportunity to use the mushroom that he had saved and zoomed in front of a surprised Luigi. Suddenly, Captain Falcon and Ganondorf then zoomed by him as well. Ness then turned one more left as he made it down the raceway. He saw the finish line up ahead were everyone was cheering him on.

"YES! I'M GOING TO WIN AN ACTUAL MARIO KART RACE!", Ness said joyfully as he was about to press down on the pedal one last time.

 _"Ness..."_

Ness then widened his eyes as he looked around the stands.

"YOU!", he yelled as he suddenly slammed his breaks and jumped out of his kart as he looked around the stands.

"SHOW YOURSELF!", Ness exclaimed as the stands grew quiet. Suddenly, Captain Falcon and Ganondorf zoomed by and came close to the finish line.

"GIVE IT UP!", Captain Falcon shouted.

"NEVER!", Ganondorf shot back as they both crossed the finish line.

"THE WINNER IS...a tie?", Master Hand said in a flabbergasted tone. The rest of the stands looked at each other and scratched their heads. Luigi then zoomed by and crossed the finish line before putting his face in his hands and began crying.

"NO! I'M-A SUPPOSED TO BE NUMBER ONE! NOT-A THREE!", he cried. Snake, Ryu, Cloud, Samus, and Red then passed the finish line while Ness still surveyed the stands.

"WHERE ARE YOU GIYGAS!?", Ness called out again.

"Uh...the winners are Captain Falcon and Ganondorf...thank you for watching the race and have a nice day!", Master Hand said to avert the audience's attention from Ness. Cloud and Ryu then grabbed Ness as they brought him back into the garage where they met some cheers.

"GOOD JOB RED AND RYU!", Bayonetta said as the two smiled at how well they did.

"So close bro, so close.", Mario said as he patted Luigi's back.

"How on earth are you so good at driving Ganondorf?", Bowser asked as the villains gave the Gerudo King questioning stares. Ganondorf, however, just crossed his arms and looked away from his fellow villains.

"Good driving Snake!", Pit said as Snake smirked.

"Heh! Nothing to it!", Snake replied. Master Hand then came into the garage and floated in front of the smashers.

"Excellent work to those who made it! I can't believe how well you did! R.O.B. thankfully kept track of your time spent and Dr. Mario thankfully wasn't needed that much for this entire race!

"That much?", Falco asked. Master Hand then sighed as he pointed towards the TV screen. Dr. Mario could be seen with his team pulling out Toad from the still burning vendor's store. Toad looked like he was burned to a crisp as they loaded him onto a medical bed and put him into an ambulance before it made its way to the hospital. Master Hand then turned his attention towards Ness and floated in front of him.

"Ness, why did you suddenly stop?", Master Hand asked just to be sure he knew what he heard.

"Because I heard Giygas!", Ness said as everyone groaned.

"Urgh, I knew you would say that.", Master Hand said as he sighed. "Well come on smashers, let's go home and just...wait a minute, Mario, why were you here?"

"I was-a already out near the beginning of the race, you must-a not seen it.", Mario explained. Master Hand remained still for just a moment before falling on the floor, remembering his bet.

"NOOO!"

* * *

"There there bro, it's not all that bad.", Crazy Hand said as he handed a soda to his depressed brother as he sat with him in the living room. Master Hand just sniffed at his lost of four thousand dollars on this one race. Thankfully, the damage that was done was easily fixed and the views for the race were in the millions. Still, losing four thousand dollars in one day would make a guy depressed. Crazy Hand then turned towards the door and began chuckling.

"I hear them having dinner in the dining room. Captain Falcon is still bragging about how he beat the Mario Bros., Red and Ryu are still surprised by how well they did, Fox is flirting with Samus, Link is still telling Zelda she still looks good in that biker suit, Ness...is..."

"Is still not understanding why people won't believe him?", Master Hand asked. Crazy Hand then sighed in response.

"Listen, I may cause a **lot** of problems around here, but Ness is losing his popularity. I can sense Lucas's and Toon Link's feelings and how they aren't trusting Ness anymore. Many of the other smashers are feeling the same way. It's a shame, Ness was always one of the most liked people here in the mansion, everybody loved him.", Crazy Hand said. The living room door was and Dr. Mario came in, Master Hand then leaned towards Dr. Mario and gave a sad sigh.

"Well, so much for that plan, any other ideas?", Master Hand asked.

"Well, I know-a place that could help Ness. It's-a on a tiny island here at Japan, it's one of those clubs that-a talk about the spirit and such. Maybe if we can make an appointment, Ness could-a probably be cured.", Dr. Mario said. Master Hand then sat up and nodded towards the doctor.

"Make an appointment, I am willing to do anything it takes to bring the old Ness back.", Master Hand said.

"And what if-a he doesn't want to come back?", Dr. Mario asked. Master Hand then took a deep breath.

"Then we may have to do something that I would hate to do. But let's not focus on that, make that appointment. It may be the key that we're looking for."

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Hmm, what is Master Hand talking about? Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried making a fun chapter and wanted to be a bit more humorous and show more characters. There were some other things that I wanted to write about, but it took up to much space and was probably not needed. I mean, this chapter is the longest in the story already, I don't know if I can surpass this. Anyways, please let me know what you think of the story and please send me your reviews. Until next time, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	10. Chapter 10

Master Hand waited eagerly in his office, Dr. Mario had told him he was going to make an appointment with the club to see Ness as soon as they possibly could. Master Hand then gave a tired sigh, he wasn't sure how he felt all about this. Ness was one of the most obedient and respectful smashers of the bunch, even including most of the adult smashers, how and what caused him to become this...this...madman was beyond his understanding. Master Hand had always hoped that the smashers would never go through mental trauma, but now he was starting to lose one of his original twelve. Master Hand then heard a knock from the door and straightened himself in his chair.

"Enter.", Master Hand said, Dr. Mario then came in and stood in front of the hand's desk.

"What news do you bring me doctor?", Master Hand asked. Dr. Mario then gave a nervous smile.

"Well, I have-a good news and bad news.", Master Hand then groaned as Dr. Mario pulled on his collar to free himself of the heat that was built up from nervousness.

"The good news is-a that they will be able to see Ness.", Dr. Mario said.

"And the bad news?", Master Hand asked. Dr. Mario then took a deep breath to ready himself.

"They would like to-a see him tomorrow.", Dr. Mario said. Master Hand then raised a finger in curiosity.

"So? What's wrong with that?", Master Hand asked.

"Well... you see...the island is **far** out and can-a only be reached by an underground railroad that goes beneath the sea.", Dr. Mario explained.

"Can't we catch an airplane?", Master Hand asked only for Dr. Mario to shake his head.

"No, my good-a friend, Dr. Ethun Sia, said that the island is-a too small for a runway, let alone a airport.", Dr. Mario finished.

"Okay, so how long is the train trip?", Master Hand asked. Dr. Mario then went up and whispered the answer to Master Hand, who then pulled back in shock.

"You're joking?", Master Hand asked flabbergasted, however, Dr. Mario just shook his head.

"Sorry, but that-a is what he told me.", Dr. Mario said. Master Hand then groaned as he got himself up out of the chair.

"Tell everyone to meet in the living room, I'll explain what's going on.", Master Hand said as Dr. Mario left the room. "Remember, this is for Ness.", Master Hand said to himself as he took a sip of his coffee and went down to the living room. As he arrived, he found everyone in their seats as he came in and cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose you guys are wondering why you all are here? Well, it's because..."

"MASTER HAND! YOU'VE GOTTA BAN RYU FROM THE TOURNAMENT! HE'S TOO GOOD!", Sonic suddenly yelled. Ryu then smirked at the hedgehog as he tightened his gloves.

"What? Can't handle a loss, let alone a Shoryuken?", Ryu said smugly.

"Oh, so Ryu won the little tournament today? I guess we had a lot of views today.", Master Hand said. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE THROWING ME OFF TRACK!"

"What is it then Master Hand?", Kamui asked.

"Are you letting us go somewhere?", Lucas asked excitedly as Toon Link jumped up at the mention of going somewhere.

"Are you finally going to take us to that amusement park!?", Toon Link asked eagerly.

"NO! LET ME FINISH!", Master Hand shouted as a disappointed Toon Link and Lucas sat down.

"Anyway, I am here to inform you that we are all going to naturalist club off on one of the islands here in Japan.", Master Hand said. The smashers looked at him, then each other, then turned back and booed at Master Hand.

"BAH! WHO NEEDS A NATURALIST CLUB!", Wario spouted.

"Master Hand, that's just dumb!", Ike yelled.

"What on earth are you thinking!?", Dark Pit joined. After a couple of more minutes of booing, Master Hand decided that he had enough.

"SILENCE!", Master Hand yelled as he pointed his finger and lightning shot across the room, scaring the smashers since he **rarely** shows his true powers. Master Hand then cooled down before clearing his throat again.

"As I was saying, since we believe Ness needs someone to talk to, we are all going there to help him.", Master Hand said.

"But Master Hand, why-a do we need to go? I can-a take care of everything here.", Mario asked.

"Because I don't trust you smashers. No offense Mario, but many people here I cannot leave without my supervision. That is why I am taking all of you.", Master Hand explained.

"Well then, when do we go to bed?", Trainer Red asked.

"Well...in about an hour.", Master Hand said.

"WHAT!?", the smashers yelled in shock.

"BUT IT'S ONLY SIX!", Sonic yelled.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO TO BED EARLY!?", Bowser asked. Master Hand then motioned towards Dr. Mario.

"He will explain.", Master Hand said as Dr. Mario stepped forward.

"Because the train trip we will-a take will be eight hours, and we need-a to get there as soon as possible.", Dr. Mario explained.

"WHAT!?", the room erupted again.

"WHEN DO WE LEAVE!?", Fox asked.

"Sadly, about three in the morning.", Master Hand said. "Don't worry, since we are going to be on a train for quite a while, you can bring some stuff along or your pillow and blanket, just don't bring something that will annoy anyone else."

The smashers then began to grumble among themselves as they shook their heads.

"Alright, but this better be worth it!", Link said as he stood up. "Now I'm going to go get something to eat before I head to bed, anyone coming along?"

"I will!", Snake said as he and every smasher got up and went to the dining room. Master Hand then groaned as he floated over towards the door.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day...", he said as he went to go get some dinner himself.

* * *

"ALRIGHT LOSERS! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!", Crazy Hand shouted as he zoomed down the hallway, making **every** smasher groan in despair and irritation. The smashers then grumpily piled into the living room with their stuff as they waited for Master Hand, who then floated into the room. Master Hand then sighed in relief by how they were all ready for their trip.

"Good. It appears that you all remembered that no weapons were allowed.", he said as he looked and saw Bayonetta without her guns, Samus in her zero suit, the swordsmen without their swords, and some of the others without their guns or blasters. However, the look on their faces were still something that Master Hand hoped to never see again.

"Okay, onto the bus!", Master Hand said as the smashers piled onto their bus and sat down in their seats. The seats were arranged only in pairs of two from the front to the back, making little group conversations. However, Master Hand then pulled back Ness and made him sit near the front, away from everyone else and near him.

" **This** is where I need you to sit, just try to go to sleep or find something to do.", Master Hand said as he put on his seat belt and waited for everyone else to do as like wise before pulling off and onto the highway. Thankfully, even though they were on the city highway, not many people were driving and the bus could take up the road as much as it wanted. Master Hand then turned the bus towards the road that led to where the train system was at, at the beach.

"Hey Master Hand...", Mario yawned.

"What is it Mario?", Master Hand asked.

"Is this-a train system similar to something like-a the Chunnel in Europe?", Mario asked.

"Why yes! Only thing is though is that this train takes much longer than that one as you already know.", Master Hand answered as he pulled up to the main entrance. "Everyone get off, we have to go through customs."

The smashers then piled off the bus, more cranky than before. They followed Master Hand toward the main desk, where a couple of workers were at when they noticed them come up to them.

"Hello, how can we help you today?", one of the lady workers asked.

"Hello, we are trying to get to the little island off of here.", Master Hand explained.

"Oh, Sanctuary Island!", the girl beamed back. "Yes, of course now! Please let me see all of your passports and as soon as they pass through the security metal detectors, you should be good!"

Master Hand was then pleased as he pulled out the passports, "Why thank you ma'am! Maybe this day won't be..."

"HOLD IT!", one of the security guards yelled as he began to pat Link down before digging into the Hylinian's pockets. He then widened his eyes as he pulled out something from them.

"What is this!?", he demanded.

"That's my hookshot!", Link said. The guard then narrowed his eyes as he began patting Link down again.

"HEY! WHY ARE WE LETTING A **MOUSE** ONTO THE TRAIN!?", another guard yelled as Pikachu glared at the guard.

"HOW MUCH STUFF DO YOU HAVE!?", another one shouted as he patted down Snake, who was gritting his teeth in anger at the guard's actions.

"FORGET THAT! **WHY** ARE YOU BAREFOOT!?", yet another guard asked as Ryu crossed his arms and glared at the guard. Master Hand then slammed himself onto the desk as the girl jumped back. Master Hand then lifted himself up as he gave her the passports.

"Never mind, this is going to be a bad day.", he said with a hint of hopelessness.

* * *

"I swear that security is the worst!", Mario grumbled as the smashers piled back onto the bus. They had **finally** got through security and were waiting to board the bus, which wasn't very long as in a couple of seconds a guard came and motioned them to come forward. After parking the bus, Master Hand sighed and reclined back in his seat before pulling out a sleeping shade (?).

"Alright, we're on board. Now do whatever you want, just do it quietly to make everyone else remain happy.", Master Hand said.

"COME ON LOSERS! I HAVE MARIO KART ON THE SWITCH IN THE BACK!", Crazy Hand yelled as some of the smashers stood up.

"Oh, Mario Kart on the Switch you say? That's wonderful!", Captain Falcon said as he began to rub his hands.

"So you finally put the giant TV screen in the back of the bus? That's great!", Falco said as he and Captain Falcon made their way towards the back. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi then followed behind them.

"I will have-a revenge on Captain Falcon!", he stated as he and his friends went into the back and picked up their controllers.

"Boys...", Peach said as she pulled out her blanket. However, Zelda had a concerned look on her face.

"Um...Peach?", she stammered.

"Yeah?", the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom replied.

"Master Hand said to bring **a** pillow and blanket, not **all** your pillows and blankets.", she said as Peach pulled out all of her bed necessities. Peach then rolled her eyes as she gave Zelda a pillow.

"Oh come now, no complaining since I'm sharing with you.", she said as she and Zelda adjusted their seats and fell asleep. Across from them, the two heroes from Capcom were also entering dream land.

"Goodnight Megaman.", Ryu said as he closed his eyes.

"Technically it's morning, but whatever.", Megaman said as he began to power down. In front of them, two people were duking it out. Well, actually only **one** person was doing the 'duking'.

"GET OFF OF ME!", Ike yelled as he pushed an unconscious Roy off his shoulder. However, due to Roy being asleep already, he would just rest his head on Ike's shoulder, making the mercenary very angry.

"SOMEONE TAKE CARE OF HIM!", Ike shouted out as he pointed at the sleeping red-head on his shoulder. Unfortunately for him, no sympathy was given since everyone else was doing something else. Across from Ike, two space warriors were also getting ready for some shut eye.

"Man, this trip better be worth it!", Fox said as he reclined his and Samus's seat back. He then pressed a button and made the arm rest in between them go up so that nothing blocked them from being next to each other. Fox then pulled out two pillows and a blanket sheet as Samus let out a yawn.

"I don't need a pillow.", she said as Fox raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Well, I was just going to lean up against you, that's if you are okay with that.", Samus then giggled slightly as Fox purred and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I am more than okay with that!", he laughed slightly as he was about to pull the sheets up when Pikachu ran over and jumped into the seat. Fox then stopped and glared at the Pokemon.

"Hey! Shoo!", he said as Pikachu glared back at him before clinging onto Samus. Samus then facepalmed herself before shaking her head.

"I forgot, he hasn't been spending the nights with me. Will you please let him stay?", Samus begged. Fox and Pikachu then glared at each other before Fox gave out a huff.

"Whatever!", he said in a jealous tone as Samus smiled and looked at Pikachu.

"Goodnight Pikachu.", she said before kissing him on top of his head. Pikachu then smiled before he curled up underneath Samus's chin and fell asleep. Fox then gave a jealous huff as Samus turned towards him and leaned over.

"Goodnight Fox.", she said before likewise kissing him on top of his head. Fox then grinned as he pulled the sheet up with Samus snuggling underneath his chin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Samus.", he said before all three fell into a deep sleep. How the three were able to is a mystery since the commotion that followed was great.

"HEY! DON'T USE THE BLUE SHELL!", Falco screeched as the people in the back began playing Mario Kart.

"I SAID KEEP IT DOWN!", Master Hand yelled, scaring everybody that was still awake. Master Hand then relaxed back in his seat and grumbled to himself.

"What I have to put up with these smashers...", he said before he fell asleep and began snoring. Ness then fidgeted in the front seat, he was all alone and he dared not get up in case of waking Master Hand back up. Ness then quietly got up on his knees and looked over the seat's headrest. Link and Marth were dozing off in their seats, Ike had finally fallen asleep and let Roy remain on his shoulder, Donkey Kong and Diddy were eating a couple of bananas, Shulk looked like he was counting sheep to fall asleep, and Robin was still reading his book as a tired Lucina mouth was moving, probably about how Robin wasn't paying attention to her. Ness then averted his attention to his fellow children smashers, most of whom were asleep, but Toon Link and Lucas were busy playing on their 3ds'. Ness tried to get their attention, but both were too busy that they didn't see him. Ness then collapsed onto the seat in a sideways position as he blinked his eyelids a couple of times. He gave a heavy sigh as he thought about how to get his friends attention. Suddenly, a idea came into his head.

 _"Of course! I'll telekinetically talk to Lucas!", Ness said to himself as he got back up onto his knees again and looked over the headrest again. The smile on his face growing each second._

 _"Hey Lucas, can you guys...", Ness stopped Midway through his sentence when he saw the sight in front of him, making his eyes widen in horror. All of the smashers in the back were all pale. Ness was wondering what was going on at first just as suddenly Pit's body began to twitch. Ness saw this and was about to say something, but right when he opened his mouth, Pit's back suddenly arched upward as a geyser of blood soon shot straight out of his body. Ness then screamed when he saw this, Pikachu then rolled off of Samus's lifeless body and it the ground. When he did, Pikachu's head bursted open, sending blood across the bus as his brain matter rolled along the bus floor. Ness then began to feel his stomach tighten when suddenly all of the bodies began to grow even paler as they began to disintergrate right before Ness's eyes. Link's face shriveled up as Ness watched in horror as Link's eyelids suddenly opening up to show his eyes were missing their Iris, only his black pupils remained before his eyes rolled back into his skull. The bodies then began to disintergrate more until their skeletons were revealed as the skin turned to dust, soon remaining only the structure of their bodies. Ness couldn't believe his eyes when all of the sudden the skeletons began to disintergrate as well, leaving only the dust and clothes of the previously alive smashers. Ness remained there for a minute, shocked by what he saw. He then sat back down in his seat and clutched onto his head._

 _"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?", he yelled. Suddenly he looked up and jumped back in fright by the appearance of a mysterious stranger in the seat next to him. The stranger showed no facial features; in fact, there were no body features that Ness could determine from his body. But what Ness did see was what the stranger was in the strange appearance of a shadow. Ness then looked up and screamed when he saw the figure's face, the only detail he could see were the stranger's red eyes and black pupils._

"GAAAHHH!", Ness screamed as he sat in his seat. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily as he saw that whatever was in the seat next to him was gone. Ness then stopped his breathing when he heard someone else's breathing; in fact, someone else's **snoring**. Ness then stood up in his seat and looked back down in the back of the bus. Everyone was alive. In fact, most everyone had gone to sleep, all except the villain smashers and the people playing in the back were asleep. Ness then gave a relieved sigh as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Phew! It was only a dream!", he said. He then heard some shuffling as he saw Mewtwo, Wolf, and Wario get up out of their seats. Ness was curious to what they were doing and then focused his telekinesis in on them.

 _"Come on! Ganondorf said to-a bring every villain into the back!",_ Wario said as he and the other two walked down toward the back of the bus. However, on the way their, Mewtwo and Wolf walked by Samus and gave a look of lust in their eyes. Ness then narrowed his eyes as he focused even harder at what they were saying as he saw them sit down with the rest of the villain smashers in the back. They were all seated next to a portable cooler which contained some drinks that they themselves laid claims to. Wolf, Mewtwo, and Wario then sat down and cracked open one of the cans that they had back there. Ness then saw their lips moving and focused harder to hear what they had to say.

 _"Sorry it-a took too long, these two lover boys stared at-a Samus. Too bad they-a don't realize that she will be mine!",_ Wario laughed as the villains looked at the fat man.

 _"It is true, that body is too much to resist though!",_ Mewtwo said as Ness tried to figure out what he meant since he didn't know about certain topics yet at this point in his life.

 _"Well, why don't you ask Wolf here about her, he's one of the few people who **actually** know instead of just looking at her.", _Bowser said as he chugged his drink. Ness then gave a disgusted look at the mention of Wolf, he remembered how half a year ago Wolf had drugged her. The problem was that Master Hand never said what had happened and was furious he couldn't get rid of Wolf since the villain had prepared a plan. Ness knew that Master Hand hated all of the villains, whether it was Bowser continually kidnapping Peach, Ganondorf still trying to get the Triforce, or Bowser Jr. just causing trouble, but Wolf was always one that bothered the creator due to the cunning of his plan. Mewtwo then looked at Wolf and rolled his hand.

 _"So, how was it?",_ Mewtwo asked as Wolf chuckled in response.

 _"Oh man, that was an awesome night! She was absolutely perfect! And that booty, just right!",_ Wolf said as he made the perfect hand gestures with his fingers. Mewtwo then shuddered at the thought as he looked like he was enjoying the thought of it. Ness, however, was disgusted and confused by what Wolf had said.

 _"WHAT ON EARTH!? WHY WOULD HE TALK ABOUT THAT STUFF!? WHAT DOES HE MEAN!?",_ Ness thought to himself as he pondered in what Wolf had meant. Ness had always wondered what Master Hand had held back from them, saying that it was too evil for them to know at their age. Master Hand said that he wished never to explain it to them, saying that it would ruin their heads. But if their was one thing that Ness hated, it was not knowing what was the answer to something. Ness then saw Ganondorf's mouth open as he refocused his attention back onto the villains.

 _"While I am still disgusted by what you did, this is no time for that and I simply do not care what you plan to do with anyone else in the future. Right now, we must focus on what we want to do in the future, whether pranks or telling of future plans after the tournament.",_ Ganondorf stated as the villains began to agree and lift their cans like beer mugs.

 _"Oh yes! I will-a be soon robbing every bank there is in Smash City!",_ bellowed as he chugged his drink.

 _"I'm going to make Fox suffer once this tournament is over!",_ Wolf said as he smiled evilly.

 _"I will raise a Pokemon army and we will attack the humans and make them our slaves!",_ Mewtwo laughed evilly as he drank his bevergae. Ness then narrowed his eyes and turned around to face Master Hand.

 _"I have to warn Master Hand!",_ Ness thought to himself as he was about to jump over towards him. But he stopped and instead sat down in his seat and shooked his head.

 _"And tell him what? That the villains are going to do some evil things when the tournament is over? Your're lucky enough Master Hand still listens to you Ness! It's hopeless!",_ Ness thought to himself. He then stood up and looked angrily at the villain smashers, who were too busy laughing and indulging themselves. Ness then gritted his teeth at them.

 _"Enjoy your villainy while you can!",_ Ness thought to himself.

" _Hey you idiot villains, keep your planning down! We're still playing over here!",_ Ness then heard Falco's voice as he turned his head and sighed in relief. Crazy Hand, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, and Falco were still playing Mario Kart back there and it appeared that they heard the villains plans. Ness then sat down and blinked a couple of times.

 _"Well, at least there's people that Master Hand **will** believe!", _Ness thought as he fell into complete darkness.

* * *

"WAKE UP LOSERS! WE'RE HERE!"

Ness woke up to the shout of a certain hand that **loves** alcohol. He then stood up and looked out the window and saw what little if the island he could see at the time. The island was very similar to a tropical island, having a couple of palm trees. Ness then turned his eyes toward a building that could be seen nearby. Ness then realized that it was the hospital that Dr. Mario's friend worked at, the hospital looked updated and better than the one at Smash City, which was already updated itself. Ness then looked towards the back and saw everyone getting up as the train was coming to a stop. Master Hand, who was fully awake, gave a relieved sigh as the train came to a complete stop. Master Hand then started the bus and moved it out of the train as they went to customs. Master Hand then stopped the bus as everyone was getting up. Master Hand stretched his...uh...body as he gave a tired yawn.

"Well, that was much better than it..."

"HEY! KIRBY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?", Everyone then averted their attention towards the back and saw Lucina staring in disbelief as Kirby ate a honey bun. Kirby looked angry as he devoured the treat while Lucina couldn't believe her eyes. Kirby then narrowed his eyes and gave a growl.

"Poyo...", he warned.

"Kirby, I can't believe you! You... you...you took Jigglypuff's breakfast right out of her hand and ate it!", Lucina shouted. Kirby then widened his eyes as he turned around and saw the balloon Pokemon standing there with a saddened face as a tear came down her eye, shocked by what her boyfriend did. Kirby then let out a tear of his own before turning tail and running towards the front of the bus and jumping off.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!", he yelled as he jumped off, leaving everyone confused.

"That's strange, he **never** eats anything that is Jigglypuff's...", Meta Knight said. Suddenly, Ganondorf came by Zelda and grabbed her by the hand as he began looking around the bus. Zelda was frightened by the action and tried to pull her hand away from him.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", Zelda yelled. Ganondorf then shot a glare at her.

"I'm looking for a sword so that I can retrieve a part of the Triforce.", he said bluntly. Zelda then widened her eyes in fear as she began screaming.

"NO! STOP THAT!", she yelled as Link came running back to them.

"LET HER GO!", Link yelled as he drew his fist back and punched the Gerudo in the face. Ganondorf then let go of Zelda and stepped back a couple of feet, he held his face in his hand as he shook his head a bit before looking and blinking a couple of times.

"What happened?", he asked as everyone gave him a puzzling stare.

"What do you mean 'what happened'!? You were about to chop Zelda's hand off for a piece of the Triforce!", Link yelled as Ganondorf widened his eyes in shock as he looked back at Zelda. He then looked at the ground and was shaking his head.

"What!? But...but I wouldn't want to gain it from something so... I... I don't know what came over myself. I'm... I'm sorry...", Ganondorf said as he held his head and walked off the bus while everyone else was scratching their heads.

"What the...!? What just happened?", Master Hand asked. Samus was then about to walk out with Pikachu, who she was still holding, when Cloud came by and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey Samus, let's leave these guys, though you can bring the mouse too if you want.", he said as Samus blushed in both embarrassment and shock by his actions.

"Uh...Cloud... we're..."

"What's going on?", Fox asked as he stood up. Cloud then looked over at Fox and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Stay back you jerk!", Cloud yelled as Fox and Samus gave confused looks.

"Huh!? What do you...GAH!", Fox yelled as Cloud kicked him to the ground and began dragging Samus away from the alien vulpine. However, Samus struggled in his grip.

"Cloud! Stop! What are you doing!?", she yelled as Cloud gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? We're dating! But Fox over there wants you to be at his feet and cry his name! I'm helping you!", Cloud said as Samus couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fox too was surprised as he stood up.

"Uh... I mean, I do want her to say my name, but in a loving way! And what do you mean **you're** dating, **we're** dating! You guys realized you weren't for each other!", Fox said. Cloud then narrowed his eyes as he dragged Samus along with him.

"YOU LIE! SAMUS AND I ARE DATING!", Cloud yelled. Suddenly, Samus forced her way out of Cloud's grip while Pikachu clung onto her shoulder.

"Cloud, Fox and I **are** dating. Don't you remember that we peacefully broke up? We were saddened, but still happy about the decision since we didn't want to hurt the other.", Samus said. Cloud then looked at Samus before blinking a couple of times.

"What? You guys...we broke...", he said as he held onto his head like Ganondorf did earlier. After a few seconds Cloud opened his eyes and started blushing when he realized what had happened.

"What the...!? I'm...I'm sorry Samus...and you too Fox! I... I felt like...it was all the way back when I first joined...", he said as his voiced trembled off before he made his way off the bus. Fox then walked up to Samus before grabbing her hand as the rest of the smashers were confused by the whole ordeal before everyone got off the bus as they made their way to the customs building. As they entered, they saw Cloud, Ganondorf, and Kirby sitting in some seats as they all shook their heads.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?", Master Hand asked as he was puzzled by what just happened. The three then looked up at the hand as the began to shake their heads again.

"We're sorry Master Hand, but we all felt something weird...", Ganondorf trailed off.

"What do you mean?", Master Hand asked.

"We felt like...like...like our minds were under control from something.", Cloud finished as Ganondorf and Kirby nodded their heads. Master Hand and the other smashers then looked at each other, they weren't sure what to make of the moment. Master Hand then turned around as he shrugged his body.

"Maybe you guys were tired and still in your dreams.", Master Hand suggested. The three then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"A good theory, but I don't think that is what happened...", Could said as the other two nodded their heads. Master Hand then sighed as he turned around.

"Well, no time to worry about that, we have to get through customs now."

* * *

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU LEAVE YOUR STUFF AT HOME ONE DAY!", Master Hand yelled at Link who was giving a sheepish grin at the creator. Master Hand was completely red due to anger as he was surprised how much Link actually hid from the first customs security. Master Hand was about to say something else when he noticed someone in a lab coat coming to greet them. Dr. Mario then smiled as he ran up to the man.

"Oh, Dr. Ethun Sia! It's-a so good to see you!", Dr. Mario said as he shook his friend's hand. Dr. Ethun Sia smiled back as he shook back.

"Yes! You too!", the man said. Dr. Ethun Sia was a Japanese man that was about five feet and ten inches tall. He had a mustache that was slightly trimmed and a broad face. His teeth were white and he had his hair combed to the right side of his face. His lab coat was very well kept as well with his hygiene. The doctor then turned to Master Hand and waved his hand.

"And you must be Master Hand! Do tell me why you are here!", the doctor said enthusiastically. Master Hand then did a bow as he returned to his original position and grabbed Ness by the hand.

"We need you to see if our smasher Ness here is suffering from some...uh... **problems**.", Master Hand said as Ness cringed at that last word. Dr. Ethun Sia then smiled as he took Ness by the hand.

"Oh yes! It is very nice to meet you Ness!", Dr. Ethun Sia said as Ness nervously smiled back. Dr. Ethun Sia then turned around and motioned towards the hospital at the end of the road.

"Come now! We will have everyone participate now!", he said as everyone went down the walkway.

"Participate in-a what?", Mario asked.

"Why, the mental and physical health classes of course!", Ethun Sia said as the smashers widened their eyes.

"But we don't need any of those classes!", Toon Link said.

"No no! It's free! You can do the classes while Master Hand and I will work here with Ness!", he said as the smashers gave him a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What kind of classes?", Snake asked.

"Oh, there's yoga, spiritual, a hot spring, a..."

"A HOT SPRING!?", some of the male smashers suddenly yelled. The ones who did then began to look dreamily into the sky.

"Oh yes! Peach and I enjoying a hot-a spring!", Mario said.

"Oh how! This will be nice!", Ike said.

"Alright! Women without their-a clothes on!", Wario said as he began to drool, making the female smashers angry and disgusted by him.

"Nope! All women smashers will have their own hot spring. The men will have their own as well.", Dr. Ethun Sia said. The male smashers who were daydreaming then lowered their heads in sadness.

"Aw...", Link, Snake, Ike, Fox, and Wario said.

"Hey there, at least you all will be doing yoga together!", Dr. Ethun Sia tried to encourage, but the male smashers gave him sad looks.

"Sorry, but we-a thought we could relax with our-a girls.", Mario said. Dr. Ethun Sia then chuckled as he pointed towards some other workers.

"Those people will help you get ready, have fun Dr. Mario!", Dr. Ethun Sia said as his fellow doctor waved back at him.

"You-a too Ethun!", Dr. Mario said as the workers led the male smashers into a boys' changing room while the girls did like-wise. Dr. Ethun Sia, Ness, and Master Hand then continued down the hallway until they reached an elevator. The doctor then pushed the button as the elevator's doors opened and the three piled in. Dr. Ethun Sia then pressed the button for the twentieth floor, the highest floor in the hospital. After waiting a few minutes, the elevator doors opened and the three went down another hallway until they came up to a door which led into the doctor's office. Once inside, Dr. Ethun Sia then closed the shades as he took off his lab coat, shirt, shoes, and socks as he lit some candles and sat on the floor in a criss-crossed state and motioned for Ness and Master Hand to due like-wise; well, what Master Hand could do.

"So what does this do?", Ness asked as he put his backpack on the ground.

"This will help us clear our minds, come along! Let us clear them.", Dr. Ethun Sia said as he closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. Ness and Master Hand then followed his actions as they too did like-wise.

* * *

"NEVER HAVE I FELT SO NAKED!"

"WELL GET USED TO IT GANONDORF!", a certain psychic Pokemon yelled back.

The smashers were all outside and on some yoga mats as they began to do some yoga stretches. However,some people like Ganondorf were surprised by what they had to wear. Just like the Wii Fit Trainer, everyone was in yoga shirts and shorts and was barefoot except for the Pokemon and Koopas which did not need clothing. Some of the smashers were having trouble adjusting to the new clothes.

"Man, this feels weird.", Ike said as he carefully walked over toward his mat, making sure his toes which were now uncovered didn't step on anything that could harm them.

"It is-a indeed weird sometimes.", Luigi said as he lifted his foot up and did a yoga stretch.

"I don't think I have been barefoot outside in such a while.", Ganondorf said as he stepped onto his mat and stretched his muscles, still feeling uncomfortable in his shirt and shorts.

"Well, for some of us this is normal!", Bowser said a he lifted his foot up and attempted to do the quad stretch, only to fall down and fail miserably.

"Well, I don't mind!", Wolf said as he stretched out his back.

"That's because you have feet that are padded and made for this! Even Fox isn't having that much issue like us soft feet!", Dark Pit said as he swung his shoulders in a circle.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky.", Wolf said as the rest of the villain smashers just shrugged their shoulders as they watched the hero smashers begin yoga...and fail miserably at it.

"Come on, do the quad stretch!", one of the yoga instructors said.

"Gladly!", the Wii Fit Trainer said. However, most of the smashers were having a hard time.

"Almost, almost...", Mario said as he pathetically tried the quad stretch. But as soon as he lifted his foot off the ground, a snap was heard from his back, which made him cry out in pain.

"AAAAHHHHH!", he yelled as he let go of his leg and rolled onto the ground. Link was busy doing the yoga tree pose in order to gain balance.

"Balance, balance, bal...AAAHHHH!", he screamed as he suddenly fell down and onto his face, failing the pose. Fox was busy doing a split on the ground, but was having trouble holding it.

"Come on, hold it!", Fox said tensely as he wrapped his hand around his foot and held onto his pad while he felt all the pain in his legs.

"Hey Fox, don't you usually do a split kick, why are you having trouble?", Sonic asked as he was doing the tree pose. Fox then looked up as he gave a tensed look.

"Those are just for a few seconds, this is for a couple of minutes.", he explained.

"So why are you doing it if you are in so much pain?", Sonic asked as he nearly fell off balance.

"Because I want to remain flexible.", Fox said.

"Why?", Sonic asked.

"Because of Samus.", Fox answered as he looked at her, she was having no problem doing some yoga stretches.

"Oh...but she's already extremely flexible, why do you have to worry?", Sonic asked.

"Because I want to be somewhat as flexible as her.", Fox answered.

"Why is flexibility important with you two?", Lucas asked as he was doing a perfect split.

"Yeah, I hear Mario saying he needs to get more flexible. What does that mean?", Toon Link asked while he held his yoga bridge position.

"Let's just say that it helps alot in your relationship.", Cloud said as he had trouble holding a sideways split.

"How?", both Lucas and Toon Link asked.

"You'll understand when you're older. Now help me Link and Fox, my legs have cramped up!", Snake said as he was stuck in a split position. Link and Fox then groaned as they stood up and grabbed one of Snake's legs, Fox at the front leg and Link at the back leg. However, the villain smashers took notice of this.

"He he! You busy remember how-a funny Fox's voice was when Wolf kicked him in the balls?", Wario asked as he tried pulling his shirt down, but to no avail because of his fat. The villain smashers nodded their heads as they remembered the incident.

"Yeah, why?", Bowser asked. Wario then grinned evilly at them.

"Watch!", Wario said as he snuck over towards Link, who was crouching behind Snake. When he was right behind him, Wario lifted his foot and and stomped hard onto Link's tendon. Link then shot up as he held onto Snake's leg.

"AAAAHHHHH!", Link yelled as he pulled Snake's leg back, making the soldier feel his leg in pain.

"AAAAHHHHH!", Snakd also yelled as his other leg suddenly shot up in pain and kicked Fox in between the legs. Fox's pupils then shrunk again as he rolled over in pain all over again.

"OOOOOOWWWW! WHY DOES SOMEONE ALWAYS KICK ME IN THE BALLS!", Fox yelled as his voice went all nasally again while the villain smashers laughed at him.

"HE HE! THAT'S TOO FUNNY!", Bowser said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"HA HA! SUCKS TO BE YOU!", Bowser Jr. antagonized.

"HEH HEH! I always like it when someone gets kicked there, their voices always get so high and nasally!", King Dedede said as he grinned at Fox who was still hanging onto himself while rolling over.

"So, you like it when they-a get nasally huh?", King Dedede then turned around and saw Dr. Mario standing right in front of the him. King Dedede's eyes widen in horror as he saw Dr. Mario draw his foot back.

"NOW WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE...OOOOOOWWWW!", King Dedede yelled as Dr. Mario kicked him in the exact same spot as Fox. King Dedede then fell down and began to cry tears of pain.

"OOOOOOWWWW!", WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU!?", King Dedede yelled as his voice went from his usual Texan accent to a high squeaky voice. Dr. Mario just grinned as he watched Dedede cry in pain.

"That's-a for tattling on-a me.", Dr. Mario said smugly.

"Come everyone, let us clear our heads by achieving perfect balance.", one of the yoga instructors said.

"By clearing our heads of both good and evil?", Ryu asked.

"Not like that, like this!", the instructor said as he literally stood up on one foot and began to hum to himself to clear his mind. The smashers then looked at each other and shrugged as they began to hold different yoga positions. However, most of the smashers were having trouble keeping balance, literally.

"WHOA!", Megaman yelled as he fell down onto the ground.

"ARRRGHHH!", Fox, Falco, and Wolf yelled as the three simultaneously fell down.

"LEG CRAMP!", Snake yelled as sat down and began stretching his leg. The instructor looked up at the noise, but smiled at what he saw.

"Ah! Someone who has achieved perfect balance!", he said as the smashers looked back and saw Pikachu balancing on his tail while giving a broad smile.

"Pika! Pika pika!", he said cheerfully at the praise he got.

"Showoff!", Fox grumbled as he got back up onto his legs.

"Stupid mouse!", Link said as he set his foot down.

"How can-a you achieve perfect balance!?", Mario said as he stood up from where he had fallen earlier.

"Man, I wish he was as fat as when he first joined, then he wouldn't have perfect balance!", Captain Falcon said as Pikachu smirked at them.

"Naw, I like how things he has gotten. Though he would still be cute.", Samus said as she stood up. Pikachu then jumped onto his feet and ran over toward Samus and ran up her leg onto her shoulder. Pikachu then rubbed his head underneath Samus's chin as Samus held onto him.

"Pikachu!", the Pokemon said.

"Yes, you are cute!", she said.

"Alright, we all are stretched out, let's go running now!", the instructor said as he turned around and started jogging towards the beach. However, he soon stopped running when he realized that he didn't hear anyone following him. He turned around and saw everyone just standing there. The instructor then lifted his thumb and pointed towards the beach.

"Come on! We must go jogging now!", he restated.

"In our **bare** feet!?", Ganondorf asked in a disrespected tone.

"Yes!", the instructor said, "It will help you feel the earth."

"But what if we get hurt?", Lucas asked.

"Or if our clothes get sweaty?", Sonic asked since he was made to wear the clothes since he was barefoot like everyone else.

"Don't worry! And by the way, you will probably have to do an extra lap around the island because of your speed.", the instructor said to Sonic. Sonic then grinned as he was complimented.

"Why thank...wait a minute, we're jogging around the whole island?", Sonic asked.

"Yes, the trip around the whole island will be one mile, a good workout for your body and spirit. Now let's go.", the instructor said as he made his way down to the beach. Suddenly, a female instructor came along beside him.

"But remember, we must run with our feet, no levitating, flying, or swimming. I say that because of you.", she said as she pointed towards Mewtwo and Squirtle. Squirtle had a sulking face on since he loved the water. Mewtwo, however, had a shocked face.

"WHAT!?", he yelled, "I have to run!?"

"Yes, or it will be counted against you. You don't want that **do** you?", she asked as Mewtwo gave her a scowl, but complide as he came onto the beach.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!", he yelled though.

"Get used to it!", Ganondorf smirked as they waited for the signal. Soon, the signal was given and they began running.

* * *

Ness sat on the floor with his legs crossed as he, Master Hand, and Dr. Ethun Sia began meditating. Ness then closed his eyes as he focused even harder.

 _"Congratulations! You've done it!", Ness then opened his eyes only to see that they weren't in the same room. In fact, it looked like they were on a different planet! Ness could only see bright green, blue, and yellow as Dr. Ethun Sia suddenly floated up and began moving his arms around, making what appeared to be magical circles forming around where he moved his hands._

 _"What is that?", Ness asked._

 _"This is our mind, where power is greater than ever! Try it!", Dr. Ethun Sia said as he motioned towards his guest. Master Hand then moved his fingers as green circles appeared. Ness then took a deep breath as he focused his hands and made some finger motions as well as bright colors glowed all around him._

 _"YES! That's very good! Let's continue.", Dr. Ethun Sia said as he went back to meditating, followed by Master Hand and Ness._

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad.", Ganondorf said as he took a drink of water. He, Dr. Mario, Captain Falcon, Marth, Ike, Link, Zelda, Samus, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Shulk, Luigi, Peach, Red, Megaman, Snake, Ryu, Cloud, and Bayonetta were done running and were relaxing. They waited on a platform that they got to by a beach sandstone staircase. On the platform was tables and chairs since where they stopped was right next to the hotel on the island. They were waiting on their fellow smashers as they had a drink.

"Yeah, it actually felt good!", Bayonetta said as she stretched her arms.

"And this guy was first again!", the instructor said as Pikachu gave a hearty smile.

"Pikachu!", he said.

"I'm surprised we made it!", Pit suddenly said as he, Dark Pit, Palutena, Squirtle, and Wario came up to the others. Wario then noticed some fruit and immediately ran over towards it.

"How are you feeling?", Ike asked as Palutena took a drink of water. She then shook her head as she set the water cup down.

"This goddess must start running more.", she said.

"Almost-a...*huff*...there!", the smashers then looked down and facepalmed themselves as Mario, Sonic, Bowser, Fox, Falco, and Wolf came running up the stairs at a slow pace as they gasped for air. Once they got up, they all collapsed onto the ground. The instructor then came up and gave them a confused look.

"I thought you three were runners?", the man asked as he pointed at Mario, Sonic, and Fox. The three then vainly tried to stand up before collapsing. They then crawled over towards the drink table and grabbed a cup of water.

"That's-a only in the tournament.", Mario said as he took an unhealthy gulp before grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Hey, I had to do **two** laps!", Sonic wheezed.

"But you still lost!", Snake laughed.

"By who?", Sonic asked. Snake then pointed at Pikachu as Sonic and Fox then stood up and glared at the Pokemon.

"YOU!", they both shouted as Pikachu stuck his tongue out them as they grew even angrier. Samus then picked the Pokemon up and hugged him.

"It seems that you are doing an excellent job Pikachu!", she said cheerfully as Pikachu gave her a big smile.

"Hey, we're doing great aren't we?", Sonic asked as he motioned towards the ones who just arrived.

"Nope.", the instructor said as he wrote their scores on his phone while the ones he said were bad gave sulking expressions.

"AARRGGHHH!", the smashers then saw Mewtwo come up the steps as his eyes looked like they would bulge out any moment. He then sat down and used his telekinesis to grab a cup of water.

"GUH! How do you lower life forms run like this!? This was terrible!", he exclaimed as he rubbed his feet.

"I know! I was apparently too slow!", Sonic said flabbergasted.

"Come now, let's meditate while we wait for the others.", the instructor said as he sat down and began meditating. Everyone else then followed as more and more smashers finished and joined them. Soon, almost five minutes had passed when one Koopaling came running up the steps.

"So...*huff*...how did I...*wheeze*...do?", Bowser Jr. asked as he leaned against a chair.

"Not bad, about seventeen minutes, typical for someone your age.", an instructor said.

"See son? You did well!", Bowser said cheerfully.

"Come meditate with us, there's one person left.", the instructor said as Jr. walked over to Bowser and sat next beside him. The smashers and the instructors then began to meditate, and meditate, and meditate some more, and meditate, and meditate...after about an **hour** , the instructor then began to get irritated.

"Okay, we have been out here an hour, **still** waiting on one person! Who could possibly be this slow!?", he angrily yelled.

"LOOK! THERE!", Pit shouted as everyone saw on the horizon a blue dot coming. Once the dot was in sight and recognizable, the smash villains then facepalmed themselves.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!", Ganondorf yelled as they recognized their colleague, the one and only extremely fat King Dedede.

"I...*huff**puff*...don't know...*huff*...if I can...*puff*...make it!", the penguin yelled as he was moving at a slow rate while the smashers were glaring at him.

"DEDEDE, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING US!", Roy yelled as King Dedede collapsed onto the floor and wheezed for air.

"Well, it can't get any worse than this...", Link said.

 **"Actually,** it-a can.", Dr. Mario said as he looked at King Dedede's time. "Dedede, your-a time is an hour and twenty minutes, your-a **best** time yet. The smashers then widened their eyes and immediately facepalmed themselves and groaned.

"HOW on earth did they let YOU into this tournament!", Marth yelled as King Dedede looked like he could faint any moment.

"We **still** have-a no clue!", Luigi said as the rest of the original twelve besides Ness nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come, we have one more exercise.", the instructor said as the smashers got up as the smash villains had to drag King Dedede along with them.

* * *

 _"This exercise is interesting!", Master Hand said as he, Ness, and Dr. Ethun Sia were levitating what appeared to be above the smash mansion. Ness couldn't help but look around and spot all of landmarks that he knew in my city._

 _"Come along Ness, clear your mind!", Dr. Ethun Sia said as he took a deep breath._

 _"Okay!", Ness said as he took a deep breath and followed. "This is so great, I can't help but feel..."_

 ** _"Ness..."_**

 _"Ness then shot open his eyes as he looked around and nearly fell backwards by what he saw. Next to an unaware Dr. Ethun Sia sat a black shadow with red eyes and black pupils. Ness blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating before narrowing his eyes and pointing at the figure._

 _"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE IN MY DREAM!", Ness shouted._

 _"Ness?", Master Hand and Dr. Ethun Sia asked. Ness then let a surge of energy build up in his hands as he focused his attention on the shadow._

 _"I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN!", Ness exclaimed._

"Ness!?", suddenly Ness felt himself being pushed back as he rolled on the carpet floor. From what his eyes could tell him, he was out of his meditation and back into the real world again. Ness then started getting up as he shook his head.

"Are you alright Ness? I'm sorry I had to push you.", Ness then looked up, only to jump back in shock. Half of Dr. Ethun Sia's was his normal face and the other half was all black and an eye that was red and had black pupils!

"N _e_ ss, _ar_ e y _o_ u al _righ_ t _?_ ", Ness heard in two different voices. Ness then grabbed Dr. Ethun Sia and threw his against the wall and pinned him there with his telekinesis.

"GIYGAS! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!", Ness shouted. Master Hand then stood up.

"NESS!"

"NOW IT'S TIME TO...OHHHH!", Ness said as Master Hand whacked him behind the head and made him fall unconscious as Dr. Ethun Sia was then let go of the boy's telekinetical grip. Master Hand then picked Ness up as he turned around towards the doctor.

"Are you alright?", Master Hand asked as Dr. Ethun Sia nodded his head.

"Yes, but I **now** see your problem..."

* * *

"That's-a it?", Mario asked as he and the rest of the smashers looked at a thirty foot tall platform. The platform also had different branches going out, each with their own pads used in gymnastics. The instructors at the top nodded their heads.

"Yes, just jump up as high as you can.", the said. However, the smashers just shook their heads.

"But me and-a Luigi always clear hundreds of feet when we-a jump!", Mario stated. The instructors then gave a sly grin.

"Yes, but you only have **one** jump to do!", they said. The smashers then facepalmed themselves.

"Of course there was a missing detail.", Falco groaned.

"Now, show us how high you can go!", one of the instructors said as the smashers took a step back, leaving Mario in front to go first. Mario then shrugged his shoulders as he jumped up. Mario made it to the fourth highest platform as he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up.

"Not bad, next!", soon Little Mac came and jumped up to the second lowset platform as he pulled himself up.

"For a boxer, that was alright, next!", King Dedede then came up and bent down as he focused on all of his energy.

"Come on, you can do this!", King Dedede shouted as he gave the highest jump he could possibly do...just making it to the two feet platform, the lowest platform. The smashers just facepalmed themselves as King Dedede began to cry. The rest of the smashers followed with Fox, Link, Captain Falcon, and Snake making it to the nine feet platform, the fifth highest platform. Ganondorf then made it to the twelve foot platform as he pulled himself up where he found Pit and Dark Pit.

"Gef off!", Dark Pit said coldly as he pointed at a nervous Pit.

"But Pitto, we made it together!", Pit pleaded.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT AND GET OFF!", Dark Pit yelled as he kicked Pit in the chest, making the angel fall to the lower platform. Mewtwo and Wolf then made it up to the sixth platform as they watched Pit fall to the lower one.

"I'm not even going to ask this one.", Wolf said as they looked down and saw Pikachu jump and make it to seventeen feet platform, the seventh highest platform.

"CURSE YOU!", Fox and Captain Falcon yelled as Pikachu smirked and made some faces at them. Samus then stepped forward and jumped to the twenty-seven feet platform, the ninth platform. Peach, Zelda, Bayonetta, Cloud, Fox, and Pikachu then cheered her on.

"Oh, looks like we have a champion! Too bad none of you can make it to the tenth platform, the highest platform.", the female instructor said as the last two smashers were left. Luigi then stepped forward as he prepared himself.

"Come on, come in!", Luigi said as he let himself go and soared up to the thirty foot platform, the highest platform where the instructors were at. The instructors had their jaws drop as the smashers began cheering Luigi on. Luigi then put on a confident smile as he did a little dance.

"Oh yeah! Go Weegee! Go Weegee!", he said as the instructors looked down at the final smashers and snickered to themselves, it was Wario.

"Want to bet he only makes it to the lowest platform?", the make instructor said.

"Deal!", the female instructor said. Wario hear this and grinned as he steadied himself.

"Prepare to lose-a all of your money!", Wario shouted as he jumped and made it to the twenty-five feet platform, the fourth highest platform. The instructors jaw dropped again as Wario laughed while Mario was fuming.

"ARE-A YOU KIDDING ME!? EVEN WARIO WAS FASTER AND COULD JUMP HIGHER THAN-A ME!", Mario yelled. Wario was laughing intensely when he noticed Samus and widedned his evil grin. He then reached out his hand and grabbed her foot and began pulling her.

"HEY! LET GO!", Samus yelled as Wario continued pulling.

"CONTINUE THAT AND I'LL KILL YOU!", Fox yelled as Wario continued pulling, however, receiving a kick from Samus because of it.

"LET GO OF THE BABE!", Snake shouted.

"ENOUGH! LAY YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!", Mewtwo yelled as he used his telekinesis to grab Wario and make him let go. Mewtwo then floated Wario down to where he was as he glared at the fat man.

"No one in our group is allowed to touch Samus but me, period.", Mewtwo warned as Wario glared back at him.

"HEY! ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO HAVE HER!", Wolf exclaimed as he grabbed onto Mewtwo, making Mewtwo lose focus on Wario as Wario landed on the ground and tackled them, making the three fight as the rest of the smashers got off the platforms while the instructors looked at them.

"What are we going to do?", the male instructor asked as he looked back. Wario grabbed Wolf from behind as Wolf kicked Mewtwo underneath the chin.

"Don't worry, they'll come eventually.", Marth said as the other smashers went to get changed for the hot springs.

* * *

"Hot-a springs here we come!", Mario said as he and a bunch of the hero smashers came running out of the men's room and towards the hot spring. However, they stopped in their tracks when they saw the villain smashers already there with Mewtwo, Wolf, and Wario separated. The hero smashers then cursed to themselves as they set their towels to the side and hot into the hot spring. The hot spring was bubbling and all nice in warm as the heroes relaxed in the nice water.

"Ahh...so relaxing after a hard-a workout.", Mario sighed happily as the hero smashers nodded in agreement.

"Yes, even if Zelda can't be here, this is still good.", Link said as he stretched his arms along the edge of the hot spring.

"Man, if only the other babes could be here...", Snake said as he began to daydream.

"Pervert.", Sonic chuckled as Snake was brought out of his trance.

"YOU'RE DEAD WHEN WE GET BACK!", Snake yelled at Sonic who was laughing.

"Not as dead you will be when we get to fight!", Bowser yelled at the hero smashers. The hero smahsers then glared at Bowser, then every villain smasher as they saw they too were glaring at them.

"Oh yeah!? You can-a forget about it Bowser!", Luigi spat.

"Pika! Pika pika!", Pikachu shouted at Mewtwo while shaking his paw at the psychic Pokemon. Mewtwo then galred at the mouse while having his eyes turn blue instead if their normal purple shade.

"Don't you dare come between me and my plans inferior rat!", Mewtwo said venomously.

"I'm going to make you suffer Fox!", Wolf spat at his nemesis as Fox growled back at him.

"You've already caused enough damage!", he shouted as two workers came by and gave confused looks.

"Guys, maybe we should keep this down?", Cloud asked.

"HAH! I'll never listen to you weakling!", Bowser said with an evil smile.

"Too bad he who fails to listen is one to ignore!", Ryu said. The villain smashers then glared at him as Mewtwo pointed a finger at Ryu.

"Hey now! You shut..."

"You guys are-a too noisy!", Wario exclaimed as he got up and left the hot spring for the men's room.

"WARIO! DON'T INTERRUPT ME!", Mewtwo yelled, "As I was saying, you..."

"Hey, why did it stop bubbling?", Lucas asked. The adult male smashers then looked at the water and noticed it stopped bubbling.

"Huh? Why did it stop?", Wolf asked. Suddenly, the two workers came up to the smashers.

"Wait, did you guys say it was bubbling?", one of them asked in a British accent. The smashers then nodded their heads as the man looked at his colleague.

"Bob?", the man asked.

"Hey, the timer says it stopped about half an hour ago.", the man said in an American accent. The smashers then widened their eyes in horror as they looked back at where Wario had gone.

"But that means...", Fox said in a scared tone. Snake then looked at the workers and cleared his throat.

"Exuse me, but do you guys have any soap?", Snake asked.

"Yes, but only a bar.", the British worker said. Snake then looked back at the smashers and gave a huff.

"Well, I guess that's what it means...", he said.

"What what means?", Toon Link asked.

"It means...EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!", Snake suddenly yelled as he ran towards the men's room as the rest of the male smashers followed him.

* * *

"Well, thank-a you for all you could do.", Dr. Mario said as he shook Dr. Ethun Sia's hand.

"No problem old friend.", the man smiled as Master Hand beeped the horn.

"Oh! That's-a means I have to go! We'll-a keep in touch!", Dr. Mario said as he waved goodbye as Master Hand pulled the bus around and onto the train again. The train then took off as Master Hand groaned in his seat.

"Well, so much for that idea.", he said.

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't enjoy watching these losers work out!", Crazy Hand laughed as the smashers glared at him.

"Hey! Uncool!", Peach yelled.

"Why couldn't he-a workout!", Wario grumbled as he was walking back to his seat with a drink. But as soon as he took another step, Luigi and Cloud kicked him, one with his own butt cheek to kick as Wario fell down. Wario then stood up and glared angrily at them.

"WHAT-A WAS THAT FOR!?", he yelled.

"FOR THE HOT SPRING!", they both yelled.

"Smashers, how about you all SHUT UP!", Master Hand yelled as the smashers remained quiet as ever. Master Hand then grained as he looked at the still unconscious Ness.

"We better find out what's going on and soon!", he said.

* * *

The smashers then pulled up to the smash mansion as everyone got off and went to their own beds. Master Hand carried Ness to his bed and tucked him in as he turned out the light and closed the door before floating down the road to his and Crazy Hand's room.

"Ness, please get better soon!"

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Wow! Eleven thousand words! The most in any of my stories! That's an accomplishment! Anyways, to make this short, thank you for keeping up, but I may not be able to upload in about a month, just be patient as usual. Thank you all and please send me your reviews, I would love to see them. Until next time, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	11. Chapter 11

"Ughh, what an I going to do about Ness?", Master Hand said to himself as he floated from his office and towards the living room. It had been a day since they had returned from the naturalist club and Ness was still stating that Giygas was upon them, much to the disagreement of his fellow smashers. Master Hand grew only more worried as Ness was building a 'defense' for when Giygas would show up, but Ike and Captain Falcon then took it down as Falco put Ness in a seat. Even worse, the smashers then began to whisper among each other about how Ness was going insane while Ness was babbling on about their end like a crazy Doomsday speaker. Master Hand then groaned inwardly to hismelf as he thought about these things as he floated into the living room and began filling a cup up with a soda beverage.

"We better find something soon.", he said as the cup was being filled. However, out of the corner of his vision, he noticed something off on the monitor.

"Huh?", he said as he looked at the monitor. The monitor showed the power levels that the smashers were given to make the tournament a fair one, but what Master Hand saw shocked him.

"WHAT THE...", Master Hand shouted when he saw the monitor, **Ness's power level was up a couple of digits**! Master Hand remained still for a few seconds, before flying into a complete maniac scare.

"AAAAHHHHH! SOMEONE HAS MESSED UP OUR SYSTEM!", Master Hand screamed.

"What?", Master Hand then turned around and saw Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, Marth, Pit, and Fox walk into the room. They each gave Master Hand inquisitive stares as the hand was completely losing it.

"What is it Master Hand?", Marth asked.

"OUR SYSTEM! IT'S BEEN TAMPERED WITH!", Master Hand yelled. The smashers then jaw dropped as they heard the news.

"WHAT!?", Mario exclaimed.

"BUT HOW!?", Link yelled.

"I don't know, but we have to find out who or what caused this!", Master Hand said. "As of now, no one touch the monitor while I go to the security cameras and see if we can find anything!", and with that, Master Hand flew out of the room, leaving the smashers there with a sense of shock at what had happened.

"Who could've tapped into the system?", Fox asked.

"I don't know, this-a sounds like the villains work, but even **they** won't-a try something this risky!", Mario said.

"What did you say punk!?", suddenly, Bowser, Mewtwo, and King Dedede walked in, all of them with angry faces on.

" **US**!? YOU THINK **WE** WOULD HIJACK THE SYSTEM!?", Mewtwo asked in an arrogant tone.

"YEAH, WHY DON'T YOU SUSPECT IT WAS THAT THERE KIRBY!?", King Dedede said as he pointed towards the pink puffball. However, every other smasher (including Bowser and Mewtwo) facepalmed themselves at that statement.

"DEDEDE! YOU REALLY THINK THAT THEY WILL INSPECT **KIRBY** OF ALL PEOPLE!?", Mewtwo shouted at the penguin, making Dedede cower back.

"YEAH! I BET IT WAS MARIO!", Bowser suddenly shouted as he pointed a clawed finger at the plumber. Mario just shook his head in disbelief as Mewtwo facepalmed himself again.

"GUH! WHY DO **I** DEAL WITH THESE IDIOTS!? ISN'T THERE **ANYTHING** THAT CAN SPARE MY INTELLIGENCE!?", Mewtwo shouted.

"I know something, COOKIES!", a voice suddenly shouted as Mewtwo then huffed in annoyance again as he recognized the irritating voice. Entering the room, Peach, Zelda, Samus (in her zero suit), and Palutena came in with a kart of cookies with pink icing on them.

"Hey guys, want a cookie?", Zelda asked as the make hero smashers smiled at the offer.

"OH BOY! COOKIES!", King Dedede shouted as he ran towards the kart and grabbed the tray that the cookies on. However, before he could inhale them in, Samus immediately kicked him in the stomach, making his eyes bulge out. She then kicked Dedede in the face, making him throw up the tray with the cookies levitating above them. Samus then grabbed the trays as she caught every cookie thanks to gravity. She then set the tray down as King Dedede held onto his nose, which was bleeding at the moment. King Dedede then looked up and began to cry some tears out of his eyes.

"WH...WHY...WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?", King Dedede cried as his tears flowed out profusely. Samus then gave Dedede a cold stare as she grabbed a cookie from off the tray.

"She said **a** cookie, NOT **cookies**!", Samus said sternly as Dedede continued bawling his eyes out. Samus then turned around and smiled at the hero smashers.

"Now, who wants a cookie?", she said calmly.

"ME!", Link said as he grabbed one before bowing to one knee while taking Zelda's hand. "My love, you have blessed me with your amazing powers!", he said while Zelda giggled at his corny praise.

"Yes Pikachu, the icing is actually peach flavored!", Peach said as the Pokemon's ears went straight up. Pikachu then smiled, closed his eyes, and began clapping his paws as Samus laughed at his action.

"Awww...you always find some way to be even cuter.", Samus said as she gave Pikachu a cookie, who immediately bit into his treat. Samus then grabbed another one and gave it to a patient Kirby.

"Here you go!", she said as Kirby slowly ate it with a smile on his face.

"Man Samus, with this much good cooking, **you** should be making our dinner dates!", Fox joked as he ate his cookie. Samus then giggled as she slightly punched Fox in the shoulder.

"Opportunist!", she jokingly said as Fox laughed in response.

"Who? Me?", he said, making Samus laugh in response. Marth, however, just grunted in annoyance.

"Ugh, I liked it better when they were at each other's throats!", he said as he took his cookie.

"Now now Marth, let-a then enjoy each other, like how I'm-a going to enjoy this cookie!", Mario said as he ate it in one bite. Mario then gave a satisfied hum as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oh Peach, this is-a very good!", he said while giving a thumbs up. Peach then smiled as she ate a cookie as well.

"Thank you Mario, I know how good peach cookies are good!", she said.

"I don't know, isn't that a little conceited of you to make the icing peach?", Palutena teased.

"Oh please, everyone knows how good I cook!", Peach said in a joking manner as the females laughed at her joke.

"Oh no...this is not good...", the smashers then turned around and saw Master Hand slowly floating back into the room and began staring intensely at the monitor. The smashers were now worried since Master Hand became immediately silent.

"Master Hand, what-a is it?", Mario asked. Master Hand then turned around and and looked at all the smashers.

"Ness was in this room yesterday.", Master Hand said.

"Huh?", Marth asked beguiled.

"He...he was here...he must have been the one to mess with the monitor...he...he got up to it..., Master Hand dragged on. The female smashers gasped in shock while Mario scratched underneath his chin.

"Are you-a sure that he touched it?", Mario asked.

"No, but we must find out if this is the reason! I need to get rid of this Giygas problem! I have already enough trouble with yours and Peachs' wedding.", Master Hand said.

"Don't you mean Peach and I's wedding?", Bowser asked as he grabbed Peach and dragged her next to his side. Peach then struggled free from his grip as Mario grabbed her hand instead.

"No, she means **our-a** wedding!", Mario said as he and Bower had a stare off.

"Enough you two! I need to call some professionals to examine this room since none of us know how to!", Master Hand said as he began punching in the numbers on his cell phone (?). The room then heard the dial ring a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello? Oh yes, this is Master Hand speaking. Yes, **the** Master Hand. You see, we have a mysterious problem that we don't know how to solve and we need one of your professionals to help us out. What? You say he's the best!? Excellent! Send him right over now! We'll see him soon, goodbye!", Master Hand said as he finished his call. However, before anyone could say something, a knock was heard at the front door.

"HUH!? That was impossibly fa...oh, it's you...", Master Hand said deadpanned.

"That's right! I've come to see my daughter!", a voice came from outside. Suddenly, a man came in, surprising Marth at who it was.

"Chrom?", Marth asked as Chrom nodded his head.

"That's right great-great-great-great...", Chrom started before Marth gave out a loud irritated huff.

"OKAY! WE GET IT!", Marth yelled, scaring everybody there. After calming down a few seconds later, Marth regained his composure.

"But why are you here for your daughter? I think something else made you come here.", Marth said inquisitively.

"As in a matter of fact, yes. I came here to see if I can join in the upcoming tournament **and** to keep my daughter away from that monster!", Chrom said as he looked over at the other side of the room where Lucina was at. How no one noticed her there before was a mystery.

"Umm...what monster?", Link asked. Chrom then gave Link a dirty glare as he pointed towards the 'monster'.

"THERE!", Chrom yelled as everyone looked and saw that nearby Lucina was Robin, who had his nose in a book at the moment.

"Um... it's just Robin.", Fox said. Chrom then gave him a dirty look as he looked back and gave fiery stare at the tactician.

"No! I know that monster's ways! He is trying to seduce my daughter! I will not let him!", Chrom said as he continued staring at them while hiding behind a couch. The smashers then looked at each other and began twirling their fingers next to their heads.

"You may think I'm crazy, but mark my words, once Lucina goes missing you'll be sorry!", Chrom chastised back at them. Lucina then turned her head around and saw her father.

"Hi Daddy! Where did you come from?", Lucina asked. Chrom then widened his eyes and ducked behind the couch.

"The target knows I'm here, this mission is going wrong...", he said. Master Hand was about to say something when he saw that Greninja came in with Delphox, who wrapped her arms around Greninja's. The two were staring lovingly at each other before looking at Chrom then Master Hand.

"Grenin?", Greninja asked.

"Never mind that, **why** are you here? I don't remember inviting you.", Master Hand said as he pointed towards Delphox, who gave a puzzled look.

"Master Hand, you said that some friends and family could visit today.", Link reminded as Master Hand then straightened up. He had remembered saying that now, he was just too busy dealing with Ness that he had forgotten about it.

"That's right, sorry.", Master Hand said as Delphox smiled and nodded her head. Greninja and Delphox then walked over towards the couch and sat down with Delphox in Greninja's lap as suddenly then Megaman and Protoman came in followed by Wario and Waluigi.

"Come on bro, we should see what movie we should watch with them.", Megaman said as he and Protoman jumped onto the couch with Greninja and Delphox and joined them in picking a movie.

"I hope that you have-a reconsidered my status since-a last time. I better be a fighter next time!", Waluigi said as he and Wario walked over to the drink machine. Master Hand then chuckled to himself as Link gave him a confused look.

"What is it Master Hand?", Link asked.

"Oh, nothing... except that Waluigi is already being settled as an assist trophy for the next tournament.", Master Hand whispered as he and Link chuckled to themselves.

* * *

"The best of the best you say? Sure! We'll send him right away! Thank you, goodbye!", a man said as he hung up his phone. The man then sighed as relaxed back in his chair and looked out his office into the waiting room outside. He worked for the Smash City police and helped share responsibility in taking care of the city. However, Smash City rarely ever had criminal activity and barely had any legal action aside from Wolf taking advantage of Samus and when Akuma attacked the mansion. However, the smashers took care of those problems, Master Hand found an appropriate punishment for Wolf and he took care of Akuma by teleporting him to some distant world, giving them time to prepare if Akuma ever came back which was likely, but it was going to be a long time. Other than that, there was a very low criminal activity, making the job very boring. The man then sighed as he sat up in his seat, he was a little bit overweight and had on a tan suit that had some stripes going up and down. He then looked out into the waiting room where the professional was.

"Hopefully this will be something exciting.", the man said.

"Oi! Something come up now!", another man asked. This man was dressed in a tan suit as well, only with a white shirt and blue tie instead. He also had a bushy mustache and had his hair combed to one side of his head, he also had a British accent to boot as well.

"Yes! In fact, Master Hand was the one who called! He said that he needed some professionals. I think we know who to send.", the first said as he motioned to the waiting room. The second man then nodded his head and went out to the waiting room. After a couple of seconds, the man with three other figures all stood up and left the room as they went downstairs to the man's car. Soon, the car took off as the two men in the office then sighed in relief and relaxed in their seats.

"Phew! I thought we would never be able to do something exciting!", the first man said.

"I say! This whole 'tournament' has brought a lot of strange things together. First, in my world, there was this legendary box and a supposed vampire, then there was this incident with time travel, only to reveal that we were underneath London the whole time, and then there was a witch trial! If I thought my life was crazy already as it was, suddenly our world merged here and now we serve a gigantic floating hand. What a crazy life indeed!", the second man said as he soon sat up and began starting an electronic kettle next to his desk.

"Tea?", he asked.

"Thank you, that would be nice.", the first man said.

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME BOWSER, MARIO IS MARRYING PEACH!", Master Hand yelled.

"NO! SHE WILL MARRY ME!", Bowser roared back. Master Hand then grumbled to himself as the turtle went on about how Peach was going to be his bride. Master Hand had tried helping Mario out by stating the fact that Mario was marrying Peach, but Bowser was stubborn and refused to believe anything that Master Hand said. Pikachu then walked by him and went over to Samus and stuck his paws out, motioning her to pick him up.

"Okay buddy!", she said as she picked him up and held him in front of her. Pikachu then rubbed his head against Samus's as he gave out a couple of happy purrs. Fox looked at Pikachu with jealousy as Link laughed and put his arm on the vulpine's shoulder.

"Don't worry Fox, you'll get some time with her soon!", Link said as Fox growled at Pikachu.

"If only the mouse would leave us alone...", he muttered.

"Please, Pikachu is practically clung to her, you would need everyone in the mansion in order to rip him from her.", Marth said. Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door as Master Hand floated over towards it and opened it. Master Hand then sighed in relief as he opened the door wider.

"Thank goodness you're here!", Master Hand said as four figures entered the mansion. The first figure was a man who was thinking and had on a tan shirt with a black coat and pants, however, his top hat was his most distinguished feature. The second figure was a small boy around ten and eleven; he wore a blue sweater with a blue newspaper boy's hat. The boy looked curiously around the mansion as if he was used to doing this. The third figure was a boy in his early teens, he had a white t-shirt on covered by a red jacket and the boy wore blue jeans for leg wear. He also had brown hair and brown eyes. The fourth figure was the most interesting, it was in fact a Pikachu with a detective hat on. The smashers looked at the Pikachu and laughed a little at it.

"Look Pikachu, he's like you with a detective hat on!", Samus said as Pikachu smiled at the other Pikachu. The man of the group then stepped forward and took his top hat off as he bowed.

"Good morning, I am Professor Layton.", he said with an eloquent British accent. "And this here is my apprentice Luke, this here is Tim Goodman, and this is Detective Pikachu.", he said as he motioned towards the three. Master Hand then floated over and...uh...stuck his hand out.

"Good morning, I am Master Hand, pleased to meet you. Oh! Mario, could you please close the door?", Master Hand asked.

"Okey-dokey!", Mario said as he stepped forward and closed the door and turned around. "It must be-a so exciting for you to do this..."

Suddenly a cry was heard as Mario looked down and saw that he had stepped on the other Pikachu's tail. Mario then quickly retracted his foot and blushed embarrassedly.

"Oh! Sorry there!", Mario said.

"Watch where your going you moron!", the Pikachu suddenly blurted out with a gruff, New York accent. The room remained quiet as everyone except the other three visitors stared shockingly at the other Pikachu. The smashers then shook their heads as if they couldn't believe what they heard.

"I'm sorry, but did that Pikachu just **TALK**!?", Link asked in a dumbfounded tone. Professor Layton then nodded his head has he adjusted his hat on his head.

"Yes, but only a few can understand him; though that seems not to be a problem here.", Professor Layton stated. The room remained quiet for a few more seconds before Master Hand regained his composure.

"Anyways, come this way.", Master Hand said as he led the professor to the monitor at the wall. Professor Layton looked at it for a few seconds before turning to Master Hand.

"And this is why you called?", Professor Layton politely asked.

"Yes, we need you to do some work here to see if anyone tampered with the monitor.", Master Hand explained. Professor Layton then nodded his head as he thought deeply on how he was going to do this.

"Well, I'm a archeologist and puzzle solver, not a detective. But Inspector Chelmey helped train me for detective work when the city was created, this should be no problem with two great minds here!", Professor Layton said as he looked at Detective Pikachu. However, his determined smile soon turned into a disappointed frown as the smashers looked back and saw Detective Pikachu looking at Palutena with a creepy smile. The goddess then noticed him and turned to him.

"What is it?", Palutena asked.

"So you're a goddess huh? No wonder, with a face like that, I would make me worship me too!", Detective Pikachu said with a wink. Palutena then blushed deeply as Pikachu continued giving her that flirtatious smile. Professor Layton then shook his head as he gave a sigh.

"All right, how about helping me Luke?", Professor Layton said as he looked at his apprentice, "Luke?". Unfortunately for Layton, Luke was busy talking to Lucas, Toon Link, and Trainer Red, who had all came into the room a second earlier.

"Whoa! You get to go on all kinds of adventures!?", Toon Link asked curiously.

"Yeah! There was this one time where the village were robots, and another time there was a mysterious mask, and then there was the Diabolical Box, and then...", Luke continued on as the smash children kept listening to him. Professor Layton then gave out a sigh as he looked over at Tim and gestured a hand out to him.

"Will you please help me out here?", Professor Layton asked.

"Sure thing professor!", Tim repsonded as Professor Layton gave a smile.

"Thank you Tim! Could you please get out the fingerprint dusting kit? Inspector Chelmey has been teaching me how to do these kind of jobs and now would be the perfect time to try them out.", Professor Layton said as Tim opened the inspection kit and pulled out a little black box out from the kit.

"Here you go professor!", Time said as he handed the black box over to Professor Layton. Professor Layton then opened the box and pulled out a little brush as he rubbed it along some powder before carefully applying it to the monitor. After finishing the job, Professor Layton then grabbed a special light and began shining it on the monitor. After inspecting it for a few seconds, he turned the light off before putting his hand underneath his chin and began walking around.

"Hmm...this is weird...", he said.

"What is it?", Zelda asked.

"I don't know, but it surely isn't as interesting as you.", Detective Pikachu suddenly said as he winked at Zelda, making Zelda blush and take a couple steps back.

"It appears that there are no fingerprints on the monitor.", Professor Layton said as he stopped moving and looked back at the group.

"But that's strange, surely Ness must have touched it!", Master Hand said.

"Hmm...", Professor Layton said as he looked at the monitor. He then looked down and saw a small door in the wall, no doubt the wires to the monitor.

"Could it perhaps be something with the electric wires down there?", Professor Layton asked as he pointed towards the little door.

"I suppose it's possible.", Master Hand replied. "We just need someone to check the wires to see if they are all secured."

"Let me help!", Samus said as she put down Pikachu and bent down onto her knees and opened the small door before checking the wires. Everyone watched her as Professor Layton began to think deeply about the mystery. **However** , a certain someone was distracted by something else, and by that it was Detective Pikachu. Detective Pikachu then gave a lewd smile as he looked at Samus before tapping Trainer Red on the leg. Red then looked down at the detective as Detective Pikachu then pointed at Samus's position.

"Now there's where the real stuff is kid!", he said as Red realized what he meant and immediately turned red from embarrassment and confusion.

"WHAT...WHAT DO YOU MEAN?", he asked in a cracked but quiet voice not to let Samus hear him.

"Ah, you don't know this stuff. Don't worry, you'll understand in a few years.", Detective Pikachu said before looking back at Samus. However, Fox heard him and immediately picked him up by his ears and held him in the air, which hurt Detective Pikachu.

"YOU PERVERTED POKEMON!", Fox shouted as Detective Pikachu continued thrashing about.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE HURTING ME!", Detective Pikachu shouted as everyone looked back as Samus suddenly stood up.

"What's the matter?", Master Hand asked. That's when Trainer Red finally broke.

"I'M SORRY MISS SAMUS, BUT DETECTIVE PIKACHU MADE ME LOOK!", Red cried.

"What? What do you mean?", Samus asked.

"HE...HE POINTED TOWARDS YOUR BUTT!", Red blurted out before turning pink and hiding behind the other male smashers. Samus also turned pink as she quickly clung onto the wall and faced forward to everyone else. The rest of the smashers looked back at the other Pikachu.

"Man, you just got here and you're already a pest!", Link said.

"I know right!? Only I'm allowed to look at her th...I mean keep people from being perverts!", Fox said as he quickly retracted what he was originally going to say. However, he still turned a little red as he gave a sheepish grin. Master Hand then turned back around to Professor Layton and pointed towards his laptop.

"Back onto the subject at hand, this is video evidence that Ness must have done something here!", Master Hand said as he showed the clip where Ness came into the room and walked over towards the monitor the previous day. Professor Layton watched the video, then reran it and watched it again before sighing and turning to Master Hand.

"I'm sorry, but there is no evidence that Ness could've tampered with the monitor. The monitor had no fingerprints, the wires were fine, and Ness isn't messing with it here. Either the monitor has a bug or someone may have done this a long time ago and didn't get caught. But from what evidence I have gathered, Ness was not responsible.", Master Hand then sighed as the smashers gave the creator a questioning look.

"Alright, well thank you for time. Would you like some tea and cookies?", Master Hand offered.

"Oh yes, that would be very nice!", Professor Layton said.

"Cookies? You mean biscuits? Alright!", Luke said in an excited tone as Professor Layton laughed at his apprentice's behavior.

"Now Luke, a gentleman must know how to control himself.", Professor Layton said.

"Oh! You are so very polite!", Peach said as she and every female smasher in the room nodded their heads and gave sheepish smiles.

"Why thank you very much! It is my responsibility to make sure I am a good gentleman.", Professor Layton said. Peach then giggled and began walking over to the cookie kart.

"Anyways, I hope you like...AAAAHHH! WHERE ARE THE COOKIES!?", Peach screamed. Everyone then looked at the kart and saw that the cookie tray had been taken off.

"Hey! Where's our cookies!", Toon Link demanded. Everyone then began to search around until Fox looked behind him and gave a glare at a certain someone.

"Hey! You're eating all of our cookies!", the group then turned around and saw that Detective Pikachu was on the floor with the tray of cookies right next to him with half of the tray already gone.

"What's the problem? I need a snack right now!", Detective Pikachu said before eating the cookie that was in his hand. Fox then picked up Detective Pikachu by the ears again as everyone put their hands on their hips and glared at him.

"Man, you're even **more** annoying than the original Pikachu!", Fox said as the original Pikachu then perked his ears up and glared at Fox.

"Careful Fox, don't want to be shocked by his electricity!", Marth warned as Fox growled at Detective Pikachu. Detective Pikachu then heard this and smiled a smug grin at the vulpine pilot.

"Better listen to him pal! You don't want me to overload your body, don't you?", Detective Pikachu warned.

"Go ahead! I'll take it!", Fox spat back. Detective Pikachu then turned pale as he remained in the air, the smile soon disappearing as Fox's stern face turned from stone cold to a smug grin when he realized that the Pokemon hadn't tried anything yet.

"Well, I'm waiting!", Fox said smugly.

"Oh just you wait buddy! You'll be fried in an instant!", Detective Pikachu said. But a couple of seconds flew by without any sparks coming out from the Pikachu. Fox then snorted before slightly laughing as Detective Pikachu glared at him.

"Wait, you can't use electricity?", Fox asked. Soon the other smashers caught on as they held in their snickers while Pikachu had his jaw dropped at his detective counterpart. Detective Pikachu then began to grumble as soon the whole room roared into laughter.

"Yeah yeah, so what if I can't use electricity, I'm still smarter than you!", Detective Pikachu shot. However, Fox continued laughing as he let go of Detective Pikachu and held onto his stomach as Detective Pikachu grumbled to himself.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it off.", Detective Pikachu growled. Soon, a knock was heard from the front door as Master Hand floated over and opened it.

"Oh! It's you!", Master Hand said. The person outside of the door was the man who brought the first satellite dish the week before. The man then smiled as he pointed towards his truck.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I've come with the second satellite dish!", he said.

"Excellent! Just set it up at the in back of the mansion, I'll see you later for the contract.", Master Hand said as the man nodded his head and got back into his truck before pulling out to go to the back of the mansion. Master Hand then turned around and saw Professor Layton packing up his gear.

"Are you not staying for tea?", Master Hand asked.

"I'm so terribly sorry, but I have to report to Inspector Chelmey and Detective Baker about this. Maybe another time.", Professor Layton said.

"Yeah! Maybe you can do it all the time if you join the Battle here professor!", Luke said cheerfully as Master Hand groaned to himself. Master Hand always hated it when someone would come to the mansion in order to gain a spot in the next tournament.

"Oh, I don't know if I would join Luke, fighting is ungentleman like.", Professor Layton said. Master Hand then straightened up when he heard him say that before floating over and putting his...uh...hand on Layton's shoulder.

"You know, I'm really starting to like you.", Master Hand said.

"Why yes! I couldn't help but overhear your investigation and realize how gentleman like you are!", Chrom said as he suddenly jumped into the fray. "You're the kind of man I want to see my daughter with.". **Those** specific words then traveled all the way to the other side of the room where Robin was as they entered his ears and forced him to take the book away from his face.

"Huh!?", Robin suddenly shouted before running over and stopped before Chrom. "I'm sorry my lord, but what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, **now** you suddenly show your true intentions, I've caught you!", Chrom shouted as he pointed at Robin. Every smasher then facepalmed themselves as Professor Layton slowly walked away from Chrom and towards the front door.

"Well, I'll see if I can join anyways. Thank you for your time and hope to see you again some day. Goobye!", Professor Layton said as he lifted his hat up.

"Goodbye all if the present female smashers said with a blush on their faces, not escaping the attention of the male smashers.

"Goodbye everyone!", Luke and Tim said as they went out the front door.

"Remember cuties, I'm open!", Detective Pikachu said with yet another wink as he left the mansion, making all the the present female smashers blush in embarrassment. Master Hand then closed the door as he watched the group enter a car and drive off the property.

"Well, no answer to that...", Master Hand said as he turned around and saw Mario giving him a dirty look.

"Master Hand, I noticed that-a you seemed disappointed that the evidence didn't link to-a Ness. Why-a are you upset?", Mario asked while tapping his foot. Master Hand remained quiet for a couple of seconds before letting out an angry huff.

"That's none of your business! Now if you excuse me, I need to finish some work.", Master Hand said as he floated away. Mario couldn't help but shake his head in response. But he then averted his attention to the female smashers as they were talking to themselves.

"Oh man, he's so nice!", Peach said.

"A total gentleman!", Zelda giggled.

" **AHEM**.", the female smashers then looked back and giggled as they saw Mario, Link, Fox, and Robin giving them angry glares while each tapped his own foot.

"What?", Lucina asked.

"Oh look at me! I'm a British gentleman! May I please steal a girl!", Fox said in a fake British accent, which made the girls giggle even harder.

"Oh please stop being jealous! Sure he may actually nice, look good, and has a beautiful accent, but I still like you more.", Zelda said as she hugged Link, who gave an angry huff.

"Please! All you ever do is punish me!", Link said as Zelda giggled at his comment. Peach then walked over towards Mario and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, but I will stick with you.", she said.

"Good, because we are-a still engaged!", Mario said.

"You mean **we** are engaged!", Bowser said as he grabbed Peach's arm. Peach then pulled back as Mario glared at the Koopa.

"No! I'm engaged to-a Peach!", he said.

"NO! ME!", Bowser roared. Samus couldn't help but giggle at the fight that was going on when she noticed Fox giving her a sour look.

"I see, a British man is what you want!", he said childishly. Samus then smiled at him and walked over towards him as he soon lost his stern face for one of complete terror.

"Uh...Samus...what are you doing?", Fox asked terrified. Samus then drew her foot back and kicked Fox in the shin, who's eyes then widened as he jumped on one foot while holding the other.

"OOOWWW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?", he yelled.

"That's for the perverted comment you almost completed.", she said. Samus then grabbed Fox's head and kissed him on the cheek," And that's for being a cutie when you're angry.", she giggled. Fox then groaned as he let his foot down onto the ground.

"I don't know if I can keep doing these kicks for kisses exchange...", he said as Samus placed her head against his (they are the same height remember). Lucina then giggled as Robin glared at her with his face becoming more red.

"What?", she 'innocently' asked.

"You shouldn't be interested in him, he is far too old for you!", Robin said.

"And what are you going to do about it? Place a curse on me?", she teased as Robin grew even more red.

"You know what, maybe I shall! How do you like tho...Lucina, are you alright?", Robin suddenly asked as Lucina's face changed from happy to pale as she held onto her head.

"Huh? Why do I feel so weird?", she asked. Robin was about to reach his arm out when he stopped and placed his hand on his head.

"Hey, me too!", he said.

"Not just you two, but all of us!", Link said as he and everyone in the room started grabbing their head as they felt something rush over them. They all remained there for a few minutes before each and every one of them started lowering their hands as they looked around the room.

"Did anyone else just-a feel dizzy?", Mario asked as everyone nodded their heads. Suddenly, the lights went out as well as the drink machine and the TV.

"Hey!", Megaman shouted as the power turned off.

"What happened!? We were enjoying that!", Protoman said as Greninja and Delphox nodded their heads. The smashers remained quiet for a few minutes before Crazy Hand came in and looked around the room.

"Hmm, the electricity must have cut out.", Crazy Hand said.

"What!? You mean all around the mansion!?", Palutena asked.

"Yeah! I was about to send a guy down to the electric plant to see what happened.", Crazy Hand said when Cloud came into the room.

"Anybody know why the power is out?", he asked. Crazy Hand then looked at Cloud for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"Uh...Cloud, didn't you use to work for an electric company?", Crazy Hand asked. Cloud then gave him a puzzled look as he nodded his head.

"Uh...yeah...but...", Cloud started.

"Congratulations stratus boy! **You** are going down to the electric plant to see what has happened! We'll see you in a little bit, I'll tell my bro right now!", Crazy Hand said as he zoomed off towards Master Hand's office while Cloud remained quiet for a few seconds before stomping his foot down.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I WAS A **SOLDIER** , NOT AN ELECTRICIAN! I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ELECTRICITY!", Cloud yelled.

"Well, sucks to be you!", Link said as he and Marth soon left the room.

"Good luck Cloud!", Fox said as he and Donkey Kong soon left. Palutena then sighed as Cloud continued to gripe.

"We'll make you a lunch and send it over. Just get started.", Palutena said as Cloud grumbled as he went into the garage to get his bike, but not without stubbing his toe on a toolbox, which hurt a lot.

"OH # $#", Cloud yelled as he stumbled around before finding his bike and leaving the mansion as he went down to the electric plant. Mario then sighed as he turned around to everyone else.

"Good-a thing Ness wasn't here to hear that. At least he is-a in a safe spot like Master Hand told me."

* * *

"I can't believe that hand would do this to me.", Ness grumbled as he laid down on his bed. Master Hand actually locked Ness in his room and made him remain there until he came back. Ness couldn't believe it, it was unfair how everyone else could walk around scott free while he had to remain in 'prison'.

"Come on, at least Fox wasn't pinned up when he broke Cloud's back! Or when Wolf drugged Samus! Or how Bowser **still** kidnaos Peach! Why is he so unfair!", Ness complained as he threw his shoes off and hurled them at the door.

"I DEMAND MY RIGHTS BE RECOGNIZED!", he yelled at the door, when suddenly he felt this weird dizzy feeling come over his head as he grabbed onto his bed.

"Whoa! What's going on!?", he asked as he felt this weird feeling flow by. After a few minutes, the feeling stopped and he was able to regain his balance. Ness then thought for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes.

"GIYGAS!", he said. "What is he doing? I must find a way to figure this out. I know! I'll use my telekinesis to sense what's going on!", he said before sitting on the floor in a criss-crossed position before closing his eyes and allowing his hands to glow greenish as he focused around his settings.

"I'm going to find you Giygas!"

* * *

Fox was walking down the hallway and whistling to himself as he thought about how great his life was.

" _Man, this is the best tournament yet. I'm finally dating the girl of my dream, Falco is starting a family, we smashers are all getting closer together as a family as well! I can't wait until who comes into the next tournament!",_ he thought to himself as he continued walking. However, a thought came into his head that made him stop smiling and actually made him frown as he thought about it.

 _"Oh wait, **she** is requested alot... I... I don't want to put up with that again! What...what would Samus think as well!? Wou..would she leave me and not join me when the tournament is over? No Fox, she's better than that! Still, it would be nice to know how she feels about these things, I'll ask her later...whoa, why is it getting weird again?", _Fox suddenly thought as he felt dizzy again. He stumbled around for a few seconds before turning the corner and widening his eyes in horror. The hallway was showered in blood from top to bottom as it contained the bodies of Ike, Samus, Ryu, Kirby and Mario. Fox then ran over towards Mario and grabbed him by the head.

"MARIO! MARIO! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?", he yelled. However, there was no response as Fox noted the dull grey color in Mario's eyes. Fox's arms began to shake as he let Mario down.

"WHO...WHO DID THIS!?", he yelled. Suddenly, he was hit with something slippery on the side of his face as he looked and widened his eyes even further. It was a heart.

"It was I McCloud.", Fox then turned around and gasped at who he saw. The person was a tall monkey with a knife in one hand and the body of Sonic in the other. Fox then glared his eyes as he grabbed for his blaster.

"ANDROSS!", he yelled as he opened fire.

* * *

Samus was enjoying the quiet there was since the electricity was knocked out. She often couldn't stand the constant noise due to the laundry machines being run **constantly** because Peach wanted all of her dresses perfect. Still, Samus didn't hate her and instead just rolled along with it; but she still enjoyed having nothing to hear as she sighed to herself.

"It's so nice, all this quiet. What could possibly...huh? Why do I feel dizzy again?", Samus asked as she held onto her head. For a few moments, the dizzy feeling lingered over her. Then, as soon as they came, they left. Samus blinked a few times before looking to her left and gasping in horror. Blood was splayed all over the walls as Marth was torn in half, Shulk was beheaded, and Pikachu was cut into ribbons. Samus ran over to what remained of Pikachu and held onto them, tears falling from her eyes.

"NO! WHO WOULD DO THIS!?", she mournfully cried.

"Hello Samus deary...", a raspy voice let out. Samus then turned around and widened her eyes to see a gigantic purple alien dragon with wings standing in front of her. The alien was holding a struggling Toon Link as the alien smirked at her. Samus then gritted her teeth as she activated her power suit and aimed her arm cannon at the dragon.

"RIDLEY!", she shouted.

"My my Samus, haven't we become hostile!", the alien teased as he brought Toon Link up to his face. Toon Link eyes widened in horror as did Samus's as Ridley smirked evilly at her.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE!", she warned the alien. Ridley, however, was not moved in a flash he bit down on the little Hylinian, causing a geyser of blood to shoot out across the hallway and onto Samus's suit as she watched in horror as Toon Link's body was then devoured by the pirate as Ridley smirked at her.

"Tasty!", he said evilly. Samus then charged forward and began charging up one of her charge shots.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Hmm, nothing seems to be a problem.", Cloud said to himself as he checked the electric grid. Cloud had arrived a while ago and was let into the plant with orders from Crazy Hand, who the guard for some weird reason respected. Cloud looked one more time at the grid before shaking his head.

"Well, nothing seems off. Better report back to...Huh? Why am I suddenly dizzy again?", Cloud asked as he felt his vision become blurry. After a couple of seconds, he was able to see clearly again as he looked back at the grid to see the same result.

"Strange...", Cloud said.

"Good to see you, Cloud.", Cloud then widedned his eyes as he quickly turned around and became stiff in disbelief at who he saw. The man in front of Cloud wore a black coat, had silver hair, glowing greenish blue eyes, a black wing, and a **long** katana. Cloud then narrowed his eyes as he immediately grabbed his Buster Sword from behind his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?", he yelled at the figure. The figure then smirked back at Cloud as he pointed his katana at the SOLDIER.

"To take everything you love, and to make it disappear.", the man said as he smirked evilly as Cloud suddenly lunged forward at him.

"SEPHIROTH!"

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were hanging out in the hallway, eating bananas and just tossing them around which made a mess in the hallway. Soon, Fox came stumbling into the hallway and looked as if he had seen some DeviantArt pictures of himself. Fox then ran over to one of the banana peels and held it in his hand.

"MARIO! MARIO! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?", Fox yelled at the banana peel. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they watched continue holding the peel.

"WHO...WHO DID THIS!?", Fox yelled. Suddenly, Diddy Kong narrowed his eyes and cackled evilly as he threw a banana peel and hit Fox in the face. Fox then looked at the peel before looking up and widening his eyes even further. Fox then grabbed his blaster, which surprised Donkey Kong and Diddy as Fox began firing away.

"ANDROSS!"

* * *

"Stupid plumber thinks he's going to marry the princess. BAH! I'll show him when I marry her!", Bowser mumbled as he chomped on a power mushroom. He had been sulking in the hallway for quite a while when Samus then ran over and dropped to the floor and held out her hands. She then began to cry as Bowser saw her tears hit the ground.

"NO! WHO WOULD DO THIS!?", she loudly cried as Bowser looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Uhh...Samus, are you alright?", Bowser asked. Samus then turned around and looked up, only for her eyes to widen before she gritted her teeth and activated her power suit and pointed her arm cannon towards Bowser.

"RIDLEY!", she shouted to a confused Bowser.

"Huh? Who's that?", he asked as he brought the power mushroom up to his mouth.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE!", Samus suddenly yelled, shocking Bowser at first. However, Bowser then narrowed his eyes and blowed steam out of his nose as this spacewoman dared threatened him.

"OR WHAT!?", Bowser scoffed as he ate the mushroom. Suddenly, Samus charged forward and began charging a shot as Bowser's eyes grew in fear.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Boy, I hope Cloud isn't too cranky now.", Pit said to himself as he ran along the electric plant to find the SOLDIER. Palutena and Peach had successfully worker together and made Cloud a lunch and setnt Pit to deliver it, warning him of the consequences if the angel dared take a bite. Pit couldn't help but feel his stomach growl as he rounded a corner and ran down a hallway.

"Yeah, I know, after this we'll stop by a buffet!", Pit told his stomach as he made another turn before spotting someone with spiky blond hair and a black outfit standing in front of the electric grid.

"Strange...", Cloud muttered.

"Hey Cloud, brought you some lunch!", Pit said. Cloud then suddenly turned around, widened his eyes, and tensed up as he saw Pit bring his eyes in a paper bag. Pit couldn't help but feel nervous about the glare he was receiving from Cloud when suddenly the SOLDIER grabbed his Buster Sword from behind his back and pointed it towards the angel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?", Cloud yelled at Pit while Pit began to sweat profusely as he handed the paper bag which was shaking in his hand.

"I... I was...se...sent to...br...bring you lunch...", Pit said scaredly. Suddenly, Cloud lunged forward as Put watched in fear of Cloud's wrath.

"SEPHIROTH!", Cloud yelled.

"WHAT!?", Pit yelled as he began running for his life.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _WHOA! WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING!? COULD GIYGAS BE BEHIND THIS!? IS THIS REALLY NESS!? WHAT'S GOING ON!? Only way to find out is to be patient (and believe me, you guys are **definately** patient!). Hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait to see what is in store for the final chapters coming up. Yes, final. I need to cut more of my story off because it would ultimately become filler. I hate to do this to, but with school, this is the only way possible to end this story and start my new story before the end of the year. Sorry it took longer than it should have, but now we can enjoy in the mystery right now! Well, I don't have any else to say, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners. Also, I don't own DeviantArt._


	12. Chapter 12

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong continued ducking and weaving their way as they dodged blaster shots that were coming from and enraged Fox. The two Kong's didn't know what had overcome their friend, but Donkey Kong was more than sure that Diddy's prank was enough to send off the alien vulpine. A blaster bolt nearly hit Donkey Kong in the head as Fox ran after them, his eyes full of hate and his facial expressions were that of violence as he continued firing.

"GET BACK HERE ANDROSS! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!", Fox yelled as he used his Fox Illusion and punched Diddy Kong in the chest, sending him flying into a retreating Donkey Kong, causing both of them to go flying along the hallway as they scidded across the floor. As Donkey Kong and Diddy were getting back on their feet, Fox came running and jumped into the air and kicked Diddy in the chest as the monkey went flying. But before Donkey Kong could rescue his nephew, Fox ran over and tackled him before pummeling in the face with a flurry of punches.

"YOU'LL HAVE WISHED YOU STAYED DEAD COMPARED TO HOW I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!", Fox yelled as he continued punching Donkey Kong in the face, the gorilla stated bleeding through the nose as Fox continued his assault. Donkey Kong then let out a growl as he reared back his fist and punched Fox in the face, the sheer power of the punch was able to knock Fox off of him and sent him flying back and land on the floor face first. Fox then stood up and put his hand up to his mouth as the single punch was enough to make Fox bleed from his mouth. Fox then pulled out his blaster and was about to fire when Diddy Kong came flying out of nowhere and kicked Fox in the chest. Fox stumbled backwards and dropped his blaster as Donkey Kong charged forward and punched Fox in the chest with a charged up punch. Fox then crumbled in Donkey Kong's fist as he blinked a few times before letting out a groan.

"Ugh...what happened?", the pilot asked. Donkey Kong then stepped back and blinked a few times in disbelief. He then looked over at Diddy, who also looked at him before both looked at Fox who was groaning in pain.

* * *

"DIE RIDLEY!", Samus shouted as she let a missile loose from her arm cannon as the space pirate flapped his wings and dodged just as the missile hit the wall, destroying the structure. Ridley then laughed maniacally at Samus as he swooped down and tried to punch her, but Samus was too fast. Samus ducked underneath the punch as she retaliated with a kick to the stomach, making Ridley cry out in pain. Samus then kicked the feet from underneath Ridley and rolled out of the way as Ridley's large body crashed into the ground. Samus then stood up and kicked Ridley in the chest, sending Ridley into the wall, breaking away the mansion's foundations. Ridley then glared at Samus before opening his mouth and sending a plasma blast towards her. Samus then used her acrobatics to dodged the blast as Ridley stood up. Suddenly, a couple of groans could be heard as Ridley looked to the side and saw Popo and Nana lying on the ground in pain. Ridley then smirked evilly as he picked up the two and turned around towards Samus. Samus's eyes then widened in horror as Ridley tightened his grip, making Popo and Nana scream in pain.

"Time for a snack!", Ridley exclaimed as he shoved Popo in his mouth and began chewing him as blood began to run out of his mouth. Nana screamed in horror as she saw Popo's disfigured face being chewed up before Ridley swallowed and looked hungrily at her. Samus was about to shoot a another missile when Ridley quickly brought Nana up and chomped on her body, tearing her in half and grinding her in his mouth before swallowing. He then gave out a loud belch as Samus stood frozen in horror.

"Don't worry little eskimo girl, you're with your brother now!", Ridley said to his stomach for the now digesting girl to hear before he gave out an evil laugh. Samus then gritted her teeth as she finally let loose of her charge shot and hit Ridley square in the chest, sending him down the hallway, leaving his body burnt to a crisp. Samus then walked slowly as she charged up another shot while Ridley tried to crawl away in vain.

"Time to die monster...", Samus said coldly as she aimed her cannon at the pirate.

* * *

"OH MAN! **WHAT** DID I DO!?", Pit yelled to himself as he dodged a couple of blade beams that were sent forth from Cloud's Buster Sword as Cloud chased the angel in extreme rage. Cloud then drew his Buster Sword back and sent another blade beam out as Pit narrowly dodged in time as a steel pipe was cut in half. Cloud then picked his sword up as he chased on foot for Pit.

"GET BACK HERE SEPHIROTH! YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!", Cloud yelled as Pit spreaded his wings out and used what little power of flight he could use and flew up to a higher platform before hiding himself behind some steel pipes as Cloud ran up the stairs leading toward the second level. Pit began to sweat as Cloud readied his Buster Sword and walked slowly over to where Pit was. Pit put his hand over mouth to quiet the noise of his hyperventilating as Cloud drew nearer and nearer. Soon, Cloud then looked over towards another direction and carefully walked out of Pit's sight as Pit tried his best to remain still. Soon, Cloud was gone from Pit's view and silence soon filled the room. After waiting for a minute, Pit quietly pulled out his cellphone and turned the noise to zero as he began dialing Palutena's number as sweat began to pour off him profusely. Pit then turned up the volume by one click as he heard a faint ring be heard from his phone. Pit then put his phone next to his ear as he prayed to himself that Palutena would pick up.

 _"Hello, who is this?",_ Pit heard from the other side of the phone. Pit then gave a brief sigh as he crouched down and whispered his words.

"Lady Palutena, it's me, Pit! Cloud has been acting strange and scary of all the sudden and I need help!", Pit whispered to his goddess.

"AHA!", Pit suddenly heard as he turned around and saw Cloud rushing towards him, swinging his sword at a horizontal slice as Pit screamed and dodged in enough time. Cloud then began swinging his sword violently as Pit began dodging left and right in order to remain in one piece.

"PALUTENA, SAVE ME!", Pit screamed as he was about to draw his blades. However, Cloud swung his sword and knocked the blades out of Pit's hands. Cloud then did a side-kick to Pit's chest, sending the angel against a large machine used in the electric plant. Cloud then lunged forward and swiped at Pit's body and missed by an inch as Pit moved a foot to the left, missing the edge of the blade. Pit then gulped as he tightened his fist and gave out cry.

"PLEASE DON'T LET HIM BE ANGRY! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM BE ANGRY! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM BE ANGRY!", Pit repeated over and over as he punched Cloud in the face, making the SOLDIER stumble a bit as Pit pushed the Buster Sword out of his hands then grabbed Cloud's shoulders before shaking him.

"CLOUD! CLOUD! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?", Pit yelled as Cloud's head rolled side to side from Pit's violent shaking. After a few seconds, Cloud then rubbed his head before looking at Pit.

"Huh? Pit?"

* * *

Fox was making sure his worst enemy aside from Wolf wasn't getting away, he was going to kill Andross here and let his blood stain the carpet. The scientist had just killed some of his friends like Mario and Ryu brutally with cutting their hearts out. Even worse, he had just killed the love of his life, making him even more furious then before. Fox continued shooting at the retreating monkey as Andross let out some evil laugh back at the mercenary. Fox then felt all of his rage take over him as he focused himself.

"GET BACK HERE ANDROSS! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!", Fox yelled as he used his Fox Illusion and caught the monkey off guard. Fox then rammed his fist in the monkey's chest as Andross went flying backwards and landed on stomach as Fox put his blaster back into his case. He was going to finish Andross off with his bare fists. Andross then got back onto his feet as Fox ran over and jumped and kicked Andross in the chest as Andross fell back a few feet. Before Andross could regain full balance on his feet, Fox ran over and tackled him and began to assault him with punches to the face as Fox growled in rage.

"YOU'LL HAVE WISHED YOU STAYED DEAD COMPARED TO HOW I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!", Fox yelled as he continued punching the scientist. Andross let out a couple of painful whines as blood came out of his nose before he growled and drew back his fist and punched Fox in the face hard enough to send him flying back a few feet before landing on the ground face first. Fox then stood up before tasting the metallic taste in his mouth and put his hand to his mouth and seeing that blood was coming out. Fox then looked back at Andross with amazement.

 _ **"WHERE** DID HE GET THAT STRENGTH FROM!?", _Fox thought to himself before pulling out his blaster again. However, Andross was too quick and jumped into the air and snapped-kicked Fox in the chest, making him lose balance and dropping his blaster. Andross then charged forward and punched Fox in the chest. Fox tightened up as he felt a sharp pain build up as his vision went dizzy and Andross's figure seemingly morphed. After a few seconds and blinking, he no longer saw Andross, but Donkey Kong whose fist was there instead of Andross's. Fox then let out a groan of pain as he crumbled in Donkey Kong's fist.

"Ugh...what happened?", Fox asked as he saw Donkey Kong step back and blinked a few times before turning towards Diddy, who also appeared out of nowhere. They both looked at each other confusedly as they looked back at Fox as he groaned in pain and curled himself into a ball and held onto his chest.

"Ugh...why did you punch me DK?", Fox asked as he let out another groan. Donkey Kong then shook his head and jaw dropped when heard what Fox asked. DK then grunted as Diddy made some loud noises while Fox looked at them confusedly.

"Wait a minute...is Mario alright? Is Ryu as well? Please tell me th...wait, where's Samus?", Fox asked frantically as he tried to stand up, only to drop back onto one knee in pain as blood continued flowing from his mouth. Fox then looked up and saw that blood was also coming out of Donkey Kong; however, it was coming out of DK's nose.

"Wait, why are you...", Fox started.

"What's-a going on!?", suddenly someone yelled as the three looked behind them and saw Mario, Luigi, and Megaman running up to them. Fox then widened his eyes as he saw the red cladded plumber come up to him.

"MARIO! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!", he yelled as Mario gave him a puzzled look.

"But I-a always am.", Mario stated.

"Wait a minute, is Ryu okay?", Fox asked as Megaman nodded his head.

"Yes, but...", Megaman started.

"And Samus, where is she!?", Fox asked as he put his hand on Mario's shoulder. Mario blinked a few times before grabbing Fox's hand and taking it off his shoulder.

"Fox, what-a is wrong?", Mario asked.

BOOM!

The smashers then jumped as they heard a noise coming from a few hallways down as they heard a familiar villain cry out in pain. They then widened their eyes as they realized what the noise was.

"That was-a Samus's charge shot!", Luigi yelled. Luigi and Mario then helped Fox onto his legs as they began running down the hallway to where the noise had come from.

"Well, at least we'll-a see what has happened to Samus.", Mario said to Fox as they rounded the corner and looked on in horror at what they saw as Samus aimed her arm cannon at a beaten up Bowser.

* * *

All Cloud could feel right now was rage, a fiery, unquenchable rage as he chased after his arch-nemesis while Sephiroth continued giving him that smirk with those evil eyes of his. Cloud let out some blade beams in hope ofHope of catching the One-Winged Angel off guard, but to no such luck as Sephiroth dodged them with ease. Cloud then sent another blade beam out to hit Sephiroth in the face, only for Sephiroth to dodge and cut a steel pipe in half. Cloud then brought his Buster Sword forward and charged at Sephiroth who merely smirked at Cloud's actions.

"GET BACK HERE SEPHIROTH! YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!", Cloud yelled as Sephiroth jumped up to the second platform and drew back from Cloud's vision. Cloud then grunted in annoyance as he ran up the stairs to the second platform, only to find that it was covered with steel pipes in all directions. Cloud then readied his sword in front of him as he walked slowly, making sure he wouldn't be caught off guard by a sneak attack from Sephiroth. Cloud continued walking forward until he turned his head and saw another pathway going down to another row of steel pipes. Cloud then walked in that direction as he tuned his body to remain as quiet as possible so that he could hear a pin drop. Cloud then walked further down until he heard a scuffle from where he had originally came. Cloud the sneaked over to the other side from where he first came and saw Sephiroth crouched on one knee with his katana ready to be drawn for the SOLDIER. Cloud wasted no time as he charged forward at his unsuspecting foe.

"AHA!", Cloud yelled as he zoomed forward and saw Sephiroth look back and watch in shock as he caught him off guard. Cloud then sliced horizontally down as Sephiroth jumped back in time to not be sliced. Cloud then flew a flurry of sword swings as Sephiroth tried to dodge everyone and not counter. Sephiroth then was finally able to grab his sword, but Cloud was ready for that. Cloud swung his Buster Sword and knocked Sephiroth's katana blade off balance as Sephiroth staggered back. Seizing this opportunity, Cloud then side-kicked Sephiroth in the chest, sending flying back into a large machine. Cloud then lunged forward and swung his sword as Sephiroth jumped out of the way, missing the edge that would end his life. Sephiroth then pulled his fist back and punched Cloud in the face. Cloud staggered back as he tried to regain balance; however, Sephiroth then pushed the Buster Sword out of Cloud's grip, making Cloud lose his weapon. But what happened next threw Cloud **completely** off guard, Sephiroth then grabbed Cloud's shoulders and began violently shaking him.

"CLOUD! CLOUD! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?", Sephiroth yelled as Cloud felt his head roll back and forth on his shoulders as he felt his vision get smaller and smaller from all of the shaking. However, after a few seconds, his vision immediately came back and Cloud then saw that instead of Sephiroth shaking him, it was Pit. Cloud then blinked a few before rubbing his head and looking at Pit.

"Huh? What?", Cloud asked as Pit's face looked like he was suffering from a heart attack. That's when Cloud noticed **all** of the sweat coming off of Pit as if Pit had just come home from a walk in the Sahara Desert.

"What? Pit, what are you doing here?", Cloud asked as Pit suddenly blinked and let out a heavy sigh.

"OH THANK PALUTENA! YOU AREN'T ATTACKING ME ANYMORE!", Pit exclaimed before he collapsed onto his butt and began taking deep breaths.

"What? But I wasn't fighting you, I was...oh, so **that's** why he wasn't fighting back...", Cloud said as he recalled the 'fight' and how Sephiroth didn't fight back at all.

"Huh? What do you mean Cloud?", Pit asked as he stood up; however, his legs were still a bit wobbly.

"Oh, nothing Pit...wait, why are you here again?", Cloud asked.

"Oh! Lady Palutena sent me here to bring you lunch when suddenly you started attacking me!", Pit said with his voice still tensed with fear. Cloud looked at Pit, all of the angel's emotions showed fear when suddenly Cloud realized something.

"Wait, how is everyone else?", Cloud asked. Pit then widened his eyes before running over to where for whatever reason his blades were before picking them up and running back to Cloud.

"Come on! Palutena hasn't responded, so something must have happened!", Pit said as he and Cloud ran out to their vehicles to rush back to the mansion.

* * *

Bowser grunted as he dodged a missile just in time as Samus continued her attack on him. For some weird reason, Samus had activated her power suit and began firing at the Koopa King. Bowser, however, made sure to keep some distance since he remembered how deadly the bounty hunter's weaponry was. Samus then let out another missile as he jumped out of the way.

"DIE RIDLEY!", Samus shouted as Bowser got back onto his feet and formed his fists as he glared back at Samus.

 _"Who is she talking about? And why does he sound so familiar?",_ Bowser thought to himself as he lunged forward and tried to punch Samus. However, Samus was too quick and kicked Bowser in between the legs, right where it hurts most. Bowser then let out a painful roar as his pupils shrunk into dots. Samus then kicked the legs out from under the Koopa and rolled away in time before the Koopa crushed her. Samus then stood up and kicked Bowser in the chest, sending him flying against the wall. Bowser then let his throat heat up as he got up and began spitting fireballs at Samus. Unfortunately for him, Samus was too quick and acrobatic and dodged all of the fireballs.

 _"Stupid bounty hunter, you'll pay for kicking me where it hurts!",_ Bowser thought to himself. Bowser then noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and smiled evilly as he saw two power-up mushrooms. Bowser then reached and grabbed the two as he ate them and regained his health, all the while Samus stood frozen in fear from what it appeared. Bowser then gave a large belch before he crossed his arms and grinned evilly at Samus.

"HAH! What are going to do now punk!?", Bowser arrogantly exclaimed. Right after he finished that sentence, he was blasted by Samus's charge shot and scorched to a crisp while he was sent back and landed on his stomach after he gave a painful roar. Bowser then looked back and widened his eyes in fear as Samus slowly walked over and was charging another charge shot while he tried to crawl away in fear. Suddenly, Mario, Luigi, Megaman, Fox, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong came racing around the corner and stopped in their tracks by what they saw.

"Time to die monster...", Samus said coldly as she aimed her arm cannon at the Koopa King.

"No Samus!", Mario yelled as he, Luigi, Fox, and Megaman ran towards her and grabbed her arms and legs while DK and Diddy Kong pulled Bowser away. Samus then threw Mario off of her as she pulled her feet away from Fox and Megaman.

"SPACE PIRATES!", she yelled as she kicked Mario into Pikachu's room, where the mouse Pokemon was taking a nap before Mario went flying through. Samus then grabbed Luigi and threw him at Megaman as the two went flying backwards down the hallway. Samus then turned around and aimed at Bowser, but Fox jumped in the way and held his arms out.

"NO SAMUS! DON'T DO IT FOR ME!", he cried. However, Samus was unfazed as she brought her foot up and kicked Fox in the chest as he collapsed due to how weak he was after DK's punch from earlier. Samus then reaimed a Bowser, but Pikachu then came out and held his paws out with a big smile on his face, he wanted her to hold him again.

"Pika!", Pikachu said cheerfully. Samus then looked down and kicked Pikachu across the face, sending him into the wall as blood soon was coming from the mouse's mouth. Samus the reaimed one last time as Donkey Kong and Diddy tried to move Bowser with all their might, but they too were also weak from the earlier fight.

"DIE!", Samus yelled as DK and Diddy looked up and immediately screamed as Samus was about to fire.

"NO!", Mario yelled as he tackled Samus and pinned her against the wall. Mario then punched Samus in the face and shook her.

"SAMUS! SNAP-A OUT OF IT!", Mario yelled as Samus blinked a few times before looking at him all confused.

"Huh? What's going on?", she asked. She then looked around the hallway and saw everyone beat up as she silently gasped to herself.

"Wait, did **I** do this?", she asked as Mario sadly nodded his head.

"I'm-a afraid so...", he said as Samus looked and saw Bowser stand up on his two feet. Samus then walked over and held her hand out. Bowser, however, when he saw this immediately shoved her hand away and scooted away from her.

"KEEP BACK FROM ME YOU... YOU...YOU MONSTER!", he yelled before he stood up and ran down the hallway as the other heroes soon started getting up and looked at Samus. Samus then deactivated her power suit and shooked her head in disbelief. She then turned around and gasped as she saw Pikachu looking up to her with sad eyes as blood trickled down the Pokemon's lower jaw.

"Oh no, don't tell me I did that to you...", Samus said sadly.

"Pika...", Pikachu said with a sad tone as he rubbed his cheek. Samus then knelt down and slowly let her arms out, motioning him to come to her. Pikachu was reluctant at first, but he eventually walked over towards her and crawled into her arms as she stood up and looked into his eyes, confusion was what was read all over them.

"Oh Pikachu, I'm so sorry I did that, could you forgive me?", Samus asked.

"Pikachu, cha...", Pikachu replied as he groaned and rubbed his cheek again.

"I know it hurts and I'm sorry, but maybe this will help a little.", Samus said as she kissed Pikachu on the cheek as she pulled back and saw the Pokemon give her a weak smile.

"Better?", Samus asked.

"Pika...", Pikachu sighed in relief.

"WHAT'S ALL THAT RUCKUS!?", a voice was suddenly heard as Master Hand floated down the hallway and stopped and stared at all of the smashers on the floor.

"WHAT THE...! I HEARD A NOISE, BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS **THIS** BAD! WHAT HAPPENED!?", Master Hand demanded as the smashers looked at each other. Donkey Kong and Diddy then pointed at Fox and gave some grunts as Fox looked at them confused.

"Huh? But I saw Andross, not you.", he said as he scratched his head.

"Wait... **I** saw Ridley.", Samus said as everyone looked at her.

"Huh? Isn't that the stage boss?", Megaman asked. But before Samus could answer, Pit and Cloud barged into the door.

"Oh man, something weird is going on! Cloud here just attacked me for some weird reason!", Pit said.

"I thought you were someone else.", Cloud explained. However, Master Hand was interested in what the three had said.

"Wait, you all saw someone else right?", he asked as the three nodded their heads. "Then that must mean something must have been...wait a minute, NESS!", he yelled as he charged into the other direction of the hallway as the smashers and others soon joined up with him.

* * *

"Ugh... come on...", Ness said as he focused himself through his telekinesis. Ness had been flowing through the minds of all the other smashers in order to pin point Giygas's location, but he had found nothing. However, this did not deter Ness as he continued searching through the mansion through a telekinetical overview.

"Where are you?", Ness asked himself as he searched every crook and cranny for the embodiment of evil. Ness kept sensing around the mansion until he caught a target.

"YES! I'VE GOT YOU KNOW! I...wait, why is it coming **towards me**?", Ness thought to himself as he felt the energy get stronger and stronger.

"NESS!", a loud voice suddenly shouted which opened Ness's eyes. The door to his room bursted open and Master Hand was in the room and was **furios**. Before Ness could react, Master Hand shot a green energy beam at him, knocking the boy out cold. Master Hand then picked him up and dragged him out of the room and down the hall as the other smashers then looked at each other.

"Not Ness again.", Sonic grumbled as he shook his head.

"He's really gone off the deep end.", Robin said.

"Could the poor boy be suffering from some mental disability?", Bayonetta suggested.

"No. He's never acted this way before. Whatever is happening to him is something of his own doing.", Marth stated.

"Well too bad for him, all I know is that I'm going to be glad once he's gone!", Toon Link said with a huff. Lucas then looked at him with a betrayed face on.

"TOON! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? HOW WOULD NESS FEEL ABOUT THAT!?", Lucas shouted.

"NESS DOESN'T CARE ANYMORE! OUR...OUR...OUR BEST FRIEND IS **GONE**!", Toon Link screamed back as a single tear fell from his eye. Toon Link then turned around and joined Link as he left Lucas in a state of shock and hurt. Master Hand then floated back in as everyone looked at him and wondered what he had to say.

"I put Ness in a secure room. **That** should protect us from any telekinesis that he could use on us.", Master Hand said.

"What do you mean by 'that'?", Lucario asked intrigued.

"Ness used his telekinesis to travel into our memories and cast an illusion of our old enemies. Two of which I already know are Andross and Ridley, the third I have my suspicions.", Master Hand said as he glanced over towards Cloud.

"By why would do that?", Lucina asked. Master Hand remained silent for a few moments before speaking up.

"Because he is not the same Ness anymore. He is an uncontrollable boy who has lost his mind.", Master Hand said.

"Master Hand, that's-a pretty jumpy conclusion, even for-a **you**.", Luigi stated.

"The facts say otherwise.", Master Hand said.

"Sounds more like you are saying something you don't believe, but want to push it.", Megaman stated. Master Hand was about to make a comment back when he noticed Nana raising her hand.

"What is it Nana?", Master Hand asked.

"Uh...Master Hand, who is Ridley?", Nana asked. The room remained quiet for a second, they had only known his name and the stage boss he was, but none knew him. Master Hand then glanced over at Samus as everyone looked at her while she had her hung hanged down.

"Ridley...Ridley is my arch-nemesis...", Samus started, "He...he...came one day to our earth colony when I was three...and he...he...he attacked and killed everyone except me.", Samus finally finished. The room remained quiet as they took in Samus's backstory. Mario and Luigi couldn't help but take their hats off, Cloud tightened his fists as Ryu crossed his arms and closed his eyes in respect, Fox shed a tear as he finally found out his girlfriend's history and Pikachu let some tears fall off his cheeks when he heard his best friend's pain. Master Hand then regained control of the situation by clearing his throat.

"Uh...thank you Samus. Cloud? Bayonetta? Lucas?", Master Hand asked. However, Cloud and Bayonetta glared at the hand while Lucas whimpered down and shook his head.

"Right...", Master Hand said," Well, everyone should just take a day off, I'll be calling some certain people for Ness."

"Wait a minute Master Hand...", Mario said as he stepped forward," You-a seem so desperate to get-a rid of Ness. Why are-a you afraid of this Giygas problem?"

"That's none of your business Mario!", Master Hand barked.

"Oh, but it-a is when it's-a about the original twelve. Tell-a me, is this-a villain weak?", Mario interrogated.

"No.", Master Hand said.

"Is-a he big?"

"Not really."

"Are you-a scared about him being here?"

"He isn't here!", Master Hand growled.

"Are-a you actually afraid of Ness?", Mario asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO! Ness does not scare me!", Master Hand yelled.

"Then why are-a you afraid of this Giygas?"

 **"BECAUSE I CAN'T BEAT HIM**!", Master Hand suddenly screeched. Master Hand then took some deep breaths as everyone looked at him with fear in their eyes. The room remained quiet as Master Hand regained his composure.

"Wh...what?", Mario asked stuttering. Master Hand then sighed as he dropped down and turned around from the smashers, refusing to look at their faces.

"I can't beat him.", Master Hand said again. "There are only two villains I can't beat, and Giygas is one of them. He is too powerful; in fact, he is the most powerful villain from all of the worlds combined."

The smashers remained silent, unsure of what to take of Master Hand's confession. However, the villain smashers were snorting and sneering at Master Hand.

"You mean to tell us that there is a villain more powerful than **me**!? HAH! You're even weaker than I thought!", Mewtwo arrogantly boasted.

"Yeah! No one is more powerful than my pop!", Bowser Jr. said as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"This Giygas ain't no match for me!", King Dedede said as he lifted his hammer and pumped it in the air. However, the rest of the villain smashers facepalmed themselves at the stupid penguin.

"Smashers...please...please understand...what I'm being forced to do...", Master Hand said slowly and stuttering as the smashers refocused on the creator.

"What-a is it?", Mario asked.

Master Hand felt his throat become dry as he tried to force his words out. However, these words cut Master Hand down to his heart(?); these words were words he wished he never had to say to one of the hero smashers. From all of his time, watching over the smashers and seeing them grow and become better friends this tournament, this problem had to arise which he wished never happened.

"I...I...", Master Hand stuttered," I... I am going to call the asylum tonight.", he finished. There, he said it, there was no way of taking those words back. The smashers widened their eyes at him; however, the results were the surprising part.

"YEAH! LET'S GET RID OF THAT BRAT!", Sonic cheered.

"SONIC! ARE YOU REALLY **THIS** MEAN!?", Megaman shouted back at him.

"Bite me metal boy...", Sonic muttered. However, Megaman heard this.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?", Megaman shouted.

"I SAID CAN IT YOU ARTIFICIAL BABY!", Sonic yelled back. Megaman took it like a sting to the chest, tears began to form up as Sonic smirked at the Blue Bomber.

"See what I mean?", Sonic laughed as Megaman soon felt a flow of rage and ran forward and punched the hedgehog in the face. Sonic felt blood come out of his mouth as he fell down to the floor, Megaman then began to kick Sonic in the chest as Sonic began coughing up more blood while every smasher watched in horror at what unfurled.

"MEGAMAN! SONIC! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!", Master Hand yelled as he ran over and picked Megaman up as Sonic crawled away and behind King Dedede when Master Hand put him down.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?", Master Hand yelled at the boy as tears rolled down Megaman's cheeks.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH **SONIC**!? HE'S PRACTICALLY CELEBRATING NESS'S DIMISAL!", Megaman yelled as he pointed at Sonic, who glared back at him.

"HEY! SERVES HIM RIGHT! WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE TROUBLE!", he shouted as Lucina, Toon Link, King Dedede, Bowser Jr., Mewtwo, Charizard, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"NO HE DOESN'T!", Megaman shouted back as Mario, Luigi, Samus, Fox, Snake, Cloud, Bayonetta, Lucas, and Pikachu defended Ness. The smashers then took their sides as they glared back at each other sides before Master Hand caused lightning bolts to strike the room.

"SILENCE!", he yelled, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COME OVER YOU ALL! THIS IS NOT A GOOD DAY FOR ME AND YOU ALL ARE MAKING IT WORSE! NOW SHUT UP AND IGNORE THE OTHERS WHILE I CALL THE ASYLUM!"

"HOLD-A ON MASTER HAND!", Mario suddenly shouted, " **YOU-A** TOO SEEMED TO WANT NESS GONE. WHY-A THE SUDDEN CHANGE!?"

Master Hand stook his finger up about to answer, when he stopped and thought about it, drawing out their attention for about thirty seconds before he finally answered.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't know me! I don't know Ness! I...I just don't understand anymore!", he yelled. The smashers as well began to cool off as they dropped their glares and looked at each other and began to turned their faces away in shame.

"I...I don't know what came over me. I...I have to go!", Sonic yelled before he took off and ran down the hallway. Megaman then took after him as soon as he saw him leave.

"Wait Sonic! I didn't mean to hurt you! Come back!", he yelled as everyone else began to disperse and hang their heads in shame as they had no idea what was becoming of them.

"What are we? Nothing more than animals now...OH! Sorry guys!", Ike said as he looked at Falco and Wolf. However, the two shrugged it off.

"No, it's okay man, we get what you mean.", they said as they walked away.

"Hey Cloud, why didn't you mention who you thought I was?", Pit asked as he walked up to the SOLDIER. However, Cloud wasn't answering and instead scowled as he looked away. Pit, however, was determined to find out what was with Cloud.

"What did you call me again? Satiroth? Sepirot? Oh! That's right, you called me...", Pit never finished as Cloud grabbed him and threw him against the wall and gritted his teeth at the angel's face as Pit proceeded to lose all of the color in his face. Cloud then let go of him and dusted his hands off.

"Never mention anything about this ever again, **got it**?", Cloud threatened as Pit nodded his head up and down.

"Good. Now leave me alone.", Cloud said as he walked away. Pit then began to breath normal again when he felt his pants and groaned in embarrassment.

"Lady Palutena..."

"Oh dear, did you wet yourself in fear again?", Palutena asked as Pit nodded his head in embarrassment.

"Alright, let's go get some clean clothes for you.", Palutena said as she and Put went to Palutena's room to see if their was any laundry soap for Pit's pants. As everyone went their way, Samus sat down next to the wall as Fox came next to her and sat down on her left side. The two remained silent for a few seconds while everyone else left while Fox thought of what to say.

"So...Ridley is the one huh?", Fox asked. He remembered that Samus told him that she lost her parents long ago like he did, but she never said who like he did when they came to the first tournament. Samus then looked at him and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes...he...he...he took everything away from me.", she said as she rested her head on Fox's shoulders and let out a couple of tears. Fox didn't know how to react to this, but he slowly reached his arms around her and pulled her forward to him.

"It's okay, I'm here for you.", he said as Samus took a deep breath and let it out as she gave a weak smile.

"Thanks. At least the Ridley here is a robot made to look like him and is not the real deal. At least he can't take anyone away..."

"And at least Andross can't take anyone away either.", Fox said with a smile.

"Pika!"

Fox then straightened his ears up as he turned around and saw Pikachu at the end of Samus's feet. Fox then glared and growled as he looked at the Pokemon.

"FORGET ANDROSS! **YOU** ALREADY TAKE HER AWAY ENOUGH ALREADY!", Fox yelled as Pikachu glared at the pilot. Samus then giggled and picked Pikachu up and hugged him and smiled at the Pokemon.

"Hey, want to watch a movie at my room?", Samus asked.

"Pika!", Pikachu said happily.

"HEY! YOU ASKED HIM BEFORE YOU ASKED ME!? WHO DO YOU LOVE MORE!?", Fox yelled as Samus laughed at him. Samus then kissed Fox on the cheek as Fox had a stern face on and crossed his arms like a child.

"Oh, you were already invited! Come on now!", Samus said as she and Fox walked to her room, all the while as Fox and Pikachu argued with each other.

* * *

Master Hand was in his office, dialing on his cellphone the one number he hoped he never would use. But how, here he is, pressing the numbers for the dreaded receiver of the call. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other side.

"Yes, this is Master Hand. Yes, I would like to...to have a couple people come down tomorrow. What time? Probably around three thirty. Yes, I know, this is very difficult.", Master Hand said as he looked at a photo and let a single tear drop fall. The photo was the very first one he had taken. The one from the first tournament. Mario and Luigi had their hands out and sticking two fingers up while Yoshi was next to Mario. Pikachu layed on the ground and had his paws hold his cheeks as he stared up at the camera. Kirby was waving his hand while Link held his Master Sword in the air with a grin on his face. Fox and Captain Falcon held their thumbs up as Jigglypuff was bouncing in the air and Samus was holding her arm cannon in the air for a sign of victory. Then there was him. Ness stood next to Luigi and had his baseball bat leaning on one shoulder and holding two fingers up like Mario and Luigi, the smile on his face said that he was happy here while everyone else had a smile that wasn't so convincing. This is what hurt Master Hand most. Ness genuinely wanted to get to know everyone there and become friends, but everyone else distrusted everyone else. Master Hand then sighed and returned his attention back to the phone.

"Yes, for the good of everyone else. Please, just take care of him.", Master Hand said as he felt his heart break. After a few seconds, Master Hand cleared his throat, not to make himself louder, but to make sure it wasn't dry from sadness.

"Lucas can come to visit often? Thank you very much. Take care of him, goodbye.", Master Hand said as he hung up the phone and looked at the picture again before groaning and collapsing on his desk.

"Oh Ness...", he sadly cried.

* * *

Ness punched the wall of the circular force field he was in, only for his hand to bounce off and send him onto the ground. Ness the growled to himself as he stood up and shook himself down.

"STUPID HAND! HE JUST HAD TO PUT ME IN THE FORCE FIELD THAT DRAINS ONE'S POWERS!", he yelled as he tried to punch the force field again, only to sent flying to the other side of the circle as hit the wall hard and fell down onto the ground. Ness then gritted his teeth as he stood up and shook his hand in the air.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO SAVE EVERYONE! HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN HERE! LET. ME. OUT. **NOW**!", Ness yelled as he punched the force field with all of his might, suffering the same fate as the last attempts as he was sent backwards due to the force field's ability to redirect energy. Ness then looked up from the fetal position that he was laying in and saw his reflection on the wall of the force field. He saw himself divided straight down into two parts, one half was his normal self, and the other...was a black shadow with his a red eye and black pupil. Ness then looked away as he tried to resist the thoughts, but then four more reflections of him with the same exact pattern walked out of the walls of the force field and surrounded him and looked down at him in his fetal position.

" _Look at me, where did I go wrong_?", one of them asked as he shook his head.

 _"Don't you mean what did Giygas do?_ ", another soon spoke up as he looked at Ness.

 _"But Giygas isn't here!",_ another soon said.

 _"Or is he?",_ the second one responded.

 _"Maybe he is here..._ ", one said as he knelt by Ness, who was sweating profusely at the moment.

 _"Or maybe I'm going insane..."_ the fourth one replied as the four began to float and twirl around Ness and say other haunting words as Nes tried to close his eyes and resist their words.

"NO! I'M NOT LOSING MY MIND! I CAN'T! I'M...I'M NOT! NO! NO!

* * *

( _Author's Note)_

 _The end is near...OH! Sorry! I just enjoy that line that Thanos said. Infinity War is still one of the best movies ever made and it definitely lived up to its build up. But back onto the story, Ness is near the end and the truth of what's going on. But is he right? Is he still sane, or is everyone else right? And why are some of the smashers are glad that Ness is leaving? Guess we'll have to wait and see. Now, to explain last chapter, I_ _ **love** Professor Layton! I hope he will be represented in Smash Bros Ultimate in some way or form. Also, while I'm not into Pokemon, I couldn't help but love Detective Pikachu's character when I watched some playthroughs of the game. Speaking of Ultimate, I'm glad we got Ridley, Inklings, Simon, Richter, Chrom, and Isabelle! King K. Rool isn't so bad, but I don't think that he **needed** to be in the game, unlike Isaac or Dixie Kong. Well, the end of this story is drawing to a close and two more parts still remain of 'The Fall of Smash'. Will Ness be in both parts, or will something terrible happen that excludes him from them? We shall see! (Muah ha ha!) Until next time, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	13. Chapter 13

_"Ness..."_

"Huh? Who's there?"

 _"Ness..."_

"I demand that you show yourself!"

 _"Ness! Wake up!", Ness then woke up as he found himself on a metal floor. Upon further inspection, he soon found out the floor was actually metal poles that were going one way and the other as they stretched to who knows where. Ness then scratched his head as he was wondering what was happening. However, he felt something different when he scratched his head, his head felt like metal. Ness then looked down at his body and jumped a bit when he realized that he was in a robot body and not of his own skin._

 _"WHAT THE...HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?", he said out loud._

 _"Ness, don't you remember what we did?", Ness then turned around and saw three other robots with him. One robot had a pink bow on the top of its head, another had a pair of glasses on, and the other had a ponytail on its head. Ness looked at the other three robots for a minute while the three looked at each other._

 _"Hey Ness, are you okay?", the fourth robot asked._

 _"Uh... you are you guys?", Ness asked._

 _"Ness...do... don't you remember us? It's Paula, Jeff, and Poo!", the robot with glasses replied. Ness then felt a circuit in his brain (quite literally) go off as he recognized his companions faces. He had forgotten that they transferred their souls into the robot bodies._

 _"Oh! Sorry guys, guess I was thinking of something else.", he said as the other robots looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and turning back towards Ness._

 _"Well, try not to think about whatever you were just now. We're almost there.", the robot that had Paula's soul said. Ness then felt his gears straighten out, he was at the end game here. If he could give a determined face, he would. Ness then turned around and tilted his cap down a he looked to where the steel pipes led._

 _"Let's do this!", he said as the other robots nodded their heads and followed him. Though the hallway was dark as they walked along the way where the pipes led, they couldn't help but sense this light at the end of the hallway, as if a massive object was putting out enough energy to light up the dark room. Suddenly they made it to the end and there it was. A machine, a machine that spelt the word 'danger' all too well. From what they could see, the pipes led up to the machine as if they were filters; the problem was the question of whether the machine filtered in or out. In the middle of the machine was a big circle, completely white and reflective; suddenly, Ness's face appeared on the machine, startling the four children. As if that wasn't bad enough, a portal suddenly appeared and what appeared to be a large spider fell out from it. But it wasn't a large spider, it was a machine, and on the inside was something much worse than a gigantic arachnid. Ness felt heat build up inside his robot body from all of his anger as he recognized the person inside the spider like machine, someone he used to be his neighbor, someone who was an all too bad memory. Inside was his old childhood 'friend', the one and only Porky Minch. Ness had noted that Porky had changed since their last meeting, Porky looked a little bit older and his skin appeared to be pale. Porky then smiled as he straightened out his machine and towered above the four heroes._

 _"Hey Ness! Remember me? It's Porky!", the boy said as Ness tightened his robot fist._

 _"Yeah, I know it's you! What do you want?", Ness demanded. Porky then lowered his machine down until he came face to face with Ness, only having a sheet of glass separate the two boys. Porky then grinned before he began slightly chuckling before going into an evil laughter. Porky then moved his hair up which covered his eyes to reveal them to be red eyes with black pupils. Ness then jumped back as Porky continued laughing._

 _"NESS! I'M FRRRRREEEEEEEEE!", Ness heard from Porky, only it wasn't Porky's voice, it was the voice that he has been hearing. Ness then noticed the other machine and saw that the glass was broken, as if something broke out from the inside. Ness then felt something cold touch his feet, he then turned around and saw Paula, Jeff, and Poo in their human bodies, which Ness then realized that he too was human again. But that did not matter to him when he saw that his companions were on the ground and blood was gushing out of their bodies, running all the way down to his feet. Ness then heard a hoarsing laughter as he looked up into the air and glared at the red mass that was above him. Ness then gritted his teeth as the laughter continued before Ness let out a loud scream._

 _"WHY DON'T YOU STAY DEAD!?", Ness yelled as the red mass shifted and showed of its horrifying faces that stretched and became even more disfigured._

 _"Because I have unfinished business with you! Once I defeat you, the whole unverse is going to collapse beneath me! Think about it, planets covered in blood, hope evaporated from people's mouths, and children screaming my name in fear before I conquer their homes and slay everyone of them, it's everything I ever wanted Ness! Then **you** will watch as I destroy everything! As I said, you can't stop it Ness! AAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", a laugh soon rung as a wind rushed towards Ness and pushed with all its might as Ness went flying away._

"NOOOOO!", Ness yelled before hyperventilating, openinghis eyes and seeing himself in a reflection. Ness then stood up and began to catch his breath, another dream. Ness then breathed in and out a couple of more times before lowering his head and tightening his fists.

"UUGHH! I have to stop Giygas! It's the only way to save everyone! I must do it, even if it means they think I'm crazy!", Ness encouraged himself before looking at his fist and the force field that he was trapped in. Ness then gave out a grunt before launching his fist forward, only for it to bounce off the wall, knocking him off balance. However, Ness was determined to escaoe at all costs, even if he was going to come out all scarred. Ness then stood up and launched his fist again.

"LET...", he yelled before being bounced back against the other side of the force field, which pushed him back to his original position.

"ME...", he growled as he gave another punch, only this time making the force field ripple like water, causing the floor beneath him to shift, making him drop to his knees and falling face-first. Ness then gritted his teeth as he punched with all of his might against the force field.

" **OUT**!", Ness yelled as his voice cracked. Suddenly, a electric crack was heard as the force field's wall suddenly disappeared, freeing him from his circular prison. Ness then felt a rush in his body as he realized that his powers were coming back now since he was free. Ness then ran up to the door and grabbed the handle, hoping Master Hand forgot to lock it. Thankfully, the hand did forget and the door opened into the hallway. Ness then quietly snuck out and closed the door behind him to throw off Master Hand as he snuck down the hallway. Ness then peeked around a corner and saw nobody in sight as he dashed down the hallway while thinking of his one last chance to set things right.

"Well Ness, since you're free they will be coming after you. Guess I better make sure to slow them down in order to find Giygas. Now what to use...WAIT! That'll work!", Ness said to himself as he thought of his plan before continuing down the hallway.

* * *

Master Hand made his way down to his office while carrying a cup of coffee in one of his fingers. He sighed to himself as he opened the door and set his coffee down and sat in his chair before picking up some paperwork that he would have to sign before a group of people would come to take Ness.

"Well this is a terrible day, I have to get rid of one of my original twelve...", he groaned as he looked back at the picture of the original tournament.

"I would have cut Jigglypuff, or even Yoshi! But Ness, he was just too innocent! Why did it have to be him, what happened to the boy we all loved.", he said as he turned on his computer to the room that contained Ness in the force field. Master Hand then took a sip of his coffee before looking at the computer screen before taking an epic spit take onto the screen. He then wiped off the coffee in order to see what he thought he saw, and he was right. What Master Hand saw, or **didn't** see was Ness; the force field wasn't there either, just an empty room.

"WHAT THE..."

* * *

"I-A TELL YOU, WE MUST-A SAVE NESS!", Mario yelled as Luigi and Link nodded their heads as Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi stomped their feet onto the ground.

"NO! NESS HAS CAUSED TO MUCH TROUBLE! WE MUST GET RID OF HIM!", Yoshi shouted.

"YOSHI! HOW-A COULD YOU BETRAY US!?", Luigi yelled as he and the dinosaur glared at each other.

"POYO!", Kirby yelled against Ness.

"PIKA!", Pikachu yelled in favor of Ness as he and Kirby growled at each other.

"YOU TELL HIM PIKACHU!", Samus said as Fox agreed with her as the rest of the original twelve except for Ness continued arguing.

"NESS IS LYING! THERE IS NO GIYGAS!", Yoshi screamed.

"CAN YOU-A BELIEVE THIS CAPTAIN FALCON!? Uh...Captain Falcon?", Mario asked as he looked back when he received no reply. The ten found him looking at a photo and just smiling at it as they walked up and nudged him.

"Uh... Captain Falcon...are-a you feeling okay?", Mario asked. Captain Falcon looked back and showed a nostalgic smile as he turned the photo around for everyone else to see, it was from the original tournament. Master Hand had made copies to put around the mansion for everyone to look back upon how much the tournament had grown, even though of how much Master Hand complained about the smashers. Captain Falcon then took a deep breath and relaxed as he looked back at the photo.

"Doesn't it take you back?", he asked as he had a relaxed voice as everyone else began to take a deep breath and smile at he thought of back then.

"Oh yes...back to-a good times...", Mario said as the photo took him back to day one...

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _The giant hand had just opened the door to the two-story mansion. To be honest, it looked more like an Air Force TLF (Temporary Lodging Facility) than it did a grand mansion for some 'mascots'. The hand then motioned everyone in as the twelve walked in and dropped their bags or those that had any. The two plumbers looked around the main entry way and nodded their heads since it was a little bit bigger than the outside would have you believe, but nothing spectacular. A gorilla and dinosaur then came up to them as the plumbers looked at the other eight and shook their heads._

 _"I don't-a know about you guys, but I don't-a think we should trust anyone.", Mario said as Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly, the person who looked like an elf caught eye contact with Mario and glared at him before walking up to him._

 _"Now listen here you...uh what was the word again...Italian! Don't think of yourself of whatever the word 'mascot' means, I'm still the favorite of whatever Nintendo is!", the hero known as Link said. Mario then glared back at him and tightened his fist up._

 _"Now-a see here! **I'm** the mascot of Nintendo, an entire-a universe! Don't-a think you can walk-a round and talk smack since we are-a from different worlds and times! I'm-a going to win this tournament as the mascot of-a Nintendo!", Mario exclaimed with his arms raised in the air as Link gritted his teeth and pulled the Master Sword out._

 _"You want to go!? THEN LET'S DO THIS!", Link yelled as he and Mario made war cries and charged at each other before a big dust cloud appeared with the two occasionally being seen popping out before going back into the fight as Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong cheered on Mario. An orange robot then leaned up against a wall before a chubby, yellow mouse walked up to it and looked at it._

 _"What do you want?", the robot warned in a metallic voice that hid the female voice from inside. The mouse then glared back at the robot and shot a spark of electricity at the robot's foot. The orange warrior then jumped up and down on one foot while holding the other while the mouse laughed at the misery of the robot._

 _"Pika! Pika!", the mouse laughed as the robot stopped jumping and put its foot back onto the ground._

 _"Oh, you think that's funny? THEN TRY THIS!", the robot yelled as the robot kicked the mouse in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. The mouse crashed onto the floor and groaned in pain as a tall, alien fox came up to the robot and punched it in the shoulder._

 _"HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US INTO TROUBLE!?", the fox demanded as the robot turned towards him, only being two inches taller (I'm going with the 5'8 Fox and Samus remember. The power suit gives her a couple of inches of height)._

 _"DON'T TRY TO GET SMART WITH ME CANINE! THAT MOUSE...",_

 _"Technically I'm an alien, not an animal!", the fox said in a snarky tone as the robot looked at him._

 _"So, what does that mean? That you're somehow as smart as us?", the robot teased while the vulpine gritted its teeth._

 _"PLEASE! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU!", suddenly, the robot kicked the fox in between the legs, making the vulpine's eyes widen before he rolled over and held onto himself._

 _"OW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?", he yelled as the robot smirked._

 _"Not as smart as you thought you were!", the robot said triumphantly._

 _"COME ON LOSERS, SO ME YOUR MOVES!", someone suddenly yelled as he stepped into the middle of the room. He looked like he was from some goofy and cheesy kids cartoon and had the weirdest helmet on. He then began to show off some weird poses, probably of him being 'cool' and began to challenge people._

 _"COME ON!", he yelled at the green-clad plumber, but the plumber was busy watching his brother fighting the elf. He then looked at the robot, but the robot was enjoying seeing the fox suffering in pain. The man then sighed as he picked up his bags and joined in on watching the fight between the plumber and elf. A pink puffball then walked into the room, only to stop and stare at another pink puffball that was female and had the most cutest face the original puffball had seen. The male puffball soon turned red as he continued staring at the female one. Finally, one last person came in. It was a young boy, carrying a bag, backpack, a yo-yo, and a baseball bat. The boy had a baseball bat on his head and a warm smile on his face as he looked at the other eleven. The boy then dropped his bag as he went to the almost cherry red male puffball._

 _"Hi! My name is Ness!", the boy said as he stuck out his hand. However, the puffball pushed the boy in the face as he continued looking at the female puffball. Ness then picked himself up and dusted himself off as he looked at the robot and walked over towards it before sticking his hand out again._

 _"Hi! My name is Ness!", he said again. The robot then looked down and shook its head._

 _"They shouldn't have allowed children in this tournament.", it said coldly as Ness felt embarrassed about his age._

 _"Now **that** is something that I agree with you about!", the fox said as he stood up, only to still hold onto himself in pain. Ness then tilted his hat down to hide his face from them as he walked over towards the others that were watching the fight._

 _"Hi! My name is..."_

 _"We don't care kid!", The man in the weird outfit said as the gorilla and dinosaur nodded their heads and watched the fight continue. Ness then walked over towards a corner and sat down in it as he began to feel a few tears form._

 _"All I want is to make some new friends here...", he said to himself. Then the hand came back in and carried a camera with it as it cleared its throat (?)._

 _"Good morning everyone, I am Master Hand, the manager of the new tournament created by the company Nintendo.", the hand said._

 _"But isn't Nintendo a universe?", the robot asked._

 _"Yes, but we are separated from other universes, only things like games come to this universe's earth.", the hand explained._

 _"So we're on a different earth of our own?", Ness asked._

 _"Precisely! But your worlds have all been connected to now with your own. However, the only way to travel between your world and another is through the tournament. As which you will remain here for the entirety of it.", the hand stated._

 _"Well what's the point if we are staying here for the entire thing? I didn't even want to be a part of this tournament...", the robot grumbled._

 _"SILENCE!", the hand shouted, causing the plumber and elf to stop fighting and looking at the hand. The hand then grumbled as he looked at his camera._

 _"I thought there wasn't people like my brother, but you guys are pretty bad!", the hand said as he adjusted the lens._

 _"Brother?", the dinasour asked._

 _"Don't worry, you'll never see him since there will never be another tournament because there is **no** way people will want another tournament! Especially near this dead-beat town!", the hand said, referring back to the town that looked heavily plagued by poverty and homelessness._

 _"Hey, maybe some people will come!", the elf said._

 _"Please! What do you think they would do, build a 'Smash City'? HA! I would bet a billion dollars on that ever happening! Now everyone come here and give me a big smile!", the hand said as everyone came and stood next to each other and gave their fake smiles for the camera. However, Ness gave a genuine smile since he was looking forward to this tournament. The hand then balanced the camera and zoomed in on them._

 _"Alright, say cheese!", the hand said before a bright flash appeared._

* * *

The eleven were laughing tears out of their eyes as they remembered back to those times and how funny they acted back then.

"HA HA! Remember when he **had** to pay a billion dollars!? He was crying for a whole week!", Captain Falcon laughed.

"Hey! We-a made it up with the views though!", Luigi chuckled.

"And all of those original poor people are part of the wealthiest businesses in the city! No one is suffering poverty thanks to them!", Yoshi said.

"TEE-HEE! Did we **always** act like that Mario?", Link asked as he wiped a tear away.

"To-a be honest, probably even **worse**!", Mario said as he gave a hearty laugh.

"I still can't believe how we treated each other. I mean, I used to beat up poor Pikachu here!", Samus said as she picked up the Pokemon and hugged him as he hugged back.

"But now he's gotten thin and much cuter!", she said as she kissed Pikachu's cheek, which made Pikachu give a happy squeal.

"Hey! You used to kick me between the legs!", Fox said as Samus chuckled.

"I guess I always did that throughout each tournament.", she said as Pikachu snickered at those times.

"Man, I **was** a real pain! Good thing we've gotten much better!", Captain Falcon said as the rest nodded their heads. However, the happy mood left as they remembered that one person was missing from their group, the boy that was the only one friendly. Everyone else then gave each other sad looks before hearing some curse words come from the other side of the mansion. Suddenly, the intercom came on and Master Hand was on.

 _"Ness has escaped! I repeat, Ness has escaped!",_ Master Hand yelled. The smashers jumped at those words and looked at each other.

"But that force field was suppose to take away his powers! How did he escape!?", Fox questioned.

"Mario, what do we do?", Captain Falcon asked. Everyone else then looked at the plumber as he thought about it. Mario then rasied his head up and gave a sigh.

"Listen-a here, we may not-a all agree on Ness, but he is-a still our friend! We must-a work together to catch him, then we can-a decide what happens, agreed?", Mario said.

"Agreed.", the rest of the smashers who could talk replied.

"Now let's-a go find Ness!", Mario said as the eleven took off to find the psychic boy.

* * *

"Alright...done!", Ness said to himself as he looked at where he had put some booby traps in the kitchen. In his hand was a bottle that he hoped to use later if a smasher was getting a little too close to finding him. Ness then turned around and exited the kitchen into the dining room and was about to run to the door that led to the hallway when he heard voices.

 _"Uh oh! I better hide!_ ", Ness thought to himself as he ran towards a table and slid underneath it. He was hoping that no one would come in since the table wasn't the best at hiding anyone, even for someone as small as him.

"I heard that the hand is calling people to find the kid.", a voice suddenly said. Ness then recognized that voice as he held his breath.

 _"Uh Oh...",_ Ness thought to himself as the door opened and the villain smashers came into the room. Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, King Dedede, Wario, Wolf, Dark Pit, and Bowser Jr. then walked over towards the table Ness was at, their faces all angry as Ness put his hand over his mouth.

" _On no! They've got me!"_ , Ness thought as the villain smashers got closer and closer. The villain smashers then stopped at the table and stood still for a second; however, instead of looking underneath the table, they all sat down in their seats as Ness remained as quiet as possible.

"HMPH! They want us to get the loser, forget it!", Bowser Jr. mocked as he got out of his Koopa Clown Car and sat down in the chair next to Bowser. Ness then quietly scooted himself back into the middle of the table in hope of avoiding being seen.

"BAH! Who-a needs that kid!?", Wario exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table, shaking the entire thing as Ness covered his mouth from letting out a noise.

"Wouldn't matter anyways, my superior psychic abilities would let me know where he was, even if he was on the other side of the planet!", Mewtwo boastfully said as his tail dropped down and almost hit Ness on the head. Ness felt himself began to hyperventilate, but summoned all of his strength to refrain himself from doing so.

"Yeah, I would be able to smell him a mile away!", Wolf said as his hand suddenly moved. Ness remained still as Wolf's hand inched closer and closer to what appeared to be Ness, but actually was going to Wolf's pant pocket. Wolf then pulled out a little box and a metal rectangle as he put his hand back onto the table.

"Cigarette?", Wolf asked.

 _"Cigarettes? Some of these guys smoke! Master Hand prohibits that!",_ Ness thought to himself. Ever since the begining of the tournament, Master Hand forbade any smoking in the mansion. However, Snake would always find a way to sneak behind Master Hand's back to smoke. However, Master Hand did eventually find out and beat the juice out of Snake for doing so; still, Snake did always light a cigarette every once in a while when Master Hand wasn't nearby.

"OH! I want a cigarette!", King Dedede shouted as he stood up and rocked the entire table, making Ness hope that fate wasn't cruel to him today. Thankfully, fate was kind and the entire table held down as the rest of the villain smashers scolded the penguin.

"KING DEDEDE, CONTROL YOURSELF!", Ganondorf shouted.

"I WANT A CIGARETTE! LET ME HAVE ONE DADDY!", Bowser Jr. begged as Ness heard Wolf passing some out.

"I'm sorry son, but we are not about to have a bad habit take control of us! Besides, it's not good for our health!", Ness heard the older Koopa say to his son. Ness then heard a loud shriek as Bowser Jr. began jumping up and down on his seat in a rage of a tantrum.

"I WANT A CIGARETTE! I WANT A CIGARETTE! I WANT A CIGARETTE!", Bowser Jr. cried as Ness tried to block the obnoxious noise from his ears as the rest of the villain smashers laughed at the young Koopa.

"Sorry, but only-a **cool guys** get to smoke!", Wario laughed as Ness heard the fat man blow some air out, obviously from taking a breath of smoke.

"Are you sure you don't want one Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dark Pit?", Wolf asked as Ness heard a noise and immediately smelled some smoke coming from the canine's seat.

"Positively.", Ganondorf said as he leaned back in his seat.

"I WANT A CIGARETTE! I WANT A CIGARETTE!", Bowser Jr. continued as he threw his tantrum.

"SHUT UP!", Dark Pit yelled as Ness heard a fist slam against the table.

"HEH HEH! LIKE WARII SAID, ONLY COOL GUYS SMOKE CIGARETTES!", King Dedede obnoxiously laughed as Ness heard the penguin take a whole breath in. Then suddenly a **large** coughing and hacking soon followed as somebody fell onto the table and began wheezing for air while Ness heard the other smashers laugh at what happened, whatever it was.

"DEDEDE, YOU SUCK!", Wolf laughed as Ness heard another pitiful gasp for air.

"DID YOU **REALLY** THINK WE DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS YOUR **FIRST** TIME!? YOU JUST WANT TO LOOK COOL YOU STUPID PENGUIN!", Mewtwo mocked.

"HA-HA! LOOK AT HIS EYES!", Dark Pit said as Ness heard more laughter coming from the villain smashers with exception for Bowser Jr., who was still throwing a fit. Ness then heard Mewtwo take a breath in before smelling a puff of smoke as Mewtwo's hand dropped down below the table. Ness then saw the cigarette between Mewtwo's fingers as the smoke from the cigarette soon came towards him, making Ness cover his nose in hopes of not coughing and giving up his hiding spot.

"Sorry Dedede, but you're definitely not amazing like me, let alone Wolf, or Wario.", Mewtwo mocked his fellow villain as the other two then let out some more puffs of smoke.

"Maybe we should send him to find Ness, **then** maybe we can take you seriously!", Bowser laughed as the others began to laugh as well hike King Dedede began to cry and whine.

 _"Attention villain smashers, come to my office for instructions._ ", Master Hand's voice suddenly came over the intercom. Ness then heard the villains sneer as they stood up from their seats.

"Great, he wants us to find Ness now!", Dark Pit groaned.

"Still, we should go since we don't want to get into even more deep trouble than usual.", Bowser said as the other villains grumbly agreed.

"Yeah, hate to do it, but we **really** don't want the hand to be mad at us, especially today!", Wolf said.

"But before we go, we must make sure he never finds out about our secret.", Mewtwo said as Ness suddenly felt a surge of power from Mewtwo's mind. Ness then sensed the every cigarette lose its heat before he heard chuckling as he watched the cigarettes being put in another box that Wolf pulled out of his pocket. Ness then saw Wolf smile with his teeth in a wicked smile at the arrogant Pokemon.

"Good thinking Mewtwo! There's **no** way that hand will find out about this!", the space pilot said as he walked out followed by everyone else as Bowser Jr. got back into his clown car and followed them while Bowser told him to dry up his eyes so that they weren't punished by Master Hand. Soon, the dining room was empty again. Ness remained under the table for a minute before crawling out when he saw that the coast was clear. Ness then smirked to himself as he recalled what they boasted.

"HAH! So much for 'sensing' and 'smelling' me out! They suck at being bad guys!", Ness laughed as he walked over towards the dining room door.

"Ugh, wherever could-a he be?", Ness suddenly heard from the other side of the door as Ness froze in place. Ness was about to duck underneath another table, but it was too late as the door was swung open as Luigi came into the dining room. Luigi had his head hung down as if to think about something, most positively about where Ness was, when he looked up and widened his eyes as Ness widened his. Luigi then narrowed his eyes as he charged towards Ness.

"NESS!", Luigi yelled as Ness turned around and ran back into the kitchen. Ness then ran behind a countertop as Luigi came bursting through the door and chased Ness around the countertops in the kitchen. Ness ran his best as Luigi was slowly catching up when Ness looked at one of the kitchen closets before smiling to himself.

 _"Alright, let's try one of my booby traps!",_ Ness thought to himself as he ran towards the direction of the kitchen closets while Luigi was hot on his tail. Ness then smirked to himself as he remembered he left the door open for a reason, he then looked down towards the ground to look for something.

 _"Almost, almost, THERE!",_ Ness thought to himself as he stepped over a fishing wire that was suspiciouly hooked up to something inside the closet. However, Luigi did not notice the wire and ran straight towards Ness before tripping on the wire.

"WAH!", Luigi yelled as he fell onto the ground. As Luigi stood up to recover, he heard a creek and looked inside the opened door closet and saw at the top of the closet the six feet tall and four feet wide bag of flour was starting to fall over. Where there get this **enormous** size bag of flour is at one of the Smash City stores and is pretty pricey, but Master Hand buys it since there are so many smashers to feed. Luigi then widened his eyes in fear as the bag of flour fell over with its top opened wide up and falling right above him! Luigi tried to turn around and run, but the bag fell too fast as it completely covered him, trapping him inside.

"Oh...MARIO! HELP ME OUT OF-A THIS!", Ness heard Luigi yell from the inside. Ness then smiled to himself as he turned around and exited the kitchen and began to run down the hallway.

"Alright, one down, more than fifty to go...", Ness groaned to hismelf as he continued running.

* * *

"URGH! WHERE IS HE!?", Master Hand yelled as he looked at his computer screen and banged his...uh...fist on his desk. Master Hand was going bonkers since he had seen Ness had escaped the force field. Now that the asylum was about to come today and take Ness away made him even more stressed.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S CHECK THE HALLS AGAIN!", Master Hand exclaimed as he was just about to press the button to show the hall monitors, when all of the sudden he heard a knock from the front door. Master Hand then felt himself become as cold as ice before he zoomed to the front door in panic.

"OH NO! THEY'RE HERE!", Master Hand exclaimed as he flew towards the front door and frantically opened it. "I'M SO SORRY RIGHT NOW, BUT...OH PHEW! IT'S JUST YOU!", Master Hand said as he began to catch his breath. Outside was the man from the satellite company with a clipboard and pen; however, he just stood there and blinked a few times before clearing his throat.

"Uh...okay...well, here's the last satellite! Just tell me where to put it up and you guys can enjoy all the cable you want!", the man said; however, just with a little hint of worry about what was going on.

"Oh yes, let me sign that! Just set it up over in the grass there.", Master Hand said as he pointed towards a large grass field right next to the left of the mansion. Master Hand then sighed the clipboard and handed it back as the man smiled back.

"Thank you! Hope to have it up in a..."

CRASH!

The man and Master Hand then suddenly jumped as they heard the noise from inside the mansion. The man then turned towards Master Hand with wide eyes and a look of fear.

"OKAY, WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN THERE!?", the man shouted in fear.

"We're looking for a smasher, he's been causing of lot of trouble and we need to find him before some people come today.", Master Hand explained. The man then looked at Master Hand and gave a questioned look.

"Is it that bad?", he asked as Master Hand sighed.

"Unfortunately it is so. Thankfully you'll know why there will be a **lot** of noise coming from the mansion. Please just set it up before the other people arrive.", Master Hand pleaded. The man then gulped nervously as he nodded his head.

"S...su...sure...but please make sure that no one hurts me.", the man asked.

"No problems! We hopefully should have him by then.", Master Hand said as he began closing the door. "Just tell me when you're done, okay? Good-bye!", Master Hand said before slamming the door.

"Uh... good-bye.", the man said before shrugging his shoulders before going to his truck which contained the last satellite.

* * *

"Okay, where to go now?", Ness thought to himself as he crept along the hallway. He had successfully evaded the eyesight of the other smashers and for all he knew was that Luigi was still trapped underneath all that flour. Unfortunately, that also meant that if Luigi had contacts, they would know something had happened if he didn't respond. Ness then peaked down the main hallway to see if anyone was coming, thankfully no one was in sight. Ness then decided to scooch around the corner and start dashing down the hallway as soon as he passed the cardboard box. Ness then leaned against the box and sneaked aound its edges and was about to take off when he remembered something.

"Wait a minute, a cardboard box is just laying here in the middle of...oh no...", he muttered.

"GOTCHA!", Snake hollered as he and Pikachu jumped out from under the box and grabbed him. Snake struggled to hold down Ness's top half while Pikachu struggled even more with Ness's legs, which gave Ness an opportunity to counter attack. Ness then kicked Pikachu in the mouth as Pikachu went flying across the hall and hit the wall before collapsing to the ground unconscious as blood trickled out of his mouth and onto the carpet. Ness then used his PSI powers to throw Snake off of him and onto the floor as Ness stood up and readied himself against the super soldier.

"GIVE IT UP NESS, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!", Snake yelled as he pointed a gun at Ness. Ness then realized it was a tranquilizer and narrowed his eyes at Snake.

"NOT IF **I** HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!", Ness yelled as he used his telekinesis to sway the gun out of Snake's hand before focusing on a new technique that Lucas had taught him. Ness then felt his fingers get cold as he pointed a large ice crystal at Snake.

"PK FREEZE!", Ness shouted as Snake tried to jump away, but got caught by the ice attack by being frozen from his torso down. Snake then felt his teeth chatter as he looked at Ness smirking at him before the boy ran down the hallway. Snake then gritted his teeth as he turned his frozen self around and began crawling towards the fleeing boy.

"NESS!", Snake yelled as he tried to crawl, but only moved a foot per a couple of seconds. He then looked at his frozen half and sighed.

"This is going to take a while..."

Ness continued running down the hallway before stopping at the living room and sneaking in there and hid behind one of the couches. Ness then noticed a cup on one of the tables and began piling through his pocket before pulling out two bottles. These bottles were from Dr. Mario's office and were described as a sleeping pill and a sleeping powder. Ness then crept towards the cup and put a pill in before opening the other bottle and began shaking the powder into the air. Ness did not have to worry about the powder since he used his telekinesis to block the powder from his respiratory system. Ness then put the bottles back into his pocket when he heard some voices coming and immediately hid behind the couch again as the door opened.

"Where could he be?", a British voice asked. Ness then recognized that voice to be Bayonetta. Ness then peeked around the couch and saw her, Mario, Cloud, Samus in her zero suit, Megaman, Fox, Sonic, and Yoshi. Ness then quietly crawled back around the couch and waited until the powder's effects would kick in.

"Hmm, where would-a he go?", Mario asked.

"I don't know, but what I **do** know is that all this running around for this brat has made me thirsty!", Sonic said. "Oh look! A cup with refreshments already!", Ness then saw Sonic run up to the cup and take a swig.

"Sonic! Ness is not a brat! He just needs help!", Megaman soon shouted at the Blue Blur.

"But he's causing too much trouble! Especially for his friends!", Yoshi snapped.

"That doesn't mean we just immediately start hating him, seems like you have something against him.", Cloud said. Ness could sense the Yoshi's and Sonic's body temperature go up for what he suspected of anger.

"Cloud, you haven't been here as long as I have. That kid is no good!", Sonic said while shaking his head.

"And **you** haven't been-a here as long as **I** have, and I know-a that Ness needs help!", Mario said.

"You want to go old-timer!?", Sonic suddenly raised his voice. Ness then heard Mario's fist ignite on fire and Megaman's Metal Blades being brought out.

"Boys, this isn't helping. We need to find Ness and hold him down, that's what we agreed to do.", Bayonetta said calmly. Ness then heard Megaman set his Metal Blades on the table while Mario and Sonic huffed in annoyance.

"Good job Bayonetta.", Samus said.

"Oh baby! So tired!", Sonic said before he collapsed onto the table head first and began snoring. Ness could only guess that the other smashers were looking curiously at Sonic in his sleepy state.

"Hey Sonic, what-a...oh! I feel-a tired!", Mario said as Ness heard some people fall to the floor. Ness then smiled, the plan worked! Now he had less people to worry about now, especially since Sonic was out cold. Ness then stood up and began walking to the door.

"Hey? Why is everyone out co...Ness!", Ness then stopped in his tracks and looked around, Megaman was still standing up. Ness the mentally slapped himself in the face.

 _"Crud! Forgot robots don't need oxygen!",_ Ness thought to himself. Ness then looked at the table and saw the two Metal Blades laying on there while Megaman came running towards him.

"Ness! He's here guys! He's here!", Megaman shouted. Ness then began to sweat as he thought quickly and decided to do something extremely drastic. Ness used his telekinesis to grab the Metal Blades and send them towards Megaman, one cutting off his arms and the other cutting his head off. Megaman's head then rolled on the ground while his body fell, spraying a little bit of oil from the neck. Unfortunately for Ness, Megaman was still conscious and looked back at Ness.

"He's here! He's here!", Megaman shouted. Ness then decided that it was best just to leave Megaman alone for now and deal with everyone else. But right before he left, the unthinkable happened.

"Ugh...Ness, why?", Ness then stopped dead in his tracks as he looked back and saw Mario staring at him. Ness's eyes they widened in worry.

 _"OH NO! THE POWDER WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!",_ Ness thought to himself as soon after, every smasher in the room began standing up and walking towards him. However, they were stumbling around since they were sleepy, especially Sonic since the pill only lasted for a few seconds. Ness then ran out the door while everyone tried to gain balance.

"AFTER HIM!", Cloud yelled as some began to run, only to trip and fall.

"Uh, guys...a little help?", Megaman asked as Mario looked back and facepalmed himself.

"Oh Mama Mia of Marinara!"

Ness began to run down the other side of the hallway, knowing that the ones chasing him will soon have worn out the effects of the powder and pill, and Ness wasn't prepared to face Sonic's speed right now. But right before he could get anywhere far, he heard some stomps coming down the hall as if it were large people.

"HE'S DOWN THIS WAY!", Ness heard as he recognized the roar, it was Bowser. Ness stopped in his tracks, the smashers in front of him would catch him like a cat catches a mouse, the smashers behind him would lose him but just a second since Sonic was starting to walk a bit straighter now. Ness then heard noises from the other side of the mansion, most likely Master Hand and his former children smashers. Ness then let a tear come out of his eye, he was trapped. And no sooner than they caught him, he knew he would be gone, **for good**. Ness then began to breath deeply, his time at the mansion had come to an end. Ness then tightened his fist as he slammed it against the wall.

"Huh?", Ness asked as he looked and saw that instead of the wall it was a window, showing the grassy field outside the mansion. Ness remembered the days when he and his fellow children smashers would run around, playing tag or going on an adventure through their imaginations. How he wished they understood him.

PING! PING! PING!

Ness then focused his eyes on someone that he hadn't seen in a long time, it was the man from the Smash City TV station. He was working on the last satellite for the mansion's TV. The man worked hard, though his red and white work shirt and blue jeans were not wrinkled at all. The man continued fixing the satellite down to the ground when he lifted his head as if he heard something. The man then turned around and saw Ness in the window, Ness assumed he heard the noise from the mansion. The man continued looking at Ness until he smiled, which made Ness raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, the man's brown eyes turned red as Ness's widened in shock.

 _"Hello Ness..."_ , Ness heard a voice whisper as the man continued smiling at him before his eyes returned to normal and went back to work.

 **Giygas was there, right under their noses!**

Ness took a step back, he then felt all of his past rage fill up, he wasn't about to give up now, not when he was close!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!", Ness yelled as he turned around and ran back towards the main door. Surprisingly, although it felt like an eternity for Ness, it had in reality been a few seconds as the villain smashers turned around the corner and spotted Ness before running towards him.

"GRAB HIM!", Dark Pit yelled. Ness just continued on to the front door, he then saw the smashers from before slowly getting better from his booby traps as they walked much better now. But that wasn't going to stop him there. Ness rolled under them in enough time and reached the front door as he stood up and and tried to open it. But unfortunately it was jammed as Ness struggled to get it open.

"CONE ON! COME ON!", Ness muttered as the smashers began closing in on him.

"NESS!", Ness then took a quick peek back and saw that Snake had crawled all the way from down the hallway, still having his torso frozen in a block of ice as Pikachu followed.

"NESS!", Ness then looked the other way and saw Luigi running down the hallway where the villain smashers were coming from, the plumber was covered from head to toe in flour and was completely white.

"NESS!", Ness then looked straight back and saw Mario and Megaman walking towards him. Mario had finally put Megaman back together, and both were not happy about what Ness did. But Ness did not care, he was so close to finally proving he wasn't crazy. The smashers then began to close in on him as Mario, Luigi, and Megaman ran over to Snake and began using their fire abilities to melt the ice around Snake while the villain smashers ran towards Ness.

"GET HIM MEWTWO!", Ganondorf exclaimed.

"WITH PLEASURE!", Mewtwo said as he charged towards Ness. Ness then looked back and narrowed his eyes, he wasn't being stopped here.

"HEY MEWTWO, I HEARD YOU LIKE TO SMOKE! HERE'S A LIGHTER!", Ness yelled as he let fire build up on his hands while Mewtwo widened his eyes and stopped a couple feet away from Ness.

"I LIKE TO WHAT!? WHE...WHERE DID YOU GET THAT...", Mewtwo stuttered.

"PK FIRE!", Ness shouted as he shot a bolt of fire towards Mewtwo's face. Mewtwo widened his eyes even further as the bolt hit his face and ignited it.

"AAAAHHHHH!", Mewtwo yelled as he tried to put the flames out from off his face. The rest of the smashers then charged at Ness as Ness looked back and saw Master Hand zooming down the hallway with Lucas and Toon Link following right behind him. Toon Link looked furious while Lucas looked betrayed. Ness then looked back at the door handle and began to rattle it.

"COME ON! OPEN!", Ness muttered, when the door suddenly opened up and let him out. Ness then ran hot on his feet to the grassy field on the left side of the mansion, he then saw that the satellite dish was only forty yards from the mansion's front door. The man working on the satellite dish continued working as Ness charged with all his might, finally meeting his old foe.

"I'VE GOT YOU...GAH!", Ness yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!", Ness heard as he suddenly stopped for some reason. Ness looked up and saw a cross Fox and Sonic holding an arm of his as he struggled to get out of their grips. The rest of the smashers soon caught up as Snake was freed from the ice and Luigi had shaken off all the flour off of him. Master Hand and Crazy Hand finally caught up as they too were angry about the whole situation. In fact, Master Hand was practically fuming at this point.

"NESS! THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU ARE GOING BACK INSIDE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!", Master Hand yelled as he looked back at the man and waved his hand. "Sorry, **this** was the smashers I had trouble with!", Master Hand explained as the man waved back. Fox and Sonic then forced Ness back as Ness dragged his heels into the ground trying to hold back. Ness then watched as the satellite dish was becoming farther and farther away every second while he couldn't stop the man. Ness then felt a surge of persistence build up inside him, this wasn't where he was losing!

"NO!", Ness yelled as he kicked Fox in the shin with one foot and kicked Sonic in the shin with the other. The two let go and bent down to grab their legs as Ness charged forward again to stop the man while everyone turned around and began to soon back towards Ness. Ness could hear then getting closer, but he was ready this time. Ness pulled out his baseball bat and steadied it for a few seconds before throwing it towards the man.

"NESS! NO!", Master Hand yelled as the man turned around and froze in fear as the baseball bat flew directly towards his face. But right before it smashed his nose in, the baseball bat stopped mid-flight and remained still as everyone stopped running while Ness smirked and pointed towards the man.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS GIYGAS! I KNEW HE CAME BACK!", Ness exclaimed.

"Ness...that isn't Giygas...", Link said. Ness then felt himself become pale as he turned in his and faced everyone else.

"B...but...but...w...who?", Ness sputtered. The smashers then began to step away from Ness's view as he looked and saw who had stopped the bat, it was Lucas. Lucas had his hands glowing with purple energy as tears flowed down his face as Ness remained silent with his mouth agape.

"I'm sorry Ness, but...but I had to!", Lucas cried as Toon Link came beside him and patted his back before giving Ness an angry glare. Ness then felt his hands get grabbed again as Ike and Marth grabbed him and turned him towards Master Hand, who was red at this moment.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS AFTER TODAY!", Master Hand yelled as he turned around and led everyone back towards the mansion. Ness then looked back and saw the man tighten the last holder on the satellite dish before the man turned around and smiled at Ness. Ness then tried to escape Ike's and Marth's grasps, but they were too strong. Ness couldn't help but watch as the man walked over towards the dish's lever and put his hand on it.

"Alright, just one last dish left to turn on...and here we go!", the man said as he lowered the lever, turning the satellite dish on.

 **"NOOOOOOOO**!", Ness exclaimed as suddenly a green bean shot into space as the other two satellite dishes soon sent two other green beams and turned the whole sky grey. Master Hand and everyone else stopped when they saw this and turned back towards the satellite dish and scratched their heads about what was happening.

"Uh...Crazy...where did you find this company again?", Master Hand asked Crazy Hand.

"Uh...come to think of it, I found it on a weird website...", Crazy Hand confessed. The smashers continued looking at the dish when suddenly the man began to **levitate** a foot into the air as he admired the satellite dish.

"Oh yes, that feels wonderful!", the man said in as he spread out his arms. The rest of the smashers watched in awe as Ness finally broke free and ran towards the front of the group and narrowed his eyes at the man while Master Hand came forward.

"Uh...sir...what does this satellite dish do?", Master Hand asked. The man replied with a chuckle before he gave a low laugh.

"Oh Master Hand...", the man said as he turned around and showed his red eyes, "...you should've listened to the boy."

Master Hand remained still as he watched the man levitate in the air before giving a puzzled look," What does that mean, and how are you doing that and why are you're eyes red?"

"Oh, you really don't know, do you?", the man mocked as a smile crept on his face, "It's Giygas!"

Master Hand then shot up into the air as the rest of the smashers jumped in their spots by their revelation. Ness, however, remained still and held his ground while everyone else then began to narrow their eyes at him.

"SO YOU **WERE** BACK!", Link exclaimed while pointing towards Giygas.

"That's right!", Giygas evilly laughed.

"No...", Master Hand fearfully said.

"B...BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT!?", Megaman shouted as Giygas gave off an evil grin.

"Why, it's simple! Get revenge on the one who ruined me, or in this case, Ness.", Giygas said as he pointed towards the boy.

"SO YOU **HAVE-A** BEEN BEHIND THIS!", Mario exclaimed while Giygas gave a nod of his head.

"HOW DID YOU BECOME A HUMAN GIYGAS!?", Ness shouted.

"Unfortunately, in order to become a human, I had to start from the very building blocks. I had to take hold of my conscience and then mentally start my human body construction. I built this body from the very particles it's made with, atom by atom, molecule by molecule, muscle by muscle, bone by bone, until I completed it, the perfect human body. I made my body very powerful and sturdy, it must be in order to hold my power. But thankfully, I didn't have to be **physically** with you to know your thoughts and emotions.", Giygas explained.

"BUT HOW?", Meta Knight asked. Suddenly, the shadow behind Meta Knight moved and morphed into a different shape as it made its way towards Giygas before becoming an exact replica of him, only being completely black aside from red eyes and black pupils.

"I had my 'shadow' as you would follow you all around wherever you went to allow me to see what you were doing while I physically worked on my other work. Helps that it was always invisible to you, allowed me to mess with your emotions and thoughts much easier.", Giygas explained. The smashers then jumped at what he revealed.

"What do you mean by **that**!?", Pac-Man exclaimed as Giygas smiled in return.

"Oh, you know, the good emotions controlling stuff. Mario, do you want to know why you lashed out at Ike and Fox and cheated in battle? Megaman, Sonic, do you understand why you fought each other? In fact, I've been making everyone take a side in this! That's right, me!", Giygas said as he pointed his thumb towards himself. The smashers remained still for a moment, all wide eyes before narrowing their eyes and readying themselves.

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN THE FORCE BEHIND OUR EVERY ACTION!? THE REASON WE ALL HATE EACH OTHER NOW!?", Captain Falcon shouted.

"YOU'VE TURNED US AGAINST EACH OTHER!", Lucas yelled.

"YOU'VE TURNED US AGAINST OUR FRIENDS!", Toon Link yelled with a tear in his eye. "AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"

"Please, you wouldn't even last ten seconds.", Giygas scoffed as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"BUT **I** CAN!", Ness shouted as Giygas smiled evilly at the boy, "I'VE DONE IT ONCE, AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN! I'M TAKING YOU OUT GIYGAS!"

"Oh no you-a don't, **we'll-a** help!", Ness heard as he turned around and saw Mario giving him a nod as the other smashers nodded as well, including Toon Link. Master Hand then joined them as he tightened his...uh...fist.

"Maybe, maybe we **do** have a chance if we all work together!", he said as he pointed towards Giygas.

"ATTACK!", Master Hand yelled as the smashers let out their war cries and charged at Giygas. Giygas just smirked as he raised his hand and threw it forward. The smashers didn't know what to expect when suddenly the ground immediately shook as mounds of dirt shoved them all back onto their backs as the ground returned to normal.

"HOLY CRAP!", Sonic yelled in awe at the power of Giygas. Giygas smirked to himself as he saw Ness get right back up and telekinetically grab his baseball bat and ready himself.

"Did you 'smashers' honestly think you can stand up to a **REALITY WARPER**!?", Giygas exclaimed as his hands began to glow red. Ness then saw things rush past him and in front of Giygas before a bright light shine and revealed a group of strange shaped people I front of them which Ness knew all too well.

"STARMEN!", Ness exclaimed as the evil henchmen began to talk amongst themselves as Giygas grinned.

"Hold on! Here we-a come!", Mario said as he, Luigi, Samus who was still in her Zero Suit, Fox, Cloud, Ryu, Megaman, Dr. Mario, Little Mac, Ike, Marth, Bayonetta, and Snake ran up and grouped up as they stood in front of Giygas. Giygas just laughed as he saw the group as they glared back at the man.

"LET'S GET HIM! AHHH...WHAT THE...", Little Mac exclaimed as they looked down and saw in horror at what they were now in.

"QUICKSAND!", Fox exclaimed as the smashers tried to pull their legs out, but to no avail. Ness saw himself also ankle deep with everyone else when suddenly the ground became normal again, only with their feet trapped beneath the grass!

"WHAT THE...! HE **IS** A REALITY WARPER!", Luigi exclaimed as everyone tried to free their feet. Giygas continued laughing until Kirby and Pikachu jumped in front of him and growled at him.

"POYO...", Kirby warned.

"PI...", Pikachu growled as he let some sparks out. Giygas, however, was unwaved by these threats.

"Oh, let me guess, your blood is boiling for a fight? Well then, let it boil!", Giygas exclaimed as he lifted and twisted his hands. Kirby and Pikachu took a step forward before losing their angry faces for confusion before falling to the group and began rolling around while screaming.

"What's going on?", Ryu asked as Ness looked grimly at the two.

"Oh no! He's actually raising their blood temperature to a boil!", Ness exclaimed.

"Oh no! Their muscles will-a be damaged!", Dr. Mario exclaimed as he struggled to get out. Giygas then turned his hand more as Kirby and Pikachu began to screech a loud cry.

"POYO!", Kirby cried as he rolled around in pain.

"PIKA!", Pikachu cried in tears as the pain was too much as he rolled around in torture.

"PIKACHU!", Samus cried in fear. Giygas then laughed as he pointed his finger and the Starmen floated towards the other smashers and began fighting them. Giygas then held his hands in the air and twirled them about as the sky turned red and distorted faces soon began appearing.

"All will know pain and suffering by the end of this day! Soon blood will stain the earth and be the first artifact of the universe when I conquer it; a universe covered in blood and fear, never to awaken from this nightmare!"

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _AND WE ARE HERE! THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN TWO OLD FOES! Yes! Your patience has paid you off, Ness is totally innocent! (Cheers can be heard from across the earth!) Okay, maybe I'm going a **bit** too overboard with this, but at least we made it! Stay tuned for the Battle that will settle it, the Battle which will either save Smash or destroy it. Until then, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	14. Chapter 14

"Kids, time for dinner!"

"Okay mom!", two voices said as two young Toad from the Mushroom Kingdom came running into the dining room and sat in their chairs at the table. The front door to the apartment then opened and an older Toad walked in all dressed in a suit with a briefcase. The two young Toads then jumped from their seats as they ran over to the elder.

"Daddy! Daddy!", they both yelled as the Toad hugged both while smiling at his Toad wife.

"Did you guys have a good day?", he asked as the younger two jumped in his arms.

"Oh yes daddy! We..."

"WHAT ON EARTH IS **THAT**!?"

" **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES**!"

The Toad family then looked at the window of their apartment and looked down to see everyone in Smash City running away while turning back to look at something that scared them to turn their faces white. The older, male Toad then looked up at the sky before screaming as the rest of the family looked and screamed as well. The sky had turned red with distorted faces covering the sky, the expressions read of torment and despare.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DADDY!?", the younger, female Toad screeched as she clung onto the older Toad's suit.

"I...I... DON'T KNOW!", the father replied. The Toad then looked past the city to where the Smash Mansion was and saw three green energy beams going into the sky.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING DOWN THERE!?", he yelled as he pointed towards where the mansion was.

* * *

"Come on! I have to get out!", Ness muttered as he tried to free his feet from the dirt that held him. He wasn't alone as Mario and some others were also trapped and were trying to escape. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ness was also in a hurry to help Kirby and Pikachu, who were in extreme pain at the moment from their blood **literally** boiling.

"PIKA! PIKACHU!", Pikachu cried as he collapsed on his stomach and struggled to get up as tears flowed out of his eyes due to the excruciating pain. Kirby was also having trouble too as he tried to stand, but kept collapsing due to his blood getting hotter every minute. He was used to taking damage, but the poor puffball always took outside damage, not inside. Everyone else, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand, were battling it out with Starmen. The same henchmen were fighting for the one person behind this Battle, Giygas, the Universal Cosmic Destroyer in the flesh quiet literally. Giygas smiled as he watched his minions take down Master Hand with their PSI powers as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were struggling to dodge the blasts from the aliens. Lucas and Toon Link held their ground, but were being surrounded as more and more Starmen circled them. Olimar tried to knock one down with his Pikmin, but the alien shot a bolt of power and scattered Pikmin away. Even the villain smashers, Palutena, and Sonic were having trouble as the henchmen were taking every hit the smashers dealt out.

"GUH! Why won't you guys go down!", Pit said as he hit a Starman with his Upperdash Arm, only for the Starman to stand back up and shoot more projectiles, which Pit ducked in enough time to escape. Giygas laughed as the smashers struggled to find an opening when a loud cry was heard.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! I AM THE **TRUE** MASTER OF PSYCHIC POWERS!", Mewtwo exclaimed as he stuck his hand out and his eyes glowed blue as the Starmen around him were pushed back with a tremendous amount of force, sending them across the grassy field. Giygas, however, was merely amused as he smiled as Mewtwo levitated towards him while the villain smashers cheered him on. The Pokemon had his arms crossed and looked extremely ticked off as Giygas slowly clapped at him.

"Impressive! It **can** move an object! And here I thought it just bragged about itself!", Giygas mocked as Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue again.

"FOOLISH ALIEN! I AM MEWTWO, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN EXISTENCE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THISE WHO COME UP AGAINST ME!", Mewtwo exclaimed as he lifted his hand up and picked Giygas up into the air. Mewtwo then gave a wicked smile as he held Giygas in the air.

"SEE!? I'M BRIMING IN POWER!", Mewtwo boasted. Giygas merely smiled as he chuckled.

"That's cute.", Giygas said. Suddenly, Giygas's hand glowed red as Mewtwo was picked up into the air as Giygas lifted his hand up.

"WHAT THE!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?", Mewtwo asked fearfully as Giygas smiled levitated back onto the ground and lifted Mewtwo higher into the air.

"But your nothing.", Giygas said as he threw his hand downward as Mewtwo came crashing down into the ground, making a little crater while Mewtwo laid there and wheezed as the air was smacked out of him. The rest of the villains smashers looked on in fear as Giygas laughed before pulling Mewtwo out of the crater and holding him in the air. Mewtwo grunted in pain as he glared at a smirking Giygas.

"Th...that...al...all... you...got?", Mewtwo jeered as Giygas snorted a laugh.

"Ah Mewtwo, even with most of your bones broken, which is the case right now, you still think you're superior. How adorable, you're taking the 'breath' out of me!", Giygas said as his tone suddenly turned to annoyed as he closed his fingers inward. Mewtwo wondered what he was doing when suddenly he felt a tight grip from withing his esophagus. Mewtwo then realized that Giygas was telekinetically choking him. Giygas then tightened his 'grip' as Mewtwo grabbed onto his throat and gagged for air as his eyes began to bulge out of his sockets. The rest of the villain smashers looked in horror as King Dedede ducked behind Bowser Jr. and pushed the Koopaling forward.

"PROTECT ME!", the penguin shouted as the Koopaling trembled in fear at Giygas's power. Giygas then looked at the villain smashers and smiled as he slammed Mewtwo back onto the ground, making him fall unconscious. Giygas then walked towards the villain smashers as the group tried to run away from the telekinetic.

"Come back, we are going to have fun!", Giygas said mockingly as he walked towards their direction. Ness couldn't help but feel useless since he was stuck in the ground with several others as he tried to escape.

"WAIT! I GOT IT!", Megaman said as he pointed his Mega Buster towards his own feet and shot the ground, freeing his feet from the grass.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!", Samus said as she activated her Power Suit and blasted the ground around her as Mario and Luigi ignited their hands and punched the ground and began to help free others. Ness then looked at his own feet before having an idea strike him.

"THAT'S IT!", Ness said as he focused his energy into a green ball that at first levitated into the air before falling back down towards the ground.

"PK FLASH!", Ness cried as a little explosion hit the ground, freeing his feet. Ness then smiled as he looked up and saw that everyone was free. Ryu and Bayonetta ran over towards Donkey Kong and Diddy as Ryu kicked a Starman in the face while Bayonetta began shooting at them with her Love Is Blue pistols. Mario, Luigi, and Megaman then ran over and helped Yoshi, Peach, Link, and Zelda as they began showing of their powers. Cloud, Little Mac, Marth, and Ike then stood as a group as more Starmen formed around them, only to be sent flying as the men began punching and slashing them away. Samus and Fox then ran over towards Captain Falcon and Falco as they joined in on the hand-to-hand combat that the two were doing earlier. Dr. Mario then ran over towards Pikachu and Kirby and tried to make them remain still, only for them to roll away in pain.

"CHU!", Pikachu cried as he held onto himself in a fetal position.

"POYO!", Kirby cried as he layed on his stomach.

"Oh goodness! It's-a getting worse every-a minute! Soon their muscles will-a burn!", Dr. Mario exclaimed as Ness ran up to him. Dr. Mario then turned around and stood up. "Ness, we-a need to stop their blood from-a boiling! Do you-a know what to do?"

Ness looked back at Giygas as the madman continued walking slowly to the cowering villain smashers. Ness then reared his hands up as a flame soon ignited.

"PK FIRE!", Ness yelled as he shot the ball of fire at his nemesis, passing by the other smashers as it soon hit Giygas's hand. Giygas then felt a slight burn as he cringed and shook his hand. Thankfully, the villain smashers took this opportunity to run and tackle him and pin him down as Giygas soon lost control over Kirby and Pikachu. The two then stopped rolling around and remained laying there as they began to take deep breaths.

"Poyo...", Kirby wheezed as Ness sensed the Popstar warrior's bloodstream stop boiling.

"Pika...", Pikachu whined as he laid his head down, panting from the painful experience. Ness and Dr. Mario then gave relieved sighs as they gave weak smiles.

"You-a saved then in the nick of-a time!", Dr. Mario praised. Ness then walked towards the two tired smashers and put a hand on each of his on their heads. Ness then felt ice crystals form on his fingers as he sensed Kirby's and Pikachu's blood began to cool a little from the ice. Dr. Mario then shook his head as he observed the sight.

"I-a don't know how-a to explain this-a one to the Doctors International Society when I-a visit them next time.", he said as Ness removed his hands from the two.

"These two need time to recover, hopefully they can heal fast. Watch over them!", Ness said as Dr. Mario nodded his head and attended to the two victims. Ness then turned around and saw that Giygas had thrown all of the villain smashers off of him before turning and glaring at Ness. Giygas then lifted his hand as Ness ran towards his old foe. But before Ness could get anywhere far, the grass blades from the ground suddenly enlarged and wrapped themselves around Ness's neck before raising themselves up to hang Ness. Ness then glared at Giygas while fighting for his breath as he let out a PK Thunder from his body, singeing the blades enough to crumble away and free himself from their grip. Ness then observed as Samus and Megaman then pointed their arm cannons at Giygas and shot two blasts at him. When the blasts were just five feet away. Giygas snapped his fingers and the blasts became bubbles as they floated into the air, puzzling Ness about the situation.

 _"WHAT THE..!? HE **NEVER** DID THAT BEFORE! WAIT A MINUTE, DIDN'T HE SAY THAT HE WAS A REALITY WARPER!? I DON'T REMEMBER HIM DOING THINGS LIKE THIS! HOW IS HE DOING THIS!?", _Ness thought to himself as Giygas turned around and smiled evilly at Ness. Ness then looked a little to the right of Giygas and saw the satellite dish still shooting the green beam into the sky. Ness then felt a dong go off in his head as he figured it out.

 _"THE MACHINE! IT'S THE SOURCE OF HIS POWER! WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE DISHES!"_ , Ness thought to himself as Giygas was about to walk forward, but Bowser jumped in his way.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING PUNK!?", Bowser roared.

"To your funeral.", Giygas stated deadpanned as he lifted his hand and made Bowser levitate before he began choking him. Ness was about to run forward and save Bowser, but King Dedede came running towards Ness's direction. The coward saw his opportunity to run away for his life and was abandoning every one else when Ness came up with an idea. When he was in range, Ness took out his baseball bat and and swung with all his might as he hit King Dedede's stomach. King Dedede's eyes bulged out from their sockets before they sunk back in as he went flying through the air towards the satellite dish.

"GREAT! With his fat, Dedede will rip the machine out of the ground and crush it when he lands!", Ness said optimistically to himself.

Giygas chuckled as Bowser flung his hands in the air as the breath of life was escaping the Koopa's lungs quickly."Bowser, don't you know when to quit?", Giygas mocked when he stopped laughing and saw King Dedede flying through the air, past him, and towards the satellite dish, all while Giygas had a confused look on his face.

"AAAAHHHHH!", King Dedede yelled as he crashed into the machine, ripping it from the ground and crushing it with his heavy weight. The green beam from the dish then died out as the other two beams continued going into the air. Ness then pumped his fist into the air as he pointed at Giygas.

"HA! Didn't think I'd know where your power came from, did you!? Know you're not going to be able to do any more reality bending!", Ness yelled. Giygas, however, gave a smirk as he tossed Bowser away as Ness widened his eyes and gulped in fear as Giygas laughed at him.

"Well done Ness, the satellite dishes **were** the **original** source of my power. But unfortunately for you, they are no longer what I depend on for my power!", Giygas laughed. Ness then gripped his baseball bat as he pointed it towards the tyrant.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? WHAT DID THOSE SATELLITE DISHES DO!?", Ness demanded. Giygas then smirked as he looked at the broken dish.

"These dishes were meant to open up the source of power on the planet. With the source now open, I could absorb all the power and make it my own! Ness, **this** source is where Master Hand and Crazy Hand got their powers from!", Giygas explained as Master Hand and Crazy Hand stopped fighting the Starmen as they turned around and reared up in horror to what they heard.

"OH NO! HE DIDN'T!", Master Hand yelled frantically.

"OH CRAP...", Crazy Hand exclaimed as Giygas smirked as his hands began to glow.

"You know what that means, don't you?", Giygas taunted as the two hands backed away in fear.

 **"IT MEANS I'VE BECOME A GOD!",** Giygas maniacally exclaimed as he pointed his hand towards the two hands as lightning bolts soon surrounded them. Master Hand and Crazy Hand thankfully dodged them in time as Giygas enjoyed his torturing the two.

"Hey loser, try this!", someone yelled as Giygas turned around and saw Trainer Red pointing his finger at Giygas. Giygas then noticed Charizard flying towards him.

"CHARIZARD, USE MEGA-PUNCH!", Red commanded as the Fire type Pokemon reeled up his hand and extended it while giving out a vicious roar. The hand soon reached its target as it collided with Giygas's chest as Giygas's pupils shrunk before he lowered his head. Giygas then glowed red as he grabbed Charizard's arm before it began to crystalize with ice as Charizard drew his hand back before Giygas punched Charizard in the jaw, sending him crashing into the Smash Mansion and cracking the outside wall.

"CHARIZARD!", Red cried as he ran over towards his Pokemon.

"THE MANSION!", Mario yelled as he saw how badly damaged it was on the outside.

"MASTER HAND, WHAT DO WE DO!?", Link asked frighteningly as Master Hand turned towards him.

"I don't know, Giygas has all the power he wants. We are doomed, we can't win.", he said with hopelessness in his voice. Giygas then smirked at Master Hand before taking a step forward, but his pupils suddenly shrunk as he closed his eyes and grunted before grabbing his chest. Ness looked on in bewilderment before Giygas began to cough and spit out some blood as it ran down his lip. Giygas then felt his mouth as he saw the crimson red fluid before tightening his fist as he looked up.

"What's going on? Isn't Giygas supposed to have the best human body?", Cloud asked.

"Unfortunately, with a human body comes limitations.", Giygas spoke up. "Although it was meant to hold all my power, it still can be damaged and torn apart. Thankfully, I have healing options just for the case.", he said as he used PK Healing Gamma. Giygas then glowed green as he smiled and stood straight up. However, those words struck hope in the smashers.

"AHA! So you **can** be beaten!", Ganondorf smirked as he cracked his fists.

"This is-a it! Our hope!", Luigi exclaimed.

"Come on! We can do this!", Toon Link said as he lifted his sword up. But before they could get anywhere, the Starmen appeared again and began attacking.

 _"Submit to Master Giygas!"_ , they exclaimed as they continued firing energy bolts at the smashers. Ness then absorbed a bolt as he used PK Magnet and felt himself heal a bit before cracking a Starman's head with his baseball bat. However, the Starman soon got up and began firing back at him as Ness rolled around to dodge.

"URGGH! WHY DON'T THESE GUYS DIE!?", Ness asked as everyone else continued fighting the Starmen. Suddenly, Ness remembered right before they appeared, how something rushed by him and a bright light appearing before they showed up. That was when Ness realized why the Starmen kept getting up after the punishments the smashers gave.

"Of course we can't beat them down, they're the assist trophies, not the real Starmen!", Ness said out loud to everyone as he kicked a Starman away from him. Master Hand then straightened up before pointing at the Starmen.

"SMASHERS, THEY ARE ROBOTS! USE ELECTRICITY ON THEM!", Master Hand commanded. Ness then nodded his head as he focused a ball of lightning to shoot from him and collide with a few Starmen, making them short circuit before a holographic image disappeared and revealed their metal bodies before they collapsed onto the ground. Lucas then took out some other Starmen as they fell as Luigi used his Lightning Hand and sent electricity through the air and short circuited the last several Starmen before they collapsed onto the ground, leaving Giygas without his henchmen. The smashers then gathered up as they looked at the beaten robots.

"I don't get it. Aren't the assist trophies real people like Waluigi?", Dark Pit asked.

"Yes, but for certain assist trophies I made sure that they were robots instead. They would've wreaked havoc across the mansion.", Master Hand explained.

"Okay, but why did Giygas need them?", Lucas asked.

"Wait a minute, why did Giygas need the satellite dishes?", Ness pondered.

"He already said that he needed to do reality warping stuff!", Bowser said.

"But he doesn't need that to beat us, does he Master Hand?", Ness asked.

"Yes, he is already too powerful without the planet's power.", Master Hand explained.

"Then why did...WAIT!", Ness said as he looked up at Giygas.

"You aren't at full power, are you!?", Ness exclaimed as Giygas widened his eyes. Giygas then glared at Ness as he gritted his teeth and his hands began to glow red.

"Congratulations Ness! You just found out the truth! Despite the preparation for this, I'm just have a microscopic amount of my original power when I first faced you! To make matters even worse, I still have been restricted from even more of my power!", Giygas confessed.

"Wait a minute, **still restricted**?", Bayonetta asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately Master Hand's restrictions have also been placed upon me as well as you. Meaning I don't have as much power as I could!", Giygas yelled. The smashers then looked at Master Hand, who looked shocked at the moment.

"Wait, I'm **still** restricting you!? WE MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE!", Master Hand said. Giygas, however, smiled as he stepped forward.

"A chance!? HA! You all are still losing this battle!", he said. "And after I finish you all off, all worlds will then fall beneath me!"

"But how are you going to-a do that?", Wario asked. "Master Hand says-a that..."

"Wait a minute...", Master Hand said as he began putting the puzzle pieces together before looking at Giygas with an angry look. "SO **THAT'S** WHY YOU NEEDED THE PLANET'S POWER!"

"What are you talking about Master Hand?", Ryu asked. Master Hand then turned around to face the smashers.

"SMASHERS, WE NEED TO DEFEAT GIYGAS NOW! ORIGINAL TWELVE, REMEMBER THAT I TOLD YOU LONG AGO BACK DURING THE FIRST TOURNAMENT THAT THIS WORLD CONNECTS ALL OF THE WORLDS!? **THIS** WAS WHAT GIYGAS WAS AFTER! HE NOW HAS THE POWER TO INVADE EVERY WORLD! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS HERE!", Master Hand explained. The smashers then widened their eyes as they looked at Giygas before they glared and readied themselves.

"OH NO YOU-A DON'T! THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WILL-A BE SAFE FROM YOU!", Mario yelled.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN TAKE DOWN ALL OF US GIYGAS!", Ness yelled. However, Giygas seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hmm...AH! You just gave me an idea Ness! What if you can't fight me?", Giygas asked as Ness blinked a few times.

"Huh? What do you mean!?", Ness asked as Giygas smiled evilly and waved his hand. Suddenly, Mario punched Fox in the face.

"WHAT THE...?! THIS-A CAN'T BE GOOD!", Mario yelled as Fox then kicked Mario in the stomach.

"UH OH! FORGIVE ME FALCO!", Captain Falcon then said as he punched Falco twice before kneeing him in the stomach and kicking him away. Soon, mostly everyone began to fight against each other unwillingly.

"HEY! STOP CONTROLLING US!", Lucas shouted as he kicked Toon Link's shield.

"RELEASE US!", Sonic yelled before Diddy punched him in the stomach.

"THIS DEFINITELY ISN'T GOOD!", Roy said as he slashed the Duck Hunt Duo away. Ness then began to run up to Giygas and jumped into the air to punch him when suddenly Giygas split into three people before the three went separate ways, laughing as they did. Ness then grunted to himself when he noticed that Link, Pit, Dark Pit, and Megaman weren't being controlled at the moment and yelled to them.

"GUYS! I NEED YOU TO FIND THE REAL GIYGAS! TRY SHOOTING AT ONE OF THEM!", Ness yelled. Link, Pit, and Dark Pit then drew their bows and each took aim at a different Giygas as they let loose. Link shot his bowl at a Giygas that was hovering over Kirby and Pikachu, who were fully recovered, but now facing each other. The arrow went flying straight towards Giygas before it went through him before he laughed and vanished into thin air.

"URGH! Just an illusion!", Link growled. Dark Pit then aimed his arrow at the Giygas that was near a three-way fight between Mario, Fox, and Bowser and fired his dark arrow at the target. The arrow then reached the man before going through him as Giygas laughed and disappeared.

"Another illusion.", Dark Pit stated as Pit aimed his arrow at the Giygas that was hear where Snake was kicking Lucario in the chest and fired a him while controlling the arrow to hit him. The Giygas was jus laughing when he stopped to see the arrow coming towards him before he dodged out of the way.

"WOAH!", he yelled as Ness widened his eyes.

"THERE YOU ARE!", Ness yelled as he and Megaman charged at Giygas. Megaman shot a few pellets at Giygas, who absorbed all of them before lifting Megaman up with telekinesis and slamming him into the ground. Megaman seemed to have taken critical damage as he lifted his head up towards Giygas and gritted his teeth at the alien.

"You're...go...going to pay..for all the harm... you have put on us...", Megaman said as he groaned in pain. Giygas just smirked as he levitated above the Blue Bomber.

"Why are you saying that? You're just a robot. You don't have any emotions. In fact, you don't even exist as a person if you ask me.", Giygas mocked as Megaman tightened his hand before opening it and drawing a Metal Blade out.

"THEN **THIS** SHOULDN'T HURT!", Megaman yelled as he threw the Metal Blade straight up to Giygas above him. Giygas's eyes then widened as he dodged the Metal Blade in time before he used his telekinesis to grab it in midair before glaring at Megaman.

"NICE TRY ROBOT!", Giygas said as he threw his hand down as the Metal Blade came back towards Megaman, who looked at it in fear.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!", Ness yelled as he used his telekinesis to stop the Metal Blade, which was an inch from Megaman's face, and sent it back towards Giygas as he ran over towards Megaman and helped him up. Giygas then widened his eyes again and was about to dodge again, but was a little too slow as the blade gave a small cut across his face was he screamed out in pain. Giygas then checked the cheek that was cut and saw a trickle of blood run out as he glared at Ness.

"YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO TICK ME OFF NESS!", Giygas yelled as he once again used his telekinesis to grab the Metal Blade again and sent it back towards Ness at blinding speed. Ness saw the blade making its way and pushed him and Megaman down onto the ground as the blade zipped by them. But while it missed them, it came towards Squirtle and ran across his chest, immediately cutting it open as blood oozed out of Squirtle's chest as blood soon came out of the Pokemon's mouth.

"SQUIRTLE!", the Pokemon cried in pain as he fell down onto the ground as Red came running up towards him.

"SQUIRTLE! NO!", Red cried as he knelt down next to Squirtle. Red then saw that the cut was deep as Squirtle did his best to breath, but slowing down very quickly.

"NO!", Master Hand yelled as he turned around and pointed his finger as a blue light soon came out of it. Giygas, however, used PSI Shield Omega and sent the beam back to Master Hand, knocking the creator down onto the ground.

"MASTER HAND!", Ness yelled as he ran over towards the hand and knelt down beside him. Master Hand then coughed as he turned towards Ness.

"Ness... I don't have much power left...but I still have to stop him...", Master Hand said.

"No, use your power to heal everyone else, just give me a little bit and I'll handle this myself!", Ness said determinedly. Master Hand then got back up and pointed at Ness.

"Get him!", Master Hand said as a blue light left Master Hand and hit Ness. Ness then felt his power grow as he began to have a blue aura glow around him. Ness then looked at Master Hand and tilted his baseball cap down and nodded his head before getting up and walking towards Giygas, who was still enjoying the smashers fight each other.

"HEY GIYGAS!", Ness shouted as Giygas turned around, "LET THEM GO! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!", Ness yelled as he stepped his way towards Giygas. Giygas then smiled as he waved his hand and the smashers then collapsed towards the ground.

"Ugh...Ness, what are you doing!?", Fox asked.

"You'll be beaten!", King Dedede yelled as he hid behind Bowser Jr. and held the Koopaling in front of him again.

"PIKACHU!", Pikachu pleaded. Ness then turned his head towards the rest and pointed towards Master Hand.

"Everyone go to him, this is **my** battle!", Ness commanded as everyone was about to say something, but stopped and obeyed as they got up and went to Master Hand. Ness then turned back towards Giygas and crossed his arms.

"LET'S SEE WHO'S THE BEST PSYCHIC HERE!", Ness yelled as Giygas grinned at the proposition.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!", Giygas said as he looked at some trees and made a few leaves fall. Ness wondered what Giygas was planning when he saw that the leaves all of a sudden straightened themselves and had pointed tips, Giygas was going to slice him! Giygas then looked at Ness as the leaves moved at supersonic speeds towards the boy. Ness then used PSI Shield Gamma to protect himself as the leaves smashed to pieces as they hit the shield. Ness then glowed blue as Giygas stared at him wide-eyedly as soon as some two dirt piles came from out of the ground as Ness focused them into turning into the shape of a fist. The two fists of dirt then launched themselves at the Universal Cosmic Destroyer as Giygas glowed red and made the fists explode before they even reached him. Giygas then smirked as he had an aura of red while Ness had an aura of blue.

"Did Master Hand give you this power?", Giygas asked as Ness unfolded his arms.

"As a matter of fact, he did!", Ness yelled as he ran towards Giygas. Giygas just smirked as Ness continued running towards him, but Ness knew that Giygas was up to something, just what? Ness then noticed that the ground began to shake and he flipped into the air just in time as mutiple dirt spikes came out to impale him. Ness then landed on his feet and rubbed his face, just before he dodged the spike nearest to him, it had slashed his face and had a little bit of blood seep out. Ness then gritted his teeth as he glared at Giygas and steadied his hands in front of him.

"Okay wise guy, try this!", Ness yelled as Giygas just laughed. Suddenly, a metal piece hit Giygas in the back of the head, Ness had used the destroyed satellite dish to smack Giygas. Ness then ran towards Giygas and began to throw a punch as Giygas side-steppee away. Ness then threw another punch as Giygas ducked, Ness then tried to kick the feet from beneath, but Giygas was too quick and backflipped away. Ness then jumped into the air and tried to drop-kick Giygas, but failed as Giygas jumped over Ness as the boy crashed onto the ground. Ness then tightened his hand as Giygas floated into the air before Ness thought of fire before Giygas ignited on fire. While ablaze, Giygas shot an ice crystal towards Ness, making Ness shiver greatly and forced him to let go of Giygas as Giygas used PK Healing Omega, returning his skin back to normal. Giygas then twirled his hands as a whirlwind made of the distorted faces soon picked Ness up before slamming him into the ground a couple of times and throwing him up into the atmosphere where Ness began to lose consciousness due to the lack of air before he fell unconscious. Giygas then let him go, letting Ness plummet towards the earth while unconscious.

"He won't survive the impact.", Giygas chuckled evilly as the smashers watched in horror as Ness fell towards the ground.

"NESS! WAKE UP!", Master Hand yelled as Ness soon began shaking his head and opening before widening them to see the earth five hundred feet below him as he was falling at a fast rate. Ness then used his telekinesis in time just before he hit the ten feet mark as he floated in mid-air. Ness then glared at Giygas, who had a psychotic smile on his face.

"Playing dirty I see?", Ness growled as he soon levitated towards the ground and readied his hands in front of him as he began to glow blue.

"Good thing **I** have a new trick as well!", Ness said as Giygas raised an eyebrow. Sudden, blue light started to fall through the distorted faces in the sky as it made its way towards Giygas. Giygas then realized that it wasn't light, it was projectiles.

"PK STARSTORM!", Ness yelled as his greatest attack soon made its way towards Giygas. Giygas, however, just smirked as Ness was confused by his actions. Suddenly, Ness saw a glow around Giygas's body as Ness realized why Giygas wasn't afraid.

"OH NO...", Ness said to himself right about when the meteors hit Giygas's body, only to be reflected back to Ness due to Giygas's PSI Shield Omega. Ness then took the blunt force and energy explosions as he was sent rocketing towards the mansion, crashing into the wall as the meteors collided with him as the walls began to crack some more as pieces of the mansion fell off. The smashers watched in horror as the meteors stopped barraging Ness as the boy slowly crawl up onto his feet, only to fall to one knee and spit out a little bit of blood.

"NESS!", Mario cried out. Giygas then laughed as he landed back onto the ground and walked slowly towards Ness.

"So, you tried surprising me with Poo's technique? You should have known better than to use a PK offensive move Ness! You're useless without your friends!", Giygas scorned as he slowly walked. Ness then looked up at his nemesis before lifting his head up as an idea popped into his mind.

"Wait a minute, EVERYONE, I NEED YOU TO PRAY FOR ME!", Ness yelled as the rest of the smashers looked beguiled at him.

"WHAT?", Master Hand yelled.

"EVERYONE, START PRAYING!", Ness shouted back.

"HMPH! IF YOU THINK THAT WE VILLAINS ARE JUST GOING TO START PRAYING, THEN YOU'RE WRONG KID!", Bowser sneered as he crossed his arms.

"PLEASE! WHATEVER POWER IS OUT THERE, GIVE NESS THE POWER TO DEFEAT GIYGAS SO THAT I CAN LIVE!", the villain smashers then turned around and saw King Dedede in a crouched position with his hands together and hiding his face on the ground. The villain smashers then facepalmed themselves as they watched the penguin continue praying.

"DEDEDE! IF YOU THINK THAT THIS IS GOING TO HELP, THEN YOU ARE...", Ganondorf started.

"JUST SHUT UP AND PRAY!", Red yelled as he got onto his knees and held his hands together as everyone else did. The villain smashers then looked at each other before groaning and joining the group in praying as Ness got up onto his feet.

"Please, somebody give Ness the strength to fight!", Palutena asked.

"Grenin. Greninja...", Greninja asked as he held his head down and his eyes closed.

"Please help Ness fight, give him the power of good to overcome evil.", Ryu prayed.

"Send your power!", Pit pleaded.

"Pika pika!", Pikachu said.

"Help our friend!", Lucas and Toon Link begged.

"Give him everything you have.", Mario asked.

"Save Ness!", Master Hand prayed. Ness then felt himself become even more powerful as he began to heal from his previous injuries as more blue aura glowed around him as Giygas stopped walking and stared at Ness's new power. The smashers then opened their eyes and jaw-dropped at what had happened to Ness. Ness then smiled at them as he held up his hand.

"This power, it came from everyone of you!", Ness said as he turned around and made his way towards Giygas. Giygas, who was awestruck at what had happened to Ness, then began to glow red as much as Ness glowed blue as he held out his hand.

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU HAVE ENOUGH POWER YET!", he yelled as he sent out a electrical blast towards Ness. Ness, however, redirected with his hand as it went flying into the sky before exploding. Ness then lowered his hands in front of Giygas before making the motion of pushing. Giygas's pupils then shrunk as he felt a telekinetical force surge straight through his body, messing up in inner organs and breaking his skin as blood soon flowed out of mouth. Giygas then screamed in pain as he fell to one knee and used PK Healing Beta to repair his organs before glaring at Ness.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!", Giygas yelled as he copied the same motion as Ness then felt himself feel weak before falling to the ground as the blue aura suddenly died down as the smashers watched in horror.

"NO!", Snake yelled.

"IT WASN'T ENOUGH!", Samus shouted as Ness picked himself up.

"Sorry Giygas, but I'm completely fine!", Ness said. However, Giygas just smirked at Ness.

"I wasn't killing you, I was taking away your powers just before I kill you!", Giygas mocked as he made his way towards Ness, who then stood up on both of his feet. However, Ness could sense something from within Giygas.

 _"His power, its nearly gone. That's why he had to use PK Healing Beta. I have to finish this, but my power is nearly depleted; and if I try something, he'll just reflect it right back! And I have to find a way to completely destroy his body, every atom must be destroyed. However, all the power I have left can kill me too, how do I catch him off guard?",_ Ness thought to himself as Giygas made his way towards him.

"This is it Ness, where you die. Right in front of your friends!", Giygas said. Suddenly, Ness came up with an idea. Ness then began to charge up his hand as a blue light formed. However, Giygas just smirked.

"Ness, have you learned nothing? I can just reflect that right back and kill you; and besides, that's way too small a beam to kill me. You would need four times the energy to do it, and I sense that you're nearly out of power.", Giygas stated.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!", Ness said. Giygas then raised an eyebrow at what Ness said.

"We?", Giygas asked. Ness then tilted his head as Giygas looked back and immediately jumped in horror as he saw a blonde haired boy in a green suit with glasses on standing right behind him.

"J...JEFF!? HOW!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?", Giygas yelled in confusion.

"He's an assist trophy too Giygas. But he's not the only one here!", Ness stated. Giygas then turned around as sweat began to roll down his face profusely as he turned around and saw a dark skinned bow in a white gi with a ponytail glaring at him.

"POO!?", Giygas yelled as he turned around again and widedned his eyes in fear as he saw a blonde haired girl with a pink dress as she stepped forward. Giygas then began to become frantic as he was surrounded by all of the four children that beat him.

"PAULA!? IT CAN'T BE!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?", Giygas screamed in horror as Poo began to charge up a blue light followed by Paula and followed by Jeff. The four charged for a couple of seconds as Giygas looked back and forth in fear at what he saw before realizing that something was off.

"Wait a minute...", Giygas said as he turned towards Jeff and saw the blue light that he was charging. "Jeff...Jeff doesn't know...oh no...", Giygas said as he realized what was happening as his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk.

"DIE GIYGAS!", Ness suddenly yelled as he shot his blue beam at the villain as Giygas was pushed back as Poo, Paula, and Jeff soon followed, shooting their beams to finish the alien off. And it was working! Giygas's body soon began to disintergrate into nothingness as Giygas was caught between the beams.

"ARRRRGGGH! GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Giygas yelled as his atoms soon were destroyed as he faded away with nothing of him left as the sky soon groaned as the distorted faces began to disappear and the sky returned to normal as the sun shines onto the ground as Ness stood there after stopping his beam, breathing heavily as a trickle of blood ran down his lip. The smashers stood in awe, shocked by what they saw before the hero smashers ran towards Ness while the villain smashers just walked over. Ness was then surrounded by the hero smashers as they congratulated him.

"YOU DID IT NESS! YOU DID IT!", Pit cheered.

"YOU WON! YOU WON!", Luigi happily cried.

"YOU GOT HIM!", Sonic applaused as Ness smiled at the rest of them.

"*Huff*... Thanks guys...*puff*... I don't know what I would do without you!", Ness said as Lucas and Toon Link tackled him with a bear hug.

"YOU DID IT NESS! YOU OVERCAME GIYGAS!", Lucas cheered.

"ALRIGHT, YOU WON!", Toon Link said. Suddenly, Toon Link got off and took his hat off and hid his face as he chuckled nervously.

"I...uh... I'm sorry...for how I treated you...and called you crazy...", Toon Link apologized. Ness, however, just smiled and shook Toon's hand.

"Don't feel bad. I thought I was going crazy too!", Ness laughed as the rest of the children smashers laughed along. Soon, Master Hand floated over and grabbed Ness.

"OH NESS! I'M SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU WERE RIGHT! I WAS JUST WORRIED THAT I WOULD FAIL YOU ALL, THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU! COULD YOU EVER FORGIVE ME!?", Master Hand asked. Ness nodded his head and smiled.

"Don't worry Master Hand, I'll always forgive you. But I suggest that you use your power to heal everyone now.", Ness said as Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a green glow surrounded everyone. Pikachu and Kirby looked at each other and smiled as they were able to move without pain, Squirtle then noticed that his wound was healed and jumped up and down in joy, and Mewtwo felt his bones become better again as he stood up. However, he then snorted as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"PFFT! I would have still beaten him anyway!", he boasted as the hero smashers just groaned in response.

"PLEASE MEWTWO! YOU WERE TAKEN OUT WITHIN THE FIRST MINUTE!", Link stated.

"Can you **ever** let your ego go?", Samus chided as Mewtwo just huffed in annoyance.

"Hey Ness, how did your friends get here?", Crazy Hand asked as Paula, Jeff, and Poo stood in front of the smashers. Ness just smiled as his friends suddenly vanished into thin air.

"They weren't here. It was an illusion. I had to catch Giygas off guard with my beam attack. And since he used illusions, I decided to let him have a taste of his own medicine. I just simply created the illusions and made them use my beam attack.", Ness explained.

"Good job Ness!", Master Hand praised as he then looked at the cracks in the mansion and sighed in despair.

"Well, that's a new problem to worry about. I'll call about this in the morning. For now, let's celebrate and be happy that we don't have to lose Ness, one of the original twelve!", Master Hand said as the hero smashers cheered while the villain smashers groaned. Suddenly, Wolf then pointed behind Master Hand.

"What about them?", Wolf asked as Master Hand turned around and saw the robots still lying on the grass.

"Don't worry, I'll pick them up in a little bit and repair them.", Master Hand said.

"No, not the robots, **them**.", Wolf said as he pointed towards the driveway. In the driveway, there was a white vehicle with three people in blue uniforms and gurney. The three people looked terrified as they slowly made their way towards Master Hand.

"Uh... excuse me...but we had an appointment to pick somebody up...we got there before that weird guy started fighting you guys...do you still need us?", the man asked nervously. Master Hand then began to chuckle as patted the man's back.

"Don't worry, you can go back. There is no one to take away from here.", Master Hand said as he looked back at Ness, who was being carried on Donkey Kong's shoulder. Ness then smiled proudly as he enjoyed the praise. The doctor then sighed in relief as he and his two fellow doctors got into the vehicle and left. Master Hand then was going to go back into the mansion when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Wait a minute, Mewtwo, you smoke?", Master Hand recalled what Ness said before he escaped outside the mansion. Mewtwo's eyes then widened in fear as Wolf, Wario, and King Dedede all did the same.

"Uh...no! What makes you think that!?", Mewtwo asked; however, Ness knew he was guilty. Master Hand loomed over him a bit before turning around.

"Ok, I won't use my mind reading powers on you...", he said as Mewtwo, Wolf, Wario, and King Dedede sighed in relief. "...I'll just have Dr. Mario take your breath results!", Master Hand chuckled as the four villains stood straight up as Dr. Mario smiled smugly at the villain smashers.

"Come-a this way!", Dr. Mario said as he led them to his office. The villain smashers then followed as Wolf and Mewtwo walked slowly behind as they talked to each other.

"How did he know!?", Wolf asked.

"I don't know! Who could've fig...", Mewtwo then widened his eyes as he looked up at Ness, who was giving a smug grin as he passed by him. Mewtwo's eyes then glowed blue as he glared at Ness.

"YOU!", Mewtwo yelled.

"Should've kept your mouth shut!", Ness snickered as Donkey Kong carried him into the mansion.

* * *

"Oh Peach, I-a like that cake...", Mario said as he had his eyes closed. Mario then felt Peach press up against him as he lined up his lips and kissed Peach on the lips before spitting.

"Princess, did-a you eat a Milkdud and kiss the Duck Hunt Dog?", Mario asked.

"Mmm, Zelda, don't stop...", Link said as he felt 'Zelda' press up against him and hug tightly onto him. Link then kissed 'Zelda's' neck as Link felt a tongue pressing against his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

"Mmm, ice cream...", someone other than Zelda said.

"Huh?", Link asked as he opened his eyes and saw a familiar face next to him. Instead of Zelda, it was Pit. The two then blushed as they jumped off the couch they were on and began to scream in horror.

"AAAAHHHHH!", Link yelled, which stirred Mario.

Hmm?", Mario asked as he opened his eyes and stared into someone else's. However, instead of the blue eyes of his girlfriend's, they were green. Mario then realized that he hadn't kissed Peach, he had kissed Fox! The two remained still for a moment before jumping off the couch as Link and Pit did and began to scream and spit.

"ARRRRRGHHHH! YOU-A KISSED ME YOU ALIEN!", Mario yelled as he spat onto the ground. Fox was also spitting on the ground and glared at Mario.

"I KISSED YOU!? **YOU KISSED ME**! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SAMUS!", Fox yelled. Suddenly, the four males then ran to the male bathrooms and the noise of puking could be heard from the hallway. All of the female smashers and Pikachu, who were sitting at a table, began to laugh at the boys miseries.

"Oh dear, it appears Mario is cheating on me...", Peach giggled as the rest of the girls laughed.

"And is dating my boyfriend, the nerve of those two!", Samus joked as the females laughed even harder. Master Hand then floated in as he chuckled.

"He-he! Wolf, Mewtwo, Wario, and King Dedede just got busted! King Dedede finally gave in and ratted them out. Unfortunately for him, he has to eat only vegetables for a week, which he is throwing a fit over. Even Bowser Jr. wanted to smoke, and he is suffering with the other three as they are in their rooms and **very** salty at the moment. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dark Pit however are laughing at them!", Master Hand said as the female smashers laughed along. Master Hand then stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Is Ness here?", he asked. The female smashers pointed towards one of the couches and on it was Ness with some steak sauce on the corner of his mouth. Master Hand then chuckled as he picked Ness up, the boy sure did love his steak. Master Hand then carried the tired boy to his room before changing him and putting him into bed as Ness stirred awake.

"Master Hand, is that you?", Ness asked tiredly as Master Hand chuckled.

"Yes Ness, it's me.", Master Hand replied as Ness smiled.

"I did it Master Hand! I thought I was going to lose.", Ness replied.

"But you didn't, and you are the hero now.", Master Hand said as he tucked Ness into bed. Master Hand then floated over towards the door and looked back at Ness.

"Goodnight Ness.", Master Hand said.

"Goodnight Master Hand.", Ness said before falling back to sleep. Master Hand then chuckled as he closed the door and floated down the hallway, while sighing in relief.

"It's good to have you back Ness!"

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _And here we are, the threat is taken care of and Ness's life is back to normal, as well as his friendships! There is only one more chapter left of this story, so please wait! This will be then end of part four of my six part series, 'The Fall of Smash', so stay tuned to part five from Luigi the Ruler! Well, since it is late, I must go now, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	15. Chapter 15

_(Author's quick note)_

 _Sorry guys, but I re-edited the previous chapter about how Ness beat Giygas. If you are confused, just go back and it'll explain. Sorry for this pre-note, but I was tired and forgot to write in the explanation in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this final chapter, now on with the story!_

* * *

Sunshine fell through the window of Ness's room as it hit Ness in the face. Ness blinked a few times before sitting up and stretching his shoulders as he stood up and took a deep breath before smiling.

"The nightmare is over.", he said as he looked and saw Lucas and Toon Link began to get up as they looked at Ness and smiled.

"Hey Ness, how are you doing today?", Lucas asked as he got out of his bed and yawned.

"Much better than the last few weeks.", Ness joked as the three boys laughed.

"Tell me about it! I'm so glad it's over now!", Toon Link said as he got out of bed and began to change as Ness and Lucas followed likewise. The three boys then finished changing and fixing their beds as they let the window open to air out their room and closed the door as they went down the hallway.

"Oh, what do you think will be breakfast for today?", Toon Link asked as he grabbed his stomach which growled.

"I hope there are omelets!", Lucas said as he licked his lips and dreamed of the cuisine.

"I hope it's waffles!", Ness said.

"Or french toast with bacon!", Toon Link said as the three boys then drooled at the thought of crispy bacon.

"Mmm, bacon.", the three said before looking at each other and laughing as they entered the dining room and saw most of the smashers already there. The smashers were divided into groups of people who were either fully dressed or those still in their sleep clothes. Cloud, Snake, Samus, Bayonetta, Trainer Red, Ganondorf, Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Megaman, Ryu, and the whole Fire Emblem heroes were fully dressed as Link, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Peach, Popo and Nana were still in their sleep clothes. The three boys then joined up with the other children smashers as they say in their seats.

"So, what's up?", Toon Link asked he sat in his chair.

"Mario and Luigi are making pancakes and bacon in the kitchen as Mr. Game and Watch makes the coffee for the adults.", Villager said. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link then looked into the air and began to drool.

"Yes! Bacon!", they all cheered as the rest of the children smashers laughed. Toon Link then chuckled as he remembered something a while back.

"Hope Mr. Game and Watch doesn't accidentally spill coffee on Bowser again, that turtle was **furious** last time!", Toon Link joked as the rest of the children smashers laughed along.

"Where is Bowser anyway?", Lucas asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"He'll be coming with the other villain smashers. They are **still** ticked that you told them out last night about their cigarettes. You should of heard Wolf cry when Master Hand threw his cigarettes away!", Popo laughed as Ness laughed at the thought of it.

"Oh man, I would have definitely loved to see that!", Ness said as Master Hand and Crazy Hand then came into the dining room. The two seemed to have a relaxed mood as Master Hand looked at Ness and waved.

"There's our hero! How are you feeling right now?", Master Hand asked..

"Much better knowing that I wasn't insane in the first place!", Ness said as Master Hand gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, this shouldn't be a problem for any of us now. We can finally relax and..."

"Shut up Master Hand, no one cares about what you think.", a grumpy Mewtwo said as he floated into the kitchen and sat himself down in his seat as Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, Dark Pit, Wolf (who was in his sleeping clothes), and King Dedede came in. King Dedede then began to cry as he smelled the pancakes and bacon from the other side of the door and remembered that he couldn't have any. Master Hand then turned around towards the villains and made his voice stern.

"Mewtwo, shut up and obey for once. It will keep you out of..."

"BAH! SHUT UP!", Wario said as he entered the room, making Master Hand turn red from anger as he turned around to face the fat man.

"WARIO! I DEMAND THAT... AAAAHHHHH!", Master Hand screamed as the rest of the smashers looked over to where Master Hand was at and immediately screamed as well. Wario had yet again come in nothing but his tight, white underwear.

"WARIO! GET SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW! I AM DISGUSTED SEEING YOU LIKE THIS!", Master Hand yelled as he tried to look away as every smasher did as well. Wario then sneered as he looked at his 'muscles' and awed at them as the fat from him continued drooping down his body.

"BAH! WHY DO-A I NEED CLOTHES ON! I NEED-A THE GIRLS TO LOOK AT MY-A AWESOMENESS!", Wario exclaimed as the female smashers then hid themselves underneath the tables they were at, hoping that Wario did not notice them. Thankfully for them, Wario was an idiot and just joined his fellow villain smashers without noticing them. The female smashers then slowly climbed back up and thanked whatever power had distracted Wario since he began to discuss with the villain smashers. Suddenly, Mario, Luigi, and Mr. Game and Watch came through the kitchen doors with warm pancakes, sizzling bacon, and hot coffee as they placed all of the food on the table.

"Breakfast everyone!", Mario said as everyone got in line and began to get their breakfast as Master Hand grabbed a plate full of pancakes and placed heavy syrup on them before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"So Mario, anything we need to resupply?", Master Hand asked as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Just the big bag of-a flour.", Mario said. "Apparently, it was-a used as a booby trap yesterday."

"He-he! I wonder who was the poor sucker in that trap!", Master Hand said.

"It was-a me.", Luigi said deadpanned.

"Oh...", Master Hand said before he took another bite of his pancakes. "Well, I must say Mario and Luigi, these pancakes are delicious!"

"Agreed!", Marth said.

"Pika!", Pikachu said before biting into his pancake and giving an 'mmmm!' sound.

"You're the best Mario and Luigi!", Cloud said as he drank his coffee. Mario and Luigi then blushed as they ate their bacon.

"Oh please!", the both laughed as every hero smasher chuckled at them.

"Oh no, don't deny it! You two are the bomb!" Robyn said as she had a biteful of pancakes.

"I wish I could have some pancakes...", King Dedede cried as he looked at his meal, apples and cream of wheat. King Dedede then began to jump up and down in his chair as he cried his sorrow out.

"DEDEDE! THIS IS PATHETIC!", Ganondorf yelled from the villain smashers table.

"GROW UP LOSER!", Dark Pit said before munching on his bacon as he glared at the penguin.

"HA HA! LOSER!", Wario mocked as he drank his smoking hot coffee in one gulp, apparently unaffected by the coffee's temperature, even shocking the villain smashers.

"Man! What **can't** he put down his gullet and not be affected!?", Toon Link said as he watched in awe at Mario's rival.

"Dude can probably eat a whole elephant and still be fine!", Nana said as she sweat dropped at the idea of Wario eating a pachyderm.

"However he does it, just keep me away from his mouth if you want to see me again!", Lucas said as he shuddered at the thought of being eaten by Wario.

"Yeah! He can chug down anything almost as fast as..."

"Oh goody! I still have a bottle left!", Crazy Hand suddenly said as he picked up a wine bottle.

"That.", Ness said as all if the children smashers facepalmed themselves as Master Hand turned around and confronted his brother.

"Crazy, you stupid hand! We are **not** having alcohol at breakfast!", Master Hand yelled.

"Says you! Bottoms up!", Crazy Hand said as he popped the cork, which went flying all across the kitchen as smashers dodged it until it finally struck Mewtwo in the back of the neck and sent him face-first into his pancakes. Mewtwo then raised his head as his eyes began to glow blue as he glared around the room.

" **WHO DID THAT**!?", Mewtwo demanded.

"GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE CRAZY!"

"NEVER!"

Mewtwo then looked over and saw the two hands fighting over the wine bottle as they floated in the air and pushed each other against the walls as they rolled around and came straight towards the villain smashers table. The villain smashers then widened their eyes and jumped out of their seats and began to run away, but Mewtwo was caught as Master Hand and Crazy Hand rolled over him and squashed him flat followed by King Dedede. King Dedede then pulled his head up and shake off the pain when he looked in front of him and saw a nice stack of pancakes lying on the ground. King Dedede's eyes then widened in joy as he saw the scumptious treat.

"OHH!", King Dedede said. He then looked and saw that Master Hand and Crazy Hand were still rumbling and tumbling over as they rolled around while fighting for the wine bottle. King Dedede then looked to the other side of the room to see that every other smasher was watching the fight between the two brothers. King Dedede then looked back at the pancakes and licked his lips as he opened his mouth a little and began to use his inhale technique. The pancakes then moved at first a centimeter, then an inch, then a foot as they slid towards King Dedede until they were about three feet away when a table came flying over and smashed the pancakes to tiny bits as they splattered everywhere. King Dedede remained in his position for about fifteen seconds before collapsing onto the ground and began to cry.

"I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!", Master Hand yelled as he and Crazy rolled over Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur before their weight sent another table crashing to the other side of the room.

"NO!", Crazy Hand yelled as they rolled over Falco, Pit, and Pac-Man as the three failed to escape in time. The two hands then floated into the air and struggled over the bottle as most of the smashers ducked underneath a table in case the bottle shattered from the force the hands put on it.

"GIVE!", Master Hand commanded.

"NEVER!", Crazy Hand shouted back before he extended his pinkie finger and jabbed Master Hand in the middle of his palm, Master Hand then let go as he clutched onto himself before Crazy Hand turned around and tried to fly away. But unfortunately for Crazy Hand, Master Hand recovered and came zooming towards him.

"CRAZY!", Master Hand yelled as he extended his fingers to grab Crazy Hand.

"EEEP!", Crazy Hand yelled as he ducked as Master Hand flew over him and grabbed onto Sonic. Master Hand then began to choke Sonic for a couple of seconds, even turning the blue hedgehog red, before realizing his mistake and letting go of Sonic to chase Crazy Hand.

"OOPS! Wrong person to choke right now!", Master Hand said before grabbing his brother and slamming him into the ground.

"SHEESH! That was unfortunate!", Sonic said as he rubbed his neck.

"Tell us about it! He let you go too soon!", Snake laughed as Sonic glared at the soldier before ducking in enough time before a table nearly hit him. The two brothers then once again struggled in mid-air as the bottle began to **finally** lose some of its content.

"CRAZY! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE, I'LL..."

*Ding Dong*

The whole room became quiet as they stopped and looked at the dining room door. Master Hand and Crazy Hand then set the bottle down on the ground as they floated over towards the front door.

"You sure we heard the doorbell?", Crazy Hand asked as they got closer to the door.

"I'm more than positive that the doorbell was...", Master Hand said as he opened the door and saw a bunch of men and women in business suits and skirts standing outside with a bunch of armed men who were wearing sunglasses.

"Rung.", Master Hand finished as the man in front stepped forward.

"This is the Smash Bros Mansion, am I correct?", he asked.

"Yes this is sir, uh...I'm Master Hand and this is Crazy Hand...uh...do you mind telling me why you all are here?", Master Hand asked as he looked even closer at the group. The group was a diverse one with men and women that appeared to be from different places. The man in front, a white man with a grey hair and a mustache, the man also had an American accent, he then nodded his head and pointed towards the group.

"We are all here because of that...'incident' yesterday.", the man replied as Master Hand and Crazy Hand looked at each other before floating back into the mansion.

"Yes sir! Just one moment...", Master Hand said as he and Crazy Hand floated over towards the dining room door and entered. The group of people waited outside until they heard a crash from the other side of the door.

"BAH! WHY DO I-A GOT TO CHANGE!", a voice was heard yelling.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO AS I COMMAND YOU FAT TUB OF WEIGHT!", the voice of Master Hand was heard when all of the sudden Wario was sent flying from the dining room door and rolled along the ground until he was in front of the group of people. The group then looked at Wario with just a wide-eye expression as Wario got up from the ground, still only in his tight white underwear. Wario then glared at the dining room door and shook his fist at it.

"STUPID HAND!", Wario yelled before turning around and seeing the group of people in front of him. The group and Wario just looked at each other before Wario spotted some of the women and narrowed his eyes and licked his lips as he charged forward.

"BABES!", Wario exclaimed as he shot forward. However, Master Hand came in the nick of time and grabbed Wario as he held him in the air as Wario struggled in the hand's grip.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!", Master Hand yelled as he turned around and threw Wario back into the mansion. "NOW GET CHANGED!", Master Hand yelled before turning around and chuckling nervously.

"Sorry about that, we are trying to get him to stop that.", Master Hand said nervously as some of the women soon fainted as the body guards came and picked them up. The man in front then sighed as Master Hand gulped in fear before the man turned around to face the hand.

"Just get everyone into a room that can fit all of us."

* * *

"This should be able to fit everyone.", Master Hand said as he led the group of people into the living room as everyone began to find a seat except for the body guards, who stand in front of some of the people and watched over them like dogs. The man with the grey mustache then sat down and and looked at the giant flat-screen TV in front of him and looked at Master Hand.

"Do you mind if we use that? That would be extremely important to do.", the man said.

"Sure, I'll just set it up before I go get everyone else.", Master Hand said as he began to set up the TV before the group of people handed him a computer chip of sort to stick into the laptop set up to the TV. Master Hand looked at it suspicuousls before putting it in and facing the group.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get everyone else!", he said before floating off into the hallway. The group of people waited in their seats before steps were heard as the smashers, all dressed and cleaned up, came in and tried to get a seat that wasn't taken or wasn't near a person in a suit. The room then went quiet as Master Hand floated into the middle of the room as the man with the grey mustache stood up and walked towards him.

"Good morning everyone. As you might know, I am Master Hand, the creator and host of the Smash Bros Tournament.", Master Hand greeted as he shook the man's hand.

"Good morning. I am the U.S.A.'s ambassador that they sent here, Michael Clark. With me are other ambassadors from nearly every country in the world.", the man said as he motioned towards everyone in the room as they rasied their hands in accordance to the man's announcement.

"Whoa! An ambassador!?", Toon Link asked.

"Are you from the President?", Lucas asked in curiosity.

"Yes, President Trump has sent me here with every other ambassador to come investigate this riddle.", Clark said as the rest of the group nodded their heads.

"The President? Why did he send you here? Doesn't he have a country to work with?", Master Hand asked. Michael Clark then straightened himself up as he looked at the smashers.

"Indeed he does. But you smashers did something remarkably impossible yesterday.", Michael said as the smashers scratched their heads in confusion.

"Uh, what?", Link asked as Michael looked at the smashers.

"You made both the Republicans and Democrats agree on something, 'what was that thing in the sky?'." Michael said as the rest of the smashers widedned their eyes in shock.

"What?", Mario asked.

"Oh yes, please play the footage.", Michael said as someone pressed a button and the giant TV soon showed footage from yesterday of President Trump with every Republican and Democrat officials looking outside in horror and confusion.

 _"What on earth is that!?",_ the President said in the footage as the camera turned around and zoomed in towards the sky. The sky was completely red as many distorted faces spread across as loud moans came from the sky as millions of people were running away in fear.

 _"Somebody stop that thing!",_ Gary Johnson yelled as all of the politicians then ran back into the White House. The smashers watched in horror at what they saw as it made its way across the sky.

"Th..that thing...", Luigi stuttered.

"That's Giygas!", Megaman finished as they watched as the distorted faces became more mishaped as they stretched across the air. Michael then stared at the smashers.

"That was Washington DC...", he said before clikcking a button as the scene changed and showed a city that was different from Washington DC. It had more stone and glass buildings and smaller streets than that of the American capital city.

"...This is London.", Michael said as he pointed towards the TV screen.

"My home country that I am representing.", one of the people said in a British accent.

 _"Run for your life!",_ the people of Britain screamed as they all ran down the streets and bridges as the camera view turned up and yet again showed the distorted faces.

"There too!?", Shulk asked in bewilderment as the smashers saw Giygas make his way across the city of London.

"There's more to come...", Michael said as he pressed the button again and changed the shot to another city. The city was right next to a beach and looked somewhat modern, though not like Washington DC or London.

"...And this is Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.", Michael explained again as the smashers watched in fear as thousands of people began the flee from the city as the sky was red and had many distorted faces looking down at the civilians.

"What in the world...", Lucina said as she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

"Funny you should ask that...", Michael spoke up again as he pressed the button and showed earth from an outer space perspective.

"...This footage was taken by the NASA satellites.", Michael said as the smashers looked and rubbed their eyes in disbelief. All around the world, the sky had turned red and **many** distorted faces flowed across the atmosphere as they began to lower down upon the earth. Michael then stopped the footage and stood in front of the room.

"So you see, the United States aren't just the ones asking what happened, **the whole world** has sent people here to ask what happened.", Michael said suspiciously calmly as the smashers looked at him before looking at each other. The smashers didn't know what to say until Mario manned up and cleared his throat.

"But why are-a you asking us? How did you-a know where to go?", Mario asked. Michael then narrowed his eyes a little as he turned the TV on again and showed a footage clip before the whole atmosphere turned red and the faces covered the earth.

"Because of **that**.", Michael said as he pointed towards a place on the earth. The smashers looked closely and saw that there were three green beams shooting towards space before the sky turned red and covered the earth.

"All the nations of the earth demanded that NASA pinpoint the location of where those beams came from, and they managed to figure it out that they originated from this very location. Exact longitude and latitude, exact angle and degree.", Michael said as he turned the TV off and looked at Master Hand.

"So that's why we are here, how did you let this happen? Did you want us to worry?", Michael interrogated.

"What do you mean by **that**? You act as if Master Hand knows something about this.", Meta Knight said as he narrowed his eyes at the ambassador. Michael then looked at Meta Knight and narrowed his eyes at the elder Popstar warrior.

"As a matter of fact, Master Hand **does** know something about this.", Michael said with a hint of anger in his tone of voice as he turned towards the rest of the smashers.

"Did you know that Master Hand **knew** how much power Giygas would have even with the restrictions and power reduction? Enough to still hurt the planet, maybe even destroy it.", Michael said as the smashers looked at each other before looking at Master Hand, who looked away from them.

" **And** did you know that Ness knew this too? And that he wouldn't tell you?", Michael continued as the smashers looked wide-eyedly at Ness, who stood with his mouth agape at what Michael said.

"Well, yeah! But I didn't **think** Giygas would ever return! And it's not like I **didn't** warn them, oh boy, I **did** war them like crazy!", Ness defended as the ambassadors threw their glares at the young boy.

"Well young man, you **should** have warned them before hand!", a man with a Spanish accent chided.

"Did you not hear me!? I **did**!", Ness yelled back.

"Foolsh boy! Do not raise your voice at us!", a man with an Arabic accent scolded.

"Then don't accuse me of doing something I did or did not do without proof first!", Ness said.

"We aren't accusing you, we are pointing out that you **held back** important information that nearly costed the world!", a man with a French accent said.

"Gentlemen, please, it's-a not like Ness was trying to-a hurt anyone. He just-a found out a couple of weeks ago.", Mario stepped in. The group then looked at Mario and pointed towards Master Hand.

"But how much does Master Hand here hold back?", a man with a Chinese accent demanded.

"Well, he doesn't tell us everything, but...", Marth started.

"And you just let him get away with it!?", a woman with an Australian accent asked flabbergasted.

"Sometimes it could be personal to someone, like Cloud or Samus.", Bayonetta explained.

"You shouldn't hold back vital information!", a woman with a German accent said.

"But it's-a not something we should-a be worried about, what if-a I asked you about your-a countries top secrets?", Luigi asked in an attempt to make them understand.

"That is different! No one should hold back information about world destroying people or aliens!", a man with a Danish accent.

"I don't see why you people are so pessimistic! Master Hand tries to protect us!", Megaman said. The group then glared at Megaman with anger burning in their eyes.

"Does he? Did he do anything to find out about this problem?", Michael asked.

"Well...kind of, but it's not like he thought Giygas would be back.", Samus said.

"And how much do you know about each other's past? Do you share your secrets it each other?", a woman with a Swedish accent interrogated.

"Well...no...but that's **our** choice!", Robin said. The group of people then looked at Master Hand.

"And what about **them**? Were they divided on the situation?", Michael asked. The smashers then looked at each other with worried eyes as Toon Link looked down in shame, Sonic rubbed his chest from where Megaman had kicked him, and Yoshi, Kirby, and Jigglypuff began to cry from remembering what they said. The group of people took notice of this before looking back at Master Hand.

"On second thought, we already have our answer...", Michael said coldly. Mario then had enough as he glared at Michael and stood up from where he sat.

"Enough of-a this! What is-a it that you **really** want!? Master Hand arrested!?", Mario exclaimed. Michael then looked back at the smashers and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Do you really think that you could trust Master Hand? Even when he has put the world in danger right now?", Michael asked. The smashers then looked at each other with their eyes saying that they weren't quite sure. Mario, however, was more than sure on his position.

"Are you-a kidding me!? Of course I would!", Mario said.

"So, you would trust a person who could hold back pontential information and that would lead to some disasters. Think of it Mario, would you trust Master Hand if he knew some information, but held it back, and this led towards the death of Princess Peach?", Michael suddenly said as Peach's eyes widened in fear at that statement while Mario jaw-dropped at what Michael said. Mario then thought about for a second before opening his mouth.

"I **would-a** be devastated, probably even blaming-a Master Hand for her death. But-a know this, I would **never** distrust Master Hand! It would not-a be his fault if Peach died from something even he did-a not see coming!", Mario said.

"Do you really want to be on the bad side of us Mario?", Michael warned.

"Tell your-a government to butt out!", Mario yelled back as the rest of the room gasped at this while Michael widedned his eyes in shock. Michael then narrowed his eyes again at the plumber.

"Do you mean to tell me that you hate President Trump? Are you against him?", Michael accused.

"Please! I don't-a hate Trump! I probably would be alright with-a him! What I **do-a** hate is people actively **trying** to cause-a division! In fact, **that's-a** all your country does-a now! Your-a politicians, your-a news reporters, even your-a own schools are doing nothing to solve the problem and instead are-a teaching your kids to separate from the other people that they-a disagree with! What-a happened to united together?", Mario asked.

"From what I see, a lot of you are divided...", Michael said.

"And-a that's true! But we are-a getting along just fine! We don't-a accuse others of being villains!", Mario exclaimed.

"Yet there are villains standing here...", Michael said as he looked at the villain smashers, who looked away awkwardly.

"Well, villains and Dark Pit, he's just edgy.", Link said as Dark Pit glared at the Hylinian.

"But you still have villains here, and yet you trust them?", Michael said as his tone became more and more accusative.

"We-a don't trust them, but we have to-a live with them. That's-a how it is.", Mario said as he got angrier each second.

"But there are here **because of** Master Hand! How can you still trust him!?", a woman with an Egyptian accent asked as the smashers looked at Master Hand.

"Master Hand only does what Nintendo says, he doesn't have all that power!", Snake said.

"What if he's lying to you?", Michael asked in irritation.

"Please! All **you** people do is lie to everyone!", Fox yelled.

"Yeah! You make everyone believe in something that is obviously not true!", Sonic said.

"Stop telling people what they-a **want** to hear and tell-a them what they **need** to-a hear!", Luigi said. The group then glared at the smashers as the smashers glared back, the tension was **extremely** thick in the room.

"So, you really want it this way? You do realize that we can tell people about what you said here?", Michael warned.

"Wouldn't matter, it would probably be all lies.", Ryu said angrily.

"We are trying to protect the people!", the man with the French accent yelled.

"Then tell them the truth! Your only hurting them more! They want people to rely on!", Cloud said.

"You obviously have never been in **our** positions...", Michael said as his group nodded their heads.

"And **you all** have-a never saved the world mutiple times, like-a **we** have!", Mario shot back as the hero smashers nodded along with him. Michael then looked at the villain smashers and pointed at them.

"And where do you stand on this position?", he asked as the villain smashers looked at each other before Wolf sighed.

"Well, as much as all if us **hate** this place, it still pays very well.", Wolf said.

"So you still stand by Master Hand?", Michael asked.

"I suppose so.", Bowser room remained silent for a full minute before Michael sighed in discouragement.

"Very well Mario. But know this, you made a big mistake and are in for big trouble. Even from the Japanese government.", Michael warned.

"Doesn't-a matter. We are still popular that people would-a believe us over you!", Mario said as he glared at Michael, who glared back.

"Very well, good day.", Michael said as the group of ambassadors and body guards then got up and went to the front door and exited before the noises of their cars were heard as they drove away. The smashers then turned around towards Master Hand as he sighed.

"Great, first Giygas, then the media. We are sure in for a load of trouble.", Master Hand said despairingly.

"Master Hand, it-a isn't your fault. To be-a honest, it's-a no one's fault.", Mario said as he tried to comfort Master Hand.

"I know, but I **hate** it when **we** have to look like the badguys in the end for something that just came up. I mean, Giygas **literally** showed himself and was defeated yesterday!", Master Hand said in an irritated tone.

"We know how you feel Master Hand, but we are willing to stick with you and Ness, even if it means our spot on the roster.", Ryu said. Master Hand then looked at the smashers and sighed in relief.

"Well, at least you all proved them wrong there.", he said as he looked at the villain smashers. "And I'm surprised you guys stayed with me."

"Well, yeah. We're still getting payed...can I have my cigarettes back?", Wolf asked.

"No.", Master Hand said as Wolf shrugged his shoulders.

"Was worth a shot.", he said.

"Unfortunately, they also said something that was **true**.", Ness said as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?", Ike asked.

"We're all divided. We were getting along with each over this past year, for the very first time, then poof, Giygas ruined everything! He destroyed our trust in each other! And not just us, gut the whole world.", Ness said. The hero smashers then looked at each other and looked at the ground sorrowful. It was true, they were still divided even after all this had past.

"Wow. I really didn't think about it, but we really haven't apologized to everyone for how we acted. Let me do it first then, I'm sorry Ness and Megaman.", Sonic said as Megaman gave a small smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry too.", Megaman said.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't think apologies are going to mend the wounds we inflicted on everyone here.", Ness said as the rest of the smashers looked sorrowfully at each other.

"But what do we do?", Lucina asked. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the front door as Master Hand floated over towards it and opened it to find Isaac standing outside of it.

"You wanted me to repair your lawn from the battle yesterday?", Isaac asked.

"Yes, and from the satellite dishes.", Master Hand said as Isaac nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll get right to it.", he said as he turned around to leave for work.

"Wait! Isaac, come here!", Ness said as Isaac stopped and turned around as he came into the mansion.

"What is it Ness?", Isaac asked.

"On your adventure, didn't you have people that were divided on what would happen when you lit the lighthouses?", Ness asked as Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at first, but when we put our differences aside, we realized that there was a much more important thing that we had to do in order to save the world.", Isaac said. Ness then looked at the smashers and pointed at Isaac.

"That's what we have to do! We need to put our differences aside and work together to stay united! We need to realize that we **can** stay together and mend the wounds, even if it takes time! We need to focus on each other now since that is how we have to live, thank you for your help Isaac!", Ness said as he shook Isaac's hand, who was puzzled at the moment.

"Yeah! You saved us!", Toon Link cheered.

"I did?", Isaac asked as he was bewildered by the actions of the hero smashers.

"Yes you did! You have helped us all!", Master Hand said. A sneaky smile then crept across Isaac's face as he let go of Ness's hand.

"So, does that mean I have a spot in the next tournament?", Isaac asked. Master Hand then turned stiff before mumbling out something about choosing his words wisely next time.

"I'll think about it...", Master Hand said as Isaac did a fist pump before turning around.

"Alright, I'll see you later after I'm done.", Isaac said as he went to do his 'gardening'. Soon afterwards, Toadsworth soon walked up with a bunch of people in business suits as well.

"Oh my, what were all those cars here for earlier? It looked like government officials!", Toadsworth said.

"As a matter of fact, they **were** government officials.", Master Hand said as Toadsworth blinked a few times by what he heard.

"Oh no! They didn't suspect that we did something evil did they?", Toadsworth asked anxiously.

"Unfortunately, they did and tried to make the smashers doubt me. Thankfully, we rejected their lies and are trying to repair the damage between us.", Master Hand said.

"Oh thank heavens!", Toadsworth said as he gave out a sigh of relief.

"But why are you here?", Master Hand asked. Toadsworth then motioned his hand towards the group of business men behind him and smiled.

"We understand that the mansion has taken some damage from the battle yesterday, has it not?", Toadsworth asked.

"Why, yes it has.", Master Hand said. Toadsworth's smile grew as came into the mansion with the business men.

"Well then, do you remember these people Master Hand?", Toadsworth asked as Master Hand looked at the men and realized who they were.

"Why, you all are the original civilians that lived here when the city was first a dump!", Master Hand exclaimed.

"Yes! I knew you would remember us!", one of the business men said.

"How could he forget? He had to pay one billion dollars to the city that one time!", another business man snickered as the rest snickered along while Master Hand looked sour at that memory.

"Alright, why are you here?", Master Hand asked in an irritated tone. The business men then stopped snickering and smiled at Master Hand as they opened a suitcase that they brought with them as Master Hand looked inside and nearly fainted. Inside was probably one million dollars that they had brought!

"We are so thankful that you beat that monster yesterday and saved our city! We give you this to help repair the damage at the mansion that monster caused!", one of the business men said as Master Hand joyfully grabbed the suitcase and held it tightly.

"OH THANK YOU! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT HOW WE WERE GOING TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!", Master Hand said.

"And that's not all...", Toadsworth spoke up as he went and grabbed Princess Peach's hands. "The city is more than willing to help fund for your wedding with Mario as gratitude for beating that old alien!", Toadsworth said as Mario's and Peach's eyes widened. The two then smiled as Peach hugged Toadsworth.

"OH GOODNESS! REALLY!?", Peach asked.

"Well, and they want to celebrate the marriage that **everyone** has been waiting for!", Toadsworth chuckled. Mario and Peach then looked at each other and ran and hugged each other as Mario lifted Peach into the air and spun her around.

"OH PEACHY!", Mario exclaimed.

"OH MARIO! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!", Peach exclaimed. Mario then stopped and put Peach down as he took his cap off and looked at Master Hand.

"Master Hand, I...I-a want to apologize for-a not giving you any money for the mansion's funds. I...I was-a trying to save up for our wedding. I... I hope-a you could forgive me!", Mario said as Master Hand chuckled.

"So that's why! Oh Mario, all you had to do was just tell me! But it appears that is the best Valentine's Day gift ever, **quite literally**.", Master Hand said as he looked at the calendar and showed that it was indeed Valentine's Day. Mario and Peach then brightned their faces up even more as they looked back at each other and smiled.

"Oh Peachy, isn't this-a perfect?", Mario asked.

"I KNOW RIGHT!? PEACH AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A WONDERFUL WEDDING!", Bowser suddenly exclaimed as he pushed Mario aside and grabbed Peach and dragged her to his side. Mario then glared at Bowser as he got right back up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T-A YOU REPTILE!", Mario yelled before he jumped and drop-kicked Bowser in the stomach, sending the Koopa back a couple of feet while Peach ran away to her room as Bowser got up and glared at Mario.

"OH YEAH!? LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT PLUMBER!", Bowser yelled as he charged at Mario.

"LET'S-A GO!", Mario exclaimed as he and Bowser began battling out with each other as Toadsworth and the business men exited the mansion.

"We'll let you deal with those two!", Toadsworth said as he and his friends jumped into their car and drived away as the rest of the smashers watched Mario and Bowser fight.

"Well, this is going to take a while...", Master Hand said as Crazy Hand floated by his brother.

"Well, I'll go clean up the dining room now.", he said as he floated towards the dining room door.

"Oh thank you...wait a minute, you're trying to drink that wine bottle, aren't you!?", Master Hand shouted as Crazy Hand then zoomed off as Master Hand soon followed behind.

"I'VE JUST GOT TO GET TO IT IN TIME!", Crazy Hand said to himself as he sped into the dining room with Master Hand right behind him.

"CCCRRRRRRAAAAAAZZZZZZYYYYYYY!", Master Hand shouted as the dining room door closed soon followed by the sounds of a scuffle as the hero smashers laughed at the fight while the villains smashers just scoffed and went away. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link then stopped laughing as they thought of an idea while Master Hand was busy.

"Hey guys, let's go play Mario Kart on the Switch!", Ness said as the other children smashers joined in.

"Yeah!", Popo agreed.

"I GO FIRST!", Villager exclaimed.

"NO! **I** DO!", Toon Link argued.

"NO! ME!", Lucas shouted.

"Fellow children smashers, since I defeated our greatest threat yesterday, **I** shall go first!", Ness said as he pointed towards himself. The other children smashers then looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Fine, but don't think you can use that trick forever! Just today!", Toon Link said with a little smirk on his face.

"Don't worry! Why do I have to? Giygas is dead!", Ness said as he and the children smashers ran down to the living room.

"Come on! Before Master Hand notices!", Toon Link laughed as the rest of the children smashers laughed as well.

* * *

Hours had passed and everyone had been put to bed. Unfortunately for Master Hand, Crazy Hand was successful in drinking the wine bottle and he had to put up with Crazy Hand laughing about it in his face. Thankfully however, the rest of the smashers managed to pull Mario and Bowser away from each other and separated the two for the rest of the day. After a day of cleaning up the dining room and front hallway, the smashers went to bed to be prepared for battles tomorrow. The city as well was heading towards dreamland as nearly everyone in the city was getting ready for bed. But one person wasn't asleep, he was wide awake as he walked about outside of the Smash Mansion. It was the mysterious figure. He walked outside on the mansion's backyard stone landing as if he was waiting for someone, his cloak disguising who he was.

 _"Ness, how many times do I have to tell you? Giygas isn't here!", Master Hand yelled,_ the mysterious figure remembers as he remembers what else was said throughout the troublesome weeks.

 _"Ness, Giygas isn't-a here!", Mario said._

 _"Giygas isn't here! He never was!", Toon Link angrily yelled._

 _"Why do I have to worry? Giygas is dead!", Ness said._

Soon, a laugh was heard as the mysterious figure turned around to see a black mist form around on the top of the small stone wall as the mist gathered together to form a person in blue jeans, a black hoodie, and white sneakers.

"Giygas is dead, EXCEPT HE ISN'T!", the figure on the wall then laughs, it was Giygas! The mysterious figure then smirks as he walked towards Giygas.

"Good job on faking your death there Giygas!", he laughs as Giygas laughs with him.

"HA! Does Ness really think **that** killed me!? Let alone I already **knew** what he was going to do!?", Giygas laughed.

"Thankfully, the boy and the rest of the smashers think that you are dead. Let's get you where we need you to be right now.", the mysterious figure says as Giygas gives an evil grin.

"Yes! Let's get going!", Giygas laughs as he and the mysterious figure enter the mansion and walked towards the garage and towards the Smash Train Station for Smash City. Giygas then used his telekinesis to start the train up as the two sat down in their seats as the train departed from the mansion and went towards Smash City.

"Unfortunately, part two of our plan failed.", the mysterious figure groaned as Giygas gave out a disappointed sigh.

"Divide the smashers up so our plan would flow much easier. It nearly worked, but Ness had to go and ruin it with the idea of being close to each other. It would have been fun to see them fight each other...", Giygas groaned. However, the mysterious figure then gave out an evil smile.

"Thankfully, part one of our plan worked out perfectly!", he said as Giygas smiled evilly as well.

"Connect me to the planet's power so that I could gain the same power as Master Hand, cloaking myself from his senses much easier than before right as we speak!", Giygas laughed as the mysterious figure laughed along.

"I do deter the fact that you had to use me though...", the mysterious figure said as Giygas gave a grin.

"Sorry, but I had to do it to make you not look suspicious. Besides, I controlled everyone in the Smash Mansion anyway!", Giygas said.

"True, very true...", the mysterious figure laughed.

"So, are you going to tell your fellow villain smashers about this plan?", Giygas asked.

"No! Not yet, we must make sure the pieces are all in the right position before we tell them the plan.", the mysterious figure explains.

"And are you sure that they will join us?", Giygas asked, unsure about the villain smashers.

"Don't worry, they would be more than merry to join our team!", the mysterious figure says as Giygas smiled.

"Good! We don't have to worry about anything then.", Giygas said. Suddenly, the train car stopped as the two made it towards their final destination. The doors then opened as the two stood up.

"Come, I'll show you where we must go.", the mysterious figure says.

"After you!", Giygas laughed as the two made their way around Smash City Train Station on foot.

"So, are you sure nobody will recognize us?", the mysterious figure asks as the two walk up some stairs. Giygas just smirks as he clicked his tongue.

"Don't worry. With my new powers, I have casted an illusion that makes me look like a different person and you as a woman.", Giygas said.

"Why am I the woman?", the mysterious figure asks as Giygas laughed.

"Sorry, but I don't think I fit the part!", he said as the two laughed as they came to the top of the stairs case and looked over the city. The two looked around before the mysterious figure points towards a certain direction.

"There is where we must go!", the mysterious figure says as Giygas saw where he pointed. About a block away that was in the middle of a couple of other buildings. The two then walked to the building and opended the door to find a huge room with giant computers in the back of it with a desk and chair nearby with a couple of books on the desk. Giygas just smiled as he made his way over towarcs the desk and rolled the chair out as he sat in it and leaned back in it.

"Well, it appears I have all the equipment I need for the next part of the plan!", Giygas says with a smile on his face while the mysterious figure reaches into his cloak and pulls out some blue prints from his secret pockets.

"Here, I need you to go over these and see what we can do.", the figure says as Giygas takes them and unfolds them and began to read them. The smile on Giygas's face slowly drifted away as he looked back at the mysterious figure and put the blue prints down.

"Are you sure? Where would I get the materials, and where would I hide it?", Giygas asked.

"Do not worry, you shall build it over there.", the mysterious figure says as he pointed towards the outskirts of the city where a couple of miles away was a bunch of warehouses were. Giygas then smiled a little before turning back to the mysterious figure.

"Alright, but I will need time to get the supplies, the design, and the people to help build this. Can you wait?", he asked as the mysterious figure smiles.

"Please! I have planned this almost a year ago! I can wait as long as you need me to!", he says as Giygas smiles evilly.

"Okay! Now you better get back before someone spots that you are missing. Besides, I have a **lot** of work to do!", Giygas said as he sat back into his chair and looked at the blue prints. The mysterious figure just smiles as he reaches back into his cloak and pulls out two more items.

"Here, you'll need these!", he says as Giygas looked at the two items. The first item was a book, the same book that the mysterious figure stole from Master Hand's office many months ago. The second item was a black sphere, it was the black or that the mysterious figure stole when they were on vacation. Giygas grinned as he looked at the two objects the figure had given him.

"Well what do you know? The book that contains **every** villain related to a smasher!", Giygas says as he opened it and flipped through the pages before stopping at a familiar picture.

"Would you look at that! It's me!", Giygas laughed as he saw his file in the book with a couple of words that said ' **NEVER REVIVE** ', all painted in red. Giygas then looked at the black orb and grabbed it and smiled.

"And the black orb! The book that contained my file, and the orb that could revive me, both are here!", Giygas laughed before he looked at the mysterious figure.

"Are you telling me that I have to use these for the **others**? I **could** my power for some of them.", Giygas suggested.

"Yes and no. You can indeed use them, but wait until I recruite my fellow villains. I gave you these so that there is no evidence that could reveal it was me.", the mysterious figure says as Giygas clicks his tongue.

"Ah! Getting rid of the evidence, brilliant idea! I'll hold on to them anyways.", Giygas said as the mysterious figure smiles.

"Thank you! I'll let you know when the time has come. I'll check in on you every now and then. But for now, I must go. Good luck!", the mysterious figure says as he headed towards the door.

"Good luck at not being caught!", Giygas says as the mysterious figure nods his head and closes the door. Giygas then turned around in his seat and began to review the blue prints as he grinned evilly.

"Oh Ness, you thought me attacking the mansion was the plan? Well you're wrong! You won't be able to stop the **true** plan! AAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS!", Giygas laughed as his laughs echoed across the room.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _OH NO! GIYGAS IS STILL ALIVE! But what does he mean by the **true** plan? Who is the mysterious figure? What are they planning? Maybe we can find some answers in the next part of my 'The Fall of Smash' series. Anyways, to clear some things up about this story...no, this was not a 'I hate Trump' chapter; in fact, I don't really mind Trump as President. What this really was about was how Americans can't get along with each other. I love my country, but I hate to see it in this state of division. We should just get along and agree to disagree, I was not attacking anybody based on their political views. In fact, I was just trying to help people get along better with everyone else, please don't take this the wrong way. In fact, the scene was based on Captain America: Civil War, one of my favorite movies of all time. The scene was based on the Sokovia Accords scene and Michael Clark was based upon Thaddeus Ross. But back onto the story, will the smashers be ready for whatever happens? We'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, please let me know how you thought of this chapter and story, I would be very happy to read your comments. Well, that's all for this story! Hopefully see you with my next story, which hopefully will be out by maybe Monday, just look for Luigi the Ruler next to it. Until the next story, au revoir! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


End file.
